Ordinary Day
by UnderdogAngel
Summary: It's just another ordinary day in the Sector 5 slums of Midgar, thinks Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. The days all seem ordinary until a fiery inhabitant of the slums changes his thinking and, just maybe, his entire life...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! This is my first attempt at a _FFVII_ fic, so I don't know how well this will go :\ It parallels _Crisis Core_ (Zack Fair's story, if you didn't know), but introduces an original character-- a girl. So, without further ado, here's chapter 1!**

***UnderdogAngel  
**

**-Chapter 1-**

_Zack_

The slums of Sector 5, I thought as I looked around. The streets were bleak, as always. The only pretty feature that I could see was the ruins of an old church, a few of the stained glass windows still in tact. When the sun shone through them, it was beautiful. Okay, so having my one-track mind and short attention span, I did find other things about the slums that weren't bleak. They just weren't necessarily...part of the scenery. Yes, I was talking about the people. More specifically, the girls. Hey, I'm a guy. Give me a break!

SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair at your service. Things at that point were pretty slow around Shinra. Lots of training and no assignments. In other words: bo-ring. I walked around Midgar when I had nothing better to do at Shinra, usually. The Turks were all over Sector 8, so I tried my best to stay clear of there. The slums of Sector 5 seemed like the next best place to me, since there was less chance of any other operatives spotting me and asking why I wasn't training. I had had enough of training. I was ready for some action!

I guess I just hadn't prepared myself for the action I would stumble upon in the humble, bleak slums of Midgar. It was just another ordinary day, of course. I thought that making 1st would make my life a lot more exciting, but it didn't happen overnight. Well, I guess you could say it did, but it's a long and complicated story.

Banora had been bombed to remove all evidence of Shira interference. Because of my help, I had been promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class. Like I told Director Lazard, I thought I'd be happier. But...a lot had been happening. Maybe it was because I felt like I shouldn't have been promoted for the reasons I had been. Everyday, I wondered where Angeal was, and why he had decided to leave. I also wondered about Genesis. I was often tempted to ask Sephiroth what he knew, but he didn't seem inclined to "chatting" with me. Just as well. I was best left to wonder on my own. It gave me something to do, anyway.

Most of that part of the city was in ruins, like most of the slums, so of course I first saw her behind a ruined building. I heard something like blows landing and grunting. It sounded like a girl, so (because of my heightened SOLDIER instincts) I ran around the side of the building to stop it.

I drew my sword and skidded to a stop. "Hey! Wha-"

Someone disappeared as quick as lightning, hiding in a hole in the wall. I stepped further around the corner and looked around. Other than a make-shift punching bag swinging lazily from a tree, nothing else moved. I sheathed my sword. "Weird," I said to myself.

I stepped over to the hole where the person had disappeared. I peered inside. No movement. "Uh, hello?"

No answer, but I thought I heard quiet breathing. I stepped in farther. "Hello-?"

I was cut off by a katana being swung at me. I quickly drew my sword again and blocked it. After I shook off the initial shock, I focused long enough to find out who had attacked me. I felt my eyes widen.

Holding the hilt of the katana pressed against my sword was a...a girl. She looked about my age, too. She had thick brown hair that fell just past her shoulders, and bangs across her forehead. Sunlight from one of the skylights in the plate glinted off round, silver stud earrings in her ears, not unlike the one in my left ear.

She looked at me, her bright, bright blue-green eyes filled with something that looked like a mix of hate, surprise, and just a hint of fear. Okay, I thought. It's not an anti-SOLDIER operative. That I know of. Maybe I can talk to her.

"Hey, hey," I said. "No need to be hacking off any limbs today."

Her glare softened a little, and she stood, still holding her katana out. Her eyes ran up and down me, then stopped, locking back on mine again.

I pulled my sword back, and sheathed it on my back. I held my hands out. "It's okay, see?"

She didn't seem to believe me. "Who are you?"

She speaks, I thought. "Zack," I said. "Zack Fair."

"Why are you here?"

I shrugged a little. "Curiosity?"

She looked at me, as if trying to see into my mind. It felt...weird, to say the least. "No one sent you?" she asked.

"No one," I assured her.

She gave me one final, long look, and then lowered her sword. "Then I guess I don't have to kill you." She slid her sword into a sheath at her hip.

"Um, thanks?" I said.

She laughed softly once, cracked a small smile, then walked over to the so-called punching bag.

"Would you have had to kill me if I'd answered otherwise?" I asked as she steadied the bag's swinging.

"I suppose," she simply said.

"Um, why?" I asked.

She sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it." She turned to face me. "Especially with someone I just met." She walked back over to the hole in the wall, but didn't go inside.

I knew what I would usually say to a girl (especially such a pretty girl like this one), but this girl seemed...different. Plus there was the chance that if I said one wrong thing, she'd attack me again, so...yeah.

She looked at me when I didn't say anything. (Actually, I was noticing how muscular she was. She was wearing a tank top and cargo capris, so her muscles were pretty visible. Like I said before, one-track mind and short attention span.)

I felt utterly shocked when she started laughing. I was even more shocked when I thought that it was a cute laugh. "You should see your face," she laughed.

"Wait," I said. I tugged my gloves on, then twisted the earring in my ear, thinking. "Did I...miss something?"

"Am I really that threatening? That I can scare someone like you?"

"Who said I was scared?"

"Oh, well, it must the fear in your eyes that confused me."

I looked at her.

"I can read people...Zack, was it?" She looked at the wall, smiling. "I must be getting better than I thought." She tugged down on her gloves. "Hiya," she said, extending her hand. "The name's Kiku. Kiku Oshiro."

I raised an eyebrow, but shook her hand. "I'm confused," I said.

"You look it, too," she said.

"Are there two of you?" I asked.

"Nope," she said. "My mom used to say that she had enough on her plate handling one of me. Sorry I got all 'worked up'-" She made air quotes here. "-before. I just have to stay on guard, you know? Can't be too careful these days."

"Got that right," I said. She smiled and picked up a water bottle off the ground. "Was that you I heard before? Hitting that?" I asked, nodding towards the bag.

"Yeah," she said. "I come out here when...when I need to clear my head. Or something."

"I take it it's a secret?" I asked, smiling a little.

"And if you tell anyone..." she said, putting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I won't," I said. "Cross my heart."

"Hope to die?" she asked.

"Hope to die."

She nodded. "Very well, then."

She looked at me. "That's a...pretty spiffy sword you got there," she said.

I glanced over my shoulder, then unsheathed it. "Thanks," I said. "Yours isn't bad either."

She absentmindedly touched the sheath, running her hand over it. "Got it a while back." She spoke as if she were remembering something, her voice heavy with some emotion I couldn't put my finger on. "It's pretty much my best friend." She looked at me. "You ever meet any Shinra operatives called SOLDIER?"

I decided to play dumb for a moment, remembering that I hadn't actually told her I was a SOLDIER myself. "Maybe."

She unsheathed her katana and looked at her reflection in the blade. "What do you think about them?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well... I guess you could divide the people down here into two groups: Those who are anti-Shinra, and those who are pro-Shinra."

"So...which are you?" I asked.

She half-smiled. "I guess I'm...pro-Shinra." Her answer surprised me. "I know there are girls in the Turks and all that, but I'd rather be in SOLDIER." That surprised me even more.

"Why?"

"Being a Turk is all well and good for some, but I... I don't know, I guess I love fighting. But...don't they get some kind of special...surgery or something to enhance their physical capabilities?"

"So I hear," I said.

"Some people are scared of them... Say it's not natural to love to fight." She sheathed her sword again.

"Sometimes...fighting is your only option."

She looked at me, as if I'd read her mind. She shook her head and looked at the ground.

"So...I take it...you're not afraid of SOLDIERs?"

"You kidding?" she asked, looking back at me. "They're awesome!" I couldn't help but smile at that. "Heroes to children and protectors of peace."

We were silent for a moment. "Well...actually..." She looked at me. "I'm...with SOLDIER."

Her eyes widened. "For real?"

I laughed a little. "You are looking at a newly ordained SOLDIER 1st Class," I said proudly.

"That is the most awesome thing ever!" I couldn't remember a time when someone had actually greeted a member of SOLDIER this way. It was...refreshing. "So, I take it that sword is 'standard issue'?" she asked, making air quotes again.

"Yeah," I said. "I think of it as my best friend, too."

"Pretty much the only thing that'll never let you down."

Yeah, I thought sadly. Not like some people I know...

She noticed. "You okay?"

I shook it off. "Yeah. Fine."

After a moment, she squinted her eyes at me and moved closer. She stood on her tiptoes (she was at least a head shorter than me) and looked me right in the eyes.

Wow, her eyes are awesome, I thought. Her lips aren't so bad either...

"Are those eyes standard issue as well?" she asked.

I blinked a couple times, reminding myself that she was expecting me to respond. "Yep," I said. "That's mako right there," I said, pointing to my eyes as she stepped back.

"Hmm," she said, as if she were thinking. Then she smiled, her face flushing a little as she moved back. "I...I like them. They're...pretty awesome."

I looked at her for a moment, then felt myself smiling, too. "Thanks. I was just going to ask you if you had mako in your eyes."

She cocked her head to one side. "Hmm?"

Okay, I thought. _That_ was adorable. "Your eyes are really awesome, too," I said. "I'd say more, but you might chop my hand off."

She laughed. "Thanks."

She looked at a watch on her wrist, then picked up a backpack from behind some old bricks. "Gotta run," she said.

"W-wait," I stuttered before she could run off (I had no doubt that that was what she'd actually do).

She looked at me, then, when I didn't say anything, smiled. "Seriously, Zack. I won't harm you in any way, shape, or form. That's all an act. Just in case."

I wanted to ask what that meant. But, instead, I said, "I was just going to ask if I could see you again."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She looked at the tree, then at the building. "We'll meet here, okay? I'm here almost every day. Just...announce yourself so I don't jump you."

I laughed a little. "Right. I'll remember that."

She smiled and adjusted the strap on her bag. "See ya, Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. It's been lovely nearly killing you."

I laughed. "It was great being attacked by you, Kiku Oshiro."

She smiled, nodded, then ran off into the slums.

As soon as she was gone, I slapped myself in the forehead. "Zack, you _really_ are a dork," I said to myself as I headed back the way I had come. "Could you really have seemed any less cool to her? And she's _really_ cool, too! Ahhh..."

I got a call shortly after that, telling me to return to the Shinra building. Seems they keep closer tabs on me than I thought, I mused as I headed back towards the train station.

Back at Shinra, I didn't really have any friends. I mean, Angeal had been my friend, but since he'd gone missing (betrayed us, everyone said), I'd felt very...alone. Now maybe with meeting this girl (who I couldn't seem to not think about), I could have someone to talk to again. I looked at my sword as I lay in bed that night. Someone who might even understand someone like me.

_Kiku_

"Kiku!"

I shoved my katana under my pillows and threw my blankets over it. "Yes?"

My father was a big man. Not big as in overweight. Big as in burly. Strong. In short: scary.

"Get out here and clean up this mess!"

"Yes, sir," I said, scurrying out to the kitchen.

"I thought I made it clear that there would be punishment if this house wasn't clean!"

I didn't answer, just got to work. I had learned to say as little as possible, and to conceal as much as possible. Less trouble that way.

Even though nearly one hundred percent of the messes were never mine, I cleaned them nonetheless. It didn't matter to him. I wasn't his daughter. I was his maid. His button to push. His bag to beat. Nothing more.

And I was sure I was a lot less.

I kept telling myself that I'd get out of there one day. Out from under the plate. I wouldn't run through slums anymore, I'd run out under the sky. I'd feel the sun for real. I'd look at the stars in all their beauty. But running away was almost entirely out of the question. Where would I go? I didn't have any friends. I kept mostly to myself. Told myself it was better that way. Less people that I would drag down with me.

Meeting Zack that day was a bolt out of the blue. Boy, I had not seen that coming. At least I proved to myself that I could still be civil and likable.

When I was a kid, I'd had friends. But after some time, a lot of them moved away. Those that didn't began to ignore me because I lived in the slums. Like it was my choice to live there. Not that I was complaining. Living in the slums had presented me with a number of opportunities. Like, for example, being able to hide almost anywhere and not being interrupted. Well, usually. Like I said, Zack showing up surprised me to no end.

And he liked my eyes. That brightened my day like you couldn't believe. My whole life, my father had always told me that he hated my eyes. That they were too happy. Too full of life. Those weren't his exact words, but they were there, between the lines. Someone like Zack (who, I must say, was very good-looking, and that's putting it mildly) telling me otherwise felt...amazing. So much so, that even my father's nightly tirade didn't get me down that night.

But then reality hit me, and I had to sink right back into the day-to-day life of me. I was just glad that Zack hadn't asked about my home life. I didn't think that I had the heart to tell him. He seemed so nice. So sweet. I didn't want to burden him with all my crap. And yet he wanted to see me again. I thought sure that I had scared him off. But I guess he was more...persistent than I had thought he was.

I also couldn't believe I told him everything about my wanting to be in SOLDIER. I also couldn't believe that he was actually with SOLDIER. That right there made my day. 'Course, I was just a girl from the slums with big dreams. Most girls like me never made it very far.

Well, we'll see how things go, I thought as I lay in bed that night, one hand on my katana (in case of a night attack). I twisted one of my earrings with my other hand. Once he finds out who I really am, I thought, what I've seen and felt, he won't stick around for long.

I didn't know whether to be comforted or saddened by that thought. I didn't know at all.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, and really make my day! It's so encouraging to know if people are reading and liking my stories! If you get the chance, hit that button down there and leave me a review! Thanks muchly! :3**

**(P.S.: Reviews speed up time between posts. So if you want Chapter 2, tell me so! :D)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I got a review! YAYZ! Thanks to TsumeLover666 x] I also have to thank my buddy Anneke-wa for showing such interest in the story (before she even started reading it!) and for encouraging me to continue it. Can't wait to hear what you think of it! Anneke told me that Kiku's name means "chrysanthemum". Ironic, isn't it? Well, here's chapter 2!  
**

**-Chapter 2-**

_Kiku_

I sat on the floor of my room, my back against the door. I looked at my watch. Almost time, I thought.

"Kiku!"

"Sir!" I called back.

"You set one foot out of this house, I'll know! I'll be back tonight!"

"Yes, sir!"

The door slammed, and I sprang into action. I grabbed my katana, tied it around my waist, tugged on my gloves, quickly tied my shoes, and went to listen again. No noise from the house. That meant the coast was clear.

I opened my door, peeked around for a few seconds, then ran to the door. I listened, my hand on the door. Here goes nothing, I thought. I thought that every day before I ran out. I had no way of knowing whether my father would still be able to see me when I ran out, so I was taking a chance every day I walked out that door. The only consolation I had was that someday...someday, the morning when I walked out that door would be the last one.

I ran down the street, the wind flying through my hair as I leaped over puddles and avoided the odd passerby. As the sun danced over my face in between the shadows of the plate, I had a feeling that that day...would be a good day. Maybe it was the possibility of seeing someone that made me so hopeful. Maybe it was just the rush I got from simply running. Maybe...maybe I was just insane. It'd happened before.

_Zack_

"Hey, Zack!" a familiar voice called as I walked to the elevators.

"Hey, Kunsel," I said.

"Didn't see you around yesterday," he said.

"Oh, yeah... I went...out."

"Out?" he asked.

"You know." What do I say here? I wondered. Oh, I went to the slums of Sector 5 and met a girl who dreams about being in SOLDIER? Yeah, that would certainly go over well. I said out loud, "What with how quiet things have been around here, you need something to occupy your time."

"Oh, of course," Kunsel said.

The elevator door opened and I glanced over my shoulder at it. "Well..." I started backing towards it. "I've...gotta get going..."

"Going where?"

"Just...around. Nowhere in particular. I'll see you, Kunsel. Bye!" I said as the doors shut. I leaned back and ran my hand through my hair.

I didn't feel like I could trust anyone (not even Kunsel) with the fact that I'd met Kiku. Besides, she said that she'd kill me if I told anyone. (I didn't doubt that she could do it, too.) I need a guy friend, I thought as I walked out onto the streets of Sector 8. Someone I can trust with this kinda stuff.

That was another thing I had to consider about her: Who was she keeping secrets from? And why?

I took the train right back to the streets I had walked the day before. Now it's just a matter of...remembering the way I took yesterday, I thought. It didn't take me long to recognize the path I'd taken.

My heart started racing when I saw the building. What's up with that? I wondered. I tried to smooth down my hair, but it was futile. You know, 'cause it's so spiky and all. I took a deep breath and straightened my shirt. Here goes, I thought.

I walked closer, but heard no one. "Kiku?" I asked.

A familiar face peered around the corner at me. She smiled. "Zack?"

I smiled back and followed her around the corner.

"I have to be honest," she said. "I didn't think you'd be back."

I looked at her. "Why not?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I guess you have to be a better friend before I tell you."

She smiled a little, and I smiled back. "I'll go along with that."

_Kiku_

I leaned against the tree and looked at him.

"You okay?"

I bit my lip, then released it. "Just trying to...figure you out, I guess."

"On the second day you've known me?"

I smiled and shrugged. "Just who I am."

He smiled a little. "So, listen, I was thinking..."

Please don't try to ask me out, I thought. I would hate to have to say no.

"It's clear that there's some things you don't want to say. I understand, especially since, you know, we've only known each other two days. So, why don't we get to know each other better?" He unsheated his sword from his back. "Let's do some training."

I smiled and unsheated my katana. I gently tapped my sword to his. "You wanna see what I've got, don't you?"

"Like I said yesterday, curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I said.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not a cat."

I had to admit that Zack was better than me. But, then again, he'd had proper training. Actual virtual training facilities. Mentors. He'd gone on assignments. Not to mention that he'd had mako treatments. I'd pretty much practiced on small animals, trees, and a make-shift punching bag. How I wished I were in SOLDIER! I could've had all that as well!

"You know something?" I said as I blocked his strike.

"What?" he asked as he dodged one of mine.

"You said you weren't a cat. You know what I think you are?"

We were blocking each other, standing very close together.

"What?" he asked.

My brain short-circuited for a split second, but I regained composure. "A puppy," I said. I pushed off of him, and we stood opposite each other, swords nearly touching.

He smirked. "You know...everyone I've met calls me that."

"Must be some kind of sign," I said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

We took a break then. I took a drink from my water bottle, and watched Zack drink out of his. My eyes couldn't help but trail from his face to his arms. It was a given that a SOLDIER 1st Class would be muscular, but it was a lot more...obvious when you saw it face to face. Speaking of face, it was definitely an understatement to say that he was good-looking. He was all-around handsome. And if you want a more blunt description, he was H-O-T hot. Not that I noticed or anything, of course. Only the second day I knew him and everything.

I leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky. "Life at Shinra still slow?" I asked.

"Slow as molasses," he said.

"That's really slow." I looked at him. "How do you get through it?"

He shrugged. "I go and see a friend."

I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "What?"

I hesitantly pointed to myself.

He smiled. "Yes, you."

"W-we're friends?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

I couldn't help but smile widely, despite everything I had thought the night before. "Awesome!" He laughed, and it made me laugh.

"So...how did a girl like you hear so much about SOLDIER?"

I pointed to my ear. "I hear a lot more than people think."

"I believe that," he said.

I looked at the skylight. "Used to get me in trouble a lot, too," I said quietly.

Zack looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I exhaled "It's too long a story to tell today." I looked at my watch. "I have to get back."

Just then, his phone rang. "Sorry," he said. "One sec."

I nodded as he pulled it out.

"Zack here."

I heard a man's voice on the other end, but couldn't really make out what it was saying.

Zack's eyes widened, and then he said, "On my way," before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said unconvincingly. "It's just that, uh...duty calls!"

I looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Right. Will I see you again?"

"Count on it," he said, smiling. "I might not be back for a couple days, but don't forget about me, 'kay?"

I shook my head. "No way. So you got an assignment?"

"Looks like it."

"Things are picking up, it seems."

"Yep!"

I laughed a little at his puppy-like enthusiasm. "I'll see you, Zack. Be careful."

"Kiku, once you get to know me, you'll realize that I'm always careful." As if to prove his point, he tripped -backwards- over some rubble.

I ran over. "Zack! Zack, are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that was graceful of me."

I laughed.

He smiled at me.

"You better get outta here," I said.

"Right!" He jumped up. "See you, Kiku!"

"Bye, Zack!"

And he was gone.

"Don't forget about me either."

I had to clean the house again when I got back, but I didn't care that night. He thinks I'm going to forget about him? I thought. HA! Like I could! That'd be the hardest thing in the world to do!

My father screamed something about how I wasn't paying attention, and slapped me. I just took it. I didn't usually say anything anyway, so I guess it was hard to tell whether or not I was paying attention. He just decided to say something about it that night for whatever reason.

_Zack_

Shinra machines were attacking the building when I got there. "Is Genesis behind this?" I wondered aloud as I drew my sword. I got my answer when Genesis copies started swarming the place.

After taking care of the threat in the building, one of the infantrymen told me that creatures were running amuck in Sector 8. Turks' territory. I groaned in my head, then ran out to see if I could help with anything.

Of course, I got the whole spiel about it being Turks' jurisdiction again (this time from Tseng, Reno, and Rude) when I tried to help another Turk (How was I to know she was one?) who was surrounded by a couple creatures. When I first saw her, I thought for a split second that she was Kiku. (Like Kiku, she had brown hair. An understandable mistake!) But her name was Cissnei. And where Kiku had a katana, Cissnei had this big, four-pointed...ninja-star...thingie. Whatever it was, it was cool.

After getting lectured by Tseng, Cissnei ran off to go kick some more monster butt. I decided to help her out (being the nice guy I am and all). I ran down the street where she had gone, and found that I was on Loveless Avenue. _Loveless_, I thought. That was that dumb thing Genesis was quoting outside Angeal's house in Banora. Man, that was annoying.

Gunshots pulled me from my thoughts, and I looked up to see Cissnei holding her arm, pain spreading across her face. I jumped in front of her, drawing my sword. Oh, man, I thought. It was another Genesis copy, but it seemed to be a better version than the ones I'd been fighting. It wasn't wearing a helmet, and even had Genesis' wing. Weird, I thought.

Cissnei walked over and looked at the Genesis copy, now still on the stone street. "I always wanted wings when I was a kid," she said. "I always wanted to fly."

I remembered what Genesis had said in Banora, right before it had been bombed. I hung my head a little. "A monster..."

Cissnei looked at me. "Wings don't symbolize monsters," she said, shaking her head. "They symbolize freedom for those who have none."

I looked at her. "I...guess I never thought of it that way."

Suddenly, I heard a beeping, and she pulled out her phone. She pressed it to her ear, and hung it up a moment later. "Gotta run," she said. "Thanks for all your help." She started running off down the street. "Catch ya later!"

My phone rang before I could make a reply.

"Long time, no see...Zack."

"Sephiroth?" I asked.

"When you're finished where you are, come to Mako Reactor 5," he said. "Lazard has given us the assignment to take care of Genesis and Angeal."

No, I thought. Not Angeal!

"So, we'll find them, and-"

"And what?" I yelled into the phone.

Sephiroth sighed. "...Fail to eliminate them."

I smiled widely. "For real?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Now get down here."

"On my way!"

Yes! I screamed in my head as I headed for Mako Reactor 5. Sephiroth and I are on the same side in this! Whoo-hoo!

Then I thought about what Cissnei had said. I looked up at the starry sky, thinking of the girl in the slums below those streets. Do wings mean monsters, Kiku? I asked. What do you think?

;;;;;;;;;;

"Project G created the man we know as Genesis."

I felt very woozy. Degredation process? Implanting of cells from the Ancients? What did it all mean?

I suddenly heard footsteps and we both looked up. "S-Sephiroth!" The man was short and stout. He'll be easy to take care of, I thought, my hand itching to grab my sword. I'll bet he even waddles.

"Hollander," Sephiroth said disdainfully.

"Only I can stop the degredation process."

So? I thought.

Then, I saw something falling from the ceiling. I jumped back a little when Genesis -the real Genesis- landed in front of us. He spread his wing out in front of Hollander and pointed his sword at Sephiroth. "You won't take Hollander."

Wanna bet? I thought.

Hollander saw his chance and ran.

"Zack, go after Hollander!" Sephiroth ordered.

"Right!" I ran after him, losing Sephiroth's and Genesis' words as I did.

As I ran after Hollander, hacking away at monsters, Genesis copies, and those weird monsters with Angeal's face, I wondered where Angeal was. I'll bet Hollander knows! I thought.

Hollander had stopped, doubled over, gasping for breath, on the outer rim.

"There's no escape, Hollander!"

His reply? Three gigantic machines with guns, poison gas, and a chainsaw ready to kill me. Damn! I thought. Stop getting in my way!

After gagging on the gas, deflecting bullets, and dodging saws for I don't know how long, the machines finally fell. I felt about ready to collapse myself. But I couldn't let Hollander get away. Not until he told me where Angeal was!

As I pushed my way past the green fog, I saw him. "Get back here!" I yelled.

He started running again. I tried to run too, but the blade of a very familiar sword stopped me. I looked up to see who was holding the sword, and felt myself glaring at him, though I really just wanted to cry.

I lowered my sword. "Why are you working with him?" I asked.

Angeal lowered his sword and walked around the pillar to face me head-on. "World domination."

"That's not even funny, man!" I yelled.

"Hmm... Revenge," he said.

I looked at him. "For what?"

Suddenly, a big, white wing shot out from his back.

I gasped.

"I'm a monster," he said. "Aren't world domination and revenge usually what monsters dream of?"

I looked at him, studying the wing, and remembering what Cissnei had said. "That's...not the wing of a monster," I said.

"Then what is it the wing of?" he asked.

I caught one of the white feathers in my hand as it floated down through the air and looked at it. "An angel."

He glared at me. "An angel?" he asked, almost mockingly. "So, then...what do angels dream of?" He was frustrated, I could tell. He glared at me again. "They dream of only one thing." He started walking towards me.

I took steps back, even though I told myself I wasn't afraid of him. "Tell me," I said.

He paused, looking at me. The silence seemed to last an eternity, though it couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds. "To be human."

I started a little, but didn't have much time for anything else. He punched me, hard, in the stomach. I flew across the room, landing on the metal and rolling. I stood, clutching my chest with one arm as I tried to catch my breath.

"Defend yourself!" he ordered.

I shook my head, my own sword hanging limply at my side. I couldn't fight him. I just...couldn't.

He cried out and slammed his own sword into the floor. His hand started turning red, and it looked like it was on fire. Still, I didn't move. I felt my eyes welling up with tears. I couldn't move.

He punched his fist down, and the beam of firey power traveled straight across the floor to me. The last thing I remember was falling through a grate, into a never-ending darkness.

**I will totally love you if you review, so please do! (Hey, I made a rhyme x]) Thanks for reading!**

***UnderdogAngel  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOTT! Reviews! Yayz, I haz happiness :) I shall make some brief replies to said reviews. TsumeLover666: I noticed you added this to your favorite stories *tear* Thank you so much! And, yes, I agree with you about Kiku's father. Very much so haha LatteJazz: YAYAYYYYYYYYY You reviewed! As you already know, this made me very happy :D I gave you a rather long thank you on...in another location *shifty eyes* haha, so I won't repeat myself here, but thank youuu! *tackle-glomp* I would DIE if you drew your animeish image of her! And I looked up pics of Olette ('cause I didn't know what she looked like), and that is rather how I pictured her... (Except, well, you know what I look like in real life, so there you go hahaha) So, in short, thanks for the awesome reviews! Both of you! Now you've read enough of my prattling on! Let's get to Chapter 3!**

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
**

**-Chapter 3-**

_Kiku_

Remember how I said I had no friends? Well, I didn't. But I did have an acquaintance that I went to see from time to time. Her name was Aerith. She lived in the slums, like me. I guess most people around there liked her. Whereas most of the people around there didn't like me. I don't know.

Aerith took care of this patch of flowers in the ruins of an old church. I mostly just went to see the church and the flowers, not Aerith herself. It's not that she was really a bad person or anything. She just seemed...flat to me. 2-D, I guess you could say. It kind of got annoying, actually.

And, could you believe it? She was afraid of the sky. The very thing I wanted to see, to live under, was the thing she was afraid of. She said it was going to swallow her up. Okay, really. Can you say, "irrational fear"?

I went to see her when Zack didn't show up the next day. I sat on a piece of a broken column as I looked at the flowers. They almost sparkled as the sunlight from above hit them, shining in all different hues of whites and yellows. At first glance, they just seemed like ordinary flowers. Upon closer inspection, one found that they were truly...something special.

"Kiku?"

I looked up. "Hmm?"

She smiled a little. "You're so quiet today. Everything alright?"

I sighed. "I guess so. You know, considering the circumstances."

"Still want to get into SOLDIER, hmm?"

Yes, she knew. Yell at me all you want, I know.

"Yeah," I said.

"I think it's weird...that they love to fight. And that...special surgery? They're not...normal."

She was afraid of SOLDIERs. I couldn't understand why.

"I think it's worth it," I said. "Plus they get to kick butt and save people. What could be better?" I knew her answer, and didn't expect her to say it again.

I lay back and looked at the sky streaming in through a skylight as she laughed a little. "You, Kiku, are certainly not normal."

"Thanks," I said. "I think normal is overrated."

"I think normal is better, so I guess it's all just a matter of opinion." She said it without one ounce of resentment.

Gosh, you can't faze this girl! I thought. Unless you talk about the sky.

"Aerith?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so afraid of the sky?" I asked, sitting up. "I mean, I know what you've told me before, but... Is it really so bad? It's this big, beautiful expanse of blue, and it goes on forever. Don't you want to see it?"

She shook her head violently. "No... And don't things...fall out of the sky?" she asked, shaking a little.

"Huh?" I asked. "Well, things like rain and snow, I guess, but not things like-"

We both jumped when we heard a loud crash. Aerith actually screamed.

"What is it?" I asked, jumping up, my hand on my katana.

All she did was scream again.

Maybe it's a monster, I thought. Or something else I can fight!

I ran over to her, and coughed against the settling dust. When the dust finally cleared, I looked down. My eyes widened.

"I told you things fell out of the sky!" Aerith shrieked.

I looked up. "No, he must've fallen through the plate."

"Who is he?"

"I know him," I said. "He's with SOLDIER."

Aerith poked him in the side. He didn't move. "Oh, no, he's dead!" she cried. "He's dead! What are we going to do?"

I crawled over and pressed my fingers against his neck.

Aerith was still going on about how he was dead, and that it was the worst thing that could've happened, even though he was with SOLDIER.

"Aerith! Hush up!" I shouted. "It's okay!"

She whimpered, but stopped shouting.

I shook my head. "Zack?" I asked.

Weird, I thought. Except for a couple scrapes, he doesn't look hurt at all. I would have at least a broken leg, not to mention broken ribs, if I fell through the plate. Must be a SOLDIER enhancement.

He stirred a little and I sucked in a breath, sitting back up on my knees.

"Mom?"

Aerith slapped her hands over her mouth. I didn't exactly know why she did that, but Aerith will be Aerith.

"I...I was trying to help a friend..." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Okay, this is getting ridiculous, I thought. "He-lloo?" I asked, my voice louder. Come on, Zack, I thought. Don't quit on me now.

_Zack_

"Zack?" I heard someone ask.

All I could see was black, except for some white feathers floating around me.

Where am I? I wondered.

"M-Mom?" I groaned.

_"What happened?"_

"Mom?" I asked again. "I...I was trying to help a friend..."

"He-lloo?"

My eyes fluttered open, and I was blinded for a moment by a bright, white light.

"...Heaven?" I asked.

_Kiku_

Yeah, like he's in heaven, I thought.

His eyes finally focused and he looked at me. "An angel?"

My eyes widened and I felt my face get very hot.

Aerith giggled. "You're not dead, silly."

What happened to being afraid of SOLDIERs? Suddenly she's all giggly and...Aerith-y? What the...?

He turned his head to the side a little and looked at me. "K...Kiku?"

I nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that," I said.

He looked around. "Well, where am I?"

"An old church in the Sector 5 slums."

"How'd I get here?"

"You sort of...um..." I said, pointing up.

"You fell from the sky!"

"Aerith!"

"What? He did!"

"Musta fell through the plate," he mused.

I gave Aerith an "I told you so" look, and she pretended to ignore it. I looked back at Zack.

"I guess you saved me."

"Not really," I said. "All I did was check to see if you had a pulse and say, 'He-lloo?'"

He chuckled. "Well, you woke me up, at any rate."

I sensed some other meaning in that statement, but was afraid to ask. "You okay?" I figured it was a safer question.

In reply, he put his hands next to his head, and pushed himself up into a crouching position. "Never better!"

"Show off," I muttered and he smiled at me. What a heart-stopping smile he had.

He looked over my shoulder. "Who's your friend?"

I sighed. "She's not my-"

"I'm Aerith! Aerith Gainsborough!" she said excitedly.

Is she bi-polar or something? I wondered. Her mood swings are giving me whiplash.

"I'm Zack," he said, nodding to her. He stood up, then extended his hand down to help me up.

"She thought you were dead," I told him.

He smirked. "It'd take a lot more than that to kill me. Trust me."

I shook my head, smiling a little. "I take it your assignment's over, since you decided to, well...drop by?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He looked around again. "Flowers? In Midgar?" He was referring to the patch of flowers I had been examining only a few minutes before.

"Yeah," I said. "For some reason, they only want to grow here."

"Strange," he said, looking at them.

"Only Aerith's allowed to touch them," I said.

He looked at me. "Why?"

"The flowers like me tending to them," she said. "And only me."

It sounded crazy, but I'd heard crazier things in my life. (One of those things being three little words named "I love you," but I won't go into that now.)

"I'll go along with that," he said, smiling.

I shook my head.

He pulled his phone out and looked at it. "Ah, I should probably get back to Shinra. Let 'em know I'm okay..."

"W-we could walk you back to the station!" Aeirth suggested.

I shot her a look. She knew I had to get back home by a certain time. Or else. She didn't know much about the "or else" part, but still.

"Sure," Zack said, smiling.

Of course he agrees, I thought. I'll bet he's sweet on Aerith already. Everybody here is. With her silky, light brown hair and green eyes, it wasn't hard to see why. And I could tell she liked Zack already. ("Even though he's in SOLDIER.") It also wasn't hard to see why. And what becomes of yours truly? I get tossed aside like the old shoe I am while they live happily ever after or whatever.

Then, something happened that I hadn't been expecting while we were walking to the station. Zack hung back and walked next to me, letting Aerith walk on ahead. She either didn't mind or didn't notice. Or she was pretending not to notice.

"Miss me?" he asked, smiling.

I blushed a little. "I did, actually. I wanted to...you know, do some more...training."

"Uh-huh," he said, seeing right through me.

"And I was a little...um...worried about you."

He looked at me. "You were?"

I nodded. "How'd, um...your assignment go?" I asked, redirecting the subject away from me. I wanted to think about something other than my "curfew" (if you could call it that). "How's that friend you were trying to help?"

He started and stopped walking.

I turned and looked at him.

"What did you say?"

I felt myself blushing a little. "You...you talk in your sleep." Like I do sometimes, I thought.

"Oh," he said, and started walking again.

His silence made me feel weird. I wanted to ask a million things, but knew better. "Well, if anyone can help him, you can."

He looked at me for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks, Kiku."

I smiled back. "Just the truth, Zack."

He looked around. "I just noticed something."

"What's that?" I asked.

"The slums are really...cluttered."

I looked at him. "Um...yeah." Kinda why they're called the slums, I thought.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Aerith asked.

"Unfortunately," Zack said, smiling, "I feel right at home!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. He laughed, too. Aerith just looked at us like we were insane.

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that," I said.

We walked through the streets of the slums, I myself feeling very self-conscious the whole time. I always felt a little self-conscious around Aerith, but with Zack along, it was even worse. I was constantly tugging my shirt down, even though I knew it was fine, and smoothing down my hair, though I knew it would do no good. What's wrong with me? I screeched in my head. You just met the guy a few days ago, and already you're freaking out! Not like he'd even take a second look at me anyway. Even if he does like my sword...and my eyes...

Aerith screaming brought me out of my thoughts. "Monsters!"

I felt adrenaline pumping through my body. Finally, I thought.

Zack and I drew our swords at the same time, and we had to smile at each other.

"Um, let's run!" Aerith said worriedly.

"I think we've got it covered," Zack said.

"Totally," I agreed.

The way the creatures looked almost made me laugh. They were little things, maybe no higher up than my waist. They were bright orange, with purple spikes coming out of their backs. They looked like big toads, only they hopped around on two legs, their pink tongues wagging out at us in an attempt to be menacing.

This was going to be easy.

I slashed at one, and it quickly recoiled. Oh, yes. Very easy.

I followed the swift pattern of slices I had taught myself (from sneak-watching TV, mostly), and I could hear Zack slicing at his creature as well. After a few moments, mine lay still on the ground. I smirked. Almost too easy.

Then I felt two little feet kick me in the back. I grunted, the wind knocked out of me, and fell to the ground.

"Kiku!"

Aerith gasped.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, she's really worried, I thought.

"Don't move!" Zack said as I tried to get up. "There's a third one."

"Why should I let you have all the fun?" I asked. But I did as he said. I did manage to turn a little to watch, though. I held my sword out in front of me, just in case.

I wouldn't have been able to defend myself anyway. My mind was lost in watching Zack fight the fat little creature. His sensitive, trained muscles moving his sword in perfect, swift movements against the monster. All I could coherently think was, "Wow."

He stopped, hardly breathing heavily, when the monster lay lifeless next to the other two. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, exhaling forcefully. He looked at me, and I realized I'd been staring at him. But I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Oh, Zack! I feel so safe with you! You're so strong!"

Excuse me while I go upchuck, Aerith, I thought, also thinking that that was just what I might do. Oh, sure, completely ignore me, battling the monsters as well!

"Um, thanks," Zack said, smiling a little at her. He walked over and crouched down on one knee in front of me. "You okay?"

Then I realized I'd been holding my breath. "Fine," I said breathlessly as I tried to make my lungs work properly again. "Just...got the wind knocked out of me."

"And scraped up your elbow."

"Huh?"

He pointed to my left elbow.

I twisted my arm looked at it. "Oh." It must've gotten scraped on some rubble when I'd fallen.

"She's bleeding!" Aerith started wailing.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Aerith."

She didn't stop.

"Aerith... Aerith!"

"What?" she asked, snapping out of it.

"I'm fine, okay? Just a scratch. No big deal."

"You sure you're okay?" Zack asked.

"I'm just fine," I said. He offered his hand, and I took it, standing up. "Thanks." Even though both of us were wearing gloves, it felt like my hand- my whole arm was on fire. And not my scraped arm, either.

"No problem."

We stood like that for a few moments, looking right in each other's eyes. Then I realized he was still holding my hand.

"Oh...I...uh..." Since when do I stutter? I wondered.

He smiled a little.

I took my hand back, clenching it into a fist at my side. "We'd, uh...better get going." I started walking, my mind completely muddled by what had happened.

"Kiku?"

I stopped and turned.

Aerith giggled a little. "The market place is this way." She pointed in the complete opposite direction I'd come.

I felt my face turn bright red as Zack laughed a little. (I could tell he was stifling his laughter for my sake.) "Um...I knew that." Sure you did, I thought, mentally slapping myself in the forehead as I walked past the both of them.

Zack caught up with me, Aerith hanging back this time. Weird, I thought. What happened to, "Oh, I feel so safe with you! Zack, you're so strong!" Blah, blah, blah.

"Your elbow okay?"

That was the third time he'd asked me about my physical condition. "Yeah, really, Zack," I said. "I've had worse paper cuts."

He smiled a little, shaking his head slightly. "Just...just checking."

Weirder, I thought. "Thanks, though," I said. I laughed softly. "I guess rule number one is don't let your guard down."

"Pretty much," he said.

"I'll remember that."

"So..."

I feel a Zack moment coming on, I thought.

"Did I look cool? Just a little?"

Yep, I was right.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, then looked away. "To who?"

Translation: Did you want to look cool or Aerith, or for me?

He smiled a little at me.

Translation: ... I have no idea how to read guys, okay? How should I know? Yeesh... Figure it out for yourself, I guess.

No, you didn't look cool, I thought. You looked...hot.

"Beats me," I said.

He stopped and sighed.

I laughed. "I'm kidding," I said, facing him. "Yeah, you looked pretty cool."

"Really?" he asked, smiling and catching up with me.

Just like a puppy, I thought.

"Yeah," I said. "About as cool as you looked falling over that rock the other day."

"Thanks a lot," he said sarcastically as I laughed.

I looked up and found that we were in the market place. That seemed fast, I thought. I looked at my watch. And we'd better make this fast, or I'm dead.

"Got somewhere to be?"

I looked at Zack. "Oh...no," I said. "I'm just a clock-watcher by nature. Always gotta know what time it is!" I suspected that he knew I was lying, but he didn't get a chance to ask.

He fell forward a little when someone ran into him. A boy. "Oh, sorry, mister!" the boy said.

"It's okay," Zack said, smiling.

Aerith and I glanced at each other, then at the boy.

"Wow, he's in a hurry."

"Um, Zack?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he said, turning to me.

"Did you...lose anything, just now?" Aerith asked.

"Like what?"

"Like...anything of value?" I asked.

"Um, I don't think so..." he said, patting his pockets. "No, I-" He froze. "Ah! My wallet!"

I knew it, I thought, sighing.

"That kid stole my wallet?"

"I'm so sorry, Zack!" Aerith said.

"We'll find him," I said. "We know that kid. I know exactly where he hides..."

They followed me to the left of the gate, toward a big group of wooden boxes. I knocked twice. I got three knocks back. I knocked once...then twice...then three times, slowly. One knock back.

"Hey, Kiku-" His eyes widened. He slammed the crate shut again.

"Hey! Open up! Or my sword'll do it for you!"

"Kiku..." Aerith whispered.

"Aerith, not now, 'kay? He stole Zack's wallet. He's got some explaining to do!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Zack said.

The crate opened again, revealing the thief. I put my hands around his middle and pulled him out, setting him on his feet. "I thought you promised no more stealing."

"I did!"

"So why are you stealing?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Kiku...Aerith... I just...I need some medicine, and I have to buy it now!"

"What happened to your own wallet?" Aerith asked.

"A monster ate it!"

Ordinarily, that would seem pretty far-fetched. But there in the slums, it was a perfectly viable story.

"Well, monsters or no monsters, give Zack his wallet back."

The boy sighed, then produced Zack's wallet from his pocket. I took it and handed it back to Zack.

"Don't you have something to say?" I asked.

He sighed again. "Sorry, mister..."

Zack didn't look quite ready to forgive and forget.

"Zack..." I said.

He looked at me.

I raised my eyebrows and nodded to the kid. "Come on... He's a kid from the slums. Anyone who lives in the slums has stolen once or twice." I glanced at Aerith. "Except Miss Perfect over there..."

Zack sighed. "Okay, kid. If you promise to keep your promise to Kiku and Aerith...I'll go get your wallet back from the monsters."

"Really?" the kid beamed. "Thanks, mister!"

"Where were they?"

"At the park!"

"Okay. Be back in a flash!"

I looked at Aerith. "Stay here and make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Like a SOLDIER knows his way around down here. He'll get lost in three seconds. Be back soon!" And I ran off after Zack.

I quickly spotted him, and ran to catch up. "The park's this way," I said.

"Kiku?"

"Like I said, why should you have all the fun?"

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Suddenly, we hit a stream of people headed in the opposite direction we were.

"I think we found 'em," he said.

"Definitely," I said.

These monsters were different. They were more like giant worms than giant toads.

"This should be interesting," Zack said, drawing his sword.

"You do realize that his wallet is probably in one of their stomachs?" I asked, drawing my sword as well.

Zack got a disgusted look on his face. "Gotta love this job."

We started slashing at the worms, trying our best to avoid getting slimed by them. It smelled worse than anything I'd smelled in my entire life. And coming from a girl who lived in the slums, that was saying a lot.

We took down the third worm together, and then looked at the slimy, gooey mess.

I blew my bangs out of my face. "Well, that was fun," I said.

Zack knelt down and picked up the boy's wallet from the mess. "Yeah. Real fun," he said sarcastically.

I laughed a little and he smiled at me.

I looked at my watch. Oh, crap!

"You okay?"

It was like he could read my mind. "Just fine," I said. "But I... I have to go. Can you find your way back from here?"

"Sure, but-"

"Okay, I really need to get...back. Bye!"

"Wait, Kiku!"

I skidded to a halt and turned to look at him.

"I'm gonna be hanging around Midgar for a while, it looks like. Don't be surprised if I show up!"

I smiled. "I'll be expecting you!"

He smiled, nodded, and I ran back towards home.

_Zack_

"Ew, it's all slimy!" the kid whined when I handed him his wallet back.

"Hey, it's better than it being digested, right?"

He made a "Maybe yes, and maybe no," face and I shook my head.

"Look, don't steal, okay? It's not good. If you're in trouble, come talk to me. I'll help ya out."

"Thanks," he said, "but I think I'll pass. You looked rich, but your wallet told me a different story."

I sighed and Aerith laughed a little.

"But I promise, no more stealing."

"Good. Now get outta here."

We looked after him as he ran off.

"Where'd Kiku go?" Aerith asked.

"Oh, she, uh... She said she had somewhere she needed to be."

"Oh."

I suspected Aerith knew something about where she needed to be, but didn't say anything.

"The train station is just through that gate," she said, pointing off to the right.

"Thanks," I said. "I can take it from here."

"Can I tell you something?"

I turned and looked at her. "Sure."

"Um, well... I just noticed... You're not exactly...normal."

I smiled and laughed softly. "Normal is overrated."

She laughed a little.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. "It's just... Kiku says the exact same thing."

I thought about that. "Hmm," I said. I had to get back to Shinra. "I'll see you around!"

"Bye!"

She's cute, I thought as I walked over to the gate. But a bit of an airhead. Not as street-smart as Kiku, that's for sure. And...maybe I should've told her about the dirt on her face after we fought those toad things, but she just looked so-

"Hey, mister!" It was that kid again.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Just wanted to thank you again for gettin' me my wallet back," he said.

"No problem," I said, waving my hand dismissvely and smiling.

"And I think you're pretty awesome."

"Thanks," I said. All part of being a SOLDIER, I thought. Accepting the adoring fans' kind words and all...

"And I think Kiku's sweet on you."

"Tha- What?"

"And Aerith, too! But I don't think you like Aerith as much."

"Wha-?"

"Anyway, bye, mister!"

And with that, he ran off.

Huh, I thought as I walked through the gate. Some strange people down here. Like a kid who can practically read minds. But...was what he said true? Did Kiku...like me?

I didn't have much time to think about it.

**Sooo let me know what you think! Reviews speed up posts, as always :) 'Til next time, bye! (Oh, and thanks for reading!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

_Kiku_

I ran home as fast as I could, my legs screaming at me to stop. But I couldn't. I didn't even think about the noise as I burst through the door. I froze in fear, waiting to hear his yelling. Hearing nothing, I ran to my room, hid my things, and ran to my bathroom. I looked at my face in horror. Why didn't one of them tell me I had dirt on my face? I screeched in my head.

I cranked on the water in the shower as hot as it would go and stood under it for at least ten minutes. I felt like my skin was going to burn off, but it felt so good. All the monster-fighting, slum-running grime needed to come off, after all.

After I got clean clothes on, I cleaned off my elbow as best I could as I tried to come up with an excuse. I was notoriously clumsy, so it would be easy to say I tripped and fell. Not quite a lie.

I raced through the house, trying to make it look like I had been home that day and had gotten something done. I was in the kitchen doing dishes when the door flew open. Even after all those years, it still made me jump.

I again ignored his tirade about how his life was "hell" and I had "damned him for eternity." I didn't care. I was home, doing my chores, and he didn't suspect that I'd been gone. And I'd gotten to kick some monster butt as a bonus. And, you wanna hear the bonus bonus?

Zack had called me an angel.

I hope he's okay, I thought as I narrowly missed cutting myself on a knife in the sink. I could almost hear Zack saying, "Speak for yourself," and wanted to laugh. But I held it in. Even laughing softly in that house earned me a punch in the gut. I couldn't risk it.

_Zack_

Genesis had attacked Shinra. Not Genesis copies (although they were there), but Genesis himself.

Great, I thought. How wonderful of him to ruin my day.

After getting rid of numerous copies (and one cut-above-the-riff-raff copy) along the Sector 0 Highway, I looked around waiting for more to come. There had to be more. It was like a rule about Genesis copies, seriously.

I suddenly heard the sound of wings flapping. What the...? I looked up to find none other than Angeal hovering above me. I gasped.

He saw me, and floated down, landing next to me. We stared at each other, silent. I glared at him.

When the silence continued on, I started walking past him.

"I need your help."

I stopped when I was right next to him. I laughed sarcastically. "Do you now?" I asked. "Honestly, Angeal. What are you thinking?"

He hung his head a little. "I'm...not really sure myself."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye.

"At times, I feel as if my mind is mired in fog." He looked at the Shinra building. "But, Zack, no matter what happens, I have to protect my honor." He looked at his sword in front of him. "As long as I hold the Buster Sword." He sheathed it and turned to look at me. "Zack, join my battle. Our enemy is all that creates suffering."

I was silent for a few moments, thinking. Hadn't Angeal betrayed Shinra? Wasn't I against him? But...fighting alongside him... Wasn't that what I wanted?

"Alright," I said, turning. "I'll help you."

He wasn't there.

I started and looked around. Where'd he go? I wondered.

Then I heard a wing flapping and spun around. "I'll carry you there." He grabbed me around my middle and started lifting me off the ground.

Uh-uh! I thought. No way! "No, wait! I-"

"Flying feels...pretty good." Clearly, he would hear none of my protests.

I sighed and watched the city fly by below my feet. Amidst all the chaos of the attack, I wondered about Kiku. Where had she run off to? Did she get back alright?

And most of all: What wasn't she telling me?

;;;;;

Angeal flew us through a window on the 67th floor of the Shinra building, where Sephiroth was waiting.

"Sephiroth," Angeal said. "Have you lost weight?"

What kind of question is that? I wondered.

Sephiroth was not amused. "Hollander is after Professor Hojo."

"Hojo?" I asked. "The head of the Science Department?"

"Yes," he said. "Hollander says that Hojo cheated his position from him, and wants revenge."

"So they'd be on the Science floor, right above us, right?"

We split up. I followed the hallway (littered with little robots scuttling around) to the elevator, and went up to the Science Department. Hojo was there, by himself.

I ran over to him. "Professor," I said. "The building is being attacked. We have to evacuate immediately."

He looked at me, as if we were having an ordinary conversation about an ordinary topic. Yeah, not cool. "And you're my protection?"

Ouch, I thought. "Either way, will you please come with me? We think they're after you."

"Hmm..." he said, looking through some papers on a clipboard. "Are you prepared to protect this scientific brain with your life?"

"Of course!" I said. "'Bring it on,' I say!"

"Hmm..." he mused again. "You said something about unexpected guests?"

"Yes," I said. "Hollander and Genesis."

He burst out laughing.

I started. He was _laughing _at a time like this?

Then I heard a wing flapping.

"Ah, look who we have here," Hojo said.

I spun around. Genesis?

"You're here for me, I assume?"

Genesis drew his sword and pointed it at Hojo. I drew my sword and pointed it at Genesis. I thought I saw him smirk, as if he were amused that I was going to be the one to fight him (again), but he kept his eyes on Hojo.

"What did Hollander promise you?" Hojo asked. "That he would stop the degredation process?" He laughed again. "I wouldn't put much stock in that. A second-rate quack like Hollander couldn't cure a cold!"

"Genesis!"

I spun to see Angeal run in.

"That's enough!" He pointed his sword at Genesis as well.

Genesis started spouting _Loveless _again.

"The entire cast of Hollander's freak show!" Hojo cried mockingly when Genesis had finished. "_Loveless_. The scene where the two friends challenge each other to a duel. Some things never change. I am familiar with it. I thought it would aid me in my research, but..." He shook his head. "...pure drivel."

"How does the duel end?" Angeal asked.

"No one knows," Hojo said. "The last act is missing, and yet to be discovered."

Genesis lowered his sword and started walking down a metal plank towards a glass chamber. "There are several theories," he said. He raised his hand, extended it towards the chamber, and shot a ball of fire at it. He said something about "the arrow leaving the bow of the goddess," whatever that meant, then took off through the opening he had created.

"Genesis!" I called.

Angeal picked me up again, and we flew after him. We saw him standing atop a nearby building, a familiar, glass-looking ball in his hand.

"He's summoning again!" I said.

"Zack, I leave this to you." Angeal dropped me on the roof.

"Hey, wha-?"

"You can do it. I know you can." He flew off.

"Hey! Wait!" I called, trying to jump after him. "Don't leave me here!" But he was already fighting Genesis.

I sighed and looked at the summon appearing in front of me. "Can't keep you waiting, I suppose. Not like I have much of a choice..."

I looked up at the giant, golden dragon before me.

"Bring it on!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, new chapter! Sorry the last one was so short. This one is about three times as long, so hopefully that makes you happy haha. Let me know what you think! To those of you who have been reviewing, thank you SO much! :D Here's chapter 5!**

**-Chapter 5-**

_Kiku_

"No. Way," I said, my jaw slack. "You fought a _summon_?"

"A pretty big one, too," Zack said.

"I can't believe it!" I was practically squealing. Who is this girl, squealing and pretending to be me? I wondered. "Were you scared?"

"Heck no!"

"Was it hard?"

"Genesis always has an ace up his sleeve," he said. "His summons get harder and harder."

"Wow," I said. "That's incredible. Are you okay?"

He eyes glazed over for a moment, and he blinked at me. Or in my general direction, at any rate. "Angeal's gone missing again."

"Oh," I said. "I'm sorry."

"I just...don't even know with him these days, you know?"

I nodded. I knew the feeling.

He exhaled, then looked at me. "Good thing I've got something to keep my mind off that stuff."

"Hmm?" I asked, cocking my head to one side in question.

He smiled. "A new friend of mine, I think you know her. Blue-green eyes, brown sun-streaked hair, carries a katana around..."

I felt my eyes widen, and then my face got hot. "Oh..." Then I remembered something. I looked at him, and put one hand on my hip. "By the way, the other day, when you 'fell from the sky', why didn't you tell me I had dirt on my face?"

He smiled and laughed softly. "Maybe 'cause I didn't want to?"

"What kinda friend are you?" I asked.

He laughed. "So, you said you wanted to learn some more."

Clearly changing the topic, I thought.

He stood. "What d'ya want to know?"

Your number.

SO glad I didn't say that out loud.

I shrugged. "You're the expert between the two of us. Where do you think is a good place to start?"

It was like lighting the fuse on a stick of dynamite. He threw me into extensive training, showing me everything he knew. It still blew me away that a SOLDIER 1st Class was hanging around with _me_, a nobody from the slums.

In a few short weeks, we'd grown from mere acquaintences or friends to the best of friends. I waited every day at "the place" for him to show up. It was the highlight of my day. (Actually, it was the only "light" of my day, but I digress.)

It's the greatest feeling in the world, having a best friend. Someone who you care about and love to be around, and someone whose feelings are mutual. To actually matter to someone. It really is an awesome feeling.

What brought me down from that awesome feeling was that my father was coming home more and more drunk (if that was possible). The more drunk he was, the more inclined he was to hit me. To remind me that, though he was numb, I wasn't. To give me an extra jolt of reality that I didn't live a good life. That, though I might feel good somedays, I always went to bed feeling like dirt. Trash. Crap.

In a word: Worthless.

One day, when I was getting ready to leave, Zack asked. He started wondering about my...living situation.

"Can you at least tell me why you leave so fast, and at pretty much the same time?"

I bit my lip.

"I know your looks and mannerisms, Kiku," he said.

I exhaled. I guess, to some, I was easy to read.

"I have to get back before my father does," I said, tightening my sword around my waist.

Zack stood then, too. He stepped closer.

"I'm not supposed to leave the house. If he gets back first and finds me gone..." I stopped.

"Kiku, I'm your friend."

I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the tears away.

"You're my best friend. If there's...any way I can help..."

I turned to him. "Thank you," I said. "But, right now...the best you can do for me is to keep coming here every day. Please?"

He smiled a little. "Of course. Why would I stop?"

Lots of reasons for that, I thought.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him.

He stood in shock for a moment, but then hugged me back.

"Thank you, my friend." I pecked him on the cheek, then turned and ran home.

I beat my father home. But just barely. Making it home before him didn't spare me any punishment, though. Compared to past times, it was mild. A couple slaps and a punch in the stomach. Easily covered up. I couldn't worry Zack.

I was planning on telling him, but...not just yet. I was sure that, as soon as he knew, he would never come back to the slums. Heck, he'd never even set foot in Sector 5! He'd fulfill his dream of becoming a hero and forget all about me. I was sure.

_Zack_

Days flew by faster than I thought was possible. I started forgetting about everything that was going on in SOLDIER. I forgot about Genesis' vendetta, Hollander's scheme. I forgot about Angeal always going AWOL and Sephiroth locking himself in the data room. I forgot it all when I was with her. I never thought that I would want anything besides making SOLDIER 1st Class, or becoming a hero. I still wanted to become a hero, but then I started thinking... Was there something more?

Kiku's answer to my question troubled me every night. So much so, that I didn't even sleep on most of the time. Why did she have to get home before her father every night? What happened if she didn't? What was the long story she hadn't yet told me? And...why had she kissed me on the cheek? (My skin was still burning.)

I didn't ask her about it. She didn't approach the subject. Even impatient as I was, I decided to wait for her to tell me. It wouldn't have been right if I'd forced it out of her.

But...one day, it seemed to jump out of her.

I walked up to our meeting place that morning, but didn't see her anywhere. "Kiku?"

No answer.

I put one hand on my hip, and scratched my head with the other hand. "Where could she be?" I wondered aloud.

"Zaccckkkk!"

I grunted and gave a little under her weight, but then stood up again, her arms wrapped around my neck, and her legs around my middle. "I thought you weren't going to jump me if I announced myself."

She laughed. "This isn't jumping you," she said. "This is glomping you 'cause I'm so happy to see you! From up in a tree!"

I rested my hands on her arms. "You just saw me yesterday," I said.

"Do you realize how long that is in girl time?"

"Girl time?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," she said, nodding. "Like dog years, you know? To a girl, any time apart from a friend seems like an eternity."

"Really?" I asked dryly.

"It's true!"

"If you say so," I said. "You ready?"

"Yep," she said.

"Good."

I quickly broke the hold her legs had on me, grabbed her arms, and flipped her over me.

"I see you brought your game today," she said, tugging down on her gloves as she regained her footing.

"When haven't I?"

"Yesterday," she said, "when I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember."

"So let's go. Maybe you'll win today."

"You know it, Kiku."

It was a good fight, but there had to be a winner. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't it.

With just a few well-placed blows, she landed me flat on my back. She stood over me, her hands on her hips, smiling. "Told you to call 'uncle'."

"Next time, I'll listen," I said.

She extended her hand down to help me up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to me. "Hey!"

"Told you I brought my game today," I said, rolling her onto her stomach and holding her hands behind her back.

She sighed, and I thought she'd given up. But I was wrong (as I often was with Kiku). She wrapped her legs up around my middle and flipped me onto my back, bringing her with me, straddling my chest.

"Why is it that our fights seem to have the same outcome?" she asked, smirking.

I laughed. "Alright, I give."

"But tell me why that's the case with our fights, Zack," she said. "I seem to be winning an awful lot. Does that mean that Shinra hasn't trained you well enough, or...something else?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled a little.

"Well," I said, pretending to think. "Maybe I just need some more training."

She laughed. "Right, sure."

I smiled. Did she know I was (somewhat) lying?

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Even with you still sitting on top of me and all."

"Oh! Sorry!" she said, getting up.

I stood and laughed a little. "Hey, I didn't say I minded."

She turned bright red and turned away.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep," she said, rubbing her left shoulder with her hand.

That was when I noticed something.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" She moved her hand to cover it.

"There's a huge bruise on your arm," I said.

"It's nothing," she said, taking a step back.

"No, it's not." I put one hand on her right shoulder to keep her from moving away, then, as gently as I could, took her hand off her arm. It looked too big to be one bruise. It could've been a lot of little bruises all melded together, for all I knew.

"Did I do that?"

Her eyes widened. "No! No, of course you didn't!"

"Then who did?"

She was silent, and I saw mixture of fear and anger in her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The words she had said echoed in my mind. _"I have to get back before my father does..." "I'm not supposed to leave the house. If he gets back first and finds me gone..."_

I felt my eyes widen. "Kiku...he didn't..."

She turned away again.

"This isn't the first time it's happened, is it?"

She sighed, her shoulders shaking a little. "No," she said simply. "No, it isn't."

I exhaled and ran a hand through my hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She turned back to me, her face now streaked with tears. She sniffled. "Because... Because I thought...if you knew...you'd leave...like everybody else." She bent her head, her hand on her forehead, closed her eyes, and started sobbing.

I immediately put my arms around her and pulled her close. She rested her forehead against my chest.

"I'm sorry," she hiccuped.

"Don't be," I said.

"I should've told you. But...I was afraid..." She took a deep breath, and slowly blew it out, calming her violent hiccuping a little. "I used to have friends. A whole big group of them. Then they found out how I lived and where I lived and... I guess they didn't want to be seen with the girl from the slums."

"Then maybe those friends weren't worth having," I said. "They sound like real jerks to me."

"They were," she said. "And I kept trying to tell myself that. That they weren't worth it because they couldn't accept that I couldn't change my situation. It didn't really work though." She sighed. "I tried to make more friends. But it didn't work well, either. After a while, I just stopped trying. I trained and kept to myself. I tried to cause as little trouble as possible. Then there was less to cover up...less to notice."

I gently rested my hand over her bruise.

After a few moments of silence, she stepped back, sighing and pushing her hair out of her face. "I"m sorry."

"Stop apologizing," I said. "But I am glad you told me."

She brushed her bangs out of her face again and sniffled. "So...you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course I do," I said.

She smiled a little and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

I smiled a little back. "You're welcome."

She looked down at the simple silver ring on her finger. "It was my mother's," she said. "I found it in a trash can at home when I was five, and I've kept it ever since."

"In a trash can?" I asked.

"My mother died when I was four."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "I didn't really know her, so... I guess after a year, my father decided to clear her out of his life. I saved a few things, like pictures and letters. And this ring. I think it was her mother's as well." She sighed. "When I was six, things really started to go downhill. My father suddenly decided to start drinking, two years after my mother had died. From that came anger. And he needed a way to vent that anger. Hence the reason, he figures, I was brought onto this planet."

She walked over to the tree and pulled herself up to the lowest branch. I walked over and stood next to where she was perched.

"Now it just seems like he's drunk all the time. Except when he sleeps. I don't know where he goes during the day, but I figure it's to bars and casinos. That's the only way he can get enough money to keep our place. And to buy his booze. And I'm just the girl who cleans up the messes and washes the dishes. Not his daughter. Just...a worthless piece of trash. An ugly, feeble, helpless creature who has to be beaten into her place."

I had no idea what to say. It explained so much. About why she didn't want to tell me, and about why she'd jumped me the first day. What I wanted to say was something about how wrong he was. About how she wasn't worthless. Or ugly. Or feeble or helpless. But I didn't get a chance to say any of that.

Her eyes suddenly widened a little and she looked down at her watch. "Crap!" she hissed. "I have to get back!" She jumped down out of the tree and grabbed her katana and bag.

"Back where?" I asked.

"Back home, where else?" she said.

"No way!" I said, stepping in front of her and putting my hands on her shoulders. "You're not going back there!"

"Zack, I've lived with this situation my whole life. I don't have anywhere else to go. Even if I did, he'd come find me. Then he'd kill me. Then bring me back to clean up the mess."

"But I can help you!" I was practically begging now. "We can-"

"Zack!" She sighed. "I...appreciate your help. You're the first person to even offer me help. But it's okay. I just have to wait for the right time. Trust me, okay?"

I sighed. "At least let me come home with you."

She bit her lip.

"I'll just follow you anyway if you say no."

She laughed softly. "That you would, ZTP."

"Huh?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.

She laughed a little. "Let's see if you can catch up!" She took off running, and I ran after her.

"Wait!" I caught up to her. "What's 'ZTP' stand for?"

"Really, Zack, think."

I did. "I got nothing," I said.

"Zack the Puppy!"

I gave her a look and she laughed. "ZTP? Really?"

"Trust me, I could come up with a lot worse."

"ZTP's fine."

She laughed.

She slowed to a walk, and I did, too. "My house is just up here," she said, pointing to a tiny little place that looked exactly like all the others around it. She looked around, then went up to the door. She pressed her ear against it, listening. "He's not home yet." She jumped back down the stairs and stood in front of me. "Thank you. For listening. And for...still being my friend."

"Anytime," I said.

We hugged each other, and I decided to return the peck on the cheek she'd given me the week before. She was blushing when I pulled back. I smiled a little.

"Listen," I said. I pulled a pen and a scrap of paper out of my pocket. "Here's my number," I said, scribbling it down. I took her hand, put the paper in it, and gently closed her fingers over the paper. "Call me if...if something happens...or, if you just want to talk... I'm your friend, so...I'm here for you."

I could tell she was blinking back tears as she smiled at me. "Thank you. Best friend." She looked around the street again. "I'd better get inside. You should go, too. My father despises Shinra, and especially SOLDIER."

"And here I was thinking we could talk this out."

"Seriously, go."

"I am, I am," I said. "Bye."

"Goodbye," she said.

I waited until I saw her go in the house, then turned and headed back to the train station. I sighed heavily, thinking about everything she'd told me. I have to help her, I thought. But how?

_Kiku_

I closed the front door quietly behind me. I waited at the window until Zack was out of sight, then went to hide my katana and bag. After I was sure they were safely concealed, I went back out to get some work done before my father got home.

Some time later...

"Kiku."

I jumped and nearly dropped a plate on the floor.

"Who was that?"

"I didn't know you were home," I said, my pulse racing. I knew who he was talking about. Who else could it be? He must've been watching the whole time, waiting to spring out at me.

"Who was that?" he asked again, stepping closer.

I stepped back. "No one," I said. "Just a friend."

"Well, he looked like a member of SOLDIER to me."

"He's not," I lied.

He slapped me. "Don't lie to me!"

"You always think I'm lying!"

He slapped me again. "Don't talk back to me!"

I tried to move around him and get away, but it was useless. He grabbed my arm and I winced.

"Trying to run away, eh?"

I glared at him. "I am sick and tired of this."

He glared back. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me. I'm sick to death of the way you've been treating me like crap, like I'm worthless. I'm a human being! I have feelings! Feeings that you seem to think died with Mom! How do you think I felt when she died? Well, you wouldn't know anyway. Your head was stuck in a bottle the whole time. So read my lips: Goodbye."

I didn't know what had given me the courage to say that, but I took advantage of his shock. I ran to my room, grabbed my bag, all the money I had, and my katana, then ran back out and towards the door. Which he was blocking.

I put my hand on my sword, but before I could draw it, he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over.

"Running around with a SOLDIER, huh?" he asked between punches. "For how long?"

I couldn't answer. My face felt numb.

"For how long?" he yelled. He grabbed a knife off the counter and pressed the blade to my cheek. "Answer me," he said darkly.

He knew I couldn't. He slit the skin, and I screamed as blood ran across my face.

I managed to kick him in the chest with both feet, and I jumped up, running for the phone. I had already memorized Zack's number and disposed of the paper he'd given me. After I dialed, it seemed to ring for an eternity.

Come on! I screamed in my head. Zack, pick up!

"Hello?" his familiar voice asked sleepily.

"Zack!"

"Kiku?"

"Get back here! Or I'll slit your throat next!"

"Zack, help me," I pleaded into the phone. "You were right! I'm sorry!" I felt the knife blade cutting across the back of my arm, and I screamed again.

"Kiku!"

My father grabbed the phone from me and slammed it down.

I clutched my arm, trying to stop the bleeding. I sank down on my knees to the floor, biting my tongue to keep from screaming again. I stared up at my father through tear-blurred eyes.

He looked back down at me, his eyes filled with hatred and rage. "Now you're really going to get it."

I'm dead, I thought. I should've left months ago. Years ago. I should've left when I had the chance. I'm dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I left Chapter 5 on a bit of a cliff-hanger, didn't I? *grin* Sorry about that. But, as TsumeLover666 said, "Updates come hand in hand with reviews." Correcto-mund-o, my reviewing person! :D haha Anyway, I'm prolonging the drama, and your suspense (I didn't mean to...heehee). So go on ahead with Chapter 6!**

**-Chapter 6-**

_Zack_

"Kiku!"

_Beeeep…_

The phone had been disconnected.

"Damn it!" I snapped my phone shut and jumped up. I ran out of my room as fast as I could, skidding down halls and around corners. I nearly ran into Kunsel, who I didn't even take the time to explain where I was going "at this hour" to. I had to get to Sector 5. Now.

What the hell was I thinking? I yelled at myself as I got on the train. Why did I let her go back there, knowing what I knew? I should've taken her somewhere else. Like to 7th Heaven. She would've been safe there.

That was when it hit me, right when the train pulled into the station and I jumped out.

She'll be safe there.

I tore down the streets, narrowly avoiding the odd passerby, and running right past our meeting place. I ran to the house she'd shown me earlier that day. I ran up the rickety wooden steps and banged on the door.

"Kiku?" I called.

No answer.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

All the lights were off, too.

I was running back to the meeting place, thinking she might have escaped and gone there, when something caught my eye. It was moonlight mixed with the light of a nearby yellow streetlamp, glinting off a simple silver ring. The ring was on a hand, on an arm, that was sticking out from an alleyway. And it was spotted- no, stained with blood.

I felt sick. Deathly ill. The dull ache I had been feeling in my head turned into a splitting pain. Was I too late?

I stepped closer, and there she was. Blood seeped from countless cuts all over her. Her eyes were closed. Her bag was on her back, and her katana was around her waist. She'd been ready to run. But she'd been caught.

I knelt down next to her, not even caring that tears were burning my eyes. I put my hand under her head and gently lifted it up. "Kiku?"

No answer.

"Kiku, please. It's me. Zack."

The silence seemed to stretch on and on. The only sound I heard was my own heart beating, and the low din of night life in the far-off city. The sound of people spending this night without a care in the world, people not even thinking about the next day. People who had no idea what was happening beyond their perceptions.

That moment was all I cared about. I didn't care about anything else. If my heart could just keep beating, if I could just take one more breath...anything to get to the next moment. Anything to keep the hope alive that I wasn't too late. That I had a chance to make things right. That I had a chance to make sure she would be safe, and out of harm's way.

I thought the silence would never end.

Finally, finally, she groaned and turned her head slightly. I breathed a deep sigh of relief and closed my eyes, a couple teardrops dripping to the ground.

She blinked a couple times, and I saw her blue-green eyes focus. "Zack?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's me."

She sighed shortly. "You came."

"You know it."

She smiled a little, then groaned again. "Oh, man...I can't feel...anything."

"Just hang on, okay? I've got a plan." I pulled out my phone and called 7th Heaven. It rang...and rang...and rang...and r-

"7th Heaven," a familiar female voice said tiredly. "And you've got some nerve, calling this late."

"Anna?"

"Zack? What on earth-?"

"I've got a favor to ask of you."

;;;;;

"You're taking me-" She gasped in a breath. "-to a bar?"

"Anna's gonna take care of you," I said, holding her in my lap as the train trudged along the tracks. I held her bag and katana in my other hand. "She's an old friend of mine."

"Awesome..."

She was fading fast. I gently patted my gloved hand against her cheek. "Kiku? Kiku, stay with me," I said.

"Sorry," she groaned. "I'm just...really tired..." She laughed softly. "Getting beaten to a pulp then sliced to ribbons really takes it out of you."

"You're going to be fine," I said, praying for that outcome myself.

The train stopped, and I stood up, trying to avoid glances from the scattered night passengers. I thought for a fleeting moment that maybe they were wondering if I -a big, bad, member of SOLDIER- had done that to her. Excuse me, I'm conducting a poll. Based on your knowledge of Shinra, would a member of SOLDIER do something like this to a seemingly harmless, helpless young girl? Well, obviously, I didn't stick around to take a vote.

I walked as fast as I could down the streets, until I saw the familiar lights that welcomed any wayward traveller inside. So we weren't exactly travellers, but I guess we were wayward.

Anna was in the doorway. Her brown eyes widened and her jaw dropped a little. "Oh my... Get her inside, right now!" she ordered.

She led me to a room behind the bar, and told me to lay her down on a table. Then she ran upstairs, and I heard her banging on a door. "Clay! Get up! Emergency!" she called.

"Why do they always happen so early in the morning?" a female voice asked as I heard someone stumbling down the stairs after Anna, whose quick steps tapped lightly on the wooden stairs.

Better not be drunk, I thought.

This new girl (Clay) looked at Kiku, her grey-blue eyes wide, as she brushed her blonde bangs out of her face. She looked at me. "I'll, uh...see what I can do."

Anna led me out of the room and sat me down on a barstool. Clay closed the door behind us. Anna offered me a drink. I just shook my head, thinking that, were I to put anything in my stomach at the moment, it would probably come right back up. Either that, or I would start crying again. Right then, I felt like doing both. Then I felt like pinching myself until I realized that this was just a terrible nightmare caused by something I'd eaten for dinner the night before.

"I should've-"

"Stop."

"I could've-"

"You always do this. Stop."

I looked at her.

She blew her dark brown, almost black bangs out of her face. "It's always 'shoulda, coulda, woulda'. Stop thinking about the things you can't change, and start thinking about the things you can." She pushed a glass of water into my hand. "Now," she said, "you don't cry about just anything. Tell me what happened."

I sighed. If I was going to ask about Kiku staying there, Anna had a right to know.

She looked even more shocked when I'd finished than when I'd brought Kiku in, drenched in her own blood. "Her _father_ did that to her?" she whispered.

I nodded.

She exhaled forcefully. "Wow."

"Okay, your turn."

She looked at me questioningly.

"Who's Clay?" I asked, nodding towards the door.

"Good friend of mine," she said. "You two have that in common. She's a doctor. I had to bring her in for insurance purposes -you know, in case a fight broke out?- and we turned out to be very similar." She shrugged. "We hit it off, and now we're friends. Just be thankful that she lives here and knows what she's doing."

I nodded, trying a sip of water. It passed my dry throat okay. "Right."

"Won't Shinra wonder where you are?" Anna asked.

I looked at the door behind the bar. "I have a cell phone. If there's an emergency, they can get a hold of me."

She just nodded.

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours. I expected to look outside and see dawn breaking. But I looked at the clock and saw that only forty minutes had gone by. I sighed and leaned forward, my forehead resting against the cool wood of the bar.

"You look beat," Anna said. "You wanna lie down somewhere? You wouldn't be the first."

I shook my head. "No. Besides, if I did, you'd throw me outta here," I said with a weak smile.

She gave me a half-smile back.

"I can't go to sleep. Not until-"

We both shot up when the door opened, me from the stool and Anna from where she was leaning on the bar.

Clay took a pair of rubber gloves off her hands with a snap and threw them in the trash. Then, as if we weren't sitting there, waiting for news, she walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

Anna looked at her, then at me, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Clay."

"Yeah?" Clay asked, drying her hands on a towel.

Anna gave her a look. "Well, how is she?"

"Oh, right."

I sighed heavily. Wow, this was going to be fun.

"She needed a lot of stitches, but she's all sewn up now. I gave her anitibiotics to ward off infection, and something to help her sleep. She'll be out until dawn at least. After that, she should be fine."

I exhaled. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "Just doin' my job. Question, though."

I looked at her.

"She has bruises on her back, legs, and stomach that are weeks old. Either she was into inflicting pain on herself, or..."

I hung my head a little. Well, it's definitely not that, I thought.

Anna turned to her and said quietly, "It was her father, Clay. Apparently, she didn't exactly have the best home life."

I saw Clay's eyes widen for a moment, but she just nodded at Anna. She looked at me. "You can go see her, if you like. And then we can move her upstairs into the spare room."

"I'll go make the bed," Anna said. Clay went after her.

I stood alone at the bar for a moment, clenching and unclenching my fist at my side. She's alright, I repeated over and over to myself. She's okay. She's just sleeping it off.

Finally, I pulled myself away from the bar and went to the door. All of my motions seemed heavy, almost like I had huge weights attached to my ankles and wrists. It was a trial just turning the handle on the door. When I finally did get it open, I stood in the doorway for a moment, looking at her motionless body. I half-expected her to jump up and hug me like she always did. But she didn't move.

She's alive, I reminded myself. Stop selling her short. This is Kiku we're talking about.

I walked across the room and looked down at her. The cuts were still there, but now they were sewn up. Her eyes were black and sunken into her face, which now also donned a long, red slash. Her hair around her face was dried nearly black from her blood. Her chest rose up and down rhythmically as she breathed.

I dragged a chair over and sat on it, still studying her. Even in her mangled, beaten-up state, she still managed to seem...at peace.

"You're out of there," I said quietly. "Now you're going to stay out of there."

I gently laid my hand over hers, listening to her breathing, reminding myself yet again that she was alive.

"These are good people. They'll take care of you. At least until I figure something else out, okay?"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and stood up.

"Her room's all ready," Anna said from the doorway.

"Okay," I replied. I picked her up as gently as I could, Clay telling me to be careful not to rip her stitches. Anna picked up Kiku's sword and bag, and I followed them up the stairs.

"We'll watch her," Anna said as she pulled the blankets on the bed over Kiku. She turned to face me. "You don't have to worry about it."

I looked at her. "Thank you."

She smiled a little. "Friends can tell when someone means something to them." She looked at Kiku. "She means a lot to you, huh?"

"You really don't mind her staying here?"

Usually she would've said, "It's rude to answer a question with a question," but, that night, she didn't. "Not at all. We'll keep her safe, and make sure her jerk of a father doesn't get within a mile of her."

"I'll pay you back, somehow."

"Zack, friends don't have to repay friends. And she won't just be laying around the whole time. Once she's better, she can help Clay and I in the bar." She laughed when my eyes widened. "Don't worry. She's perfectly safe here. At least safer than at her house, right?"

I nodded, sighing and running my hand through my spiky hair. I looked at Kiku. I should go back to Shinra, I thought. Pretend like it was a false alarm. Like nothing happened.

The thing is...I don't want to. Even if I did, I don't know if I'd be able to.

"Do you..."

Anna looked at me.

"Do you mind if I stay here? Just until she wakes up?"

She smiled. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that. Just so long as you're not in the same bed with her-"

"Anna!"

She laughed. "I'm kidding! Geez!"

I rolled my eyes and went to lay on the floor next to her bed.

"You'll catch cold down there."

"I don't really care," I said.

I heard her sigh. "Goodnight, Zack."

"Night, Anna," I said, and she shut the door.

I tried to let sleep overtake me, tried to succumb to sweet slumber. But I couldn't. Not when my best friend was above me, drugged into a state of sleep after she'd practically bled to death.

But, finally, after listening to her peaceful breathing, exhaustion attacked me, and I couldn't overpower it. It wasn't sleep, exactly. It was more like someone had just turned the switch on my brain and body to "off".

**Remember, more reviews means shorter time between updates! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, that was a heck of a chapter! And, yes, I was doing a bit of "Kiku-bashing" haha X] This is a shorter chapter, so I plan on posting Chapter 8 in the next day or two. (I didn't realize how short this was until I went to post it haha) Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I love reading them so much! :D They really make my day (and they help you to get more story faster!). Again, thank you so much!**

**-Chapter 7-**

_Kiku_

I suddenly realized that I was drifting back to consciousness.

I couldn't hear anything around me.

My eyes fluttered open. I couldn't see anything. Had I gone blind?

I swallowed. My throat felt dry.

I opened my mouth, and the only name I could think of came out.

"Zack."

I could still see. There he was, in front of me. Like magic, I thought.

He sighed heavily, shaking a little.

"Zack?" I asked. "Are...are you crying?"

"Of course I am," he whispered. He put one of his hands over mine. "Oh, man... You're okay."

"'Course I am," I breathed. "You...you can't get rid of me that easy."

He smiled.

"Where are we?"

"7th Heaven," he said.

"We're in a bar?" I looked around -without moving my head, of course. "Strangest bar I've ever seen."

He laughed softly. "We're above it. My friend, Anna, owns and runs it. She lives here, too. This is her spare bedroom."

I looked at my arms, all stitched and blood-stained. "Who fixed me up?"

"Anna's friend, Clay. She's a doctor."

"What time is it?"

"Little after six in the morning."

"Oh."

Having run out of questions, there was only one other thing I could think to do. So I did. I cried. He sat on the bed next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, his calm, soothing voice the only thing I could hear beyond my sobs, gasps, and sniffles.

"I'm sorry." I was surprised by his apology. "I should've been there for you. I should've stopped you from going back."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm too stubborn," I gasped.

He laughed softly.

"I just...just learn the hard way, is all."

"That's okay," he said. "So do I."

My sobs eventually ceased, and my tears decreased from steady flow to erratic drip. "How long will I stay here?"

"Anna said you can stay as long as you like."

"Nice of her. I mean, for having not really met me and all."

"She's just that kind of person. She also said, as soon as you're well enough, she'll put you to work here."

I nodded, then looked up at him. "Will you visit?"

He smiled. "Every chance I can. I'm your best friend. You think I'm just gonna leave you here with those two nut-jobs?"

That did it. I had to laugh, even though it hurt my cheek where the knife had sliced through it. He hugged me a little tighter, as if he knew it hurt me to laugh. But laughing felt so good all at the same time...

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the red light of the dawn peeking through the window.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you about," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

He exhaled, releasing me. I laid my head back on the pillow, and he sat still, looking down at his hands clasped in front of him. I couldn't really remember a time when he'd looked so serious.

"...What do...wing symbolize?"

Wings, I thought. "Freedom," I said. "Power. Beauty. Like...like an angel."

He looked up at the window, early morning light glinting off his bright blue, mako-infused eyes. "So...what do angels dream of?"

I thought.

"Do they dream...of being human?"

"I don't think so," I said.

He looked at me.

I looked out the window. "Angels...are the messengers of God. They like it up there. But they want to help us mortals down here. To fight suffering and pain. So, that means that...they dream...of a better world."

He didn't speak, just looked at me as if I had answered some very important question.

I had a feeling. A feeling that everything was going to be okay now. Things were changing. But I felt they were changing for the better.

_Zack_

_Angels dream of a better world._

I mulled over that for a very long time, long after I had left 7th Heaven and returned to Shinra. Would Angeal agree with that? It made sense when Kiku said it. Why would Angeal think that angels wanted to be human? I wondered.

Even through all that wondering, knowing Kiku was alright put me very much at ease. I felt my -as Kiku called it- "puppy-ness" coming back. She was alive. She was alright. She was going to be okay.

When I got back to Shinra, not much had changed. Sephiroth was still shut up in the Data Room, crews were still repairing the building where the Genesis copies and machines had attacked... Just the same ol', same ol'.

I asked Kunsel why Lazard had called me back if there was nothing going on. Kunsel just said something about keeping tabs on "one of the only 1st-Class SOLDIERs left."

Yeah. Sure. Whatever.

More often than not lately, I had been feeling the weight of everything that was happening coming down on me. Angeal, Genesis, Hollander, and the whole thing about Project G and the degredation process. My promotion to SOLDIER 1st Class. Meeting Kiku. Genesis' attack on Shinra. Sephiroth's reactions (or lack thereof) of everything with his two best friends. What happened to Kiku with her father...

And what was my response to all of this?

_I have to think positive._

Isn't that what Kiku always said I was good at? If I stay positive, everything will be okay. Everything will work out fine.

We all just have to wait and see.

**I'm sorry it's so short *sweatdrop* More soon! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, wow. You people really freaked out over the short chapter... I'M SOWWY! *sniffle* Here's another chapter to satiate you hungry readers! Remember, more reviews mean more updates! Let me know what you think! THANK YOU to all my reviewers :3 You're awesome, really. Okay, story time. Go.**

**-Chapter 8-**

_Kiku_

After Zack went back to Shinra, I felt very nervous about going downstairs. This Anna person was allowing me to stay there, in her home, basically. And her friend Clay had sewn me all up. Just what kind of girls were they?

I opened the door to the room I was in, and peeked out into the hallway. All seemed quiet.

I was just about to step out, when a girl walked by. I shrank back into the room. The only things holding me up were my hands on the doorframe, but I didn't even think about moving back to my bed. I was too curious about the owners of my new home. Or, at the very least, the one that was standing in the hallway right then.

I looked at the girl. She had dark, almost black hair that hit just about at her chin. She had warm brown eyes that spoke of a gentle nature. She wore black sneakers on her feet, dark jeans, and a navy blue tank top. Yellow feather earrings peeked out from her hair, and brushed against her face as she turned to look at me.

She stopped walking. "Oh, you're up," she said with a smile. "Welcome to 7th Heaven, Kiku. The name's Anna."

"Nice to meet you," I said, nodding.

"Hey, Clay!" Anna called. "Your patient's up and walking!"

Another girl walked up, this one a blonde with grey-blue eyes. Her hair went just past her shoulders, a little shorter than mine. She was wearing black and white sneakers, long jean shorts that hit at her knees, and a dark green shirt with three-quarter sleeves.

She looked like the medical type to me. But the nice kind.

"Another miracle performed by Doctor Clay."

Clay rolled her eyes and Anna laughed a little. "You feeling okay?" Clay asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "A little...well, a lot tired, and a lot sore, but...I'm alive, right?"

"Right," Clay said. "The soreness should subside in a couple days. Then I can take the stitches out."

"But, to get rid of all that tiredness," Anna said, "let's get a good breakfast in you. Come on down to the kitchen. We were just about to eat."

I followed them both down a flight of wooden stairs. My descent was much slower than theirs, as I had to cling to the railings so I wouldn't fall over. It was then that I realized how much of my energy was really gone, if I had trouble walking across a hallway and down some stairs. Great, I thought. So they have an _invalid_ bunkmate.

They waited for me at the bottom, and then I followed them as quickly as I could behind the bar, and through two swinging doors into the kitchen.

"Any requests?" Anna asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, leaning against the nearest wall. The nicest thing I'd eaten in years was some plain noodles with butter. "Anything's fine with me."

"One anything for here," Anna said as if she were repeating an order. "Comin' right up!"

I laughed a little. I decided that I liked these girls already.

"C'mon," Clay said, nodding towards the doors. "While Anna's cooking, I'll check to make sure nothing's getting infected."

I nodded and followed her out of the kitchen, through the very empty bar, and into a back room.

She pulled out a small black bag, and dug around inside of it until she found a stethescope. "I just want to make sure you're not having a reaction to the sedative I gave you. Sometimes, it can cause difficulty breathing."

I nodded. I was having difficulty breathing, but I figured that was because of the hundred cuts I had all over the place, not the sedative.

Threw me in an alley and left me for dead, I thought angrily as Clay asked me to take some deep breaths and pressed the cold end of the stethescope against my back. I knew he was low, and that he hated me, but to really kill me? Who knew he'd sink _that_ low?

"Sounds like nothing's wrong there," Clay said, putting her stethescope away. She picked up one of my arms and looked at the stitches, then looked at the cut on my face. "Have you ever noticed if you're a fast healer or not?"

"Um... Yeah, I guess I am. Why?"

"Just wondering," she said, but I sensed she wasn't thinking just that.

I'll bet she saw the bruises, I thought, especially from that beating I got the other night. Before this really bad one. And she's a doctor and all, so I bet she can even tell how old they are. I guess they should know, though. I mean, if I'm going to be staying here and all.

"Breakfast's on!" Anna called.

It wasn't until I looked at the plate of food in front of me that I realized how hungry I was. I began to wonder when the last time was that I'd had a really good meal, but I didn't really want to wonder for long. I just started eating. I swear, I had the plate cleaned in less than five minutes. I also felt Anna and Clay staring at me incredulously, but I didn't care. It felt so good to have food in my stomach, I could hardly think of anything else.

Was the attack really just last night? I wondered. Feels like I haven't eaten in days. I guess getting beaten ninety percent to death really saps your energy or something.

I laid down in the booth, the top of my head right on the end of the seat. There was no gum on the underside of the table, I noticed. And the seats didn't smell like cigarettes or alcohol. They smelled very clean. Like brand-new. It was like everything had been scrubbed and disinfected within an inch of its life.

Without moving my head, I looked around the bar. As far as the ones I had seen the insides of, this was definitely a nicer one. Booths lined both the walls, and a few other tables were placed around the room. Sunlight streamed in through windows along the wall we were at, illuminating the silver of the appliances and things behind the bar. Everything shined like it was brand new.

Anna and Clay must run a pretty tight ship, I thought. And now they've got riff-raff like me hanging around. Great.

"You alright?" Anna asked, leaning to the side to look at me with her big brown eyes.

I nodded. "Sorry," I said. "I...I guess I was just hungry, that's all."

"No crime to be hungry," Anna said. "Especially in your case."

I just nodded in reply. I didn't really want to talk about what had happened. Understandably.

A sudden thought raced into my head, like it had been waiting in the wings and had now decided to make its appearance on the stage (a.k.a., my mind). I shot up from the seat, clipping my head on the table. "Ow!" I said, rubbing my head. As if I hadn't had a big enough headache already, now my head was pounding, and I was seeing spots. (I know the term is "seeing stars," but do people actually _see_ stars?) At least I hit my head on a very clean table, I thought. Strangely, the thought gave me no comfort.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked, both her and Anna looking very worried now.

"My katana. And my bag. Do you know where they are?" If they were still in the alley in Sector 5...

"They're in your room."

I looked at Anna.

"Right by the bed."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry," I said again. "It's just... If I had lost those-"

"No, Zack made darn sure they were kept safe."

"Thanks," I said.

"You know," Clay said after a moment of silence, "you don't have to apologize so much. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Sorry."

She gave me a look.

"Right, got it."

"You'll get the hang of it," Anna said as she gathered all the dishes from the table. "It was hard for me to get used to Clay at first, too." Clay gave her a look, and Anna grinned.

Clay shook her head, then looked at me. "You sure you're feeling okay?"

Well, I thought, my whole body aches, I can't walk straight, my head is still throbbing, and my cheek feels like it's on fire. I can feel my blood vessels pulsing at all my cuts in synch with my heart. My eyes are sore from crying and from being punched and slapped. I'm afraid that my maniac father is going to come looking for me when he doesn't see my body there this morning. Oh, and I'm also worried about losing my fighting skills. Other than that...

"I'm fine," I said, despite everything I had thought. "Just...really tired. If it's okay, I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"Whatever you wanna do," Anna said from her place behind the bar, where she was washing the dishes.

I nodded and tried to stand up from the booth. I staggered, falling back into a sitting position.

Clay came over and helped me stand. "This won't last long," she said. "Don't worry."

I didn't quite know what she was referring to. My anxiety and fear? The tiredness? The inability to walk on my own two feet? The tenderness of the cuts? Maybe all of it and more?

"Thanks," I said as she helped me up the stairs.

"Like I told your friend, just doing my job," she replied. She looked at me. "But, really, don't apologize when you've done nothing wrong."

"Right," I said.

"It's not your fault that you're like this. It's his fault."

I just nodded.

"Don't worry," she said again. "You're safe here. No one's going to find you."

"I just... I don't want to be a burden or anything..."

"No worries," Clay said. "Anna already has a plan for you. As soon as you're well enough, and after you've healed -which, from examining you, should be in a few days- you're gonna come help us in the bar. But not until you're able. So don't come staggering down the stairs saying you can carry trays of drinks. Which brings me to a rather important question: How strong are you?"

"Um... Well, you saw Zack, right?"

She nodded.

"I can take him out without using weapons. Does that count? And I used to have to do all the work at home..." If you could call that home, I added in my head.

"Hmm..." she said, looking at me. "Can you flex one of your biceps for me?"

I held out the arm she wasn't holding onto (to hold me upright as we went up the stairs) and flexed the muscle.

She examined it for a few moments, then put her hand on it. "I think you'll do just fine here after you're all better. Don't worry."

She kept saying that. _Don't worry._ Does she know I'm worrying about a lot of stuff? I wondered. I wonder if she and Anna can read people like I can.

Then I remembered something else. "Um, is there a phone somewhere I could use?"

"Sure," Clay said as we got to the top of the stairs. "Right down here." She led me down the hallway and stopped me in front of a corded phone built into the wall. "You okay from here?"

I nodded. "Thanks."

She smiled. "See? Now doesn't that sound better than 'Sorry'?"

I smiled a little back. "Yes, it does."

She nodded and turned to go back down the stairs. "Holler at one of us if you need anything."

I looked at the phone and sighed. I didn't really want to call her and tell her where I was, but...she was my only "in" for the slums. Maybe she would be of help in the future. Yeah, right. Clearly, I had suffered brain damage.

I picked up the phone and listened to the quiet beeping as I dialed the number. It rang three times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" Aerith asked, her tone far too happy for the moment.

"Hey, Aerith," I said, suddenly realizing how scratchy my throat was. Maybe I should've had some water with my breakfast, I thought.

"Kiku?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I said. I cleared my throat.

"Where are you?"

Oh, _now_ she's worried, I thought dryly. "I...I can't tell you right now," I said quietly. "I'm sort of...in hiding."

She was silent for a moment. "I heard about your father."

A shiver ran up my spine. "Yeah?"

"Yes," she said.

That always used to bug me. I'd say "yeah" and she'd say "yes", almost like she was correcting me. But I wasn't thinking about that then.

"Everyone's wondering where you are."

"Well...if anyone asks, just let them know that I'm okay. Except my father, of course."

She exhaled. "I'm so sorry, Kiku... Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I thought for a moment. "I guess... Where you're afraid of the sky, I'm afraid of people leaving if they know the truth."

"I...guess I can understand that."

I sensed that she didn't, but the thought was nice anyway.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah," I said. "They're taking good care of me here. I'll try to come back soon. After things quiet down again, maybe."

"Okay. Take good care of yourself, Kiku."

"I will. Bye, Aerith."

"Bye."

I had always sensed that Aerith knew she wasn't my most favorite person in the world. And yet it never seemed to bother her. Even when I would talk about the sky just to get her worked up, or would keep saying sarcastic things to her, she would always just smile at me. Most of the time, it was really annoying. It was almost like she was saying, "Well, that's Kiku." At least she wasn't trying to change me or "fix" me, like someone else I knew. I guess that was one thing I liked about her. Maybe. The chances were slim, at best.

After I hung up the phone, I slid back to my new room. I say "slid" because I basically had to lean against the wall, and slide down it to get to the door. I didn't even bother closing the door behind me. It would've been too much effort.

Before I collapsed onto the bed, a picture, an image, of a girl caught my eye. I stood back up and looked at it.

The hair around her face was dark, and it looked crusty. It was dried with something. Her eyes were black and sunken into her hallow face, the only red in it showing on a large slash on her left cheek. More slashes adorned her body, and could be seen through her dark tank top where a knife had cut through it. Her collarbone, her stomach, her arms. There were plenty on her thighs, her pants torn up just like her tank top, both of which were stained with her own blood. She looked like she'd been through Hell and back. Either that, or like she'd run into a pack of very mean, very angry, and very hungry wildcats. The only jewelry I saw on the girl was a simple silver ring.

Realization swept over me, making my head pound again and blurring my vision. The image that I was looking at... The girl that had been through Hell and back... That girl was me. I knew it was bad, I thought. But... I had no idea. I don't even look like myself anymore.

Now I crossed the room again and closed the door. I had to get out of those clothes. I turned and looked at the bed, and was surprised to see a set of clean clothes on the end of it. I walked over and picked up a piece of paper sitting on top.

_You and I look to be about the same size. Hope they fit! -Anna_

She must've slipped up here when Clay was examining me, I thought.

I carefully took off my torn-up, bloody clothes and put on the ones Anna had left out for me. They fit better than I thought they would have. I pulled the collar of the T-shirt up over my nose and mouth, taking a deep breath. It smelled like laundry detergent, clean. But it smelled like something else, too.

A completely unfamiliar feeling spread from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It made me want to cry all over again. Here I was, this poor, beat-up girl with dreams too big for her own mind, a virtual orphan, a punching bag for her so-called father. And now I was standing in a room that two total strangers -one a friend of my best friend, a SOLDIER 1st Class- had let me stay in, wearing clothes that were actually clean. Said total strangers had patched me up, given me food, and were taking care of me.

Yes, I felt like crying. I actually did. But it was out of pure joy, pure happiness, and pure incredibility at what was happening to me. I was feeling something I hadn't truly felt since I was four years old, and barely remembered feeling.

The feeling that someone cared.

I lay back down on the bed, rolling on my side to look at the sun, still rising into the sky. Wait, I thought. The sky. Am I...above the plate? I felt myself smiling, ignoring the pain in my cheek. That's gonna be the first thing I do when I can walk, I told myself. I'm gonna go out there and see the sky, and won't care if it's clear, cloudy, raining or whatever. I'm gonna see the sky.

_Zack_

Despite my resolution to be optimistic, I couldn't help wondering about and missing Kiku. I couldn't sit still for more than a minute anywhere on the SOLDIER floor. (This wasn't exactly uncommon for me, so no one really thought it was weird, luckily.) I didn't want to risk trying to leave again right then. I mean, I actually had to _be_ at Shinra every once in a while, you know?

Oh, wait, I thought as I was flipping my phone open and closed. There's no law against me calling! DUH! Wow, how smart am I? I thought sarcastically as I dialed 7th Heaven.

"7th Heaven, Anna speaking."

"How come I didn't get that greeting earlier?"

"Zack? Well, that was because you called at...what was it? Three in the morning?"

I laughed. "My bad. How're things?"

"Quiet right now. Only a few customers. Nothing Clay and I can't handle. You seem to be feeling better than you were this morning. You okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "It was just...a lot to wrap my head around. But I am determined to stay positive."

"That's a good attitude to have... Who are you, and what have you done with Zack Fair?"

I laughed. "What? I always have a good attitude!"

"I know," she said, making it clear she was grinning. "I just wanted to say it."

I laughed, shaking my head. "So how's Kiku?" The question sounded far too casual for the situation. Maybe it was just my optimism or something. Who knows?

"She's doing a lot better. She's still having some trouble walking, but Clay said that should be gone by tomorrow or the next day. She ate breakfast a little while after you left, followed promptly by hitting her head on the table."

"She _is_ a bit of a klutz... Wait, how'd she manage that one?"

"Never mind. I'll let her tell you. She's sleeping right now. She just went upstairs -with Clay helping her, I mean- and I went up there fifteen minutes later, and she'd found the change of clothes I'd given her, and was fast asleep. I can't really blame her." I heard a faucet turn on, and picked up on some quiet chatter in the background. "If I was her, I'd want to be unconscious for a week."

"Don't give her any ideas."

Anna laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. Clay also says she'll be able to take her stitches out in a couple days. Kiku's a fast healer, apparently."

"Good," I said.

"Are you gonna come and see her today?" She asked it in a tone that meant, "I'm not going to take no for an answer. And if you say no, I'm going to come find you and drag you over here."

"I'm really gonna try," I said. "Lazard is kinda trying to keep a tighter leash on SOLDIER members, I guess."

"I get it," Anna said. "Duty calls, and all that. But, yeah, long story short, Kiku should be up and helping us in a matter of a few days. She'll probably sleep most of that off, which is for the best, I suppose."

"Yeah. When she wakes up, will you tell her I called?"

"Sure thing," Anna said. "And don't forget about us little people over here when you're off doing SOLDIER stuff."

I chuckled. "Don't worry. With all that's been going on here, information is scarce. I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while."

"Then I'll expect you soon."

"Count on it. Thank you, Anna. To you and Clay."

"Like I said before, it's no trouble at all. We both really like Kiku. Don't we, Clay?" she asked.

"What?" I heard Clay ask.

"See? She agrees."

I laughed. "I can see she's in good hands. I'll come by as soon as I can, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that!"

"Okay," I said, laughing a little. "Bye, Anna."

"Bye, Zack."

I closed my phone and exhaled. Sleep is the best thing for her right now, I thought. And I agree with Anna. If something like that happened to me, I'd want to sleep for a week, too. But I really do want to see her. I just have to time my trips out well, and no one will ask questions.

Should be simple enough, right? After all, I'm a SOLDIER 1st Class! What could possibly go wrong?

**I can't thank those of you who have been reviewing enough! They mean so much to me, and really brighten my day :3 That may sound sort of cliche-ish, but it's true. Review please if you get the chance! *out of character moment* kthnxbyyeee! X]**


	9. Chapter 9

**TsumeLover666 requested that I "update soon before the end of June." So, here on the last day of June, I am updating! haha Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! It means so much! Okay, on with the story!**

**-Chapter 9-**

_Kiku_

The next time I woke up, the sun was going down. One glance at the clock told me that I'd slept through the entire day. Oh, well, I thought. There's always another day. As far as I know. (Which isn't very far, if you're wondering.)

I rolled onto my stomach, clutching my pillow. I don't know why, but it was always the most comfortable position for me to sleep in. A little weird, especially with all the cuts on my stomach and chest, but... Yeah, I don't know.

I looked out the window, thinking of the dream I'd had. It had been about angels. I guess Zack's questions stuck with me or something.

I gasped a little. Zack! Was he still at Shinra? Had he come back?

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Kiku?" It was Anna.

"Come in," I said, rolling onto my back and sitting up.

"Oh, good, you're awake," she said, smiling.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. Just coming to check on you."

"So, what, I'm nothing now?" a familiar voice asked.

I laughed and Anna made a thinking face. "Oh, yeah! You have a visitor."

Zack stepped into the doorway smiling at me. "Hey, you," he said.

"Hey yourself," I replied.

"I've gotta get back downstairs," Anna said. "The rush is gonna hit soon. You okay, Kiku?"

"Just fine," I said.

"Okay. If you need anything, we're right downstairs." And with that, she turned and ran back down the wooden steps, her footsteps fading quickly.

I smiled at Zack. "Didn't think I'd see you again so soon. Or have I been asleep for two days?"

He laughed a little, crossing the room. "No, it's still the first day."

I sighed, running my hand through my hair (that was in serious need of shampoo and conditioner. Possibly some bleach. Color-safe, of course). "It has been one long freaking day."

"No joke," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I can't imagine how long it's been for you."

I shrugged. "Well, Anna and Clay are taking good care of me here. Clay says I should make a full recovery in a few days."

Zack smiled. "That's great." Then he gave me one of his Zack looks. "What's this I heard about you hitting your head on the table?"

Just thinking about it made my head ache. Phantom ache, I guess. I laughed a little. "Well, I was laying over in the booth, and then I sat up too fast and, yeah, well..."

He laughed and I playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Don't laugh at me!" Which just made me laugh with him.

"Fighting instincts returning," he said. "Good sign of recovery."

"You know it," I said. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are we... Are we above the plate now?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

I felt myself smiling widely again. "Okay, then the first thing I'm going to do when I get my strength back is go out and see the sky!"

"Sounds like a plan," Zack said, smiling as well.

I just kept on smiling. All those years that I had dreamed about seeing the sky. Feeling the real rainfall, not rain through a slot in the plate. It wasn't the same through the plate.

I couldn't wait. I already felt like my determination to see it was speeding up my recovery.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves, I thought. It's still only day one.

"Things busy back at Shinra?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said. "Which means I will get ample time to come and visit you."

I smiled. "Glad to hear that." Then I yawned, completely out of nowhere.

Zack laughed a little. "I should let you get some sleep."

"But...I'm not tired..." I said, not even convincing myself. "I just slept for...twelve hours straight..."

"Go back to sleep, ya nut," he said, gently pushing my shoulders back down to the warm, inviting bed.

"Fine..." I said sleepily. "But...you better be back here...whenever it is I wake up... Or at least tomorrow..."

Zack laughed softly. "It's a date." Then, I swear I felt it, before he left, he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

Usually, something like that would've woken me right up. But I was so sleepy that my subconscious was trying to tell me that I'd dreamt it. But I knew I hadn't. It might not seem like a big deal to you...but it was to me.

The next time I woke up, it was daylight again. I looked at the clock. Oh my gosh, I thought. Did I seriously sleep for something like twenty four hours? Well, at least day one is over and done with.

Without thinking, I threw back the blankets and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I winced as my cuts screamed. But the screaming was duller this morning. A little more like...wailing, I guess, if that makes sense.

I blew out a deep breath and tried to stand. Lo and behold, I could do it! I wobbled a little, but I didn't fall back onto the bed. I smiled at my small accomplishment.

I teetered over to the door and opened it. As soon as I did, Anna appeared, smiling.

"Hey! Look who's up!"

I smiled widely, the cut on my cheek not hurting nearly as much. "Look, Ma, no hands!"

Anna laughed. "Is joke-making a good sign of recovery?" she asked Clay, who had walked up just then.

"A faster recovery than even I expected," Clay said, picking up my right arm and studying the cut on the back of it. "Amazing. All that sleep is really doing you good." Then she turned me around and looked at the bruises on my shoulders and lower back. "The bruises you had are almost gone, too. I guess that's understandable, though, since they're weeks old."

"What?" I turned to look at her. "Those weren't weeks old. I got those less than a week ago."

Clay stared at me with wide eyes. "But...how...?"

Anna cleared her throat, cutting Clay off. "Kiku, I don't mean to be rude, but... If you want, the shower's right in there. There's soap and stuff and everything."

Surprising even myself, I threw my arms around her. "Thank you!" I said. "I have been dying to get in there! I was just afraid of falling, so I didn't want to risk it."

They both laughed.

"Well, go on," Clay said. "I'll examine you again after."

"Okay," I said.

"Oh, and, you probably haven't looked, but I put some more clothes on the dresser in your room," Anna said. "You gotta have something to wear, after all!"

I felt like crying again, for all the same reasons that I had before. "Thank you both so much. Really, I'll repay you somehow."

"Think nothing of it," Anna said, waving her hand dismissevly.

"Yeah, just glad to see you up and smiling and things," Clay said.

I nodded and went back into my room, thinking that I heard Clay and Anna whispering to each other as they went downstairs. I just shrugged it off. It wasn't my business.

I looked at my reflection again as I passed the mirror. Color was returning to my face. My eyes didn't look so bruised and sunken-in. My hair still looked black, but I was about to fix that.

I grabbed some clean clothes off the dresser, and went to the room Anna had pointed out. Now I knew that these two were neat freaks. Apparently, this was my bathroom. You wanna know how I knew that? There was a toothbrush, hairbrush, all the things I needed, all in purple, and all with my name written on them in permanent marker. I wondered if Anna's and Clay's bathrooms were the same, of if I was a special case.

I picked up the hairbrush and ran it through my dry, crusty hair. It didn't do much. I sighed. Well, all I need is some hot water on me, and it'll all be fine.

I took my shirt off and looked at myself in the mirror, at the cuts that now lined my stomach. They'll always be there to remind me, I thought, running my hand over them. Of course, I wouldn't be here to be reminded if it hadn't been for Zack. I probably would've died in that alleyway if it hadn't been for him. I guess, all things considered...I'm pretty lucky.

I finished undressing and turned on the shower. I waited until it was hot before getting in, and then continually turned it hotter the longer I was in there. It felt so good. I felt the best I had in thiry-six hours. I washed my hair three times (a sort of just-in-case thing, just for my own benefit). I rinsed every last bit of grime and dried blood off my body.

Then I turned off the water and wrapped myself in a fluffy, purple-blue, detergent-scented towel. I found I was beginning to love the smell of laundry detergent. At the very least, the kind that Anna and Clay used.

After I got dressed and ran the brush through my hair again (it worked this time, and my hair was back to its normal color), I brushed my teeth twice, using probably three times the amount of toothpaste necessary. But I figured, hey, if I'm gonna get clean, I might as well go all the way, right? I dried off my hair on the towel one more time, then folded the towel up and put it back on the rack.

I looked at my reflection once more. The dry, crusty hair was gone. The cuts looked smaller, older, less important. My head didn't ache so much. I seemed...brighter. Maybe I had had so much grime on me that my skin color had actually been altered. It was bound to happen at some point.

I looked at a big clock in the hallway as I stepped out of the bathroom. It was still early morning. Anna had assured me that no one came before one o'clock. And I was starving.

Anna, being the psychic that she was, was already fixing breakfast.

Clay pulled me aside and started examining me again. She didn't ask about my bruises again, just kept murmuring something about "unusally fast healing time."

So? I wondered. I had something to motivate me to get better. Well, a few somethings, but I won't go into that.

"So how long have you known Zack?" I asked Anna.

She laughed a little, shaking her head. "We go way back to when we were kids in Gongaga. Then I moved to Nibelheim, but we still kept in touch. When I found out he'd joined up with SOLDIER, I thought Midgar might not be such a bad place to go."

"So you followed him to make sure he didn't get into any trouble, right?" I asked with a smile.

She smiled back. "Right. That's exactly it."

"Makes perfect sense, really."

She laughed. "How long have you known him?"

"Huh," I said. "I never really thought about it. Let me figure this out here..." I thought for a moment. "About a month, I guess?"

They both blinked at me, looking surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just...surprised, I guess," Anna said.

"I am, too," Clay said. "The way he worries about you and talks about you, you'd think that you two had known each other for...years."

I shrugged. "It was long month, I guess." I brushed my wet bangs out of my face. "Been a long day and a half, that's for sure."

"Feeling better, though?" Anna asked.

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding as I took a bite of egg. "Much better. Though I still feel kinda tired."

"Perfectly understandable," Clay said.

"But, I was thinking, and if it's okay with you two, if I see if I could start helping out with some stuff tomorrow?" I said.

Anna smiled.

Clay looked pensive.

"Sure!"

"We'll see how you feel."

I nodded. "I understand." Then I yawned. My gosh, I thought. I'm gonna sleep the whole year away.

Anna chuckled. "Still tired, huh?"

"I have no idea why," I said, curving my back forward in a stretch.

"It's normal for people to feel fatigue after suffering massive trauma," Clay said, sounding very professional. "Don't worry, like the pain, it'll pass."

I nodded, yawning again. "I better get up to bed before I pass out right here."

They laughed as I headed for the stairs.

"Thanks for breakfast," I said.

"No problem," Anna replied.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at them. "Hey, if... If Zack calls or stops by, can you wake me up?"

"Sure thing," Clay said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Thank you both." Then I went upstairs and into my room. I closed the door and collapsed onto the bed, where I promptly fell asleep. Again.

_Zack_

"I'm just amazed at how quickly she's healing," Clay said to me. "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's gotta be all that sleep she's getting," Anna said as she rinsed out a glass and dried it off. She looked at me. "She fell asleep again after breakfast."

I smiled a little, shaking my head. "You two are too good to her already."

They laughed.

"Yeah, right," Clay said.

"She says she wants to start working tomorrow," Anna said. "Pending another exam by Clay to see how she's doing."

Clay nodded.

"And don't worry about a thing," Anna added. "She's gonna be working in the safest place this side of Midgar."

I smiled. "Thanks. To both of you."

They both just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Kiku told us to wake her up if you came by," Clay said, standing from the barstool. "I'll go get her."

"No, you don't have to wake her up," I said.

"She told us to," Clay said. "Besides, I pretty much promised I would." And she disappeared up the stairs.

"So she's really okay?" I asked Anna.

"She really is. This morning, she was cracking jokes and hugging us..." She smiled, almost like a smile to herself, as if she were remembering something. "She's...really something."

"Yeah...she is," I said.

Anna raised an eyebrow, smiling at me. "Am I...picking up on something here?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Just...the way you said that last sentence. Am I detecting something more than just a friendship?"

I gave her a look.

She laughed. "Just asking a simple question. One friend to another."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't ask me. I don't even know."

She smiled, shaking her head and clicking her tongue in a "tsk, tsk" way. "That's always how it happens."

Clay came back down the stairs before anything more could be said. "She's right behind me," Clay said. And she sat herself back down on her barstool.

I looked at Kiku. She looked completely different than she had the day before. There was hardly any black around her eyes now. The cuts I could see looked like they were almost healed. Her hair was back to it's normal color, and waving gently down to her shoulders. Her blue-green eyes were sparkling again. They would never reveal to someone on the outside what she had been through. Her smile wouldn't, either.

"ZTP!" she said happily, throwing her arms around me.

I saw Clay and Anna give each other confused looks and I laughed a little.

"It seems like days since I've seen you," Kiku contiuned, sitting back on a barstool next to me. "It's all this sleep, I guess. I lose track of time." She was spinning around on the barstool, smiling. "I am feeling so much better!"

I couldn't help but smile at the return of her familiar energy. Which, I guess, come to think of it, was quite a bit like mine. "I can tell, Kiks. Clay says you're healing very well."

"That's good," she said, grabbing the bar and stopping her spinning. She teetered a little, dizzy, then laughed a little. "Anyway, enough about me. What's going down at the base?"

"Nothing," I said. "Absolutely nothing. I train, Kunsel asks what I've been up to, Lazard's been keeping an eye on me, and I haven't seen Sephiroth for days. It's been dull, dull, dull. I just hope they get some information soon."

"They will," Kiku said, confident in her statement. "Shinra's got the resources to get information on anything they want. Don't worry. Something will turn up, you'll see."

I smiled at her. Oddly enough, when she told me it was true...I believed her.

"So you're gonna start work tomorrow?" I asked, changing the subject.

"If Clay says I'm fit to," she said.

"I'll have to take out your stitches tomorrow, and then we'll see how you feel," Clay said, swirling her straw in her soda, the ice clinking against the glass quietly.

"Okay," Kiku said.

"You know...the funny thing is," I said, "I can acutally picture you as a waitress."

She looked at me. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding.

She smiled, shaking her head. Her thick hair shook back and forth with her, waving smoothly. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Neither do I."

We both laughed.

It felt good to laugh with her again. To act like nothing was wrong, when all four of us knew that something was very wrong. It felt good to just...put it out of our minds. If only for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna have to start training you again," I said to Kiku as she walked me over to the door.

Her eyes lit up with that familiar excitement. It made me smile. "Really?" she asked, practically bouncing up and down with happiness.

"Why not?" I asked. "We'll just find a new meeting place, and we'll get your strength back up."

"Alright!" she said, then hugged me again. "You're the best friend I ever had!"

For some reason, I found it funny that the "best friend she ever had" was that person because he was teaching her hand-to-hand and sword-to-sword combat. Maybe it was just me.

"Right back at'cha," I said, hugging her back. "I'll try to come again tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm-hmm! I'll be here!"

I smiled and nodded. "See you, Kiku."

"Bye, Zack!"

And with that, I walked out of 7th Heaven and onto the streets of Midgar. The sky was turning from a vibrant blue to dimmer and dimmer shades of it. It would be dark soon, but I didn't care. I took my time walking back to the train station, watching the sky change hues.

On the way back to Shinra, I thought about what Anna had said about me and Kiku. Was she right? Was I sending signals that I liked her as more than my best friend? Was Kiku reading them the way Anna was -if I was, in fact, sending them? Was Kiku returning them and I just couldn't tell?

I kicked a rock in my path, sending it skittering down the street.

Well, who wouldn't like Kiku? I wondered to myself. She's totally awesome! Amazing energy and optimism. Great fighting skills.

Then I stopped walking. It was just then that I realized... People had often described me the same way.

Is that why we get along so well? I wondered. Because we're so alike? I never even thought before about how alike we are.

I sighed, shaking my head, as I started walking again. It's too much to worry about right now. I've already got Angeal, Genesis, and Hollander to worry about. Not to mention Kiku's father, wherever he is, and if he'd come all the way out here to find her.

But still... The thought of it makes you stop and think, doesn't it?

Oh, why am I even worrying about it? And since when do I get nervous about feelings I have for girls? Well, Zack, I said to myself, maybe you're thinking that you're nervous around this girl because you know her so well. I mean, have you ever known a girl this long before you started having feelings for her?

Wait, back up! Who said I had feelings like that for her?

See? Even my internal monologue was confused.


	10. Chapter 10

**It's the first of the month, so I'm updating! /random thing that I just decided after reading reviews. X] A couple quick replies to reviews:**

**TsumeLover666: Omigosh, your reviews always crack me up XD (And I fixed the typo in chapter 9! haha) I'm not a huge fan of mint, either, especially in toothpaste. Mine is strawberry children's toothpaste O.o XD Your comment about Zack having a fetish for women in uniform made me laugh SO hard XDD And I have the same reaction when I say "teehee". I just sit there like, "O.o Did I seriously just type that?" hahaha I DO have a tendency to scurry away under rocks, so you better keep me outta there!**

**LatteJazz: I think I know why you have so many comments for those chapters... hahaha Can't wait to hear 'em! I loved your analysis of Midgar (the vertical/horizontal thing). Honestly, I'd never thought about it that way! I think the line just seemed like something you'd say X] Thank you SO much for your continual support with this story. It means so much, my awesome friend :3**

**Okay, I've bored you enough, those of you that I'm not talking to (and maybe those of you I'm talking to too...? haha) Story time! Please review! And thanks again to my reviewers! I love reading the reviews over and over again all the time :3 Okay, I'm done talking now. Go on and read.**

**-Chapter 10-**

_Kiku_

The days only got better after that. My energy and strength were back to full power within a week. I didn't worry as much about my father coming to find me.

Of course, there were many other things to worry about. Like customers asking who the "new, scarred-up waitress" was.

I didn't take much offense to it. I _was_ new. I _was_ scarred. And I _was_ a waitress.

But Anna would sometimes speak up about it. Clay, too. I considered them my friends, even though I had only been there a week. They were kind enough to take me in, to take care of me, to protect me. What else would I call them?

And, yes, that's right. I had one day of training, and then I started working. I didn't even think about whether or not I would get paid. I had a roof over my head, food, clothes, and friends. What more did I need? Besides, I felt like I needed to repay Anna and Clay somehow, and what better way than manual labor?

"Can I get you folks anything else?" I asked the group, clearing away the empty glasses.

"No, thank you," one of the girls said.

"Alright. Thanks for coming in." I laid the bill on the table and went back to unload my tray.

"Absolutely crazy," Clay said when I walked back into the kitchen.

"Is it always like this?" I asked.

"It's usually just this time of year. Spring just started, and people just have a touch of Spring Fever."

I laughed a little. "Makes sense."

She picked up a wet glass and dried it off, looking at me. "You're a good worker. Just thought I'd tell you that."

"Thanks," I said.

"Kiku! Drinks for table ten!" Anna called.

"I'm on it!" I looked back at Clay. "Thanks."

She just smiled and nodded as I turned to leave.

"Watch this group," Anna told me as she put the drinks on my tray. "They usually stumble outta here around one in the morning, drunk as all get out. Put the drinks down as slowly as you can, and make rounds to their table as little as possible."

"Okay," I said, nodding. I picked up the tray and made my way through all the people to the booth called Table Ten.

I had already mastered the technique for carrying trays full of drinks: Full tray, carry it above your head. Empty tray, hold it close to you. Pretty simple.

"Here you are," I said, setting the drinks down. I made sure to go a little more slowly than I usually would have. "Enjoy."

"Hold on a sec," a guy said.

"Is there something else?" I asked.

"Is it just me," he said, his speech slurred, "or do you have whole lotta scratches on ya?"

"It's not just you," I said with a smile. "And, if you don't mind my saying so, sir, you're drunk." I smiled again and walked away.

Though I did hear one of them say, "Woo! That one's got some spunk to 'er!"

You better believe it, I thought.

So, working at 7th Heaven was not bad at all. I knew how to handle drunk patrons and people who didn't want to pay their tabs, things like that. I'd gotten as fast as Anna and Clay at doing dishes, and I could already lift full trays without my arms killing me the next morning. Anna and Clay told me I was a great help, but I just told them that I wanted to repay them for all they were doing for me (which they continually insisted that I didn't need to do).

And, of course, the visits from Zack didn't hurt either.

He was another thing that I worried about from time to time. I could tell he was worried about his friend Angeal. From what I knew, he had practically been his mentor. And, now suddenly, he had turned his back on SOLDIER and Shinra? I knew he was worried. I also knew he wasn't telling me half of what was going on with the whole Genesis/Hollander thing. I didn't know if he was worried about Sephiroth, but I could feel a little of that, too.

I was at the register ringing up a tab when a voice said, "Excuse me, miss, but what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I looked up and smiled. "Well, you gotta work where you can and when you can, right?"

"Just what is that supposed to mean, Zack Fair?" Anna snapped, offended at Zack's comment.

He laughed. "I was only kidding!"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just be ready to back it up when you crack jokes about my business..."

I laughed a little.

Zack shook his head and smiled at me.

I felt my heart jump into my throat.

"So how's tricks?" he asked.

"Pretty good," I said. "You make lots of tips working in a place like this."

"I'll bet you get the most tips around here."

"Maybe just 'cause I'm new," I said.

"Fresh meat," Clay said as she walked by.

I laughed and Zack gave her a weird look. Which only made me laugh harder.

"So what've you been up to?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'. Nothing new to report."

"Such an exciting life you lead, Mr. Fair," I said.

He laughed. "Oh, you know it."

We both laughed.

It's so weird, I thought. Most people would call this flirting, right? So...what does that mean? I mean, if we are..."flirting"? What is this alien thing? I wondered. This thing people call "flirting"?

"Kiku, table twelve," Clay said, walking by.

"Oh, right!" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. "Be back in a sec," I said, picking up my tray.

"Do work," Zack said.

I laughed and he smiled.

I felt him watching me from time to time. That shouldn't feel weird, right? I thought. I mean, he's my friend. But...do friends (especially guy and girl friends) watch each other like this?

_Zack_

I watched Kiku as she moved around the bar, setting drinks here, picking up glasses there, doling out tabs everywhere. Hard to believe she'd been bed-ridden only a few days before.

I felt a towel whack me on the back of the head. "Hey! What the-?"

"Quit staring at her, Zack," Anna said, folding up the towel she'd hit me with.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I wasn't staring at-"

"Yes, you were. Your mako eyes have been glued to her since the second you walked in here."

Guess I'm more obvious than I thought, I mused.

"If you like her that much, why don't ya go ask her out?"

I laughed sarcastically. "Even you know that's impossible. She's keeping a low profile. I can't take her out."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" she asked incredulously. "Zack Fair, voted Most Likely to Flirt saying he can't take a girl out?"

"Yes," I said, leaning forward on the counter and looking at her. I glanced over my shoulder at Kiku. "But there's another reason, too."

"What's up?" she asked, leaning closer so she could hear me.

I glanced around again. "I hear Tseng might have found a lead."

"Where?" she asked.

"Near Modeoheim."

"That's a ways away," she said.

"Yeah," I replied. "I don't know when I'm leaving, either. Or if I am. And if I do leave, I don't know how long I'll be gone. And I don't know what we'll find out there. So I'm not sure..."

Anna nodded. She knew what I meant. Being with SOLDIER isn't exactly as safe as a desk job, you know.

"But...don't say anything to Kiku, okay? I'll tell her myself."

"Right," she said, nodding.

"Secrets don't make friends!"

We flew apart.

"Oh, hi, Kiku," Anna said nonchalantly, drying a cup with a towel.

"So what're you two whispering about?" Kiku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," I said. "We were just..."

"Having a staring contest," Anna said.

"Yeah, she won," I said.

Kiku looked at us as she put more drinks on her tray. "Uh-huh... Well, good luck with that." And she walked away.

Anna and I both exhaled, almost in relief (even though we both knew Kiku wasn't stupid enough to believe that that was actually what had been going on).

"Look, Zack," Anna said. "I'm not blind. Neither is Clay. Neither is Kiku, for that matter, but, since it involves her, she probably can't see it as clearly as Clay and I can. You care about her more than as a friend. It's practically written on your forehead. So why don't you say something to her?"

I exhaled and glanced around before answering. "I'm afraid to, okay?"

Anna looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm serious. And I don't know why. I've never had problems telling girls that I liked them before."

"Maybe this means that you more than like her. More than _like_-like her."

I blinked at her.

"Oh, please, do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I guess so," I said.

"The big 'L'," she said.

I stared at her.

"What everybody hopes to find but rarely finds."

I blinked some more.

"Oh my gosh," she said, slapping herself in the forehead. "Zack Fair, are you really that dense?"

"L-O-V-E," Clay said as she walked by.

"Oh, got it," I said, nodding as she walked away. I started and looked at Anna. "Wait, love?"

"Shush!" Anna said, threatening to whack me with the towel again. "Calm down. All I said was _maybe_ it means that. It might just mean you like her a lot."

"In other words, I love her?"

"I didn't say it. You did." And she went through a door to the back.

I stared down at the bar and sighed. I've helped her with her combat skills, I thought. I saved her from her father, who left her for dead in an alley. I told her she could always count on me. I told her she was my best friend.

Does all that mean I love her?

And now I might be leaving for Modeoheim any day now. I hate to be a pessimist, but you always have to be ready for the worst. It's possible that I may not come back from a mission one of these days. What do I do then? Wait, go back. I would die. What would _she_ do then? That's what I meant.

I sighed again and ran my gloved hand through my hair. Sure, she's beautiful. And smart and funny. And strong and stubborn. Friendly. Caring. She's...she's just amazing. She's everything I could ever ask for and more.

But do I love her? Am I ready to be certain about that? Or am I just fooling myself?

It's happened before.

_Kiku_

I wondered about a lot of things when I went to bed that night -not exactly an unusual thing for me.

I knew that Zack and Anna hadn't been having a staring contest. What had they been talking about? Was it about me? About Zack? Was he leaving?

He'll tell me, I figured. He's my best friend. He'd tell me if he was leaving on a mission. Wouldn't he?

I rolled onto my side and looked out the window at the starry sky. Soon, I thought, almost like a promise. Soon I'll go out there and stand under that sky...no matter what the weather decides to do.

One last chilling thought ran through my mind just as I was falling asleep.

If Zack is leaving on another mission...what if he doesn't come back?


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, the Zack dog (black lab :3) that lives across the street from where I work keeps barking, so I'll take that as a sign that I should update XD Also, TsumeLover666 deserves it for her AWESOME, long review hahaha (I like her on sugar highs XD) I have many things to say in reply to your review, but I'll just send you a message instead of boring the other readers with my ramblings X] Also, thanks for pointing out the typos and things. _Eheh..._ I accidentally used my real name instead of my character name on one occasion in the last chapter. My bad!**

**Anyway, a few of you are already mentioning the end of this story (which I muse about _constantly_, just to let you know; I still have to finish the game /fail). Don't worry; we've still got quite a bit of story left before the ending.**

**So enough from me! Read on!**

**-Chapter 11-**

_Kiku_

I didn't see Zack for another couple days. He did call, though. And it wasn't like I was freaking out about not seeing him. I wasn't the obsessive-best-friend-type who went insane if she didn't see her best friend at least once a day.

Okay...so maybe I was. On the inside. Just a little bit.

I sensed that Anna and Clay knew I was worried that he hadn't come by, and had only called, but they didn't say anything. I was sort of glad that they didn't say anything.

And then there was another part of me screaming, "Ask me! Ask me! I wanna tell you everything so I know I'm not going crazy! ASK ME!" But I never said anything out loud, of course.

Maybe I'll always be this way, I thought one rainy night as I was bussing tables. I'll always say more in my head than I will with my mouth. But I've been like that ever since I can remember. Was I different with Mom? If she were still here, would I be different now? Or would I be the same, shutting everyone out of the deepest, darkest corners of my mind and my life with everything I have in me? Will someone come along who could get past all that? Or is it just wishful thinking?

Then again, I thought, someone has already gotten past some of the barriers. Zack did when I told him about my father. But...I'm still not sure he knows _everything_. Is there anything I haven't told him? Past-wise, I mean? Then there's Anna and Clay to consider as well.

But, I thought, if I forever think more than I say, I may never say what I want most to say to someone when I have to say it. I gotta learn to take more chances with what I say. I mean, not just spit out everything that runs through my mind, but...tell my friends (what friends I have) how much they mean to me. Even after just two weeks, I feel like Anna and Clay are my closest girl friends. They top Aerith easily. But I still don't tell my friends how much I care for them, and how much they impact my life. Maybe because I've never had friends worth telling something like that to before. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

"Kiku...?" Clay was asking as if she'd been saying it over and over again.

I looked up from my tray at her. "What? Were you talking to me? Sorry."

"Is there something really interesting in that empty glass?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you've been staring into it for at least a full minute," she said, smiling a little.

I exhaled and set it down.

"You seem really deep in thought tonight. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," I said, nodding. "Gotta get back out there." And I walked out of the kitchen before she could say anything else.

You did it again! I screeched in my head, mentally kicking myself. You _are_ deep in thought, but you just walk away and say you're fine! Why do I do that? I've gotta learn to say what's on my mind. Maybe it's an acquired trait.

Zack usually always says what's on his mind. Most of the time. I'll bet he was born with it, though. He was born with _everything_. The sense of humor, the energy... I bet he was even born with those fighting skills. To heck with Shinra's experiments and all that. Zack's a natural, I know it. And besides all that, he was born with the spiky, black hair, his strength... I'll bet he had intense eyes even before the mako treatment. I can just see a little version of Zack, running around Gongaga with a wooden sword, telling everyone about his dreams to be a hero.

I had to smile at the thought.

And I, on the other hand, I continued thinking, was the girl who ran through the slums of Sector 5 Midgar, sifting through debris from buildings being knocked down and selling what she could to buy a sword. The girl who stood in awe of Shinra, SOLDIER, and even the Turks. The girl who had big dreams of being the first female SOLDIER 1st Class. The girl who got beat by her father when she got home because she wasn't a professional at sneaking out yet. The girl who sneak-watched TV to learn what fighting looked like, then made her own punching bag and bought a katana so she could learn how to defend herself. Not that she ever used it. She knew that she wasn't strong enough to defeat her enemy yet. And, as it turned out, she never got strong enough and he left her for dead in an alley near her house.

Wow, enough internal monologue there, Kiku? I thought dryly. Wonder if Zack ever thinks like this, reflects on his past? Come to think of it, I don't know much about his past either. Just that he grew up in Gongaga. Maybe he thinks it's not much of a story, just like I think mine isn't. It's so hard to tell with Zack. Strike that, all guys. It's hard to tell with all guys. It's like a rule of life that guys confuse girls.

But Zack especially.

"Hey, stranger."

I literally jumped at the voice. I spun around. Speak of the devil...

He chuckled. "Didn't mean to startle you."

I gave him a half-hearted glare. "You didn't sneak up on me. You just... Oh, never mind."

He laughed and followed me back over to the bar, finding an empty stool and sitting on it as I unloaded my tray. "Sorry I haven't been around the past couple days."

I wanted to tell him that it was sweet that he was worried I was upset, but then realized that that didn't sound like anything I would ever say in my life, and said, "Don't worry about it. As long as I know you're alive and okay, everything's just fine."

"Right back at'cha," he said with a smile.

I smiled back. "So what's been keeping you at the base? Or can you tell me?"

He nodded. "I can tell you. Just...not out here."

"Right. Of course," I said. I leaned over to Anna, and told her I was going to talk to Zack, and I would be back soon.

She replied not to worry, since closing time was in a half-hour and it was starting to clear out anyway. She said she and Clay could manage for the next thirty minutes.

I thanked her and led Zack up the stairs to our living quarters. I didn't even think twice about going to my room. He was my friend (that I thought I possibly liked as more than a friend). It was just somewhere private to talk.

"So what is it?" I asked.

I was sitting on my bed, Zack pacing slowly in front of the rain-streaked windows. I watched him walk back and forth, one hand in his pocket, and the other running through his spiky, black hair.

He exhaled. "Kiku...I've... Well... Tseng found a lead."

I felt a shiver run up my spine, and tried to hide it. "Really?" I asked, my voice coming out quieter than I wanted it to.

"Yeah," he said. "And...me and him and a couple grunts are flying out in a couple days for Modeoheim."

Modeoheim, I thought. Up in the moutains. Snowy. Not exactly known for its vacation-spot locales.

"Really..." My voice was even more quiet now.

He noticed and stopped pacing. He looked at me. "Hey, I won't be gone long."

I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, even though he himself was a little sad, too. But I also knew how excited he got about missions. He wanted to get back out there. I understood.

"Yeah," was all I said.

"You know how I do things," he said. "It should be just a quick 1, 2, 3 mission. Even faster if Tseng's tip is wrong."

Didn't you once tell me that Tseng's never wrong? I wondered. I just nodded. Then sighed. "I'll miss you."

He sat down on the bed next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "I'll miss you too." He laughed softly. "I know you'd just love to come along and kick butt with those skills of yours."

I laughed softly, too. "It would be interesting, that's for sure." I sat back and looked at him. "You'll be careful, right?"

He gave me his ZTP grin. "Kiku, when aren't I careful?"

"Well...there was the time when-"

"Never mind."

We laughed.

Then I looked at the rain streaming down the window panes. "So this is the last time I'll see you before you leave?"

He sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I haven't even been fully briefed on the whole mission. Apparently, everything has become even more top secret lately."

"Understandable," I said, still not looking at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Now I looked at him. "There's something I've been wanting to do, Zack. And...I think it's been long enough to take the risk."

He blinked at me, clearly not understanding.

"Come on." I took his hand and tugged him along behind me as I went back down the stairs.

Anna and Clay had already kicked all the drunks out and were cleaning up. They looked up as we went by.

I headed straight for the door.

I could feel the tension in the air. I felt like opening that door would take me to another world, like it was a portal of some kind. I wouldn't just be going outside. I'd be going above the plate. Getting to feel real rain from the real sky.

I put my hand on the handle and turned it, the bell above the front door ringing as the door swung out into the night air. The ringing echoed in the silent, near-empty room for what seemed like forever.

I stood in the doorway, feeling the cool air blowing in. Tiny drops of water flecked onto my skin.

With Zack, Anna, and Clay watching, I stepped from the doorway to under the awning over the door. The drops became a little bigger, and I was almost there.

I stepped out from under the awning and looked up.

There above me was that beautiful sky, blanketed in black clouds. I felt a wide smile breaking across my face. The sky. The real sky. It was right there above me. And I could finally see it.

Big, fat drops of rain hit me in the face, making me have to look away from the sky. I stood there, letting the rain seep through my clothes and drench my hair. I felt like that rain was washing me off, washing off all the events that had led me to 7th Heaven. All that were left were the good things. Anna. Clay. 7th Heaven. The smell of laundry detergent. Purple hair brushes and toothbrushes with my name written on them.

Freedom. Strength. Courage. I liked to believe I had those things. I felt like I did, standing under that downpour.

And last but not least, Zack. My best friend. I would've been dead if it wasn't for him. I owed him a lot more than my life, though. I owed him for staying, and for being my friend through everything. I owed him for training me, for making me as good a fighter as him.

I opened my eyes and tilted my head back over my shoulder to look at everyone. My wet hair flipped back, hanging from my head in the wavy way it always did when it got wet. The three of them were smiling at me each in their own way, each of their smiles saying different things.

Anna's said, "Total happiness. From a rainstorm. Amazing."

Clay's said, "Yeah, she's happy now. Just wait till she wakes up tomorrow morning with a cold."

And Zack's... He was smiling in understanding. Because I'd told him about wanting to see the sky, no matter what the weather. It said something like, "Now one of her big dreams has finally come true."

I just started laughing. Laughing as pure joy seeped from my every pore and mixed with the rain dripping off my skin. I always thought that purple was the color of joy, so I half-expected to look down and see the puddles turning purple beneath the yellow light of the street lamps.

I jumped around in some puddles, too. I didn't care if I looked like a little kid. I was having the time of my life. Never had rain felt so good.

And the sky...that huge expanse of black and grey... I had never seen anything more beautiful.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned.

Zack smiled at me, rain dripping from his spiky hair.

I smiled back, brushing my wet bangs out of my face.

"Come on," he said. I could barely hear him over the rain. "You'll catch cold."

"So what?" I replied, still smiling.

"Don't make me use force." He was still smiling, too.

"Well, I'm making you. Because I won't go voluntarily." I folded my arms over my chest and gave a half-hearted pout, as if to say, "So there!"

Zack narrowed his eyes, smiling a little and nodding. "Alright... I warned you."

Before I could say anything more or protest, Zack picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Ah!" I laughed. "Put me down!"

"No way," he replied. "You'll just run off."

"Heck no," I said. "I just really like the rain is all!"

He smiled and headed for the door. "It rains all the time. Don't worry. They'll be more rainstorms."

"Zack! No fair!"

"Is that supposed to be a pun?"

I started laughing, realizing what I'd said. "It's not fair! You have the advantage here!"

"What's that?" he asked.

Being incredibly amazing.

Again, SO glad I didn't say that out loud. Maybe there were times when my not-speaking-everything-I-think habit came in handy after all.

"You got me when I wasn't ready!"

"No excuses!" he said, obviously grinning.

I sighed and folded my arms, giving up on getting back into the rain.

"You happy?"

I smiled widely. "Exceedingly so."

He set me back down in the doorway, the warm air from inside now finding me. He smiled at me. "Good."

Clay practically attacked me with a towel, drying me off furiously. I guess she _really_ didn't want me catching cold. Maybe she was the germ freak. You never knew. Of course, being a doctor, wouldn't that make her job more difficult? Maybe not.

Anna handed Zack a towel and he dried off his hair. It didn't even look any different. Whether it was wet or dry, or it was windy or whatever, it always stayed spiky.

"I think your hair defies gravity," I said, wringing out my hair in the towel.

Zack laughed. "I've often wondered if it does," he said, tugging on a spike.

"Trust me, it does."

"Sweet! My hair defies gravity!"

Now I had to laugh. It was just so ZTP of him.

But the evening of fun had to come to an end, of course. Zack had to get back to Shinra. It was even more important that he be there now, with a mission coming up and all.

I hugged him for a long time when he was going to leave. "Just do what you gotta do and get out," I said.

He laughed softly. "Right. You take care of yourself too, okay? Better not go out in daylight yet."

"Right," I said. Night was one thing, but broad daylight was something else entirely.

"And you keep practicing and things. I'll be back soon."

I nodded. "You'd better, or I'll come find you and kick your butt."

"I don't doubt it."

We both laughed a little.

"Bye, Kiku."

"Bye, Zack."

We hugged again, and then he was gone.

;;;;;

I was awake for a long time that night, sitting with my forehead against the cold glass, watching raindrops roll down it. A million bad scenarios were running through my head about Zack. About his mission. About what he would find there and the million things that could go wrong.

I think I'm being obsessive, I thought, sighing. But he's my best friend! Maybe I'm just a worrier. But he's my best friend! This is how I'm supposed to feel about my best friend, right? I worry and I wonder if he's alright and everything? It feels like I should be feeling this way... But maybe I'm wrong.

It's happened before.

_Zack_

I tried to focus on the briefing. On all the information I had to retain about the region and the specific location we were going to. But it was difficult. I kept thinking about Kiku, running around in the rain, and how I wouldn't be able to see her (or even contact her) for who knew how long.

I worried about her being there, even after two weeks. 7th Heaven was a pretty well-known place. Did her father ever go there? Had someone seen her outside and told her father? That was probably the worst thing that could happen.

Not to mention all the things that could happen to me while on this mission, I thought as I lay in bed that night. Worst case, I could die. I knew that getting into SOLDIER. I promised my parents I would be safe, and asked them to wait for me. I promised them I would come back. Now it feels like I have a different promise to keep. Almost a more important one. Or maybe having more people to keep promises to just puts more weight on things.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I can't leave her alone again. I know she and Anna and Clay are friends, but...she's my best friend. I never want to see that look on her face again. That look she had of just total sorrow and hopelessness. I've never seen her look like that before.

It was crazy to think that someone I had come to know as strong, independent, and fierce could look so lost. So completely lost.

Hey, what happened to staying positive? I asked myself. I've been on life-threatening missions before. Everything will be just fine. No matter what happens with Angeal or Hollander or Genesis or anybody, I'll still have my best friend.

I rolled over on my side and closed my eyes.

Now there were three people waiting for me.

**Psst! Hey, you! Go to the link in my profile (under the info for this story) and look at the awesome picture my good friend LatteJazz made for this chapter :3_  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I just can't stand not updating haha I took a day off yesterday (4th Of July, grandparents up, all that good stuff), so I didn't get to read the reviews! hahaha I guess I'm just SO interested in what people think of the chapters that I want to update every HOUR or something... But I won't XD While I'm posting Chapter 12 today, I'm working on Chapter... *runs and checks story file* Chapter 33 (I think), so there's a LOT more story to go. We're not even half-way through, I don't think!**

**Thanks to those of you reviewing (you know who you are X] ), and for making me laugh and want to update more. See? There IS a correlation between reviews and updates! Okay, enough outta me. Go on and read, and review if you should feel the urge :)**

**-Chapter 12-**

_Kiku_

The next day went very much like any other day. It felt like more than two and a half weeks had passed since I'd come to live at 7th Heaven. I felt like Anna, Clay, and I had been friends for...well, a long time. Months. Maybe even years.

But I didn't feel the full extent of their friendship until that day. The day after Zack had told me he was leaving.

It was mid-afternoon, another rainy day in Midgar. This day was a little lighter, though. Some sunshine was peeking out from behind the clouds, making the sky more grey than black.

But the lighter clouds didn't necessarily mean a brighter day.

Luckily, it was a crowded day, or he would've seen me immediately.

The bell above the door rang, and I looked over, intending to greet the new customer like I always did. As soon as I saw him, my smile fell and my eyes widened.

He was scanning the room, looking for someone.

"Crap!" I breathed and instinctively fell to my knees on the floor, clutching my empty tray to my chest.

Some people looked down at me strangely, but I didn't want to take time to explain. I didn't want to cause a scene either.

It couldn't go like, "Hey, what are you doing down there?"

Me: "Oh, me? Nothing. Just hiding from my sadomasochistic father who tried to kill me and would try again if he got the chance. Not to mention try to kill my best friend just because he's with SOLDIER. Yeah, ain't life great?"

So not happening.

I ducked and crawled my way back behind the counter, and pressed my back against it, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter?" Anna asked, her eyes wide.

Clay was to my left, her eyebrow raised in question.

I took a couple deep breaths, trying to form an understandable statement. "My...father," I said quietly.

I saw both of their bodies stiffen. They stared down at me.

"He's here?" Clay asked quietly.

"Yes," I said. "He just walked in. Now stop looking at me and pretend like nothing's wrong!"

They both snapped their heads up and went back to what they were doing. Anna was drying some glasses, and Clay was pretending to ring up a tab.

"What's he look like?" Clay asked, glancing down at me past the register drawer.

"Big burly guy. Plain T-shirt. Brown buzz cut. Scar across his upper left arm."

"I see him," Anna whispered. She was cleaning a spoon when she "dropped it." She crouched down to pick it up, and looked me right in the eyes. "Don't worry. We'll take care of this." She stood back up like nothing had happened.

Clay "dropped" a couple coins out of the register and bent down to pick them up. "We're not letting him get near you," she whispered. "Just stay quiet and everything will be fine. Trust us."

I did. I really did trust them. I realized just how much right in that moment.

Footsteps approached the counter, and I sucked in a breath, pressing myself against the bar even farther. I wrapped my arms around my ankles, and pulled my legs as close as I could to me. I sucked in another breath, waiting.

"Can we help you?" Clay asked.

I could tell by the slight undertones in her voice that she was talking to someone she didn't particularly like. That just made my heart pound harder. I was sure that was what would give me away.

If Zack ever hears about this, he'll flip his lid, I thought. Note to self: If all goes well, don't tell Zack. Never mind. Strike that.

"I think you can."

A million chills ran up and down my spine when he spoke. It was definitely him. I'd know the voice that I'd come to fear for practically my whole life anywhere.

"I'm looking for my daughter. She's about five-foot four, long brown hair, blue eyes... She's probably got a bunch a' scars and things on her."

He was actually trying to sound _worried_. I don't believe this! I screeched in my head.

"Well...I don't know anybody that looks like that," Anna said. She looked at Clay. "Do you?"

"Nope," Clay replied.

I could hear the grin in my father's voice. But just barely over my pounding heart. "Oh, but I think you girls do. See, I've been askin' around. And everybody says there's a new waitress here who's all scarred up. And she fits that description."

"Sorry, sir," Clay said.

I could see the disdain on her face, but I guess Anna and I were the only ones who could.

"Like we said, there's no one here. No one but the two of us. Your sources must've been incorrect," Anna said.

I was shaking so bad, I was sure the counter was shaking, too. My heart was still pounding in my ears. I had my hands clamped over my mouth to try to make my breathing more quiet, but that just made it worse. I also felt like crying as a million flashbacks raced through my mind. My cuts started pulsing in synch with my heart. I started thinking about what he would do if he found me, and that certainly didn't help anything. I felt sick.

"Come on," my father said. "She's my daughter." He actually laughed a little. "I just wanna take her home. Where she belongs. All her friends miss her back home."

I don't have any friends and you know that you-! I wanted to scream so badly, I couldn't even finish my thought.

"For the third time," Clay said, more annoyance in her voice now, "she's not here. I'm not sure why it is that you assume we're lying."

"Hey, no one's calling you liars," my father said, still grinning, I knew. "I'm just wondering why you're hiding her. What in the hell could she possibly mean to you?"

"Considering the fact that we don't know who you're talking about, it makes it very difficult for us to answer that question," Anna said cooly.

How on earth can they be so calm? I wondered. (Granted, Clay was losing her calmness, but still...) I'm about to pass out from lack of oxygen down here!

I was freaking really bad. Wouldn't you have been, were you in my position?

My father laughed softly once. "So you're gonna stick with that story, huh?"

Clay looked ready to hop over the counter and sock him. Luckily, she didn't. She just clenched her jaw and glared at him. My father must've been more dense than I thought, to not see that look on her face.

"It's no story, I assure you," Anna said, somehow managing to keep her cool. "I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help."

He laughed once again. "Whatever. You can't hide her here forever. It's well within my legal rights to take her back. To have the police search this place. And what will you say then, hmm?"

Tears began silently running down my face as I pressed myself farther against the bar. I was crying because I knew he was right. I was crying because, if the police _did_ find me and make me go back with him, Anna and Clay would suffer the consequences of hiding me.

I pressed my hands over my mouth again and tried to blink the tears away.

"Probably the same thing we're telling you right now, sir," Anna said, her tone unchanged. "We don't know your daughter. I'm sorry."

Silence between the three of them for a moment. Then my father huffed and I heard footsteps walking away. When I heard the familiar bell ringing, Anna and Clay immediately collapsed to the floor on their knees next to me. They both sighed.

I released my breath and spread my legs out in front of me, trying to figure out how to make my lungs work again. Tears still ran down my face as I gasped. Finally, I breathed, "I can't believe he found me."

"He didn't," Anna said. "He has no legitimate proof that you're here. His sources were probably all drunks anyway."

"And if he had found you, I would've taken him out with my bare hands," Clay said through gritted teeth.

I shifted my eyes back and forth between them. They really do care about me, I thought. If they didn't, they would've turned me over right then. They're risking so much for me. This isn't fair to them.

"You guys didn't have to-"

"Oh, yes we did," Anna said.

"Yeah, are you kidding?" Clay asked. "You're our friend! Like we're going to let him come in here and take you away."

"We might avoid some things, but then your blood would be on our hands. So, yes, we had to do it."

"What she said," Clay agreed, nodding.

Clay put her arm around my shoulders and Anna patted my hand.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"Why don't you go on upstairs," Anna suggested. "We can handle things down here, and that'll give things a chance to settle down."

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"And we're right down here if you need anything," Clay said.

I nodded again and went up the stairs, trying to make my exit as unnoticable as possible.

I lay on my bed, looking out the window. Rain was running down it again. I stared at it for a long time, not thinking much of anything.

Except that my father had been right. He could go to the police and demand they search the place for me. Legally, biologically, I was his. But only in those ways.

The sunlight slowly faded, and the sky began to turn black again. The rain never stopped.

And what about Zack? My father had seen him once, and he knew he was a SOLIDER. Would he get him, too? Claim he kidnapped me? Or worse, claim that Zack had been the one who attacked me? He'd get demoted. Discharged, whatever. And thrown in prison, to boot.

Maybe it's good he's leaving on this mission right now, I thought. The farther away he is from my father, the better.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, sitting up.

Anna poked her head in, followed by Clay. "You alright?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

They both walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. We were silent for a few moments.

"I know you think that maybe we're being stupid, hiding you here," Clay said, "but we don't feel that way."

"This is your home now. You have every right to be here," Anna said. "We want you here, and, considering your circumstances, it's our responsibility to protect you. Because we want to."

"We don't want to lose you," Clay said. "Especially to that jerkwad."

I smiled a little at her word for my father.

"So stop apologizing and thinking you spread doom and gloom wherever you go," she continued. "Everything will be okay, no matter what happens, right?"

I nodded a little. "Right."

"Well, now that that's settled," Anna said, "are you hungry at all?"

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

"Okay," she said. "We'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

"So just holler," Clay said.

"Okay. Thanks," I said.

They both gave me reassuring smiles, and then stood and left, closing the door queitly behind them.

I lay back and looked up at my ceiling for a long while.

I bet Zack's already in bed, I thought, but he can't sleep because he's so excited that he finally got a mission again. I know that's how I'd feel if I were going on a mission.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Today's just been a strange day, I thought. But maybe tomorrow will be better.

Suddenly, my eyes flew open as thoughts began racing through my head. About everything my father had said about the police...and consequences for Anna and Clay and possibly Zack...

I suddenly made up my mind about something: I couldn't stay at 7th Heaven any longer.

But...where did that leave me?

Only one place came to mind, but it would be risky. Possibly as risky as my going back home. But I had to take a chance.

As quietly as I could, I got up out of bed, and started packing the bare minimums in my bag. Clothes, money, katana, toothbrush, hairbrush, things like that.

After I had finished packing all that up, I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. At my long brown hair.

I opened a drawer beneath the sink, and pulled out a pair of shiny, silver scissors. I took a few deep breaths as I pulled my hair up onto the back of my head, holding it in my hand. I placed the scissors just on the inside of my hand, and cut. I threw the bundle of hair in the trash next to the sink, then proceeded to make the necessary adjustments. I cut it so it looked really messy and choppy, and the bangs swept over to the right. Since I'd had to give myself haircuts since I was six, I'd gotten pretty good at it.

I left the bathroom and cinched my katana around my waist. I put my bag on my back, taking deep breaths the whole time, telling myself over and over that this was the right thing to do.

I found a piece of paper and quickly wrote out a note to Anna and Clay. Here's what I wrote:

_Anna & Clay,_

_First of all, thank you. I can't say that to either of you enough. You tended to my wounds and gave me a place to stay. You let me go to work to try to help repay you, even though you said I didn't need to. I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful. It's because you mean so much to me that I have to do this._

_Now, get rid of all evidence that I was ever here. Hide it, burn it, chuck it, whatever you need to do. If my father does bring cops around to check the place, I don't want either of you to get in trouble. Kiku Oshiro was never here, remember that._

_Next, don't tell Zack. He'll find out soon enough, trust me._

_And...maybe after things have cooled down, and my father's been convinced that I'm not here, I'll be able to come back. I hope I can. I've loved the time I've had here with you two. I already consider you two a part of my new, patched-up family. And as members of my family, all I can say is this: You just have to trust me. I know I trust both of you with my life. But no one's going to gain anything by my staying here. If he finds me, he'll kill me, and he'll find some way to put you both in prison. Not to mention Zack. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen to you._

_So...for now, I'm just going to disappear. And, remember, don't worry about Zack. I'll handle it._

_Love, your friend,_

_Kiku_

I found a piece of tape and stuck the note to the phone in the hallway.

The entire place was silent, closed-up for the night. No sound came from Anna's or Clay's bedrooms, so I knew they were asleep. All the better.

I sneaked down the stairs (being careful to skip the fifth step that squeaked), and then went around the bar to the back door. I put my hand on the handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

It was cold, and it was still raining.

I shivered. Come on, Kiku, I thought. Let's go.

I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my newly shorn hair, and stepped out into the rainy night.

_Zack_

_I'm leaving for Modeoheim tomorrow._

It was about the millionth time I'd thought it. Maybe because I was feeling a whole big mess of different emotions.

On the one hand, I was totally excited to get back to doing missions. I wanted to find Angeal and Genesis and Hollander and figure out just what in the heck was going on.

On the other hand, I was thinking about Kiku. About the possibility that I might not be coming back. Never before had I thought about this so much. Except maybe on my first mission wayyyy back when. And then I'd worried about my parents.

Why do I keep thinking about them? I wondered. Granted, I haven't been to visit them in quite some time, but I write to them.

I sighed and put my hands up behind my head. I need to focus on the mission, I told myself. That's what I need to focus on right now.

But it's hard to do when you're worrying about your abused best friend who is currently working as a waitress in a bar.

I could almost hear Anna saying, "You knockin' my place of business again, Zack Fair?" I smiled a little at the thought.

Everything's going to be fine, I reminded myself. I have to stay positive. Get my energy back. My excitement. Everything's fine. I gotta stop worrying so much.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I've now taken to updating every other day. I think that's a good system. Although that might get broken up by my days off... Oh, well! haha Hey, if you should get the chance, and you happen to be a Fruits Basket fan, would you please read my story "Lovely Traces"? It would mean so much! (That story is actually finished, so posting of that one will probably be faster than this story... I mean, granted I get reviews! haha)**

**TsumeLover666, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, xxDarkAssassinxx, KazukiXRain, TigerRaiken, and of course (last but not least -NO WAY) LatteJazz -thank you all SO much for reviewing! This being Chapter 13 (What does that have to do with anything? O.o), I thought I'd name you all and thank you X] So...THANK YOU! I read and re-read each and every review, and they all bring a smile to my face, and make me want to post more heehee Thank you all so much.**

**I just realized that there isn't much of Zack in this chapter either... Sorry! I haven't forgotten about him! (How could I? He's a main character! haha)**

**Okay, enough jabbering outta me. Go Chapter 13! (Sounds like something outta Pokemon... Hmm...)**

**-Chapter 13-**

_Kiku_

All those years of sneaking are finally paying off, I thought.

I pressed myself against the wall, waiting for a guard to pass. As soon as he did, I sped over to the next indentation in the wall, waiting for another chance to make a dash for it.

Bet you're wondering where I am, huh? Okay, I'll tell you. I'm at Shinra. Yep, Shinra Power and Electric. Home of the Turks and of SOLDIER.

I'd only seen the place from the outside, so this was totally new to me. And yet exciting all at the same time.

Of course, I wasn't exactly there as a tourist. Did Shinra even have tours?

I didn't take the time to find out the answer. I just kept ducking and dodging, making sure not to be seen.

I managed to get to a stairwell, and make it up to the SOLDIER floor. Luckily, directories were everywhere. It made the place a little less of a maze.

I slowly opened the stairwell door, and peeked out of it. The SOLDIER floor was empty, as far as I could tell.

Okay, I thought, doing a double-check. So far, so good. Now I just have to find a-

I ducked back as a grunt passed the door. He wasn't wearing a helmet, but I recognized his uniform. He had blonde spiky hair (almost as spiky as Zack's), and ice-blue eyes. He looked a little younger than me, maybe. It was so hard to tell with guys.

Maybe this was going to be easier than I thought.

I stepped out of the stairwell, the door closing silently behind me. My heart began pounding hard in my chest as I padded along behind the grunt. Either I was quieter than I thought, or he was hard of hearing, because he didn't notice me. That is, until I jumped him.

I jumped forward, one arm around his neck, and one hand clamped over his mouth. I pulled him around a corner, to an empty, dimly-lit hallway.

He fought, of course, but he couldn't break my grip.

Must be a newbie, I thought.

I pressed my back against the wall and pulled him against me, fighting against his wriggling for all I was worth.

"Shhh!" I hissed in his ear.

He stopped, as if surprised by my voice.

"Don't yell. Don't call for help. Just listen to me. Nod if you understand."

He moved his head up and down, my hand still clamped over his mouth.

"I need your help. And you're going to help me. I have some friends-" Well, one, I thought. "-in very high places here who could get you in a lot of trouble. Understand?"

He nodded again.

"Good. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth. Your word that you won't yell?"

Another nod.

I had to trust him. What else could I do? Kill him?

That was definitely not an option.

I took my hand off his mouth and loosened my grip a little. I turned him around so he was facing me, but kept a strong grip on him, one hand on his shoulder, and the other around his wrist.

He had this really surprised look on his face. Maybe he was surprised that he'd been jumped by a girl? I also noticed him discreetly take in my scars. They were pretty hard to miss.

"What's your name?" I whispered.

"C-Cloud," he stuttered. "Cloud Strife."

I nodded. "Well, Cloud Strife, you've just become my ally. I'm not gonna sugar-coat this for ya. I'm in hiding. I figured this was the safest place to come. Don't ask me why. I'm hiding because, if I'm found, someone out there -the one who gave me all these wonderful scars- would very much like to see me dead. I couldn't endanger the lives of the friends who were hiding me, and that's why I came here. I...I appeal to your sense of what's right, and ask you to help me.

"I'm sorry I kind of...jumped you. But I can't go to my friend that's here. Not just yet. I know he's going to find out, because his best friend senses will start going crazy and he'll know I'm here. ...Please, will you help me?"

I stared at him pleadingly for a few very long moments.

My heart began pounding again. What if he says no and turns me in? I thought. What if they take me back to my father? I'm dead. I'm so dead.

Finally, finally...he nodded.

That stopped all the bad thoughts. I breathed a sigh of relief as I released him. "Thank you."

"What can I do to help?"

I certainly jumped the right grunt, I thought, running my hand through my hair (forgetting for a moment that I'd chopped it all off). "Well... Is there any way you can get me a uniform? One like yours?"

"No problem," he said. "Wait here." He turned to go.

"One more thing."

He stopped and looked at me again.

"Are...you set to leave on a mission anytime soon?"

He blinked at me, the surprised look coming back. "Tomorrow, actually. A Turk -Tseng, I think-, me, another grunt, and a SOLDIER 1st Class. To Modeoheim."

I nodded. "Well, that other grunt just called in sick. Can you get me on that chopper?"

He blinked at me again, probably wondering why on earth this girl had sneaked into Shinra, jumped him, asked for a uniform, and was now wanting to go on a mission. That's just the effect I have on people, I suppose.

"That SOLDIER 1st Class is the friend I told you about. Please, is there any way I can get on that helicopter?"

He blinked at me a third time. "I'll...see what I can do. I'll get the uniform first. Wait here."

I did as he said. As soon as he was out of sight, I bent my head between my knees and took several deep breaths. I can't believe I just did that, I thought. But I did it. Boy, Zack would be proud. Or maybe not. Does he know what happens if a girl is discovered among the ranks of SOLDIER? I mean, there's girls in the Turks, but...in SOLDIER? That was still just a pipe dream of mine. Did they even have rules about girls in SOLDIER, or was it just some sort of unspoken code of law?

Would I be punished if I was discovered? Well, I won't get discovered, I told myself. I chopped all my hair off, and I can disguise my voice. I can pass as a guy. Hopefully, it will only have to be for a little while.

But a little voice in the back of my head said, Or...maybe, if I don't get discovered...everything will work out as I always dreamed it would.

Cloud came back then, breaking me from my thoughts. He then stood guard outside a small closet while I changed.

I put the helmet over my head, making sure it was on right. The only one in the building who would recognize me was probably fast asleep. No worries there. But I was pretty sure my facial features would give away that I was a girl. (I figured the scar on my cheek might've aided in the charade that I was a guy, so I didn't bother trying to cover it up.)

Bag and katana in hand, I stepped out of the closet, tapping Cloud in the back with the door.

He turned and looked at me.

"What now?" I whispered.

"Follow me," he said, nodding back down the hallway.

I followed him, refusing to think that he was leading me to Lazard or somebody else that could get me in a whole mess of trouble. I had to trust him. I had no other choice.

You're probably wondering why I didn't just go to Zack and ask him about all this. Well, it's beacuse I knew what Zack would say. He'd say something like, "Are you kidding? It's way too dangerous! No way!" Or something to that effect.

No, Zack was better off not knowing for the time being. And I was better off with him not knowing right then.

Cloud led me down several hallways, around corners, until he stopped at a doorway. There were lots of doors in this hallway. It must've been the residential part. You know, like a dorm. For SOLDIERs and grunts.

"You can bunk in here with me," he said quietly, sliding a card key through a scanner next to the door. "I haven't had a roommate since I got here, so it should be fine. You don't mind, right?"

It's better than my plan of sleeping on the streets, I thought. "I don't mind," I said. "You sure you're okay with this? I mean..." I looked at him. "Why did you decide to help me?"

He looked down, shrugged, then looked back at me. "You just seem like someone who needs help. Even if you did jump me."

I laughed softly as I followed him in.

The room was a little bigger than the one I'd had at 7th Heaven. Two small beds were pushed up against the far wall, two nightstands between them. Two dressers were on the other side of the room, facing the beds. Two small desks were set along the wall to the side of the door. To the right was a door, which I guessed was the bathroom.

I took the grunt helmet off as soon as Cloud closed the door.

"They don't come in the rooms in the morning to wake us up," Cloud said. "So don't worry about hiding."

"Right," I said, nodding. I looked at him. "Thank you so much. I mean, I don't want to get you in trouble."

He shrugged again. "In our group, I was called 'the least likely to make any trouble.' No one will suspect I'm involved in anything, believe me."

"If you're sure..."

"I am. We're leaving after breakfast tomorrow. I'll make sure you're on that chopper."

I nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, duh," I said, smacking myself in the forehead. "Hiya." I extended my hand out to him. "I'm Kiku Oshiro."

He shook my hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

I put my katana and bag in the safest place in the room. Cloud had pointed it out. There was a small square of the wall that pulled away, leaving a box-shaped opening to hide things in. It was perfect.

"We'll have to give you a fake name," Cloud said after I'd hidden my things. "Your name will never pass for a guy's name."

"Good point," I said. I thought for a moment as I sat on my bed, looking at him. "We'll just say it's something really general. Like...Danny. Danny..." I thought again. "...Miyamoto. How's that sound?"

"They'll buy it," he said, nodding.

I lay back on the bed and folded my arms up behind my head. I looked at the ceiling and sighed.

After a moment, I glanced back at Cloud.

He looked away. He'd been looking at my scars.

"Everyone stares at them at first," I said.

He looked at me.

"I've gotten used to it."

He was silent for a moment. "If...you don't mind my asking..."

"I don't," I said. "You might as well know, since you've agreed to help me. It was my father. He's the one that would like to see me dead. For having a SOLDIER for a best friend, among other things."

I heard him suck in breath, then slowly blow it out.

"No need to apologize," I said. "You don't have to."

He exhaled again. "I... I know this might sound strange, but...I want you to know that you can trust me. You seem like a good person, and I don't think that you deserved to have that happen to you."

I rolled my head over to smile at him. "Thank you, Cloud."

He gave me a half-smile back. "You're welcome, Kiku."

We went to sleep after that.

It took me a long time to fall asleep, though. I kept thinking that every creak was someone opening the door, coming to haul me away. Luckily, mental exhaustion took over after a while.

It had been one long day. My father showing up at 7th Heaven, sneaking out of 7th Heaven, sneaking down to Shinra, then sneaking in, jumping Cloud, and practically begging him for his help.

Lots of sneaking, I know. But it was sort of necessary.

How else are you supposed to "infiltrate" somewhere unless you sneak?


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha, I knew my days off would mess up my posting schedule XD Anyway, I took a day off from the internet yesterday, and it seems I have some more people to thank for reviewing! Two, to be exact: Pinku-chan and 1st class Solider Girl13 :D Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! As I'm posting this, there are 35! I feel so loved (': Er- at least, I feel my story is loved XD**

**A'ight, story time! Let's go! And there's more Zack in this one. Sorry about the lack of him in the last couple chapters *facepalm* (Though it seems no one really had a problem with that, so YAY hahaha)**

**-Chapter 14-**

_Zack_

The next morning came all too soon. Ususally, I was really pumped and excited for a mission. And I was. But...why didn't I feel as excited for this one?

After breakfast that morning, I found Tseng. He led me out to a chopper, pilot already inside. Two grunts sat in the back, already strapped in.

Tseng got in the front next to the pilot, and I climbed in after him. I closed the door, strapped myself in, and we took off.

Just like any other mission, right?

"You alright?" Tseng asked, his voice reaching me over my headset.

"I'm fine," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a lot less excited than usual, so I was just asking. You are, after all, a SOLDIER 1st Class now."

Okay, so it wasn't just me. I shook my head. "Whatever, Tseng." I rolled my eyes. "Whaaaaaatever..." I thought I saw one of the grunts smirk at me, but maybe I was just seeing things.

And it was as simple as that. Or so I thought.

Just before we got to Modeoheim, our chopper went down. Don't ask me why, since I don't know anything about those things...except they fly. And you can't ask our pilot because...well...to put it simply, he bought it when we crashed. Yeah, I know. Sucks.

I flew the furthest, and looked around to see myself lying in the snow on my stomach.

The chopper was behind me, lodged into a rock wall, and on fire.

Tseng and the two grunts were closer to the wreck, and seemed none the worse for wear.

I brushed the snow off of me and walked over. "Well, that's a fine how-do-you-do! Tseng! Hey, guys!" I called.

Tseng pulled out his phone and punched a couple buttons. He sighed and put it back in his pocket. "No signal out here."

I shrugged. "Well, at least we're all in one piece. We'll be alright."

"Thankfully, we have someone used to this kind of terrain," Tseng said, looking pointedly at me.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm a country boy," I said, shaking my head.

"Alright then." Tseng walked past me and over to the start of a mountain path. "We would've reached Modeoheim by now if we hadn't crashed. So we're going to need to make up for lost time."

I walked over in front of the group. "Alright! Follow me, then."

And we started up the north side of the Modeo Ravine.

Along the way, we ran into a few of these giant bird...creatures. Apparently, they were called Replicons. All I needed to know was that they wanted to attack us, and I had a sword that could take them out.

I guess I was a faster walker than I thought, because Tseng was falling behind.

I turned, still walking and called to him. "Yo! Don't fall too far behind!"

I looked at the two grunts at my side, who were easily keeping pace with me. One was notably smaller than the other. Maybe he's just younger, I thought.

"At least someone's keeping up," I said to them, smiling.

"Well, I'm a country boy, too," the first one said.

"From where?" I asked.

He stopped, as if thinking.

He needs to think about where he's from? I thought.

"...Nibelheim."

Oh, now I get it, I thought as I laughed, turning away.

"How about you?" he asked.

I stopped and turned back to face him. "Me? Gongaga."

Now he laughed.

"Hey, what's so funny about that? You know Gongaga?" I asked, pointing at him.

"No, but it's such a backwater name," he replied.

"Ditto Nibelheim!" I said, turning to keep walking.

"Like you've been there," the grunt said.

I stopped and turned to face him. "I haven't. But there's a reactor there, right? A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means..."

"...nothing else out there," we finished together. The two of us laughed, and the other grunt smiled a little.

I turned back to call to Tseng again. "Good news, Tseng! Me and..." I looked at the first grunt, waiting for him to say his name.

He took off his helmet, revealing a blonde head of spiky hair and icy blue eyes.

My first thought? _Wow, chocobo head much?_

"Cloud," he said, smiling.

I looked at Tseng again. "Me and Cloud here are both backwater experts! Oh, yeah!"

"Good! Carry on, then," Tseng called back.

I looked at the other grunt when he laughed. He suddenly stopped, as if he hadn't meant to laugh.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, you okay, man?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and mumbled something like an "I'm fine."

I shrugged and walked on, Cloud and the other grunt following. "Is he okay?" I asked Cloud, nodding to the grunt.

Cloud's eyes flickered back to him, then to me again. "Oh, yeah, he's fine. I mean, you know how it is... Stress and all..."

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding.

We rounded a bend in the path, and Tseng was even farther behind us now.

As we walked, the grunt tugged up on his gloves and flexed his fingers, exhaling.

I froze and looked at him.

He stopped and did the same. He didn't say anything.

"W...wait a second," I said, the wheels beginning to turn in my head.

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked, stepping closer.

I narrowed my eyes at the grunt. "I'm...not sure."

The grunt shook, and I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or not.

"Hey...can you take your helmet off?"

The grunt started.

Cloud looked worried, too.

"Oh, you're in on this, too?" I asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

I looked back at the grunt. "I knew I recognized that smirk. And that laugh. And the way you tug up your gloves." And I was pretty sure that almost-scar on the grunt's face looked familiar, too...

The grunt sighed and waved weakly, as if in surrender. "Hey...Zack."

It was her voice. I couldn't believe it.

Cloud sighed and ran his hand through his spiky hair. "Well...that cat came out of the bag real quick."

"Yeah, well, I didn't intend for it to be in the bag for very long," she replied, clearly rolling her eyes to look at him.

I just stared at her. "Take...take off your helmet."

She exhaled, then raised her hands to take off her helmet.

My jaw dropped. All her hair was gone. It was really short, and kind of shaggy now. But it was Kiku. My best friend Kiku.

"What the-?"

"Don't yell," she said quietly, glancing around.

I glanced around the corner. I still couldn't see Tseng. I leaned back around to look at her. "How-?"

"Don't get angry at Cloud. If you get angry at anyone, get angry at me, okay? I jumped Cloud last night and begged him for help."

"Wha...?" I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that she'd sneaked into Shinra, jumped a grunt, and stolen a uniform. Not to mention come on a mission with me.

At that moment, it occurred to me that she was in the helicopter when it crashed. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, of course not," she said. "What are you-? Oh, the crash! Psh, I've had worse."

How could she be so calm about this?

She glanced around again. "Could we keep walking? I know if Tseng spots me, I'm done for."

I just nodded numbly, staring at her as we continued walking. "Wha...what happened? What are you doing here? I...I can't believe you're here!"

She peeked up at me through her eyelashes, then looked down, trying to tuck a short strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you...angry?"

"No," I said. Truly, I wasn't. I was just...in shock. "What happened?" I asked again.

She sighed, then leaned closer. "It was my father. He came to the bar last night."

My heart started pounding.

"I had to hide under the counter while Anna and Clay tried to convince him that I wasn't there. Apparently, he'd heard his 'buddies' descriptions of the new waitress, and came looking. He left, but not before promising to bring back police to search the place. And he said he would take legal action against Anna and Clay if they found me there. What else could I do? I couldn't let my new friends -not to mention one of your oldest friends- go to prison for helping me. So...I left last night. I told them to get rid of all evidence that I'd been there, and to deny everything. I figure I'll be able to go back...eventually."

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing. "Kiks...do you realize how much danger you're putting yourself in?"

"I can manage," she said, putting her helmet back on. "Cloud and I came up with an alias for me last night, and I can disguse my voice. And I cut off all my hair, so it's okay."

"Not just that," I said. "It's... You've heard the stories I told you. About the summons and the Genesis copies. It's dangerous out here for anyone, even a trained fighter such as yourself."

"I'll be fine," she said determinedly. "Don't worry about me." She glanced behind us. "And...if anyone asks, my name's Danny. Danny Miyamoto."

I looked at her. "That's...the most unsuspecting name I think I've ever heard."

She grinned. "Exactly!" She looked at Cloud. "You were right, Cloud! It's the perfect name!"

He just smiled a little, shaking his head.

I stared at her, still in shock. So she'd sneaked _out_ of 7th Heaven, sneaked _into_ Shinra, jumped Cloud -a Shinra grunt-, begged him for help (and he'd actually _agreed_ to help this madwoman I called my best friend?), gotten a grunt uniform, and got herself on a Shinra helicopter, all without being detected?

Clearly, Shinra needed to up their security.

_Kiku_

Okay, I thought, so far so good. He doesn't seem angry with me. Though I think my being here really threw him for a loop. Who knew he'd recognize me so fast? And for such little things?

Suddely, a Replicon jumped out, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I got this," Zack said, unsheathing his sword.

I'd only watched him fight once before, so it was still an amazing sight for me. I won't go into the details again. I know it just bores you (no matter how fascinating it is to me).

"There," he said, smiling proudly and turning back to us and putting his sword back on his back.

I smiled, shaking my head.

Just then, another Replicon appeared, kicking Zack in the back and knocking him to the ground.

Instinctively, I reached for my katana, and was reminded that I didn't have it when my hand only grabbed thin, cold air. I sighed.

I reached into my holster and drew the gun that was regulation for all grunts to have. A couple shots fired before I could get my gun pointed at the creature though, and I looked up.

The Replicon lay on the ground, dead.

Cloud stood next to me, his gun pointed where the bird creature had been.

Zack stood, brushing himself off. "Thanks, man," he said.

Cloud smiled. "No problem."

I shook my head and put my gun back.

Zack smirked at me. "Better luck next time, Kiks."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.

We rounded a couple more bends, then found ourselves up on a ledge overlooking a big building. We crouched down and looked over the edge.

Tseng walked up then. "Our sources tell us that Hollander and Genesis are inside," he said cooly.

"Okay," Zack said, nodding. "So what's the plan?"

I gulped, wondering what exactly I'd gotten myself into.

;;;;;

We got down off the ravine path, and stood outside what looked like a mini-base. Apparently, all the operations were underground. We would have to sneak past the guards, without being seen or heard, and get to the entrance.

Good thing I'm a good sneaker, I thought.

Cloud, Zack, and I crouched down on the sides of the entrance.

Zack looked in, doing a sweep. When it was clear, he signaled for Cloud to go in.

Cloud did as he told, and went in.

We waited a few moments.

No yelling, and no shots fired. Had he made it?

Zack did a sweep again, then pushed me up. "Go," he whispered, giving me a good shove in the back.

My breath caught in my throat as I ran to the first building, snow crunching under my boots. No pressure, I thought, sliding along the small building's side wall.

I peeked around the corner. It looks sa-

My hopeful thought was cut off by a guard appearing.

I snapped my head back as quickly as I could, hoping he hadn't seen me.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to get my pulse to return to normal, and waited for his crunching footsteps to pass.

I looked again. No sign of anyone.

I saw a hand waving, and looked to see that it was Cloud. He was waving me over to the entrance.

I looked around once more, than ran over, throwing myself onto the ground next to him.

"Quite graceful," he said quietly.

"Oh, hush, Mr. I-got-in-the-base-first."

He just smiled in reply, laughing softly.

Zack joined us a moment later. "Good job, you two. Now let's get inside."

We went down a cement ramp. It stopped at a door.

Zack opened it, and pushed us in.

The door closed behind us. No going back now.

We found ourselves on a platform overlooking a big empty...well, it looked like some sort of warehouse.

"Stay close," Zack whispered.

We nodded and followed him. No chance of anything other than that today, I thought.

A few minutes later, we ran into Tseng. He told us to go find Hollander, and, basically, apprehend him.

From what Zack had told me about his previous missions, I figured this was going to be easier said than done.

We found an elevator at the far side of the warehouse, and went in it.

"Up or down?" Cloud mused.

"Hmm..." I said. "If I were a bad guy..."

Zack and I looked at each other. "Up."

So he pushed the button and up we went.

When the door opened, we saw Hollander. But he wasn't alone. Another man was with him. He was pointing a red sword at Hollander.

I looked him up and down, taking in the red coat, gloves, boots (red everything, really) over a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform, auburn hair, and black wing. From all that, I figured it was Genesis. Having never seen him before, it was a pretty good guess.

Zack drew his sword and ran over between them, knocking Genesis' sword out of the way.

Hollander was spouting something about "stopping the degredation process".

I had no clue what any of it meant. All I knew was that these guys were baddies, and we had to stop them.

Hollander made a run for it, and Cloud grabbed him.

"Cloud! Good work!" Zack said.

Hollander elbowed Cloud in the chest, knocking him back onto the ground with a thud. Hollander ran again.

I grabbed him from behind, but he was definitely stronger than he looked. We wrestled for a few moments, but he finally just pushed me off.

"I'll take care of this and catch up with you," Zack said. "Go after Hollander!"

"Right!" Cloud and I said and ran after Hollander.

Adrenaline poured into my veins as we ran. I'd never felt such a rush in all my life. It was amazing and terrifying all at the same time, and, at that moment, I didn't know which I preferred. I didn't stop to think about it, though. Right then, I was just focused on catching the waddling, fat penguin of a man called Hollander.

Cloud and I stopped short when we found ourselves outside again. We looked through the snow blowing on us for any sign of Hollander. We got nada.

Zack ran up then.

"Lost him," Cloud said, his tone showing that he regretted to report this information.

"That's okay," Zack assurred. "We'll get 'im, don't you worry." He pulled out his phone and looked at it for a few moments. "Hmm...still no signal." He put his phone away and looked around. "I wonder where Tseng went...?"

I looked at him. "What about Genesis?"

Zack looked a little somber. "I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore."

I just nodded. What was I supposed to say? "Omigosh, you're a murderer"? Yeah, no.

I looked around, and noticed some old railroad tracks. I followed them with my eyes, and saw that they led to a stone tunnel. A sign stood out in front of the tunnel.

I walked away from Zack and Cloud and went over to the sign. I brushed some snow and ice off, and pieced together the words. "You guys," I said. "I think I found Modeoheim."


	15. Chapter 15

**Woot! Reviews! Thank you all so much! People to add to my thank-you list: animecookiefairy and ShatterTheHeavens. Thank you both (and everyone else) for your reviews!**

**Okay, so I've been getting a lot of questions about the end of this story (whether it's going to end the same way _Crisis Core_ did or not). I think about that all the time (I haven't written the ending yet, if you're wondering), and I have a thought about how it will end. But I don't want to spoil it for you all! But that doesn't mean you can't ask hahaha You'll just have to wait until the end of the story to find out.**

**Anywhoo, let's get on with this! Back to Modeoheim we go...**

**-Chapter 15-**

_Zack_

I tried not to show it, but I was even more on-edge than usual, now that I knew Kiku was there. I worried even more, even though I kept telling myself that I didn't need to worry. Kiku was perfectly capable of handling herself.

But...up against someone like Genesis...she didn't stand a chance. Not that Genesis would be a problem anymore. I was thinking of any still-remaining copies that might've been hanging around.

"You sure you're alright?" I asked her as we walked through the tunnel she'd found (which we assumed from the sign led to Modeoheim).

Cloud was walking up ahead of us, checking for more giant bird thingies (or Replicons, again, if you want to get all techincal about it).

Kiku shook her head. "That's about the twentieth time you've asked me that. Stop worrying, will ya? I'm perfectly fine! This way you don't have to worry about a certain someone -whose name I will not speak- finding me, right? I'm out here with you. What could possibly be safer?"

I blinked at her.

"I know what you're thinking, so don't answer that question," she said, folding her arms over her chest.

I exhaled and ran a hand through my hair. "Sorry. But you're my best friend. I can't help but worry about you."

She smiled. "I know. Just try not to, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Good. Now let's focus on catching these hooligans and lockin' 'em up for good!"

I had to laugh. She was still Kiku, even without her hair and even in a grunt uniform.

We reached the end of the tunnel and looked out.

Kiku whisteled. "Looks like this place has been remodled once or twice."

"Yeah," I said. "It's done in early deserted."

All the houses were falling over, the doors and windows boarded up. There were a few bird thingies (I'm just gonna keep calling 'em that, so don't bother correcting me) here and there, but, other than that, it was quiet.

Cloud walked up to a building at the end of the one street and looked at a sign. "Modeoheim Bathouse," he read. "Think we should check it out?"

"Definitely," I said. "It's the only building still standing. A perfect place to hide in a town like this."

The inside looked just as deserted as the outside. Pieces of the wall had fallen out in several places, revealing the pipes that had once pumped hot water. They were all red and rusted-over now, of course. There were big stone chunks all over from places where the roof had caved in. Small snowflakes drifted in lazily, as if they had all the time in the world to get to the stone ground.

I looked at Kiku. She was watching them. Intently. Then it occurred to me that she'd probably never seen snow before. I smiled at the sight. Even though I couldn't see her eyes, and her lips stayed still, I knew she was smiling.

We went down a whole bunch of hallways (getting attacked by cat-like monsters with Angeal faces on them along the way) until we got to, what looked like, a main room. It was eerily quiet. Light poured into the room through a glass ceiling, some of the panes smashed or fallen out.

"Huh," I said. "I could've sworn that we'd find someone hiding out-"

I was cut off when a big griffin monster (also with an Angeal face) landed in front of us, roaring.

I drew my sword and pushed Cloud and Kiku behind me. With some difficulty, I managed to kill the monster.

I looked back at them. I couldn't see Kiku's eyes, but I knew they were wide open.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Uh-huh," she said, her voice cracking. She shook her head. "I'm not gonna lie to you. _That_ was scary."

"You okay, Cloud?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He didn't sound exactly...un-afraid either, let's put it that way.

Suddenly, I heard another roar behind me. I spun to see one of those green, one-eyed flying creatures hovering behind me.

I didn't have time to draw my sword, and it was getting ready to breathe fire at me.

A shot went right past my head, hitting the creature square in the eye. It wailed in pain and dropped to the ground next to the griffin.

I turned, ready to thank Cloud for another good shot. But he was staring at Kiku, his eyes wide.

She was looking away, as if she had just-

"Dude, she just shot at you with her eyes closed," Cloud said, confirming my suspcions.

I stared at her incredulously. "Did you just shoot at me with your eyes closed?"

She looked at the gun in her hand, as if just realizing that she was holding it. "Well..." I knew she was giving me a look. "Well, it worked, didn't it? I killed the...flying thingie!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, and I smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

"To think, all your fighting skills, and you can't operate a simple gun."

"Never mind," she snapped. "Let's go." She stared walking off.

"Kiku?"

"What?" she asked, spinning to face me.

"We're going that way," I said, pointing in the oppostie way she was headed. (She seemed to do that often.)

She looked where I was pointing and scrunched up her mouth to one side, and I knew she was glaring at me. I just laughed.

"Whatever," she said.

I laughed again and we followed her.

We went up a flight of stairs that was across the room, and we finally found someone. Just...not one of the someones we were looking to catch.

Kiku gasped a little when she saw Tseng, curled up against the wall next to another door.

Cloud and I ran to his side and turned him over. He was still alive.

"Tseng," I said. "What happened?"

He coughed, then cleared his throat. "Angeal... He's here."

My eyes widened and my breath caught in my throat. "He...he is?"

"You have to go after him, Zack. Go."

I nodded and looked at Cloud. "Think you can handle things here?"

"You bet," Cloud said, nodding.

I looked at Kiku. I paused for a moment, remembering to use her alias. "Danny, you come with me."

She nodded and went through the door after me.

It was a maze of more hallways, staircases, and walkways.

We went down a couple flights of metal staircases, then walked across the lower floor towards the far wall. A few monster-run-ins later, and we found ourselves at a big, messy hole in the wall.

We approached the hole and looked out. Pipes running along the side of the building formed a bridge-type walkway. It led up to another hole in the side of the building, but that was all we could see.

I looked at Kiku. If I was going to have to fight Angeal... I couldn't have her there.

"Kiku."

She looked at me.

"Go back and find Tseng and Cloud. I'm going on alone."

She started a little. "What? No way, man. I've come this far, and I'm not-"

"Kiku."

She stopped, still looking at me.

"Please. I have to go on my own."

She was silent for a moment, then sighed. "Okay, I understand. But you better come back alive, you got it?"

I half-smiled at her. "Got it. And don't worry. It'll be alright."

She gave me a quick hug, and then jumped back through the hole in the wall.

I took a deep breath, looked up the path, and headed up it. I could do this. I was Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st Class. I could do this.

Couldn't I?

_Kiku_

I went back into the building, and then around the corner so Zack couldn't see me. I waited for the sound of his boots tapping on the metal of the pipes to stop, and went back out. No way was I letting Zack do this alone. Even if he didn't know I was there, it was always good to have a little backup. Even if your backup shoots at you with her eyes closed.

I paused at the top of the path and peeked into the building. It looked like I would have to get across a wide air duct, and then go through a hole in a chain-link fence. After that, well... I guessed I'd just have to figure it out as I went along.

I carefully went across the air duct, continually telling myself not to look down at the three-story drop I'd have had if I fell. Then I went through the hole in the fence, and found myself in another deserted, empty hallway.

I followed it around a couple bends, passing by a couple dead cat-like monsters (I assumed Zack had seen to them only moments before), and went into another room.

To the right of me was an empty doorframe, leading into a round room. The ceiling had once been made of at least a hundred glass panes, but they were all gone, and most of the roof had caved in.

Why does this place look like it was built deserted? I wondered.

"It should have been me. I should have dealt with Genesis."

I froze at the unfamiliar voice and looked away from the roof.

There was Zack. He was standing across from another man (a SOLDIER 1st Class, by the look of his uniform), the man's back to him. The man had a single white wing coming from his back.

Could this be Angeal, Zack's mentor? The man Zack had told me so much about?

I crouched down next to the door, peeking around the frame as discreetly as I could.

Zack laughed once sarcastically. "Yeah...then why did you send me?" he asked.

Angeal turned to face him. "To prepare you..." He drew his sword. "...for your next fight." He pointed it at Zack.

Zack started, staring at him. "Have you lost it?"

Angeal lashed out at him, and I gasped a little, quickly pressing my hand over my mouth.

Zack easily dodged the attacks. "Stop it!"

"Someone's waiting for you, no?" Angeal asked.

Does he know I'm here? I wondered, starting to panic.

Zack edged around Angeal, walking in a circle as he drew his own sword. "Angeal...don't do this." He was practically begging him.

They attacked each other with their swords, but easily blocked the blows. Their swords clanged together for a few moments, then they stopped when a third man appeared.

"Very good, Angeal!"

They both looked at him. Hollander. I knew it was him from Zack's description of him. Short, stout, hairstyle that was at least ten years out of style. Yep, it was Hollander alright.

"It is time to exact vengance for our family's suffering!"

"Family?" Zack asked incredulously.

Is he Angeal's father? I wondered.

"No!" Angeal snapped. "My father is dead!" He threw Zack's sword off with his sword, knocking Zack back a couple steps.

"Fine," Hollander said snidely. "Then do it for your mother."

"My mother's shame," Angeal replied, "made her take her own life."

Zack looked at Angeal's sword and gasped a little. I gasped a little, too. So Angeal hadn't murdered his mother after all!

"Shame?" Hollander asked, as if offended by this word. "How terribly misguided! She should have been proud... Proud that she was the namesake of our experiment. Project G. Or, should I say, Project Gillian."

I felt my jaw drop. So...it wasn't Project Genesis?

Angeal ran over to Hollander, grabbing the front of his shirt in his fist. "Don't say her name!" he ordered.

Hollander grunted, pushing Angeal's hand off of him. "Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells. Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage. Yes, Genesis was a failure, I'll admit it."

That's nice of you, I thought sarcastically.

"But you, Angeal... You were actually bred inside Gillian's body. You...you are perfection." He was looking up at the sky, his arms raised, as if he were thanking some higher being for this "gift".

Angeal shoved Hollander, knocking him to the ground. Then he walked back over towards Zack, giving him a sideways glance. "Zack, I am perfect. A perfect...monster." He turned to face him. "My cells can absorb genetic traits, and pass them along to others."

I was suddenly reminded of the monsters that had had his face. So...those monsters were made from his genes? And the Genesis copies were made from Genesis' genes?

"A two-way conduit," Hollander said, standing and brushing himself off. "Jenova's power has passed onto you completely."

I wondered what exactly "Jenova's power" was, but didn't dwell on it for too long.

Angeal snarled at Hollander, then looked at Zack. "Zack, do you remember what I said?"

Zack looked at him.

"About our enemy being all that creates suffering?"

Zack looked at the ground sadly. "Yeah...but you're not one of them."

"But I created my own suffering," Angeal said, looking very remorseful. He turned to Zack. "Zack, let me show you."

Zack turned to face him as well.

"Stop it!" Hollander shouted. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Neither do I, I thought. What's Angeal doing?

Suddenly, four monsters appeared behind Zack. One of the griffin creatures that had attacked us earlier, a cat creature, a flying creature (with Angeal's face instead of one single eye), and a two-legged creature carrying a spear. They all had Angeal's face.

Hollander spun to face Angeal. "Damn!" he cried. "At least one sample!" He made a grab for Angeal's hair, but Angeal just shoved him off, making him slide across the room on his back.

The creatures started running. Right for Zack.

I already had my hand on my gun.

But...the creatures didn't attack him. They ran right past him...to Angeal.

"Angeal!" Zack cried.

Angeal started gagging as the creatures latched onto him, and his gagging soon turned to screaming. There was a flash of bright light, and both Zack and I had to shield our eyes.

When the light dimmed, a huge monster stood before Zack. It stood on four legs, like an animal, but also had two human arms. There was a big mouth full of sharp fangs on the chest between the two front legs. In one hand, it held a shield, and in the other, a trident. It still had Angeal's one wing on its back, and his face atop the human portion of the body. Three tails swished threateningly behind it.

My jaw dropped again. I couldn't believe my eyes. Honestly, and to say the least, I was terrified. What was that...that thing?

The creature that, not a moment ago, had been Angeal lashed out at Zack with its weapon.

Zack didn't even try to dodge it, and it left a gash along his left cheek. He grunted a little in pain as blood began to seep down his face.

Zack looked down at the ground, balling one of his hands into a fist. "Angeal..." He looked at the creature. "What happened to honor?" He looked at the ground again, then took his sword in both hands, assuming a fighting stance.

I couldn't believe it. Zack was actually going to fight that thing, even though it had been his mentor, and probably still was. I knew in that moment that he was the bravest, strongest person I'd ever met.

Zack dodged the attacks of the monster as best he could, but he was not unscathed from the fight. He got burn marks on his arms from where lightning had been shot at him. He got another scratch on his cheek, and the two formed an X-shape there on his face.

After what seemed like hours of watching Zack fight and dogde and the creature do everything in its power to drain him of his life, the creature fell.

After a few moments, the monster faded away, and the human Angeal was left in its place. He looked grayer now, almost like all the blood had been drained from his body. He barely even looked alive. He looked more like...a shell.

Zack stood over him, feathers scattered around the both of them. Angeal's wing was gone.

Zack looked at him sadly.

"Zack...you have my thanks." Angeal turned his head, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

Zack crouched over him, and I could already hear that his breathing had turned shaky.

"This...is for you." He held out his Buster Sword. He nodded for Zack to take it.

Zack gasped a little, still looking at Angeal. He looked away, clenching his hand into a fist. I heard him sobbing quietly. Slowly, he turned back and took the sword from Angeal's hand.

"Protect your honor, always," Angeal said wearily. He gasped a little, then leaned back against the ground, his eyes closed.

Just like that. No fanfare, no flashing lights. One minute, you're alive, and the next...

Zack started, gasping, and looked at Angeal. He fell to his knees, Angeal's sword on the ground in front of him. He sniffled once, very quietly. Then he stood, holding the sword.

He looked down at Angeal again. Shaking, he held up the sword, touching his forehead to the flat of the blade. He was still sobbing.

I heard footsteps and went to stop whoever it was. It was Cloud and another grunt. Backup was there.

"Just...give him a minute," I said quietly to Cloud. I glanced back towards the room.

"I get it," Cloud said, nodding. "But Tseng says we're leaving in five with or without him."

I nodded and Cloud and the other grunt walked away.

I went back to the doorway, looking in.

Zack hadn't moved.

I walked in, trying to be quiet. I took off my helmet, stopping a little ways from him. I looked at him for a long moment.

His eyes were still closed, and he was still shaking.

I reached out a hand and gently touched it to his shoulder. "Zack?"

He didn't move, not even to acknowledge that I was touching him or speaking to him.

"Zack," I said it more quietly. "There's...I mean... Backup's here. Tseng says it's time to go." I let my hand fall from his shoulder. "...Mission accomplished."

Zack heaved a heavy, shaky sigh, then opened his eyes. "They caught Hollander?"

I nodded.

He sighed again. "Yeah. Time to go." He lowered the sword and headed for the door.

I looked down at Angeal's gray body, imagining -hoping, really- that he was finally at peace.

"Thank you," I whispered, "for helping to make him who he is." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "And...for helping him get closer to becoming who he wants to be."

_"Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams...and honor."_

Rain began pouring through the caved-in roof. I felt a sudden urge to cry, and tried to hold it in, blinking and sniffling.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. It was Zack.

Fresh tears were streaming down his face. As he started to cry again, he turned his face up to the sky, letting the raindrops mix with his tears.

I grabbed onto his hand with mine and squeezed it tightly, sending him a mental message. _Everything's going to be alright._

Zack didn't say a word the whole way home. Just kept staring off into space, the Buster Sword on his lap.

;;;;;

For whatever reason, I decided to chance going back to Sector 5 to see Aerith. (Don't ask me why. I must've been really messed up that day.) Zack tagged along, also for whatever reason.

"So...Zack. The sky is closer in the city above, right?" Aerith stood from the floor. "Kinda scary. But the flowers might like it, maybe."

"Aerith," I hissed.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I nodded to Zack, who was sitting on the floor some distance from us. He sat cross-legged, his head bent. He was crying.

"_So_ not the time," I whispered.

She just shook her head. That was about as "Oh, whatever" as Aerith got, but I knew how to read her.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from her. I went over to Zack.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, anyway. What do you say to someone in his position? No one had ever said anything "right" to me when Mom had died, so how I was I supposed to know the "right" thing to say to him?

I knelt down behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Zack shook, crying harder. Then he turned so he was facing me, and pulled himself close to me. His forehead rested against my chest, and I had one arm around his back and one hand on the back of his head. Then I shifted closer, his forehead now against my neck. I felt his tears drip from his face onto my skin, warm and cold all at the same time.

It felt somewhat like comforting a distraught child, kneeling there and holding him. It was like he was regressing. Well, who could blame him? Like none of us act like that when someone close to us dies (especially if you feel responsible for their death).

I could only send him my mental message: _It's gonna be okay. No matter how hopeless it seems, or even it life itself seems pointless...it's going to be okay._

;;;;;

After all that (and after things died down some), I went back to 7th Heaven. You can imagine Anna's and Clay's faces when they saw me.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Anna asked in a demanding tone.

"You've got some 'splaining to do!" Clay said.

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, guys."

"Good enough for us," Anna said, and they both hugged me.

"The police already came by looking for you," Clay said. "Yesterday. When they didn't find anything, they left. But I heard them tell your slime of a father that if they got a call from him again about his 'disappearing daughter', they'd book him for disturbance of the peace, abuse of protective services in the city of Midgar, and...a few other things."

"I said that was all code that for 'mentally unstable'," Anna said, making air quotes like Clay had.

I laughed a little, still not feeling quiet right after everything that had happened, and all that I'd seen and heard.

"So...is it okay if I come back?"

"Of course!" they said.

;;;;;

After I'd finished telling them where I'd gone and all that (and made them promise to keep it a secret -as if they wouldn't), they only stared at me. I'll admit, even after living it, it still sounded pretty far-fetched. I mean, little ol' me had snuck into big ol' Shinra? It sounded pretty impossible.

Anna looked at me for a moment. "How's Zack?"

I shook my head. "Let's just say...he's been better. I think he just needs some time alone right now. He said that, since he's one of the only 1st Class SOLDIERs left, he's going to have a lot more responsibility. Training 3rd and 2nd Class newbies and things. I think more missions will be a good distraction for him."

They nodded.

"So are you gonna keep sneaking in from time to time?" Clay asked.

I nodded. "Not too often, though. That way, I might manage to stay off the official records, and they won't come looking for 'Danny' when he doesn't show up one day. And, besides, only Zack and one other person knew I was ever there. Tseng wasn't around long enough to notice anything, I'm sure. I think it'll all work out."

Anna shook her head. "If only everyone had your positive attitude."

I smiled in reply, blushing a little.

"Reminds me of a certain puppy I know..." She gave me a knowing look.

The three of us laughed.

;;;;;

That night, I prayed that Zack would feel better soon.

Angeal had gone back to the Lifestream. Wasn't that better than suffering here in our world, thinking he was a monster?

I remembered when Zack had asked me about angels, and understood now why the question had been so important. Angeal and Genesis had thought they were monsters because of the whole deal with the Jenova cells.

Maybe Genesis was an exception to what I had said to Zack, but I still believed it.

Angels...dream of a better world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Eh... I just realized this is a really short chapter. Sorry! Just a couple quick things before you get on with the chapter:**

**HAHA T-L-triple-6 called me on my Will Smith quote XD Way to recognize it! She also pointed out that Kiku had already met Hollander in the previous chapter *sweatdrop* My bad! Also, I've had college crap to deal with, too, so don't feel bad about the time between reviews (I guess you'd call it...?)! As usual, your reviews cracked me up. Especially the thing about "Cotton-Eyed Joe", and about Kiku's hair, aaanddd the "staring-at-Zack-while-fighting bit" XDDD I think Zack is like the average person: Slow about most everything, but then really intelligent and insightful about other things XD Yeah, sorry about how little screen-time Genesis had *sweatdrop* I didn't really know what to do with him, so I was just like, "Uh... Keep it in Kiku's p.o.v. -problem solved!" XD**

**Okay, enough of my rambling. Read on! Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter! I'll update again soon! ...Don't hurt me! XD**

**-Chapter 16-**

_Zack_

I sat at a table on the SOLDIER floor, Angeal's Buster Sword in my hands.

The X on my cheek from the cuts he gave me were still throbbing as I sat there, taking deep breaths.

I ran a hand through my hair. It was different now, but still as spiky as ever. I don't really know why I changed it. Maybe I realized that I wasn't going to achieve my dreams of becoming a hero unless I recognized that sacrifices had to be made, changes had to happen. Life could never be the same after Angeal's death. I knew that. Maybe I was trying to show everyone else that I knew it, too.

I still couldn't believe he was really gone. That I had delivered the final blow, as it were. He was dead.

I thought of Kiku, and how she had comforted me when we'd been in the church in Midgar. I had felt a million things in her hug, even though she hadn't said anything out loud. I felt that she was trying to tell me something. Something like,_ Everything's going to be okay. I know you probably feel hopeless right now, but it's all gonna be okay._

I stood from my seat, spun the sword above my head, and sheathed it on my back.

I couldn't be a hero unless I embraced my dreams. Angeal taught me that. And I still wanted to become a hero.

I learned that, to embrace my dreams, I had to move past the things I couldn't change. I had to just...keep moving forward.

;;;;;

I walked in front of a line of grunts. I recognized Cloud in the group, and stopped to pat him on the shoulder. I smiled at him.

"So you wanna be in SOLDIER? Hang in there."

He smiled back.

;;;;;

I walked in front of a group of 3rd Class SOLDIERs.

"So, is everybody here now?" I asked.

"Sir!" they replied.

"You're all rookies, right?"

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

I laughed softly, looking at them. It felt so strange, to be the one in charge now, the one that everyone listened to.

"One piece of advice... No, an order."

The one who gave the orders.

I unsheated Angeal's- ...my sword and leaned my forehead against the flat of the blade. I took a deep breath.

I lowered the sword and looked at the men in front of me. "Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens...protect your SOLDIER honor. Got it?"

"Sir!"

"We're all coming back here alive, you hear me?" I lifted the sword, looking at the light glinting off the blade. I found myself grinning. "Let's go."

;;;;;

So, in summary, Project G was Angeal's mother's experiment. We apprehended Hollander in Modeo and turned him over to the company. After that, the company put me on standby.

That was a while ago now...

Shinra was apparently in disarray right then. The Turks were hanging around me every day.

It made it very difficult to get out to see Kiku, though I still managed to call her. I felt a lot better knowing she was safe at 7th Heaven again. Instead of running off and sneaking into Shinra and jumping grunts and _posing_ as a grunt and being in helicopter crashes and shooting at monsters with her eyes closed, and...well, you know.

The "standby" status they had me on included a vacation. I was using that term loosely. It sort of felt more like, "Okay, you just went on a dangerous mission and basically played a hand in the death of two SOLDIERs, 1st Class. Why don't you just get outta Midgar for a week or so?" Honestly, I would've been happy to vacation at 7th Heaven, but that wasn't exactly out of Midgar, now was it?

The Turks said our vacations "overlapped" coincidentally. Yeah, right.

But none of them ever mentioned Angeal or Genesis. Almost as if they never existed...

Is that how little SOLDIER is worth these days? What do I have left to fight for?

What is SOLDIER honor?

**Again, sorry it's so short! I promise to update soon! (But if you wanna razz me about updating, DO IT! It gets me up and posting!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ack, another short chapter. Don't worry! They do start getting longer again, I promise! And since TS666 threatened me (Thank you for that XD), I'm updating again! (Seriously, reveiws and threats will always get me to update XD) Face it, you ARE funny XD I was sitting there reading your review with my hands over my mouth TRYING not to laugh, but I couldn't NOT laugh XDDD And, animecookiefairy, I do agree that Genesis needs a tranquilizer gun XD**

**A note about this chapter: Zack's doing SOLDIER squats in this chapter. One time, my friend started teaching everyone how to do them in P.E., and then we talked about whether they were really good exercise or not XD Ah, good times... Anywhoo...**

**Thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews! Here's chapter 17. It's not a cookie, but I hope you like it anyway X]**

**-Chapter 17-**

_Zack_

So, getting back to the whole "vacation" thing... Since the company put me on standby, they gave me time for some R&R. At first, this seemed like a good idea. But, after a little while...it didn't seem that way anymore.

I was on the sand, in my bathing suit, doing SOLDIER squats to try to keep myself occupied. I'd done all there was to do on a beach. What else was I supposed to do?

Cissnei walked down some stone steps onto the beach, wearing her bathing suit. I tried to ignore her. She'd been following me everywhere. Turk procedure or something, I suppose. In other words: Yeah, more crap from the Turks. As usual.

"Suntan lotion?" she asked.

"No!" I replied, not breaking the rhythm of my SOLDIER squats. "Never mind that!" I looked at her. "What is this? ...Are they...putting me out to pasture?"

"You could use some R&R," Cissnei replied, as if she were making a point about something.

"I'm bored," I said, stopping my exercise. "That's it." I hit my open palm with my fist. "I'm calling 'em."

"Director Lazard's not in," Cissnei said in an apologetic tone.

I looked at her questioningly, raising one eyebrow.

"He's been missing for a while now. It was Lazard who was funding Hollander's research."

I gaped at her. Obviously, I had been unaware of this information.

"Using the company's money."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Cissnei looked away. "We're interrogating Hollander, so we should learn more soon."

I looked off at the water and shook my head a little. "What's wrong with them?"

"Hm?" Cissnei asked. She exhaled. "The truth lies within each person," she answered, turning to the water as well, her arms folded over her chest. "But even truth seems suspect once it leaves their mouths..."

"Hmm," I said, thinking about this. I turned to her. "Cissnei...go do something." I headed back over to my chair, where my things were.

"Calling Kiku?" she asked, a knowing edge in her voice.

"Huh?" I asked, spinning to face her. "How do you know that? Am I being watched?"

"No, she's the one being watched. That girl is an Ancient. She could be the only one left in the world. You didn't know?"

"She...never said anything." I looked out in the water again. "Maybe the only one left in the world, huh?" I said to myself. "...She _is_ one of a kind."

"She may not even know herself, but...well, it's best not to assume with sensitive things like this. We think that Aeirth girl might be an Ancient, too, but we're still doing checks on her," Cissnei continued. "But I'll tell you, that Kiku is one tough girl to track. She disappears from our radar all the time."

Radar? I wondered. What, do they gave some kind of locating chip in her or something? But at least they're having a hard time keeping track of her. That means they probably don't know about her sneaking into Shinra and all that. Or they do know, and maybe they're just not saying anything because they don't think it's important enough to bring to the president's attention?

My thoughts were interrupted when Tseng appeared on the beach. In his suit. Can you say, "Out of place"?

"Heads up!" he shouted. "Genesis copies!" He pointed toward the water and we looked.

A bunch of Genesis copies were coming out of the water, carrying guns and dressed in full-on diving suits.

I ran over to a nearby beach umbrella and pulled it up out of the ground, closing it. It's no sword, I thought, but it'll have to do.

Using the umbrella like a sword, and thanks to my dodging abilities (of which I am quiet proud, thank you), I managed to drive off all the copies without getting injured myself.

Tseng and Cissnei walked up behind me, looking down at one of the copies. It was glowing green.

"These guys are still around?" I asked incredulously. "But Genesis..."

"Maybe Genesis is still around, too..."

I looked at Tseng. "Huh?"

"When the soul leaves the body, it returns to the Lifestream."

"Yeah, and...?"

"The river of souls that circles our planet. Perhaps Genesis' soul is..."

I looked at him. "Controlling copies from the Lifestream? Is that what you're telling me?" I asked.

"It was merely a supposition." He looked at me. "In any case, your vacation is over, Zack. Junon is under attack by an unknown force. You're going there with me to investigate."

_Kiku_

"Wait, you're leaving? For Junon? I thought the company put you on standby? And what happend to R&R?"

"Plans have changed, I guess," Zack replied, shrugging.

I was glad to see he was back to his old self, and that he was excited to be going on missions again. But I still couldn't get over his new hair. Not that any hairstyle could possibly take away from his overall...(I'll leave that up to your interpretation), but it just looked so...different. He almost didn't look like Zack anymore. But, as soon as he opened his mouth, there was my ZTP.

I exhaled. "Alright. I promise, I'll stay here for this one. You won't see me the whole time you're there."

He smiled. "I'll miss having you as backup, Kiks."

I smiled back, walking out from behind the bar. "Yeah, well...just...be safe, okay? Don't get hurt or anything. Just do the job and get out."

"Right. I got it, boss."

I laughed and hugged him. "You can do it, Zack," I whispered. "I know you can."

He hugged me tightly, took a deep breath, and then let me go. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. Bye, Zack."

"Bye, Kiku."

And he was off on another mission again.

Things had gotten back to normal around 7th Heaven, but something still felt...off. Maybe it was because I was thinking Zack had changed. Well, he had. But he was still Zack.

"You know...one day, he's gonna get up the strength to say it."

I turned and looked at Anna. "Hmm? What are you talking about?"

She smiled in a "Are you really so oblivious?" way. She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm sure you'll figure it out...eventually."

Well, that just made me even more frustrated! What did Anna know that I didn't?

Please don't answer that. There are a lot of things Anna knows that I don't. I don't need to see them in list form.


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviewssss! YAY Thank you, everyone! Another name to add to the reviwers list: ccsakura22. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! Thank you for showing an interest in and supporting this story.**

**And Tsume, you're just a funny person! I think it's possible to be funny and still be taken seriously X] hahaha O.O And, yeah, your friend IS demented. Just sayin'. I'm not really an Aerith fan either, so that's why she's in this so little, and why my character doesn't really like her very much. Sorry to any Aerith fans that may be reading this! AH Now I really wanna write some weird crack fic about Tseng getting transferred to the Men In Black XD Love the thing about Genesis XD My reaction exactly. Except maybe minus the shovel hahaha I'm twisted too, so don't feel bad XD Aw, thanks! That means so much! X3 YAY for #45!**

**Anywhoo...moving on...**

**Okay, so because I want to get to other parts of this story (more original parts), I'm going to be going through this part sort of...quickly. Plus, this all happens really fast in the game, so...I hope it doesn't get too confusing!**

**I'm listening to "Caramelldansen," and needs go dance now. So here's chapter 18 X]**

**-Chapter 18-**

_Zack_

After we'd captured Hollander, he'd been sent to Junon. The Turks were still questioning him about his work, and about his alliance with Lazard.

When I got to Junon, I discovered that it was under attack. Great, I thought, looking around. Why does it seem that everywhere I go, Genesis copies follow?

After taking down a couple copies, Tseng and Cissnei approached me.

"Hollander is currently in Junon," Tseng said, looking down at a dead copy. "His presence here and this attack can't be unrelated."

I sighed, starting to get really annoyed with all this. "It's not over, is it?"

"We'll be evacuating the residents," Tseng says. "Zack, you find Hollander and make sure he's kept safe."

"You're making me babysit Hollander?" I asked incredulously. "Don't you think I'd be put to better use on the battlefield?"

"Hollander has access to top-secret information. The president insists that his safety be priority one," Tseng said. "After Director Lazard's sudden disappearance, SOLDIER's chain of command has been shaky at best. This attack is an attempt to exploit that weakness. Zack, you must protect Hollander."

"Hollander is currently being held in a detention center on the 8th level of Upper Junon," Cissnei said. She pointed out the elevator that I would use to get to the 8th level. "Zack, we're counting on you."

"Hollander is still being interrogated," Tseng said. "He can't fall into enemy hands now."

"Understood," I said.

Babysitter duty, I thought disappointedly. I thought I'd gotten past all that stuff when I'd made 1st! I sighed. All part of the job, I guess. And I _can_ see their logic... I may not agree with it wholeheartedly, but I can see it.

;;;;;

After fighting my way up to the 6th level, a 3rd approached me.

"Hollander has escaped from the detention center," he said.

"What?" I asked in shock. "They attacked the detention center?"

"No, but security was spread thin after the attacks in the city, and he used that opportunity to escape," he replied.

"So he found a way to escape on his own?" I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"The timing of the attack was just too perfect. It's very possible that Hollander is getting outside help."

I shook my head, exhaling. "Which way did Hollander go?"

"Secuirty cameras on this level have a positive identification on Hollander. He should be somewhere ahead. Lower Junon and Upper Junon are connected by a central passageway..." He pointed as he talked, telling me where the passageway was, and how to open the gates.

"Thanks," I said. "If you can tend to the wounded, it'll be a great help."

"Certainly!" the 3rd replied.

"Meanwhile, I'll go protect Hollander from himself!" And I was off searching again.

It also feels like I'm always chasing after somebody, I thought as I ran towards the gates. First Genesis, then Hollander, then Angeal...now Hollander again.

I thought about this as the gates opened. I wondered if I was chasing after anyone else I knew. Someone that I wasn't required to chase, but wanted to chase.

It's amazing, the things I thought about on missions.

As the gates opened, I looked inside.

Hollander stood on the other side of the passageway (near another gate), doubled over and panting.

"Stop, Hollander!" I shouted.

He snapped his head up and looked at me. He smirked with a "Humph!" and turned to run away.

I have no idea how he runs on those stubby little legs, I thought as I ran after him. I mean, how does that veritable penguin of a man manage to run so fast?

Hollander stopped in front of another set of gates, flipping a switch. As the gates opened, a mechanical monster rolled out, aiming its giant cannon at me. Hollander slipped around behind it, and disappeared.

I glared at the machine. "Some new kind of tank?" I drew my sword. "Damn that Hollander!"

I took down the tank, and looked at the broken pieces. Just then, Tseng and a couple 3rds ran up.

"We've been able to contain the enemies in this area," Tseng said. "If we lock this door, we can hold the enemy off. We'll move the evacuated residents here for now."

"Looks like things are going smoothly on your side," I said. "I, on the other hand, let Hollander escape." I sighed. That stupid tank... "I should get going."

"We're counting on you," Tseng said.

Yeesh, I thought. As if I haven't heard that enough already. No pressure or anything, Zack! We're all just counting on you to keep the "prisoner" safe and stuff! No big deal if he gets away or anything!

;;;;;

I spotted Hollander again after I'd run through the gate to Upper Junon. I looked at the signs around the gate Hollander was at.

"That way is the...airbase!" I realized. "Is he planning to get away by air? This is bad!" So bad, I thought.

Hollander turned to me as he reached the switch. He laughed. "Are you sure it's me you should be concerned about?"

Of course, this prompted the appearance of more trouble- only this time, it was double trouble. Two robotic monsters appeared behind me as Hollander ran through the gate.

"If you don't stop these things, what will become of Junon?" Hollander called snidely, running away.

"Damn!" I muttered. "You underhanded snake! You're destroying the gate to attack civilians? I won't let that happen! That Hollander... When I catch him, I'll deck him but good!"

Even though it was tense situation, and I had loads of pressure heaped on my shoulders...I couldn't help but think that Kiku might've laughed at that comment. She'd probably agree and want to take down Hollander herself.

It gave me a strange sense of comfort to know that she was smart enough and sneaky enough to slip in and out of Shinra without anyone but Cloud or I knowing. I just hoped that she would tell me in the future when she decided to tag along. I didn't exactly want a repeat of the Modeoheim incident.

So I finished off those robots, ran through the gate, and got on this giant elevator platform. When it stopped, the doors to a hangar opened, and a scorpion mech jumped out.

Do I really need to keep explaining this stuff? (Although I'm sure Kiku would find it very fascinating...) I took out the mech, duh!

I looked off towards the tarmac. "Hollander must be that way. Man, enough is enough!" I was getting tired of taking down all those baddies!

I ran from the platform onto the tarmac. I spotted Hollander, who immediately started running away again. I ran after him, cornering him on a ledge. A flashing red light signaled that the tarmac had ended, and lead to a sheer cliff.

Hollander spun to face me.

"That's far enough!" I said.

Hollander looked over his shoulder, down off the cliff. Then he looked back at me. He exhaled heavily.

Is he finally giving up? I wondered.

"Really?" he asked. "You sure?" He started leaning backwards, tipping off the ledge.

I started and made a movement towards him. "Hey, wait!"

But I was too late. Hollander tipped all the way back, and fell from the ledge.

"What is he-?"

A surprising -and annoying- sight cut off my question: Two Genesis copies, each with a wing, flying past. Each of them was holding one of Hollander's arms. Hollander smirked at me as they flew by.

I exhaled in frustration. "Should have known..."

Tseng and Cissnei ran by.

I grunted again, so disappointed and angry at myself. He got away, I thought. And it's my fault! So what-?

"Mission failed."

I spun to see none other than Sephiroth standing behind me.

"This goes on your permanent record."

"Huh?" I asked, stunned at his sudden appearance behind me. "Sephiroth? Long time no see!"

"Let the Turks take care of the rest." Sephiorth walked past me, ignoring my comment. "I was on my way to Modeoheim, but I heard you were in the area."

"Lucky me," I said dryly, grinning. I turned and took a couple steps away, looking off the cliff out at the setting sun.

I really hadn't seen Sephiroth in a long time. Not since... It was hard to even remember, it had been so long.

As the silence dragged on, I found my thoughts wandering (as they so often did). Kiku, Anna, and Clay were probably really busy at the bar right then. I could perfectly picture Kiku going around the room with her black tray of drinks, smiling as she spoke to the customers, never losing her cool when they made comments about her scars.

I often wondered if comments like that bothered her, or if she was learning to ignore it. I, personally, don't mind scars, I thought, absentmindedly touching the X-mark on my cheek. They give people character, I think. And it's not like she's horribly disfigured or anything. The cut on her cheek is the least noticeable of any of them.

But, still...when she smiles and makes jokes about what the customers say, is she covering up something else? Is she covering up her hurt with smiles, like she does so well? Or is it real? Is she that secure that she can make jokes about herself and laugh everything off?

Seems to me, I thought, that she's somewhere in the middle.

"The situation has not resolved," Sephiroth said, breaking the long silence. "Genesis copies have been sighted around the world."

I looked down, my brows furrowing as I thought. "That...can't be. We wiped out those Genesis copies."

"Did Genesis really die?"

I was stunned by his question. I blinked at him, remembering when Genesis had fallen down that shaft after our fight. "Uh..."

Sephiroth looked away. "They've been sighted in Midgar as well."

Kiku. "I see..." was all I said aloud.

Sephiroth snapped his head back to look at me. "Everywhere in Midgar. The slums, above the plate..."

7th Heaven. I could feel the mixture of emotions playing across my face. Fear, uncertainty, and worry, among others.

Sephiroth gave me a knowing look (and I wondered just how he could give me a knowing look...). "Permission to return...granted."

"Uh...uh, yeah," I stuttered, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"Take care."

I looked at him. "You too." Then I started walking away. I stopped after a couple steps. "Hey...what's going on in Modeoheim?"

"The device Hollander was using has been stolen."

I turned to look at him, his back still to me. "...Genesis?"

Sephiroth paused for a moment. "...Probably."

I started a little, then started moving my hands around and opening my mouth, as if I were trying to say something. But I couldn't find the words. I didn't even know what I'd been trying to say. I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"We'll meet again soon," Sephiroth said, giving me another knowing look.

I looked at him and nodded. As I backed away, I pointed at him. "I'll hold you to that."

Sephiroth smiled a little, and I turned and walked away.

3_3_3_3_3

"'My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.'"

Genesis stood on a ledge, quoting _Loveless_ and looking at a dumbapple.

"'Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely.'"

Next to him...was Hollander's machine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Okee-day, I'm updating again because I just can't stand itttt! XD First some replies, as usual (you can skip this if I'm not addressing you hahaha)**

**animecookiefairy: YAY TRANQUILIZERRR! Wow, maybe you oughta use it on me instead of Genesis XD I use "XD" a lot, even when things aren't all that funny, too, so don't feel bad... XD Thanks for being so faithful on reading this story! That means so much, really x3**

**Tsume: Actually, "Deck him but good" is really what Zack says in the game, and it's a real phrase XD I had the same thought when I played the game, too hahaha And now I want some Wily Wonka gum so I can use it on Hollander XD I totally know what you mean about the Spongebob thing hahaha (Have I made a rhyme?) I agree, if Sephiroth WERE psychic, the world WOULD be DOOOOMEED! XD HAHA I love the Cookie Monster! Except, have you heard that he doesn't eat cookies anymore? Because it's "not healthy" or some other crap. I grew UP with Cookie Monster! Do you see me thinking it's okay to eat nothing but cookies? ...I wish that were the case, but it's not XD The injustice of it all! *ahem* Anywhoo, moving on...**

**Wow, already on Chapter 19! Eep! haha In _Crisis_, I'm currently trying to beat the huge monster Genesis becomes after absorbing energy from the Lifestream or something. I've only tried three times so far, but I'm not giving up yet! I just hope Genesis dies for good this time so I never have to voluntarily sit through another spewing of _Loveless_ ever again.**

**Okay, this is realllyyyy long, but one more thing: I feel like Zack and Kiku are maturing a lot now... Maybe they just realized that they had some growing up to do...? But I love writing them all happy and playful, like little kids! Well, maybe that childhood-ness is still inside them, but they're just trying to figure other things out right now. Does that make sense? I hope so! Here's chapter 19!**

**-Chapter 19-**

_Kiku_

With my different hair and the local police on my side, I figured it was safe enough to risk a trip to the church ruins. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Why on earth would I want to go see Aerith?

Honestly, I didn't even know myself. But something kept telling me that I needed to spend time with her... Especially in that church. It was like there was something I was supposed to learn...something I would need to know in the future that that place would teach me.

It sounds really stupid and corny, I know. But...that's how it felt.

I walked through the old, familiar slums, adjusting my hood over my head as I kicked a pebble down the street. I thought about the dream I'd had the night before. Well, it had been more like a nightmare, actually...

_I was four years old, I knew that. I saw myself standing in a strange room. There were lots of tanks, all filled with a strange blue...something. It wasn't exactly a liquid... I didn't know what to call it._

_Suddenly, a hand grabbed onto my little wrist. It tugged me away from the tank. A pair of arms pulled me close to someone. A woman. She had my brown hair, and blue eyes. She ran her hands over my hair, and told me that no one was going to hurt me. She told me not to think about the tanks, and not to go near them._

_Why is she saying this? I wondered. Who here would hurt me?_

_Another figure appeared -a man. He was wearing a white lab coat. He said something to the woman holding me, but I couldn't understand it. It was as if he were speaking a language that I had never heard before. I did catch one word, though. _Jenova._ I didn't know what it meant, but I somehow knew it was important._

_The woman kept shaking her head, telling the man "no" over and over. She looked ready to cry._

_Why is she crying? I wondered. I wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. So I did._

_She looked down at me, smiling sadly through her sobs. She kept running her hands over my hair, and I felt that there was a ring on her left ring finger. She kept telling me that it was going to be alright. That I was very brave, but I didn't have to do anything that I didn't want to._

I woke up right then. The dream didn't make much sense, and yet I was still shaken by it. For some strange reason, I recognized the woman that had been holding me. I hadn't seen the man's face, but his voice had sounded familiar.

I shook my head, exhaling as I ran my hand through my hair under my hood. I gotta stop eating right before I go to bed, I thought. It gives me weird dreams.

I walked up the stone steps to the church entrance, and carefully pushed back the giant wooden door with a creak.

Aeirth snapped her head up from her flowers to look at the door. Her green eyes widened and she stood from her floor.

I took my hood off and looked at her.

She blinked at me for a few moments in silence. Finally, she stuttered, "K... Kiku?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

"Oh my..." She walked closer. "You _are_ alright."

Clearly, I thought.

Then she rushed over and threw her arms around me, holding me close. For a very strange, very weird reason, it reminded me of what the woman had done in the dream.

Aerith stepped back. "Oh...I'm so glad you're alright!"

I nodded.

She ran a hand over my new short hair, and I involuntarily shivered. It was just a dream, I told myself. But it wasn't convincing me in the least.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I had to cut it off." I shrugged. "It's just hair. It'll grow back."

She smiled a little and nodded.

I could already tell that she was trying not to look at my scars. Honestly, I'd stopped caring about people wondering about my scars a while before. It was too exhausting to keep up with the comments and the jokes. I just laughed it off or ignored it all together. At least Aerith was polite enough not to say anything.

"So you've been good?" she asked.

I nodded. "I found a new place to stay, and I'm working for room and board."

She smiled. "Good for you."

I nodded. "How've the flowers been?"

Aerith glanced back, looking at her precious flowers. "They've been good. They were happy to get the rain the other day."

I nodded, remembering the rainy night myself. When I'd really felt real rain for the first time, outside 7th Heaven.

I followed Aerith back over to the flower patch, taking my customary spot on a broken piece of pillar. Suddenly, it seemed like everything had gone back to the way it was. Honestly, I wouldn't have been surprised if Zack had fallen through the ceiling again.

And yet there was an emptyness. A ghost of the past hanging about, reminding me that nothing could go back to the way it had been. I couldn't come and sit in that church, absentmindedly watching Aerith take care of the flowers and dreaming of a different life ever again. I wondered, right then, if I would ever do anything absentmindedly again.

My mind seems so much more full now, I thought. The whole thing with my father is pretty much over and done with, and I don't worry about that much anymore. But now there's this dream, everything that's happening in Shinra...and worrying about Zack.

Honestly, Zack took up more than half of my thoughts. I figured this was normal, since he was my best friend and was off on a deadly mission (which was his job, really). But then I started wondering about other things, and, frankly, it was starting to scare me. Mostly because I was considering asking Aerith -of all people- for advice about it.

I know it really hasn't been that long since we met, I thought. Zack and I, I mean. I think it's been somewhere around three months. Maybe longer. But I'm starting to wonder things that I never thought I would have to worry about. I'm starting to worry about...you know..._my feelings_, if you catch my drift.

I heard Aerith laugh a little, and looked up from my thoughts. She shook her head.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked at me, still smiling. "It's...strange, isn't it? I mean, you look different, and quite a lot of time has passed since you left, but...it still feels the same, doesn't it?"

I blinked at her. "I know what you mean."

She smiled and turned back to the flowers, leaving me to my thoughts again.

I laid back on the pillar, and looked up through the holes in the ceiling. I saw parts of the plate above us, and then a few of the spaces in the plate that allowed sunlight to shine down through.

Zack's probably kicking Genesis copy butt right now, I thought. I hope he's okay. I know he's a 1st Class, and he's trained and been on missions like this and all that jazz, but the reality that he takes his life into his hands every time he gets a mission seems to be more and more evident these days.

Could it be because Angeal and Genesis were 1st's, and they were killed? Granted, they were insane and were wanting to turn their backs on Shinra, so, technically, they were the "bad guys", but...still... It just puts into some kind of weird perspective, doesn't it?

"How's that friend of yours? The one in SOLDIER?" Aerith asked.

"Hmm?" I looked at her. "Oh, Zack... He's okay. He's in Junon on a mission."

"Oh," she said, nodding. "Sounds exciting." She really did sound interested.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm," I said, not even attempting to hide what I was really feeling.

She smiled a little. "I understand. He's your friend. You have every right to be worried."

"Thanks," I said.

We were silent again. Yes...everything was the same with us as it had been before.

Including things falling through the ceiling.

Aerith screamed again, and I jumped up. But it wasn't Zack, as I had been expecting. It wasn't even a person.

It looked like some sort of armored wolf, only it had wings. Two feathered shapes extended from its back, one smaller than the other. Something about it looked familiar, and I looked at its face.

I gasped as Aerith jumped away from it to stand behind me. It had the same face that those monsters we'd seen in Modeoheim had had: Angeal's face.

How is that possible? I wondered. Angeal died! I saw it myself!

I didn't have much time to wonder. I drew my sword, ready to defend myself. And Aerith.

The creature looked at my sword, then at me. And then back at my sword. It seemed to be wondering whether I was a real threat or not.

You better believe I am, I thought at it, as if it could read my mind.

_Are you sure about that?_

I started, staring at the creature. It was...talking to me? Did that mean I could talk back? Well, it was worth a shot, so...

What are you doing here? I asked it.

_Looking for you_, it replied.

What? Why? I asked, shocked.

_Seeing as how you're hearing me, and replying, I can assume that you're the girl I'm looking for._

I exhaled. But why me? I asked again.

_You're Kiku Oshiro. One of the last Ancients left in the world._

I felt my brows furrow in confusion. Ancient? I asked. What's that? And what makes you think I'm one?

The creature laughed (in its head, of course; it didn't actually say anything out loud). _You're the one communicating with a monster telepathically. Shouldn't you know?_

Aerith put a nervous hand on my shoulder. "Kiku...?"

"Just a second," I said to her. To the creature, I said, Are you Angeal?

_Well, now...who could say?_ it replied. _You're friends with the SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair, correct?_

Yes, I answered. Boy, this creature was being very mysterious. And it was good at redirecting the subject.

_Good,_ it said. _Stay close to him. He'll protect you._

Say what now? I asked it. Who says I need protecting? He already saved me once, by the way.

_Be that as it may, there may come a time in the future when you will once again need his protection, no matter the cost to him._

The cost to him? I asked. What are you talking about?

_All I'm saying is that you need to be prepared for anything. The world is changing even more than you know. Lives are at stake, and some of those lives will be lost. You may refuse to believe this now, but there will come a time in the future where you will have to help to rid this world of evil. You, Kiku Oshiro, with your abilities, are a vital cog in this complicated mechanism._

I sighed. What mechanism? I asked. (I was starting to get annoyed.) And what's all this stuff people dying...and the changing world and...all that stuff about abilities? What's an Ancient? Why am I one of them, if that's really true? And, come on. "A vital cog in this complicated mechanism"? What the heck does that mean?

_Give me a break, okay? It was the best I could come up with. And, as for the rest of your questions...the answers will come to you soon, Kiku._

Would you please just give me a straight answer? Please?

Before the creature could answer, the church door opened, and all my higher brain function shut down.

_Zack_

I walked through the doors of 7th Heaven, expecting to see Kiku behind the bar, as usual. But after a quick scan of the room, I knew she wasn't there.

Anna spotted me and waved me over. "You're home!"

"Yeah," I said, smiling a little.

"Kiku's not here," she said.

I started and stared at her. "W-Where is she?"

"Don't wig out," Clay said, walking up behind me. "She went to Sector 5. She said something about a church...and flowers...?"

Aerith, I thought. "Thanks," I said. "Are you sure it's okay for her to be out there?"

"Well, she said that her altered appearance -and with the local cops on her side- that she'd be fine," Anna said.

I smiled a little. Yep, sounded like Kiku. "I know where she is. I'll go get her."

"Alright," Clay said. "Thanks, Zack."

"No problem." I turned and left the bar.

I took the train back to the Sector 5 slums, and, as soon as I stepped out, memories came flooding into my mind. Memories that seemed to come from a past life.

Has that much really changed? I wondered. It seems that everything has changed since I met Kiku a little over three months ago. It seems like I was more... I don't know. I just know something has changed.

But maybe some things changed for the better. I mean, Kiku's out of her horrible home life. Yeah, I thought, and now she's sneaking into Shinra and jumping grunts. At least she's okay. That's all that really matters.

I kicked a pebble with the toe of my boot. It skittered away from me, veering off into the middle of the street.

Is that all that really matters to me anymore? I wondered. Everything else seems to be getting pushed to the back of my mind. All the things that seemed so important only a short time ago... Why do they not seem as important now?

Honestly, I never thought I'd care for someone...in that way, really. Yeah, I'd gone on dates and had girlfriends and all that, but, as I'd said before, I never really got to know girls on the level that I knew Kiku. She was my best friend.

But there was still that nagging question that I'm sure every guy has wondered about their girl best friend at least once: _What about something more?_

I looked up and found that I had made it to the church. I looked around, a chill traveling up and down my spine. "Hm?" I said to myself. I looked around again. "I thought I felt some kind of presence... Was it just my imagination...?" Great, I thought, shaking my head. Now I'm "feeling" presences?

I turned back to the church and went up the steps. The door creaked back as I pushed, and I stepped into the church. I had quite a sight to see when I went inside.

Aerith was hiding behind Kiku, looking very afraid. Kiku's eyes were wide open (whether in shock or fear or something else, I couldn't tell), her sword hanging limply at her side. Standing in front of them was... It looked like a winged wolf, but one wing was smaller than the other.

Aerith gasped. "Zack!"

"Kiku?" My voice was just above a whisper, as if I were afraid of scaring her. Why I felt that way, I didn't know.

Kiku turned her head to me, then shifted her eyes. It took a moment for her to focus, and then she started blinking rapidly. She didn't speak.

I looked at her, measuring her expression. "Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She looked at the wolf creature, pointing a finger at it. She looked back at me. "Wolf...thingie...there..." She sounded totally out of it. I didn't like the sound of it.

I glared at the creature, raising my hand in preparation to draw my sword. I slowly took steps forward, ready to pull out my sword if it was necessary.

Kiku stared blankly at me, and shook her head.

I looked back at the creature. It raised its head and looked at me. You won't believe this, but...it had an Angeal face.

"Huh?" I lowered my hand. "An Angeal copy?" I wondered aloud. I started stepping closer to it, wondering if I was just seeing things, or if this really was an Angeal copy.

I froze when the doors creaked open. We all looked up to see a machine roll through the doors. The Shinra logo was stamped on the front. The barrel of its gun moved back at forth, as if looking for something.

Suddenly, the wolf crouched close to the ground, a sign that it was going to attack. I drew my sword, thinking that it was going to attack me. But, instead, it went right by me, leaping at the machine.

The machine deflected the creature's attack, sending the creature flying.

I jumped in front of Kiku and Aerith (Kiku still sort of in a daze), but I found out a moment later that there had been no need.

The machine exploded. I blinked at it in shock. How...?

The wolf creature landed in front of the machine, which was now in pieces.

Realizing what it had done, I smiled at it. "Thank you," I said.

The creature seemed to nod at me. Then it snapped its head up to look at the ceiling, as if it had heard something.

"Was it...protecting us?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, probably," I replied, not taking my eyes off the creature.

It extended its wings, and flapped a couple times, intending to take off. Instead, it fell back on the ground in a crumpled heap.

The three of us gasped, and I rushed over to it. I crouched down closer. "Looks like...it's degrading," I said.

"Poor thing..." Kiku was crouched down near its head, petting it.

What was wrong with her?

I looked back at the creature's face. Does this mean, I wondered, that Angeal is out there, too?

The creature got to its feet, and we stepped back. It flapped its wings again, and this time was able to leave the ground. It slumped onto a rafter high above, seemingly exhausted from its short ascent.

"It was so... I don't know...sad," Kiku said quietly, looking up at the creature.

I followed her gaze. "What did you...come here to do?" I asked it. I looked at Kiku. "Are you alright?"

"Uh-huh," she said, her voice sounding very far away. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

I jumped over and caught her before she hit the wood floor. "Kiku?" I asked.

No response.

"Kiku," I said, shaking her a little. I looked at Aerith. "What happened?"

Aerith shook her head worriedly. "I don't know. She and that creature were...talking."

"Talking?" I asked.

She nodded. "With their minds."

Does she think I'm stupid? I wondered. I looked down at Kiku. What had Cissnei said about her...? Oh, yeah. She's an Ancient. Maybe the last one on the planet. Does that mean she can communicate with these things?

"About what?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. "I just...sensed that's what was going on."

I looked down at Kiku again. I shook her again. "Kiku, wake up."

The silence stretched on and on. I was taken back to the night when I'd found her in the alleyway, all cut up and half bled to death. But she just passed out this time, I thought. And not from blood loss.

She inhaled sharply, and then her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes still looked as if she were looking off into another world, or seeing something that only she could see. Then she blinked some more, and she was back. She blinked up at me. "Zack?"

I smiled down at her. "Were you expecting someone else?"

She took a deep breath and looked around. "I'm still in the church?"

"Yep," I said, nodding.

She looked around, then up. "Oh...he's still here..." She sighed and put a hand to her head. "I feel really...dizzy...sorta lightheaded, you know?"

"What happened?" I asked.

She blinked for a second, then shook her head. "I'm...not exactly sure... That creature said...said that I'm an Ancient... That the world is changing... Something about me being a cog in a mechanism... It was...talking to me with its mind...and I was talking back..." She shook her head again. "I don't even know."

"Well, we'd better get you back home," I said, standing up. I stood her on her feet, and she wobbled for a moment, but then stood on her own.

She exhaled heavily. "Well, this has certainly been an interesting day." She picked up her sword and sheathed it again.

"You sure you're okay, Kiku?" Aerith asked nervously.

Kiku nodded in reply. "I'll be okay. I just...need to lay down. I'll try to come back and visit, okay?"

She nodded. "I'm so glad you're alright, Kiku."

Kiku smiled a little. "Thanks, Aerith." And she turned and started heading for the doors.

I followed her. "You look really shaky," I said. "You gonna make it?"

"I'm fine, Zack," she said reassuringly. "Really." She smiled at me. "You worry a lot, you know?"

"Look who's talking."

She laughed.

Before we got to the doors, I turned and looked at the wolf up in the rafters. Can you hear me? I asked. I don't know if you can, but stay right where you are. I'll...I'll take care of things.

It seemed to nod again, so I took that as a signal that it had heard me. I turned around and followed Kiku out of the church.

Just our luck, we were greeted by three machines, identical to the one that had attacked in the church.

"Oh, good grief..." Kiku breathed.

I stepped in front of her. "You stay here."

"What?" she asked. "No way! I-!"

"I mean it, Kiku. You're in no condition to fight."

She sighed. "Okay. I'll stay here. I promise."

If it had been any other day, or any other situation, Kiku would've said that and then joined in the fight anyway. But that day...that day Kiku stayed behind me. Where she was safe.

Something more happened in there, I thought. Something she's not telling me.

I took down the machines, and looked down at the pieces, breathing heavily.

I was surprised when Tseng walked up then. I didn't bother asking where he'd come from or what he was doing there. "What are these things?" I asked instead.

"A new automated mobile weapon," he said. "They automatically detect and attack monsters. Arms Development deployed these in Midgar as an anti-Genesis-copy measure. These new models were able to eliminate most of the copies inside Midgar, apparently."

"Hmm...that's pretty impressive," I said. "But why the heck was I attacked then? Can't they tell the difference between SOLDIER operatives and monsters?"

"Currently, no," Tseng said.

I sighed. "Well, that's annoying."

"They'll fix it eventually," he assured.

"By the way, Tseng...I'm annoyed with you, too." I glanced back at Kiku. "You were spying on Kiku again, weren't you?" I whispered.

Tseng just turned and walked away.

"Silent treatment again?" I asked accusingly.

He didn't look at me, but he did stop walking. "If you want to go play with Kiku, you're welcome to do so. I'm just fulfilling my duties as a Turk."

"Hey!" I stepped closer to him. "I'm not 'playing' with Kiku! She's my best friend!" I glared at him. "You wanna talk about her like that, fine. Just be prepared to back it up."

Tseng chuckled quietly, turning to look at me. "Sounds like she's more than just your best friend."

I took a step back, surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He glanced at Kiku. "There's a lot more to her than you know, Zack. Things that she may not even remember."

"What?" I asked.

He looked at her again.

I glanced back at her.

She was sitting on the steps, staring blankly at the destroyed robots.

"From that blank look on her face, I think she might be starting to remember some of it. Why don't you ask her about it? You _are_ her best friend."

I looked at him. "Yeah. Sure."

Tseng nodded and walked away.

I looked back at Kiku. There _was_ something different about her. In a matter of a few days, it seemed that all the light, all the life, had disappeared from her eyes. She just stared off into space, not seeing anything that was in front of her. She looked less alive than she had when Clay had drugged her to sleep.

What's happening to her? I wondered. But, more importantly...will she tell me?


	20. Chapter 20

**Seems like it's been more than two days since I updated... Guess it's just been a long two days! hahaha Thanks to everyone for the reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**animecookiefairy, I think both Zack and Genesis would agree that I need to be tranquilized before I go crazy. Whoops, too late XD**

**I still can't beat the Genesis Avatar! *mumble, grumble, rips hair out* XD Just kidding, but, really, it's frustrating not being able to beat this thing. I'll just have to keep trying until it finally dies, I guess! Moving on...**

**Wow, Chapter 20! I was going to wait and post this on the 20th to make it special, but I couldn't wait any longer, so I'm posting now X] Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**-Chapter 20-**

_Kiku_

Zack walked back over and knelt down in front of me. I could see the concern in his eyes. He's right to be concerned, I thought. I have no idea what's going on, but I have a feeling that I'm going to need him to fall apart on when this whole thing hits the fan.

Or it could be that some Angeal-wolf told me so. That could be it.

"You okay?"

Usually, I would just say "yeah" and shrug it off. But I decided to be truthful. "I...don't know. I have no idea what just happened in there...or what's been happening with me lately... But, believe me, when I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."

He nodded, mako-blue eyes scanning over my face. "Good enough for me." He stood and reached his hand down to me. "Let's get you home."

I nodded. Home sounded so good right then. I wanted to crawl into my warm bed and forget about everything that had happened. If only for eight hours. Give or take.

Then I wondered whether or not the dream/nightmare would come back. I hoped not, but you never can tell with dreams. They're quite unpredictable.

I noticed that my feet were dragging, and I was going quite slow, but I couldn't will them to move any faster. It was as if talking to that creature had sapped all my energy.

Maybe that's what happened, I thought. I couldn't feel it while we were in the church, but talking telepathically to that wolf thing took a lot of energy. Does that mean that, given enough strength and concentration, I could...talk to another person telepathically?

I'll have to talk to Anna and Clay about this. Granted, this isn't exactly quote-unquote "slumber party" talk, but... Hey, if I can read minds...and communicate that way... This is huge!

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looked up to see that it belonged to Zack. "I can tell you're tired. Long day?" he asked.

I laughed softly. "Yeah, you could say that."

"You are looking better, though. Getting some color back in your face."

I smiled a little. "Thanks." I looked at him. "So what happened in Junon?"

He sighed. "Mission failed. Hollander got away."

"Crap," I said. "That stinks."

"No kidding," he said. "He's gotta be the most slippery guy on the planet. Except for Genesis."

I looked at him. "But...I thought Genesis-?"

"Apparently, he's still alive."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "This is getting ridiculous."

"You're telling me," he said.

I looked at him again. "So where to next?"

He shrugged. "We have to wait for a lead, or something like that. It could be a while."

I smiled a little. "No offense to Shinra or SOLDIER, but, personally, I like the lulls."

He smiled at me, and I was sure there was more color in my face now. "I would have to agree with you on that."

I laughed a little.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be flowing back to the way it had been. Talking and laughing with Zack, not worrying about anything beyond that minute, or the next step towards the train station. I couldn't read minds. I wasn't an Ancient. He wasn't carrying a sword. He wasn't a SOLDIER 1st Class.

It was all so simple. I liked it that way. But I knew it couldn't stay that way. At least, not for long.

**;;;;;**

Anna and Clay could tell something had happened the minute we walked in the front door of 7th Heaven. I could see the questioning looks on their faces. I'll have to tell them after we close up, I thought.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm...feeling better now." I looked at her. "I'll explain to you and Clay later, alright?"

She watched me for a moment, as if trying to piece together what had happened just by looking at me. Then she nodded. "Okay. But you look beat. Why don't you head on up to your room? Clay and I can handle this."

"What?" I asked, surprised. "I can't do that! I'm an employee! I can't get special treatment just because-"

Clay suddenly appeared behind me, putting a hand on my other shoulder. "You're our friend before you're an employee," she said.

I looked at her.

"Besides, you're no good to us like this."

I laughed, and she smiled, showing she was just trying to cheer me up.

"Fine," I said. It had been a long day, like Zack had said. I knew Anna and Clay would freak out when I told them, but something about that made me inexplicably happy.

I didn't really have sleepovers growing up. I didn't talk to my friends about boys, or groan over schoolwork with them. We had this sort of silent agreement: "We'll hang together at school, but as soon as we leave the building, we're strangers." It benefitted both sides of the arrangement, or so I thought. Looking back, I realized I missed out on a lot of things that were supposed to happen during my childhood years. But, as you know, I didn't really get much of a childhood.

And now I was having these dreams... Something about them made it seem like they'd happened before, like I was watching a rerun of some sordid TV drama, and the four-year-old me, the woman, and the man in the labcoat were the stars. The plot was to figure out where in the world the story was going, and why.

"You're not gonna run off again, are you?" I asked Zack, giving him a smile as we headed up the stairs.

He chuckled. "Not that I know of. But what with the Genesis copies returning, Sephiroth might've found some new information. We could be leaving again as soon as the day after tomorrow."

"Hmm..." I said, thinking. Would I sneak out again and go on the mission with Zack? Maybe if I was feeling better, and maybe if I got some things sorted out.

"I know what you're thinking..." Zack said in a singsong way as we reached the top of the stairs.

I laughed. I was more amused by the fact that he was claiming to be able to read _my_ mind, when I'd just had the telepathic encounter with a creature. But I was also laughing at his tone. "Oh, do you now?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and turning to look at him. I smiled and raised an eyebrow.

He smiled back, then shook his head. "You're really something else, Kiku."

Now I felt confused. "Wha... What do you mean?"

He smiled and shrugged, then ran a hand through his spiky hair. His mako eyes darted around the hallway, as if he were thinking, _Wow, did I say that out loud?_ (I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd started hearing his thoughts in my head, actually.) "It's just that... Well, outside the church, you seemed totally...different. Really down, you know? But now...now you're smirking and cracking jokes and plotting schemes all over again." He smiled at me. "In all honesty, I prefer the scheming you."

I laughed. "I would have to agree, Zack."

He smiled again. "I'll try to come by tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded. "Thanks, Zack. You know, for..."

He nodded. He understood. (Maybe he could read _my_ mind…?)

I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head against his chest. His arms wrapped around me, and I felt his cheek brush against my hair.

I suddenly felt very content. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, smiling a little. Somehow, I knew he was smiling, too.

I could still feel his arms wrapped around me, even after he left again, headed back to Shinra. I lay in my bed for a while, the simple contentment still lingering all over me. It was as if all the frustration, confusion, and sadness of the day had been erased in those few moments.

Why is it, I wondered, that the simple things make me the happiest? That I'm perfectly happy just to sit and talk with you? And why...am I starting to think that "best friends" just isn't enough?

_Zack_

I'll get you up to speed on a few things that had been happening around SOLDIER since the Modeoheim mission.

Remember when I said I needed to get a guy friend? Someone to talk about things you can't talk about your girl friends with? Cloud became that friend. He was kinda quiet at first, but, trust me, he was cool. Next to Kiku, he was my best friend. When we didn't have anything much to do, we'd sit around and just talk.

He told me about growing up in Nibelheim, and I told him about Gongaga. He talked about wanting to get into SOLDIER. I talked about being in SOLDIER. He talked about a girl back in Nibelheim. I talked about Kiku.

"You should come back to 7th Heaven with me tomorrow," I suggested when I got back that night.

Cloud started and looked at me. "What?"

I laughed a little. "Hey, you're my friend, right? And you're Kiku's friend, aren't you?"

He nodded. "More like her partner in crime, but, yes."

See? Cloud had a sense of humor. I laughed. "Right. So what do you say? You guys haven't seen each other since Modeoheim, right?"

"Yeah," he said. "When she shot at that monster with her eyes closed."

I laughed again, remembering that so perfectly.

"Sure," he said. "I'll come along. If you're sure that's alright."

"Of course it is," I said. I looked at him. "So...tell me more about that girl you mentioned. The one you grew up with in Nibelheim."

Cloud's face flushed slightly, and he smiled a little.

"Come on, Cloud," I said, smirking. "What's she like? Is she pretty?"

He exhaled. "She's beautiful," he said quietly. "She never thought so, but..."

I smiled. "I take it you never told her how you felt?"

Cloud's eyes widened. "Nooooo...!" he said, shaking his head, the blonde spikes of his hair swerving around in every direction. "No way! I-I could never tell her...any of this..."

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "You're sure giving _me_ a lot of information."

He gave me a half-hearted look, and I laughed. He sighed. "I'm just not...good at expressing how I feel," he said.

I exhaled. "Yeah, that can be hard."

"What?" he asked. "_You_ say it's hard?"

"What's so unbelievable about that?" I asked, laughing a little.

Cloud stuttered something unintelligable, speaking his thoughts with his hands instead of his mouth. Then he said, "You're _Zack Fair_, SOLDIER 1st Class! You've fought summons and taken down giant machines! And you're saying you have trouble expressing your feelings?" He shook his head. "I find that very hard to believe."

I chuckled. "Honestly, most of that stuff you said is easier than saying how you feel. Especially if you know the feelings you have for someone are very...strong."

He looked at me for a moment. "...Kiku?" he asked quietly.

I sighed, putting my hands over my face. I smiled, laughing a little, and shook my head. I put my hands back down and blew a breath out. "Yeah." I shook my head again. "Three months doesn't seem like a lot, but..."

Cloud shrugged. "Does anyone ever really need a lot of time to be sure?"

I looked at him. "Sure of what?"

"Of how they feel."

I looked down at my hands, laughing softly. "I guess you're right, Cloud. Still...I don't know. I guess I don't wanna screw this all up. I don't wanna mess with a good thing, you know?"

"What if...saying something makes a good thing a great thing?"

I looked at him, smiling a little. "Now, tell me. _Why_, exactly, do you have trouble expressing yourself if you can give out advice like that?"

His cheeks tinted red and he looked away.

"Just messin' with you, Cloud. You're right again." I sighed. "She just... She's seemed pretty distant the past couple days."

"Is she okay?"

"She says she is, but...with Kiku, it's sometimes hard to tell. But I think she'll tell me eventually. After all, we're best friends. We tell each other everything."

"Except for how you feel about her," Cloud pointed out.

I laughed softly. "Right..."

Cloud looked at me for a moment. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe your feelings for her are mutual?"

I blinked at him. "That would certainly make things easier, wouldn't it?"

He laughed softly. "Definitely."

"Okay, then it's settled."

Cloud looked at me, confused.

"As soon as I tell Kiku how I feel, you have to tell your Nibelheim girl how you feel."

His eyes widened in fear. "_What?_"

"Come on, Cloud!" I said. "Where's your gumption? This'll be like a test. I mean, how do you ever expect to make it into SOLDIER, let alone make 1st, if you can't even tell the girl you love how you feel?"

He stared at me, his expression blank. "If _you_ say it's so hard, what possible chance is there for _me_?"

I shrugged, and smirked.

Cloud gave me a look that could only be called a glare.

All I could do was laugh.

He nodded decidedly. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Shake on it," I said, extending my hand to him.

He reached his hand out to me, and we shook.

I stood and started to walk away. "By the way, I'm telling Kiku tomorrow."

Cloud jumped to his feet. "WHAT?"

I laughed and turned back to him. "I'm _kidding_, Cloud! Night."

"Night, Zack," he said, clearly not happy with my joke.

I thought about what Cloud had said while I tried to go to sleep that night. What if my feelings for Kiku _were_ mutual? What then? And why hadn't she said anything? You idiot, I told myself, it's probably for the same reasons _you_ haven't told _her_ how _you_ feel!

But...should I tell her? Something tells me that this isn't the right time. Not yet.

But there's something else I'm feeling... I'm feeling like...there may not be much more time to wait for the "right time."

**For some reason, Cloud's line "I'm just not...good at expressing how I feel." reminds me of what he says in _Advent Children_: "Tifa. I'm not fit to help anyone. Not my family...nobody."**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okayyy, I can't stand it again, so I'm updating...again. You know the drill: Replies, then story X]**

**animecookiefairy: See? Then you never have to be tranquiziled because YOU hold the weapon, and the power! XD And, yesh, you should slap Zack and Kiku (a.k.a. me XD) As for your prediction about who Cloud was talking about... *grin* Well, you'll see... You should start working on your fanfic again! But that is sort of strange that right when you stopped writing yours, you started reading mine O.o haha Ooh, thanks for the tip! I'll definitely try that!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Wise words, indeed, my loverly reader hahaha You'll just have to see if they come true or not!**

**A'ight, let's get this show on the road! Kind of a shorter chapter, but important! (At least, I think so, anyway...) Chapter 21 it is! (This is one is 21-like XD ((animecookiefairy)) )**

**-Chapter 21-**

_Kiku_

Anna and Clay weren't dumb. I'd known that from the first time I'd met them. So there was no use hiding my confusion from them. I had to tell them what had happened. I owed it to them as their friend, and as my friends.

I stayed awake until the bar closed some time after midnight, thinking of how I would explain what had happened in the church that day. I stood from my bed when I heard them coming up the stairs.

They stopped in the hallway when I came out of my room. We all looked at each other in silence for a few moments.

I nodded into my room, signaling for them to follow me.

They followed me inside, and Clay closed the door behind her. I sat down on my bed, and they did as well.

More silence for several long seconds.

"So what happened?" Clay finally asked.

I exhaled. "I...I'm not quite sure myself." My voice was surprisingly quiet. I cleared my throat. "I...I went to go see Aerith. At the church in Sector 5, you know?"

They nodded.

"And...everything was fine, I thought. She was glad that I was okay, she was taking care of the flowers, I was looking at the sky... It all seemed too normal or something.

"Then this...thing flew down through the roof. It looked like a wolf, but it had wings, one bigger than the other, and it looked armored. It looked familiar, too. Zack said it was an Angeal copy.

"Anyway, so I was all ready to fight it, you know? Had my sword drawn and everything. Then...it started...talking to me..."

They looked at me.

"The wolf...opened its mouth and talked to you?" Anna asked.

I shook my head. "No. It was...talking to me with its...mind."

I looked at them, measuring their reactions. Clearly, they were shocked.

I stood, slapping my hands on my thighs and shaking my head. "I know, it sounds totally impossible, but...it's true. And...I was talking back."

"How...?" Clay didn't finish her question.

I shook my head. "I don't know..."

"Well, what did it tell you?" Anna asked.

"It said...that it had come there looking for me. That...I was an Ancient. One of the last left in the world."

"What's an Ancient?" Anna asked.

"Search me," I said. "I have no idea."

"Did it say anything else?" Clay asked.

"Well, I asked it what an Ancient was, and it said, 'Well, you're the one communicating telepathicaly with a monster. Shouldn't you know?' I asked it if it was Angeal, but it just said, 'Well, now...who could say?'

"Then it asked me if I was friends with Zack. I told it I was. It said, 'Good. Stay close to him. He'll protect you.' I basically said I didn't need protecting, and that Zack had already saved me once.

"It said, 'Be that as it may, there may come a time in the future when you will once again need his protection, no matter the cost to him.'"

"What the heck does that mean?" Anna asked quietly, shaking her head.

"I asked it that, too." I told them what the creature had said about the world changing, and lives at stake, lives lost. How I would help to rid the world of evil, about my abilities.

"A vital cog in a complicated mechanism?" Clay asked, in an "Are you serious?" way.

"Yeah," I said, laughing once. "That's what I said. And it just said that...I would get my answers soon."

"Well, that's a load of help to you, isn't it?" Clay asked dryly.

"Isn't it?" I sighed. "So...that's what happened."

Clay nodded.

Anna looked at me.

"What is it, Anna?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just...well, if what that thing said is true -that you are an Ancient and you have these...abilities-, shouldn't you be trying to...for lack of a better phrase, hone your abilities?"

"I was thinking that, too," I said, "but I haven't the faintest idea where to start."

"Well, you said you felt really tired after you talked to the creature, right?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I almost passed out on the way back here, actually."

"So maybe you just have to concentrate on someone or something, and you can hear that person or that thing's thoughts."

"Sounds logical to me," Clay said.

"But where does that leave me?" I asked. "I can't exactly just go around staring at people, trying to hear their thoughts. They might start to wonder, you know..."

"You've got us," Anna said, standing from the bed.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Clay said, standing next to Anna. "We'll be your test subjects!"

I looked at them for a moment, then felt a smile spread across my face. "You guys are totally awesome. Have I told you that?"

"Thanks," they said, smiling.

I shook my head a little. "But we still don't know what an Ancient is," I said. "How are we going to figure that out?"

Anna hit Clay on the shoulder, her signal for, "Wait, I've got an idea."

Clay nodded, and I assumed they were thinking the same thing.

"Shinra," Clay said.

"What?" I asked.

"Shinra must know," she said. "After all, they created the SOLDIER operatives. Maybe that has something to do with it. They must know something. Shinra knows everything."

Well, that is true, I thought. "Yeah, great, but how are we gonna get into those files?"

Anna grinned. "Well, it just so happens we have an 'in' to the Shinra data files, don't we?"

I smiled again, nodding, realizing what they meant. I'd sneak into Shinra again, and get into the data room to look around. I could hack computers with the best of 'em. Piece of cake!

We just couldn't let Zack or Cloud know right off. Couldn't have them getting in trouble, now could we?

"Brilliant," I said.

"Of course it is," Clay said. Anna playfully smacked her shoulder, and she grinned.

I smiled and nodded. "Alright. Zack said he was coming back here tomorrow, so I can't go then. He'd suspect something. We'll wait until the day after tomorrow."

"It's a plan," Anna said.

It was corny, but we put our hands out, stacking them one on top of the other. Then we smiled at each other.

_Operation: Kiku_

_Operatives:_

_-K.O. - supposed Ancient_

_ Objectives: Hone telepathic abilities_

_ Sneak into Shinra Headquarters to discover information on beings known as Ancients_

_-A.L. - mild-mannered Bar Owner_

_ Objectives: Act as test subject for K.O.'s abilities experiments_

_ Distract Z.F. from Mission Objectives if need be_

_-C.T. - mild-mannered Doctor_

_ Objectives: Act as test subject along with A.L._

_ Check K.O.'s blood samples against her own and A.L.'s for differences_

_ Help A.L. distract Z.F. from Mission Objectives_

_Mission will fail if SOLDIER operative Z.F. or Infantryman C.S. discover Mission Objectives. C.S. may be able to be convinced not to tell Z.F., but Mission Progress will tell for sure._

_K.O.'s Secret Objective: Figure out what dreams mean, and see if Shinra files can shed any light as to their meaning._

I smiled at these two girls, my friends. What would I do without them? I thought. I just told them about the craziest thing I've ever had happen to me, and they immediately start thinking of ways to help me. How great are they?

We all smiled at each other and nodded.

_Ready? ...Break._


	22. Chapter 22

**I just realized that, if keeping the ages all the same as in Crisis Core, that means Anna is only fourteen! She's fourteen and she owns a bar? O.o That's Midgar for ya! Also...that makes me older than the girl Anna is based on...and she's older than me in real life! XD Weeirrrddd...**

**Oh my gosh, I leave for a couple days, and you all start reviewing like crazy! :') *sniffle* Thank you all so much! It means a lot to me that you're liking the story, and letting me know that you're liking it.**

**'Kay, time to continue with the story! Review if you want more (or if you just like this chapter XD)!**

**-Chapter 22-**

_Zack_

So Cloud came with me to 7th Heaven the next day. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Man, will you relax?" I said. "It's not a date or anything. It's just getting together with friends."

Cloud stuffed his hands in his pockets and exhaled heavily. "I don't know why I'm so nervous," he said. "I guess... I guess I'm just not as good at making friends as you are."

I smiled a little and half-heartedly punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, just because I do something a certain way doesn't mean you have to do it that way. Just chill, and be yourself. I mean, you already know Kiku, so you're a third of the way there!"

He took a deep breath. "Right."

When we got to 7th Heaven, Cloud hung back, waiting for me to go in first. I shook my head. Some guys, I swear, I thought.

The bell over the door jingled when I opened the door. I was immediately greeted by Kiku's excited smile.

"Hey, Zack," she said.

"Hey," I replied as Cloud and I crossed the room, Cloud still hanging back. "You seem to be doing better."

She smiled and nodded. "Yep! Got some food and a good night's sleep, and I'm back to abnormal."

I smiled. "Glad to hear it."

She leaned around me and smiled when she saw Cloud. "Hi, Cloud! Long time no see!"

"Hi, Kiku," he replied, smiling nervously.

"I'll go find Anna and Clay. They're upstairs working on...something..." She ran up the stairs before I could ask what she'd meant by "something."

"Hmm..." I said. "That was weird."

I turned and looked at Cloud when he didn't say anything. His eyes were wide open, staring at the space where Kiku had been a moment ago.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Di... Did she just say...Anna?"

I blinked at him. "Uh...yeah. Why?"

Now he looked really nervous. "That's her name," he breathed.

"Whose name?" I asked.

"The girl... The one I was telling you about."

"What?"

Three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs cut off our conversation.

"I found them," Kiku said happily, jumping down the last three steps and landing with a soft thud on the floor.

"Hey, Zack," Clay said, waving at me as she came down. She looked at Cloud curiously, but didn't ask.

"Well, you were right," Anna said to Kiku. "He did come...back..." Her descent down the steps slowed as her eyes locked on Cloud. Her brow furrowed, as if she were trying to remember something. Either that, or she couldn't believe something.

"Oh, sorry," Kiku said. "Introductions. Cloud, this is Clay. She's a doctor. And this is Anna. She runs the place. Guys, this is-"

"Cloud?"

Kiku and Clay looked the most surprised at Anna's question.

Anna took a step forward, her eyes never leaving Cloud.

Cloud looked ready to turn tail and run away, honestly. Poor guy.

Anna gasped in shock and happiness, a smile spreading across her face. "It _is_ you! Cloud Strife!" Then she ran over and threw her arms around Cloud's neck, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Omigosh, I've missed you! I didn't know you were in Midgar!" She pulled back. "How long has it been? I just can't believe you're here! How've you been?"

I thought for a moment. Oh, yeah. Cloud said he grew up in Nibelheim...and Anna moved to Nibelheim when we were kids... They must've met way back in Nibelheim! Wow. That's crazy. One of my oldest friends is friends with my best guy friend. ...And my best guy friend is in love with her. And she has no idea. Go figure.

Cloud just stared back at her in fear and surprise. "Uh... Uh..." he stuttered. "Hi...Anna."

She smiled and shook her head. "Well, come on, you two! Let's sit down and talk! My gosh, we have some catching up to do!"

"Well, you two do," Kiku said quietly, smiling.

"Who would've guessed?" I wondered aloud.

"I know, right?" Kiku said. She smiled at Anna and Cloud talking to each other (Anna doing most of the talking, since Cloud was still in a state of nerves-induced silence). "Though I can already tell that they're smitten with each other."

I looked at her. "You can?"

"Mm-hmm," she said, nodding. "Anna is a bit unpredictable, but, after you get to know her, it's easy to tell when she likes something. Or someone, in this case. As for Cloud...well, he's much easier to read, I think."

"Hmm," I said, nodding. I grinned at her. "And what about me?"

She grinned right back. "You, Zack Fair, are an enigma." She folded her arms above her head. "A 1st Class enigma."

I looked at her. "A puppy enigma?"

She burst out laughing, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, right, sure," she said between laughs.

I smiled at her, listening to her laugh. I again thought how amazing it was how much her emotions changed from day to day, moment to moment. I could still see her sitting in front of the church, in a daze, trying to figure something out. And now she was sitting next to me, laughing and cracking jokes. I couldn't get over how amazing it was. How amazing _she_ was.

;;;;;

Cloud and I hung out at 7th Heaven until they officially opened to the general public that evening. Then we said our goodbyes (Anna made Cloud promise that he'd come visit again) and headed back to Shinra.

"So I guess you got a surprise today," I said to Cloud, smiling. "If I'd known Anna was the girl you'd been telling me about, I would've told you sooner."

Cloud rung his hands nervously. "N-No, I'm glad you didn't."

"What? So it was better getting jumped by her today?"

He laughed softly. "Well...if I'd known, I probably would've made up some dumb excuse and not gone with you. At least, this way, I got to see her." He shrugged. "It was worth it."

I smiled at him. "You haven't forgotten our deal, have you?"

His face flushed. "Of course I haven't," he said. "But I don't have to make a move until you do. That _is_ the deal, right?"

"Yep," I said. "So are you already thinking of what to say to her? Rehearsed it over and over in your head a hundred times?"

Cloud nodded his head from side to side, meaning, "A little bit." He looked at me. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled. "Because that's what I've been doing pretty much since the first day I met Kiku. Only...maybe a little more so now."

_Kiku_

"Do you think they suspected anything?" I asked nervously.

"Nope," Anna said.

"I highly doubt it," Clay said. "Then again, you're the one who can read minds. Shouldn't you know?"

"Well, we're not sure that I actually can yet," I reminded her.

"That's what we're having this session for," Anna said. "For practice."

"Right," Clay said. "The way I see it, you'll be going on Zack's next mission with him. It'll be a help to you -and to him- if you know how to use your abilities."

"Okay," I said.

We'd closed up the bar early after I'd "injured myself" doing dishes. The story was that Clay needed to "tend to my wounds", and Anna couldn't run the place by herself. So we just chased everyone out and closed up. Simple as that. (With my reputation, it was a totally believable story, trust me.)

Now we were up in our "sitting room" (more like a lounge, really), Anna next to me on a couch, and Clay across from us in a chair, getting ready to start testing my mind-reading powers. If, in fact, I had any at all.

"Alright, how should we start this thing?" Anna asked.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm gonna try to read Anna's mind first, since she's closest to me." I looked at her. "Just...think of something. And think about it really hard."

"Got it," Anna said. She closed her eyes. I could already feel her concentrating.

I closed my eyes, and listened. At first, I heard nothing. It was almost like I was flipping through radio stations, and had happened upon one that was just dead air. (I'm not making any remarks about Anna's brain, mind you. I'm saying that my antenna just wasn't picking up on her frequency, if you catch my drift.)

Then, suddenly, her voice popped into my head.

_I can't believe Cloud was here today! He's been in Midgar this whole time! How did we never find each other? And he's an infantryman! That's so awesome! I'm so proud of him! ..._

My eyes flew open and I looked at Anna. "You're...rambling on about Cloud."

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "That's right!"

"Well, I could've told you that," Clay said dryly. She had her head on one armrest, and her legs dangling over the other.

Anna shot her a look, then rolled her eyes. "Try it on Clay next. I'll bet _she's_ got some really interesting stuff going on up there." She pointed to her own head.

I laughed a little. "Okay. But, Clay, don't concentrate on any one thought. Just keep thinking about what you were already thinking about."

"Gotcha," Clay said, looking up at the ceiling.

I didn't close my eyes this time, but just listened. Again, there was dead air for a long few moments. And then...

_So if the person has a compound fracture, and a pulmonary embolism develops, it can get into their blood stream, and then there's basically no hope. Well, that's dumb. Couldn't you figure some way to isolate the embolism so it wouldn't get into the blood stream? Or is there a certain way to set the bone so that you can be sure an ebolism doesn't develop? ...I'm hungry._

I laughed. "Well, you were thinking about a compound fracture, and a pulmonary embolism, and then you said you were hungry."

Clay laughed. "Dead on! Nice job."

Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at Clay. "Compound fractures make you hungry? Whaaat?"

Clay just smiled and shrugged.

I leaned back against the couch, suddenly out of breath. "We're gonna have to...work on this...some more..." I breathed. "If I get...this tired...people will start...to wonder." I took deep breaths, getting my lungs to work normally again.

"Well, maybe we'll get some answers with the information you get from Shinra tomorrow," Clay said.

I looked at Anna, and her thoughts came back into my mind almost immediately.

_She thinks thinking about Cloud is so weird? Ha! One of these days, some guy she likes will come along, and we'll see who's laughing then! HA! And now we've got someone in the house who can read minds, so she'll know when she's thinking about him! Ooh, wait...is Kiku listening to my thoughts right now?_

"Yeah, I am," I said.

Anna looked at me for a moment, then laughed.

I looked at Clay, who looked very confused.

"She wondered if I was reading her mind," I said, answering her silent question.

"Ohh," Clay said, nodding. "Hey, you're not out of breath again."

"Yeah, and it was easier to read her thoughts that time," I said. "Maybe -and I'm just spitballing theories here- maybe the first time I try to read someone's mind is the hardest, and takes the most energy. Maybe people's minds have some sort of wall in the way that keeps mind-readers out. Although, why would there be so many mind-readers that people would have to build up a defense like that? Anyway, maybe after you break through that wall, reading that person's mind becomes faster, and isn't as exhausting."

Clay nodded, thinking. "That makes sense."

"Yeah," Anna agreed. "And it'll be helpful, too, if that's the case. That way, you won't be hearing everyone's thoughts all the time. You'll just be able to hear the thoughts you want to hear."

"I didn't think about that," I said. I smiled at them. "Thanks for being my lab rats, guys. I know it must be weird, having me read your thoughts."

"Nah," they said together.

"You we can trust with our thoughts," Clay said.

I smiled. "Yes, you can. I promise I won't tell any of your thoughts to anyone."

"Even if I bribe you to tell me when Clay's thinking mean things about me...?" Anna asked hopefully.

I laughed. "I think not, Anna."

"Darn," she said, snapping her fingers.

I laughed again.

_First Test: Successful_

_More tests to follow._

_Blood work shows no significant abnormalities, but C.T. will research the matter further._

_Investigation in Shinra Headquarters to take place tomorrow. No complications have arisen thus far as to compromise the investigation._

_New theory about telepathic abilities of K.O. developed. Further research to be done on this theory._

_K.O. Dream Update: No new developments to date. Operative is starting to think maybe it was just some bad pizza, and not a memory. Research will still be done to try to explain this, but operative is not hopeful._

_Outside Operatives Z.F. and C.S. were on base today. Double-Os do not suspect a thing about mission details or agents' intentions._

So, I wondered, if I can read people's minds, and they can basically talk to me with their thoughts...is there any way I can talk back? And would it be possible to break through people's mind barriers more easily?

Well...I guess we'll just have to find out.


	23. Chapter 23

**ZOMG, more reviews! AHHH! Thanks, everyone, so much!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: You are loverly, my reviewing friend ^.^ And thanks for being proud of me! *sniffle* THANK YOU! heehee**

**Thanks also to Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, animecookiefairy, and 1st class Soldier Girl13! :D The reviews mean so much! Thank you, thank you, thank youuu! (I can't say that enough X3)**

**I know a lot of you are wondering about...where this story is going, but don't worry! All will be revealed...hopefully. XD For now, enjoy Chapter 23!**

**-Chapter 23-**

_Kiku_

_Mission Log, Operation: Kiku_

_Operative K.O. to infiltrate Shinra Headquarters at 0900 this morning. If not safely back at base by 1800 hours, Operatives A.L. and C.T. are instructed to notify either of the above mentioned Outside Operatives. A.L. and C.T. are not to make any sort of contact with K.O. while infiltration is in progress. This may endanger the mission and her cover._

_Mission Status: Go._

_Additional Notes: K.O.'s dreams have returned. K.O. is now 99% positive that these dreams are not just a coincidence. They mean something. No other new information on this subject._

That morning, I put on the grunt uniform that I'd taken when I'd first sneaked into Shinra. I hadn't worn it in almost a month. It felt strange, wearing it again. I felt like it was that first night all over again. Only now I was sneaking into a really restricted area to get really restriced information. Easy, right? Ha, yeah, sure.

Getting into Shinra was easy enough, especially now that I had the uniform. Now I just had to be on the lookout for Zack and Cloud, and hope that they wouldn't spot me. I also had to be careful that no one would question my actions. I had to look like I was getting information for someone else, instead of looking like an outsider trying to gain information about...well, herself.

The nightmare had come back, but it went a little further this time.

_The woman held onto me tighter and tighter, more tears rolling down her face as she pleaded with the man. The man tried to reason with her, but she was hysterical -beyond reasoning._

_Strangely enough, I was calm through all of this, staring at the scene in wonderment._

_Suddenly, the warm embrace of the woman was gone, and the man in the lab coat was holding me. He carried me away, the woman's wails following us._

_I looked around as the man crossed the room. I somehow recognized that I was in a laboratory, but I still didn't know what anything was, or even where this lab was._

_The man set me down on a table. An exam table. Next to me lay all sorts of instruments, their silver sterility shining up at me threateningly in the bright lights._

_I blinked against the lights, trying to see past the table. I could still hear the woman, and the man. The man was talking to another man, but I couldn't see and of them._

_The light moved, and I blinked against the sudden change of light. I looked at the new man. He was also in a lab coat. He had darker skin, and black hair. He wore big round glasses over his eyes. He was thin, and didn't look like he'd pose much of a threat, and yet something about him scared me._

_I knew I was scared when the dark-skinned man picked up a needle. I didn't have to know what was going on to know I was afraid of needles._

_I could understand the woman's words now. At least, some of them._

_"No! No, stop! You monsters! Stop! Let her go! She's just a little girl! Stop this now!" She was screaming, screaming at these men._

_The first man went over to the woman, and she stopped screaming._

_I tried to turn to see what had happened, but the second man grabbed my arm, yanking me back toward him. I cried out in pain._

_He grinned at me. "Don't worry, little one," he said, moving the needle closer and closer to my skin. "This won't hurt a bit..."_

I'd woken up in a cold sweat, eyes bulging out of my head. My heart had been pounding like I'd just run a marathon. I had been so scared, and I hadn't known what to do.

So I just kept it to myself.

I didn't tell Anna or Clay, of course. They didn't know I'd been having these dreams. Besides, I planned on finding out whether or not these dreams meant anything at Shinra, so I would only involve them if it was absolutely necessary.

Like I said when I first sneaked into Shinra, there were directories everywhere. Seriously, it would be next to impossible to get lost in that place, even as big as it was. (Of course, being me, I managed to get lost anyway, but let's move on...)

I took elevators up and down, went around corners and down hallways, and went through this whole maze until I found the data room.

I looked around. The hallway was empty.

I looked back at the door. I pulled a key card out of my pocket (don't ask how I got it), and scanned it through the lock. A little red light above the handle turned green, and the handle turned, the door swinging open by itself.

I poked my head inside the room. Empty. How much more luck could I have? I wondered. I quickly slipped in and closed the door.

I looked at the computers, blue light from their screens chasing away the darkness of the room. I looked at the file cabinets, filled with older files that were all hand-written.

Where to start? I wondered. Well, I'm looking for something that probably happened about thirteen years ago... I'll just search through that time frame for anything about Ancients.

I sat down at a computer, and it immediately prompted me to put in a password. Figuring that it was a standard password lock system, I figured I had about three guesses before an alarm was set off and I'd have to high-tail it out of there.

I thought and thought, tapping my gloved fingertips on the desk. Thinking that maybe the 1st Class SOLDIERs had the most access to a place like this, I tried things that I knew about the 1sts.

_LOVELESS_. Access Denied.

_EMBRACE YOUR DREAMS_. Access Denied.

One more shot at this, Kiku, I told myself. I thought and thought, trying to think of everything Zack had told me.

_BANORA_. ...Access Granted.

[Author's Note: Okay, I seriously doubt "Banora" would be a Shinra password, since they destroyed that town to hide all evidence of their involvement there, but this is my story, and those are the passwords I would try, so there you go haha]

Yes! I thought, then I frantically started typing. I searched for all experiments taking place back to fifteen years before that date (just to be safe).

I scanned through some files about Project G, which I had heard about from Hollander in Modeoheim, and, after some time, something else caught my eye.

A file called _Project K_. I opened it, and a familiar face greeted my eyes.

_Test Subject: Kiku Oshiro  
__Age at time of experimentation: 4 years_

_Subject has been thoroughly tested and found to be an Ancient. Professor Hojo believes that her abilities can be enhanced through the implanting of more Jenova cells, and through mako treatments._

Jenova? I wondered. Mako treaments? I kept reading.

_Test subject has been found to be very resilient, and has a high tolerance to our medications and experiments. Hojo continually tells us that, while she is an Ancient, she is still just a child. He won't let us rest until we make a breakthrough on this subject. If we were to succeed, her genes could be transferred to other experiments, creating a genetically enhanced army the like of which the world has never seen before._

I sat back and stared at the screen for a moment. So...because I'm an Ancient (still not quite sure what that means), they experimented on me to try to enhance my abilities so they could make an army? That's stupid. But...what happened? Why aren't I still under Shinra surveillance if that's the case?

I read on.

_Summary of Ancient Experimentation:_

_Mako treatments did increase the test subject's physical capabilites, such as strength, and healing time after being wounded has been reduced drastically. The mako doesn't seem to have affected any of her other systems._

_As for the Jenova cells, we were able to implant some, but not nearly enough to show a significant difference. Hojo says that some of her abilities may have been increased, but it is hard to tell with a subject so young._

_Final Experimentation Analysis: Experiment failed. Test subject was released back to her father. Was watched for a year, but no further changes appeared._

_It has been suggested that a new subject be found, and experimentation continue._

_Collateral damage: A few surgical tools that broke due to resistance of subject, and one dead._

_File on one deceased in Project K:_

_Name: Maya Oshiro  
__Relation to Subject: Mother_

I couldn't read any further. I rested my elbows on the desk, my head in my hands. I sighed heavily.

They'd killed Mom. How, I didn't know. Had she been an Ancient? Did they try to experiment on her, too?

Is that why I can read minds? I wondered. Did this...Jenova cell and mako experimentation enhance my abilities, like they thought it would?

It does explain some things, I thought. I mean, did I really expect that I could fight as well as I can by just watching TV? There's no way. It has to be the mako.

I remembered what Clay had said about me having "an unusually fast healing time". That must've had something to do with the mako as well.

But what's Jenova?

I felt ready to cry, overwhelmed by this information, but I had to hurry. I didn't know how long I'd be left undisturbed. So I blinked away my tears, stifled back my sadness, and got back to searching.

Jenova, I thought, searching my memories for where I had heard that word before.

_"Gillian, the woman implanted with Jenova cells. Genesis, who had her genes mapped onto him during the fetal stage."_

Hollander had said something about Jenova cells in Modeoheim. But...what did it mean?

_"Jenova's power has passed onto you completely."_

And what was Jenova's power?

I typed JENOVA into the computer, and one file came up. I clicked on it.

_JENOVA - excavated X/X/XX_

_Subject known as Jenova has direct relation to the Ancients. Ancients have Jenova cells in their body, which they are born with. These cells give them enhanced abilities, whether it be in mind, body, or spirit._

_Further research and experimentation is needed to fully understand Jenova and the Ancients._

Excavated? I wondered. Like a fossil?

I snapped my head up when someone passed the room. Gotta finish this up! I told myself, starting to panic a little. I hit PRINT on all of it, and then looked at the large printer on my left, waiting as the pages came shooting out.

Maybe that's what my dreams are about, I thought as I waited. Am I remembering them experimenting on me? But not all of it makes sense yet. Maybe I'll have the whole dream one night, and I'll be able to piece it all together.

Though now I'm not sure if I want to.

As soon as the pages were done, I snatched them out and folded them into fourths. I stuffed them in the bag I'd brought, and slung it over my back. I logged out of the computer, and went for the door.

When I opened it, a familiar face was passing in the hallway. He stopped and looked at me. From the look on his face, he recognized me.

"Ki-?"

I leaped over to him and slapped my hand over his mouth. "Quiet," I hissed, holding a finger to my lips.

He nodded.

I exhaled and took my hand away. "What are you doing here, Cloud?"

"What am _I_ doing here? _I_ should be asking _you_ that! What're you sneaking in here for?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't worry about it, okay? I've got it under control." I looked up and down the hall. "Now I've gotta get outta here before my cover's blown. I'll see you, okay?" I turned and started down the hallway. Then I spun on my heel and went back. "And if you tell Zack you saw me..."

He shook his head furiously. "Don't worry. I wouldn't get in the middle of that for anything."

I looked at him. "Okay. You don't have to lie to him either. Just don't mention it."

"Right. Got it."

I nodded at him one last time, then headed for the elevator. I hit the button and waited for the doors to open.

I tried to control my expression when I saw who was in the elevator. Oh...my gosh. None other than SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth.

I bent my head a little as I stepped inside.

He glanced at me as I pushed the button for the ground floor, but otherwise ignored me.

I pressed myself against the wall as much as I could without it being too noticeable. Don't ask me why, but something about being in a confined space with Sephiroth for any length of time gave me the willies.

"You're new, huh?"

I started, quickly composed myself, and nodded, saying a quiet, "Mm-hmm."

Sephiroth chuckled once. "I can tell."

I glanced at him, then looked away.

"You don't talk much, I see."

I shook my head.

"I understand. Lots of pressure in this line of work. But you'll get past it soon."

There was a ding, and the elevator doors opened.

"Well, best of luck to you." Sephiroth actually patted me on the shoulder before he left.

I just stared into space for a few moments, jaw slacked. Well, I thought. _That_ was the most awkward elevator ride of my life. Sephiroth actually _patted me on the shoulder_. Somehow, I could never imagine him doing that, even though he just did it!

"Hey, Sephiroth."

My back stiffened. And...things are about to get even more awkward in this elevator.

"Hello, Zack."

Crap, I thought. He'll recognize me for sure! As well as he knows me, he recognizes me if I even _sigh_ a certain way! Craaaaap!

Sure enough, Zack got on the elevator with me. He went to push the button, then took his hand back without pressing one. He'd been going to press the same one I'd pushed?

Then he looked at me, and did a double-take. His eyes widened. "K...Kiku?"

"Shh," I said, my pulse pounding in my ears. "I'm leaving right now, don't worry." I could barely hear my own voice over my heartbeat.

"Wha... What are you doing here? I was just about to come out and see you."

"Nothing," I said.

"Yeah, right," he said dryly. "You just drop by Shinra for no reason?"

"Okay, so I was here for something. I got it and now I'm leaving."

Silence for a moment.

He looked up at the top of the elevator. "Will you at least tell me what it is?" he asked quietly.

I shifted my bag on my shoulder. "Not now. As soon as I figure this all out, Zack, believe me, I'll tell you."

"Mm," he said, nodding.

I wish I could- Wait, I thought. I _can_ read his mind! I think...

I closed my eyes and focused on the thoughts of the SOLDIER 1st Class standing next to me. Lucky for me, it was a long elevator ride down.

Finally, I got through the wall. Zack's was stronger than Anna's or Clay's. I focused again.

_I know she doesn't want to tell me, but I'm getting worried. The last time she didn't tell me something, she almost died. I couldn't bear to see her like that again. I don't know what I'd do if she died._

_Is she scared to tell me? She was scared before. Or is she just so unsure of what this thing is that she can't even tell it to herself?_

Maybe that's it, I thought sadly. Maybe I don't even know what to say. Or maybe I'm just scared to tell him because...because there's something else I want so badly to say to him...but I don't want to scare him. I don't want to mess anything up.

I also want to stop reading his thoughts now. I don't want to hear something that I'll later wish I hadn't heard.

I opened my eyes and took a few deep breaths, coming out of my so-called "trance".

I hoped that one day I would be able to read people's minds without looking strange. That I could just stand or walk normally and be able to do it. And from a great distance, too. But those were just pipe dreams then. Wishful thinking.

Right then...I had a lot more to worry about.

I was a Shinra experiment. That I knew. But what I wanted to know was... Did this change anything?

_Zack_

I can't believe she snuck into Shinra again, I thought as I followed Kiku out of the building. What is she thinking? Man, she's got guts.

And what was she after in there?

Kiku stopped walking and turned to face me. "Wait here a second," she said. She took a few steps away and went around a corner.

"Wait, where are you-?"

"I'm changing out of this uniform. I can't be seen in it around here. Just wait a sec."

I leaned against the wall of the building behind me, sighing. I suddenly felt like I was...angry with her. I wasn't sure why, though. She had sneaked into Shinra before. Maybe it's because the stakes are getting higher and higher, I thought, and I'm scared of her getting hurt. I know she'd just tell me that she can look out for herself and that she'll be okay. Though, somehow, it's getting harder to believe that.

Am I just being paranoid? I wondered. Overprotective? I know she can fight. I've witnessed it. She can hold her own. But maybe since I saw her in the alley that night...and every time I see her scars...I'm reminded that she's still human. Still fragile.

She's strong, I know that. But she's not incapable of breaking.

_Kiku_

_...She can hold her own. But maybe since I saw her in the alley that night...and every time I see her scars...I'm reminded that she's still human. Still fragile._

_She's strong, I know that. But she's not incapable of breaking._

I suddenly felt like crying when I heard Zack's thoughts. Because I wasn't human, as far as I knew. I was a freak. An experiment. I could read minds. That wasn't exactly something your average, everyday person could do.

But he's worried about me, I thought. I know that. So why can't I just go over and tell him about my nightmares...about the papers folded up in my bag...about what Clay, Anna, and I have been testing at night?

Maybe it just comes down to one thing: I'm afraid.

But I was afraid before, and didn't say anything. Look where that got me -scarred-up and left for dead in an alley.

Somehow, that seemed like small potatoes compared to this. No, this...this was a whole different ball game.

I stuffed the grunt uniform back in my bag, and adjusted the straps of my bag over my shoulders. I took a deep breath, and blew it out. Okay, I told myself, just be cool. You'll tell him eventually, right? You have to. He's your best friend, after all.

Zack was leaning up against the side of the building, but stood up when I approached. He looked at me, his mako-blue eyes showing a mix of concern, fear, and...a twinge of anger.

I felt like crying again. I looked at the ground, hiding my furious blinking as I fought against the tears. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. I looked up. I took a deep breath, and blew it out. "I'm sorry... I think you're angry with me for some reason... I know I should've told you about this, but... Honestly, I don't know what I would've told you. You probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. I'm sorry if...if you feel like I don't think I can trust you. Because I know I can. I trust you with my life. But...you're just going to have to trust me...okay?"

Zack looked at me for a moment, his previous emotions momentarily replaced with surprise. Then his expression softened and he smiled at me. He nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

I smiled back, every feeling that I wanted to cry now gone. Amazing, I thought. With just one look...you make all my sad feelings go away. How is that?

He held his hand out to me. "Come on. Let's get you home."

I took his hand, and we headed back to 7th Heaven. Back home.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, I know I've said it a million times, but ZOMG THANK YOU, REVIEWERS!**

**On this last chapter (23), thanks to ShatterTheHeavens (I LOVE your reviews X3), 1st class Solider Girl13, and animecookiefairy (I love the mission overview XD)**

**Random side note, I started writing the ending the other night O.o I just sat down and wrote a whole bunch of drabble. I was like, "GAH! NO! You said you wouldn't write this until you beat the Genesis Avatar!" (Which I haven't attemtpted to beat again...yet, heh.) Anywhoo, it was really depressing (and I don't remember how the full final cut scene goes, so I was winging it, ha). But I iz not gonna say what happened ^.^ Y'all wanna be surprised, donthcha? O.o Uh...yeah, I'm not southern.**

**Random, okayyy, moving on XD I'll be out of town for the next couple days, and I think I may just die not knowing what you all think of this chapter! :O But, oh well! Here it is anyway! ^.^**

**-Chapter 24-**

_Zack_

Anna and Clay looked up expectantly when Kiku and I walked through the front door. I thought I saw the three of them exchange glances, but I could be wrong. (Besides, I'll never understand girl code anyway, so why even guess?)

"Hey...Zack," Anna said, the greeting coming out almost like a question.

"What...are you doing here?" Clay asked, sounding a little suspicious.

I glanced at Kiku.

She glanced back at me.

I shrugged. "Just thought I'd come by and visit again. I ran into Kiku on her way back from doing some shopping. Isn't that right, Kiku?"

She looked at me, surprise in her blue-green eyes. She's probably wondering why I didn't tell them I'd found her inside Shinra, I thought. Well, that's because I have a feeling that they're in on whatever she was doing there.

"Uh...r-right," Kiku replied, smiling.

Anna and Clay looked at us for a moment, then said, "Uh-huh..."

I took my phone out and looked at the digital clock, pretending to be surprised by the time. "Darn, wouldn't you know it..." I said. "Well, looks like I only had time to walk Kiku back here. I've gotta get back to headquarters."

"So soon?" Anna asked, her surprise at my appearance now gone.

"Such is the life of a 1st Class," I said, putting my phone back in my pocket. "I'll see you all later."

"See ya," Clay said.

"Bye," Anna said.

"See you, Zack," Kiku said.

"Bye," I said, going out the door.

Well, I thought, heading back on the familiar path towards Shinra, those three are clearly up to something. But, I'm just going to trust Kiku, like she said. I don't think she's in as much danger this time, like she was before. Back then (Such a weird phrase, isn't it? Seems strange to me...), the fact that she was hiding something bad was very obvious. This doesn't seem as serious.

And yet, somehow, I have a feeling that whatever they're up to...is very important.

_Kiku_

"No way," Clay said, looking at me intently over the bar. "You read his _mind_?"

"What was that like?" Anna asked.

"What was what like?" I asked, confused.

"Duh!" Anna reached over the bar, grabbed my shoulders, and shook me. "Reading a guy's mind!"

I laughed. "Oh..." I thought. "Um... I can't really say that there was much of a difference for me. That I could tell, anyway. Although his mental wall was a lot stronger than either of yours." I shrugged. "Sorry."

They sighed, disappointed, as Anna let me go.

I laughed a little.

"So did you find out anything?" Clay asked.

I blinked at them for a few moments. "Yeah... I did..." I pulled the papers out of my bag and set them on the counter.

They leaned over to look at the papers, beginning to read.

All of a sudden, I felt I couldn't stand there anymore. I couldn't watch them read a file about experiments performed on me. About the death of my mother.

I couldn't sit and watch their expressions as they discovered what I was. Or listen to their thoughts.

I walked away from the bar with a whispered, "Excuse me."

I felt them looking at me.

"Kiku?" Anna asked.

I just kept walking. I didn't stop till I got to my room and closed the door.

I tossed my bag across the room. It hit the wall with a quiet _thud_, then slid down to the floor. It slumped down, looking like a sad, deflated balloon.

I flopped down on my stomach on my bed, my face buried in the blankets. The blankets that still smelled of laundry detergent with a mix of me.

Laying there on my bed, breathing in the detergent smell I loved, I had a startling thought: Maybe suffocation wouldn't be such a bad way to die.

This thought startled me so much that I shot up, rolling over on my back, breathing heavily. What's wrong with me? I wondered. Life isn't going to be any different now. I mean, I was fine when I didn't know what they'd done to me, and I'll be fine now.

And yet I still feel like something should be different. Shouldn't I be angry at someone? Shouldn't I want revenge? Isn't that what monsters and freaks want?

But I'm not like Genesis, or even Angeal. I'm not a monster. Am I? It wasn't my choice to get injected with mako. It wasn't my choice to become a Shinra experiment, or even to be an Ancient. It's their fault my mother died, but I don't really feel angry. Just sad. Sad to know that she was killed because of me. If anything, I felt guilty about it.

It wasn't Angeal's or Genesis' choice to be experiments either. So why did they go as bad as they did (if you can say Angeal went bad)?

I guess your situation or circumstances don't matter, I thought. I guess it all depends on how you react to them. I just know I don't want to die. At least...I think I know that.

While I was laying there, thinking about all this, I heard my door swing open. I didn't move.

Footsteps crossed the room, and someone sat down on my bed, my back still to them.

Another set of footsteps followed, but stopped in the doorway.

Thoughts came flooding into my mind.

_What are we supposed to say?_ Anna wondered. _When we decided to find out more, we never imagined that we'd find anything like this. I'm sure she couldn't have imagined anything like this either._

Clay was next.

_But the experiments didn't work. At least, not fully. That's why she heals so quickly. But...why her? So, yeah, she's an Ancient, but what kind of monsters experiment on a child?_

It was like I'd broken a dam, and thoughts just kept flowing into my brain against my will. I didn't like it. I didn't want to hear all their thoughts about this.

Okay, that's a lie. I wanted their comfort. I wanted everything to stay the same. I didn't want to be a Shinra experiment, and I didn't want to be a monster.

I took a deep breath, and slowly blew it out.

Their thoughts faded from my own.

I felt Anna's hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kiku," she said quietly, her voice tight.

I stared out the window, late afternoon sun painting the room and us a dull yellow. "For what?" I asked, my voice as shaky as hers. "It's not like it's your fault they used me as a freaking guinea pig."

"But it's not your fault either," Clay said. "You had no way of knowing, at that age, what they were doing."

"If fault falls on anyone," Anna said, "it's on the men who did this. If it's anyone's fault, it's Shinra's. It's not your fault."

"I know," I said quietly. "But...what they did to me... I'm not..._human_."

"Of course you are," Anna said.

"No, I'm not," I said, sitting up and wrapping my arms loosely around my knees. I looked at them.

Anna sat on the edge of the bed and Clay stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, her arms folded over her chest. They both looked worried.

"I can read people's minds. I can talk to Shinra experiments with my mind. Because I'm just like them. I'm as good a fighter as a trained soldier, and I didn't teach myself that. Heck, I can crack-heal, for crying out loud! I was experimented on, and infused with mako, and they made me into something that I didn't choose to become. If I can do all that, how can I possibly be called human?"

They were silent for a few moments.

"So," Clay said quietly, "does that make Zack a monster?"

I looked at her, feeling my eyes widen.

"Zack is infused with mako. Zack has heightened senses and skills. That was all Shinra's doing. So is he a monster?"

I looked away. "That's not the same. He _chose_ to join SOLDIER. They took me from my home, injected me with stuff, and killed my mother. It's not the same thing at all."

Anna looked at Clay, then looked back at me. It was almost as if she were trying to decide who was right. Like she was choosing a side. She exhaled. "Clay...has a point," she said.

I looked at her. "Really." I didn't bother making it a question.

"She does," Anna said, nodding. "So one of you got to choose, and one of you didn't. So you can read minds and he can't. But, really...are you two so different, genetics-wise? You both heal quickly and have above average physical capabilites. Shinra made you both that way.

"Are you really so different? Are you a monster, and he isn't, just because you believe that it's that way? You're probably thinking that you could never picture Zack as a monster. Well, neither can we. But you know what? We could never see you as a monster either, Kiku. You're our best friend, and we love you. That's always going to be the case, no matter what Shinra did to you when you were four years old. And I'm sure that, if you told Zack about all this, he'd say the exact same thing."

I blinked at her. Was it really that simple? Could they really convince me that I wasn't a monster, just like that?

Well...I guess they were just that convincing.

I hung my head and burst into tears. I hugged my legs tighter to me and rested my forehead on my knees.

Two pairs of arms wrapped around me, and it only made me cry harder.

I'm not a monster, I thought. I'm not like Genesis, or that thing that Zack fought in Modeoheim.

Actually, right then...I pitied Genesis. And Angeal. They thought that, because they couldn't control their circumstances, they had to hide themselves, and -in the case of Genesis- exact revenge and become the "bad guy."

Well, that won't happen to me, I thought. I have friends who love me, and, right now...I think that's all I need. I think I'll be okay. I think I'll be just fine.

"Hey, come on," Anna said, standing and holding a hand out to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I've got an idea. Let's go into the sitting room."

I nodded slowly and took her hand, standing as well.

"What's your idea?" Clay asked as we entered the room and sat down.

"Well, I was thinking," she started. "Kiku, you know how you said you talked with that creature in the church -with your mind?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding some more as I wiped my eyes. "What about it?"

"Well, what if you can do that with people, too? What if you can somehow...impress your thoughts onto people, so they can hear them? It'd be like communicating telepathically!"

"And..." I said, blinking at her, "you really wanna try this out?"

"How else are we going to find out?" Clay asked. "Sounds completely plausible to me." She laughed once. "Of course, by now, anything would sound plausible to me."

I laughed softly. "You sure?" I asked. "I sorta feel like I'm taking advantage of you guys..."

Anna shurgged. "What else would we be doing right now?"

"Gee, I don't know," Clay said dryly. "How about running a _business_?"

Anna waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it. This is so much more interesting!" She looked at me, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "Try it, Kiku! Let's see what happens!"

"You said you can read people's thoughts without getting tired now, right?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But I don't know if-"

"Just give it a shot," Clay said, nodding to Anna.

I took a deep breath. Seems they wouldn't take "no" for an answer. I nodded. "Okay." I took another deep breath, focusing. "Here goes..."

Anna's thoughts came to me in moments.

_Hey, Kiks! Can you hear me?_

I laughed softly and thought back, _You're like one of those cell phone commercials, you froot loop._

Her eyes widened and she stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"D... Did..." she stuttered. "Did you just call me a froot loop?"

My eyes widened. "Y-Yes," I said.

She cried out happily and hugged me. "My friend is telepathic!"

"These things seem to be coming very naturally to you," Clay commented. "I wonder why..." She gave me a small smile.

I smiled. "Well," I said, "some people got it...and some people don't."

We laughed.

Your circumstances don't matter. What matters is how you react to them.


	25. Chapter 25

**AHHHHHHH! Okay, I'm home XD**

**Since I needed to upate...twice in the time that I was gone, I'll probably try to update again tomorrow! ^.^**

**Thanks to EVERYONE for your reviews! I can't say thank you enough to you all! It means so much! :D (Oh, and a big thanks to mochible, who I have a feeling will be revewing this soon! It's an honor to have YOU as a reader! heehee!)**

**animecookiefairy, SEE? Even your brother can't beat it! XDD I bet my brother couldn't either, now that I think about it hahahahaha**

**Okee-day, you've waitied long enough for an update, so let's get right down to it then. Let me know whatcha think!**

**...**

**And one more thing... *WARNING: RANDOMOSITY ALERT!* My friend and I started watching Death Note the other night. I NEEDZ WATCH MOAR DEATH NOTE! XD Okay, yeah, had nothing to do with this story, buuuut...yeah.**

**Okay, story time. Shutting up now. X]**

**-Chapter 25-**

_Zack_

The next morning, Sephiroth called me into the briefing room. Apparently, he'd found out some new information.

"Legions of monsters have spawned near a regional mako reactor," he said, looking at a map on a screen on the wall. "The workers have all gone missing. Local SOLDIER operatives have also vanished."

Weird, I thought. Then again, I've heard and seen a lot of weird things lately. I'm more surprised that I'm not surprised, than I am at this new information, strangely enough.

Sephiroth turned to look at me. "The company is dispatching additonal operatives to investigate the matter. You and I, that is."

I sighed. "Roger that," I said, annoyed.

Sephiroth looked at me. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised.

I shrugged and ran a gloved hand through my hair. "Well, you know…" I looked at Sephiroth. "I thought you found something about about...that other matter." I thought of the creature in the church -the Angeal creature.

"The missing operatives were the ones tracking Lazard," Sephiroth explained. "Also, they had reports of a strange pod-like device in the area."

I started. "Is that...Hollander's...?" I stepped closer, my question hanging unfishined.

Sephiroth nodded a little. "Probably the same device that was stolen in Modeoheim."

"Meaning...?" I asked when he didn't continue.

"Lazard...Hollander..."

I looked at Sephiroth. "...And Genesis?" I finished.

"We'll have to go see them," Sephiroth said.

"Mm," I said, nodding. "Let's go." Could there be some chance that Angeal was with them? Or that they knew where Angeal was?

"First, go to the SOLDIER floor," Sephiroth instructed. "We'll depart as soon as you and the rest of the men are ready to go."

"Understood," I said. I turned and started to go out.

"Our orders and to investigate the reactor."

I stopped and tilted my head, listening to Sephiroth.

"They mention nothing of...old friends." Sephiroth looked away. "Depending on what happens, I may abandon Shinra. Until then-" He looked back at me. "-I'll remain loyal to SOLDIER."

I thought for a momement, then left. "Depending on what happens"? I thought. What does that mean? And abandon Shinra? Why is everyone abandoning Shinra? Ah, I'm just so confused.

And not just by the things going on within the walls of this building.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 7th Heaven.

Even though I didn't want to put her in more danger, I got some strange sense of calm when Kiku was with me. I felt like I could protect her better when she was with me on a mission, instead of back at 7th Heaven. Which I know doesn't make a lot of sense, because she'd be in less danger _not_ on the mission. Don't ask me why; it's just how I felt.

The phone rang four times before someone picked up.

"7th Heaven, how may I help you?" Anna asked cheerfully.

"Hey, Anna," I said.

"Oh, hey, Zack," she replied.

"Could I talk to Kiku for a second?" I asked.

"Um..." Anna said, dragging the word out for at least five seconds. "Yeaahhh...she's around here...somewhere... Clay!" she called. "Where's Kiku?"

"She's in the kitchen!" Clay called back.

"One sec, I'll get her," Anna said to me.

"Right," I said, nodding. I approached the elevator, and pushed the down arrow. I waited, listening to the sound of glasses clinking together, and silverware clattering into boxes. I heard running water, and the kerplunk of dishes being sumberged into the water.

I don't know why, but I smiled at the sound.

"Kiks?"

"Yeah?" Kiku replied.

"Telephone," Anna said. "It's Zack."

"Got it!" All the sounds stopped, and there was a short moment of silence before I heard Kiku's happy, "Hey, Zack! What's up?"

I smiled as I got into the elevator. "What're you doing today?"

"Me?" she asked. "Um, nothing. Why?"

The elevator doors closed and I grinned. "You wanna go on another mission?"

I heard her gasp. "No way! For real?"

I laughed a little. "For real."

"Where to?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet. Sightings of monsters at a mako reactor. Sephiroth and I are gonna go check it out. Of course, we'll have to bring some grunts with us."

"I am so there!" she said excitedly. "But...are you sure, Zack? I mean..." She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "You didn't seem too happy that I was on the last mission with you."

I leaned against the back of the elevator and hung my head a little. How do I say this? I wondered.

"Listen, Kiku." I figured that was as good a place to start as any. "This may sound sort of...crazy and irrational, but...I care about you too much to be able to go on a mission and have to wonder if you're alright. If... If you're there with me, then I know whether you're alright or not. ...Can you understand that?"

Silence from her end for a second.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I can." She exhaled quietly. "Well, if you say so, I'll come." I somehow knew she was smiling. "Thanks, Zack. And, this way, I can know whether you're behaving yourself or not."

I laughed a little as the elevator doors opened on the SOLDIER floor.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Soon," I said.

"Okay, then I'll hurry up and get myself down there! See you soon!"

"Bye," I said, then closed my phone and put it in my pocket.

I looked around the SOLDIER floor. It was empty. Strange, I thought. You'd think there'd at least be a couple grunts or thirds walking around...

I sat down, and waited. I watched the minutes tick by on a big clock on the wall.

After ten minutes of nothing, I sighed. "Doesn't look like anyone's coming," I said to myself.

The elevator dinged, and I looked up. Kunsel stepped out.

Oh, boy, I thought, half with dread.

"Oh, hey, Zack," he said, walking over. "I heard you're going on a new assingment with Sephiroth."

"Yeah," I said.

"Yeah, I also got orders to inspect the mako reactor at Fort Condor. Looks like we won't see each other for a while."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess this is goodbye..."

"Hey, why the long face?" Kunsel asked. "Are you that sad to see me go?"

Honestly, not _that_ sad, I thought. But I guess I could play it up a little...

"I'm sad because..." I looked at him. "...I love you, man!" You have no idea how hard it was not to start laughing.

"Oh, I didn't know you ca- Hey!" he said, catching on. "Quit joking around! It's that girl that you're thinking about!"

How does he know about Kiku? I wondered. I suppose Kunsel has his sources...

"You still have some time, right?" Kunsel asked. "You should go see her before you leave."

I looked at him in surprise. I couldn't just leave! Sephiroth was counting on me to get the men ready! Then again...it'd be easier to get Kiku in if she was with me...

"Don't worry about it!" Kunsel assured. "I'll explain everything to Sephiroth."

"Okay," I said, nodding. "Thanks. See ya, Kunsel."

"Bye, Zack."

I ran back over to the elevator, and went down to the main floor. Then I went as fast as I could to 7th Heaven, hoping Kiku hadn't left yet.

**;;;;;**

I walked through the front door, calling, "Hello?"

Clay poked her head in from the kitchen. "Hey, Zack. Kiku and Anna are upstairs."

"Right," I said, nodding. "Thanks." I went up the stairs, where I met Anna in the hallway.

She looked at me for a moment. It looked like she wanted to tell me something, but didn't know how to put it. Then she looked away, almost like a voice in her head told her not to say anything.

She exhaled and smiled a little at me. "So," she said, "you invited her along?"

"Yeah," I said. "Sorry to take away a third of your staff."

She laughed softly. "It's okay. Just..." She looked at me. "Just watch out for her, okay?"

I smiled. "Not a problem."

She nodded, exhaling. "So where is this mission taking you?"

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Well, call to tell us you got there fine, okay?"

"Yes, mother," I said teasingly.

She gave me a look that was not unlike one my mom had given me in the past.

"I'm kidding. Don't worry. I will."

"And I might be out of town for the next couple weeks. I'm gonna go visit some friends. But Clay will be here watching things."

"All by herself?" I asked.

"She doesn't mind," Anna said. "She likes the solitude sometimes. It gives her a chance to catch up on her reading and things."

"I can see that," I said, nodding.

Anna laughed softly. Then she turned and knocked on a door. "Kiku? You almost done? Zack's here."

"Yep!" I said. "And he is?"

"Yeah, he is," Anna said, smiling. "What, did you think I was out here talking to myself?"

"Well, it's so hard to tell with you, Anna."

Anna and I laughed as the door opened. Kiku stepped out and smiled at us.

I'd never really thought about it before, but looking at Kiku in the grunt uniform, I thought that she could pull it off pretty well. I might go so far as to say she looked good in it.

But I didn't say it out loud. I knew she would just get flustered. (Even though, truthfully, I thought she was really...cute when she was flustered, I didn't want to embarrass her.)

"You two better mosey," Anna said.

"Right," Zack said. "Sephiroth's waiting back at Shinra."

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep the great Sephiroth waiting," Kiku said dramatically.

I laughed as I followed her and Anna back down the stairs.

"So why'd you come to meet me?" Kiku asked, turning to look at me.

"I figured it'd be easier to get you in this way," I said.

She nodded. "Good idea, Zack."

I blinked at her. "You say it like it's a rarity."

She, Anna, and Clay laughed.

"I'm only kidding, Zack. You've had many good ideas these past few months. Maybe even five!" She put the grunt mask on and grinned, walking over to the door.

Anna and Clay laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha," I said dryly, following her.

"Bye, Anna! Bye, Clay! See you guys soon!" Kiku called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" they called back.

"Be careful!" Clay called.

"And watch out for Zack!" Anna chimed in.

"What?" Kiku and I asked togther.

Anna busted up laughing, and Clay rolled her eyes, smacking Anna in the back of the head.

Kiku laughed. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Kiku," they replied.

"And bye, Zack," Anna said.

"Thanks, Anna," I said.

And with that, Kiku and I turned and walked out, stepping out onto the streets of Midgar.

**;;;;;**

I had no knowledge of what was about to happen. Maybe it was better that way. If I had seen any of it coming, I wonder if I would've done anything differently. But maybe I wouldn't have. Even if I had had the opportunity, things might've still happened the same way. Isn't there some rule that says, no matter how many different ways you try to change the past, it will ultimately have the same outcome? Maybe it was how things were supposed to be.

Fate can be a funny thing sometimes...can't it?

_Kiku_

I could still hear Anna and Clay "talking" in my head.

_Guys, calm down,_ I thought at them. _I'll be fine. Before you know it, I'll be coming back through those doors. Just relax, alright? I can look after myself. And I've got Zack, like that thing said. It said for me to stay near him, and that's what I'm doing. Calm down._

_Okay,_ they thought, unaware that they had both thought it at the same time.

I smiled a little, trying not to make it noticeable. _I'll miss you guys. This is agent K.O., signing off._

"You okay?" Zack asked.

"Hmm?" I asked, looking at him. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just...kinda hyped-up for this mission and all."

He smiled a little at me.

"So...besides what you told me before..." I said, "is there any other reason you wanted me to come?"

He smiled. "I figure you gotta live while you can, right? And it's a dream of yours to be in SOLDIER. So let's take advantage of your undercover persona and see what happens from there."

I smiled back. "Makes perfect sense." I reached over and gently closed my hand around his. I squeezed his hand for a moment, then released it. "Thank you, Zack."

Suddenly, his thoughts came into my head. I tried to shut them out, but I heard one thought before it went silent again.

_Will you be saying the same thing to me after this mission?_

I tried to control my expression, even though most of my face was hidden under the grunt mask. Does he know something I don't? I wondered. Or does he just have a bad feeling?

I'm sure everything will be fine, I thought. But, even so...I do know that I have to tell him everything I found out yesterday. At some point, I _have_ to tell him. I'm not letting myself slide with this one. It's not fair to Zack (no pun intended).

But how do you tell your best friend -that you think you might have stronger feelings for- that you're a Shinra experiment and you can communicate telepathically? Coming right out and saying that sounds totally insane, and no one in their right mind would believe it. Although, I don't think Zack is really in his right mind, so maybe that's for the best.

Still...I'm going to have to think long and hard about just how to put this. Man, it's not gonna be easy, is it?

**;;;;;**

Zack and I walked through the glass doors of the Shinra building, and my heart started racing. I'd been in there twice and no one had caught me, but, for some reason, I had this vision in my head of someone coming up behind me, taking off the mask and yelling, "This girl has infiltrated Shinra!" And then they'd drag me off to some deep, dark dungeon, never to be heard from again.

Yes, it's a lovely vision, isn't it?

We crossed the floor silently, going to the elevators. When the doors on one opened, we got inside. Zack pushed the button for the SOLDIER floor, and the doors closed.

I exhaled.

"Just remember to breathe," Zack whispered.

"Yeah, I'll try," I whispered back.

The doors opened again, and we stepped out onto the SOLDIER floor. The entire floor seemed empty, save for one familiar-looking grunt.

"I'm having a little trouble...rounding everyone up," the grunt said.

"We're in a hurry," Zack said. "Let's get a move on."

The grunt snapped his feet together and stood up straighter. "Sir!"

I knew it, I thought, suppressing a smile.

"Huh, wha-?" Zack said, looking at the grunt. "Cloud? Together again, huh?" He laughed a little and gave Cloud a high-five.

Cloud smiled back. "Thanks. I'll go get everyone."

Zack put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He glanced at me, then back at Cloud. "Just...one other Cloud. Danny here's coming on this one."

Cloud smiled a little and nodded. "Good to have you back...Danny."

I smiled a little back.

Cloud ran off to get the other grunt, and Zack and I waited there on the SOLDIER floor.

"You nervous?" Zack asked quietly.

"A little," I replied, eyes shifting around, looking for any approaching strangers.

"But more excited than anything?"

"I think so," I whispered. "I'm not so sure."

Zack looked at me. "It's gonna be okay," he said. "It's probably just a routine thing. We do some sweeps, kick monster butt, find the missing people, and we come back here in one piece."

I exhaled. "You sound so sure."

He smiled a little. "Years of practice, my friend."

Cloud came back a moment later with another grunt. He signaled for me to go stand next to them.

Zack stood nearby, waiting.

I heard footsteps, and Cloud, the other grunt, and I all straightened up. It was Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked the three of us over, walking past us.

I held my breath, hoping he didn't recognize me from the time we'd met in the elevator. Curse that scar on my face, I thought. It's so recognizable.

I thought his gaze lingered on me, but my nervousness was probably playing games with my imagination, as it so often did.

"By the way," Zack said to Sephiroth, "where are we going?"

I wasn't totally unsure that he had asked that question to get Sephiroth's attention off of me. It seemed like something Zack would do.

Sephiroth looked at us for another moment, then shifted his gaze to Zack. "To Nibelheim."

Cloud started, surprised, then smiled. He looked at Zack, looking the happiest I'd seen him in a while. (Probably since he'd seen Anna, but I digress.)

Oh, yeah, I thought, remembering once again. Cloud was born and raised in Nibelheim. So Cloud's gonna get to go home! Awesome!

Wait...didn't Anna say she was going to go visit some friends out of town...? I wonder if she meant friends in Nibelheim? I have a funny feeling we're going to bump into her there. And I kind of hope we do.

I have a strange feeling, I thought as we boarded the helicopter to Nibelheim. That this mission is going to be different, despite what Zack said. I feel like something major's going to happen. Like, _really_ major. Life-changing, even.

Then again, it could just be my "premonition" senses on the fritz. It's happened before.


	26. Chapter 26

**So, as most of you already said and know...*sniffle* I KNOW! Nibelheim...*whimper* But do not fret! We are not upon the end yet. Ack, rhyming. _Eheh..._**

**Anywhoo...**

**THE REVIEWS! ZOMG Thank you all sooooooo much! As I promised you all, since I was gone for almost four days, I'm updating again! ^.^ Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**This is one of those chapter beginnings that seemed to just spring out of me. Sometimes I have a really hard time writing people just sitting and thinking, and writing what they're thinking about. To an outsider looking in, there's not much going on with dialogue and action, but there's so much going on in one of the characters' heads, that it makes up for it. At least, that's my hope...**

**And Zack's description of the emotions you feel when someone tells you that you can cheer them up, or "turn their frown upside-down", as the saying goes...I've felt that from time to time, so I pulled that from my own experience. Trust me, it's one of the best feelings you'll ever feel -the way you feel when someone tells you that you made their day, or were able to brighten it just a little bit.**

**Wow, deep-ish rambling much?**

**Anyway, to Nibelheim we go! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter! :D**

**BTW, can you believe it's August already? Where has the time gone...?**

**-Chapter 26-**

_Zack_

I tried not to make it too noticeable, but I was watching Kiku the whole helicopter ride. I kept glancing at her, as if I were afraid she'd disappear if I didn't look at her every five seconds.

What's the matter with you? I asked myself. You see her almost every day! Now suddenly you get on a helicopter to go on a mission and you're freaking out! I thought you brought her along to _calm you down_. Is this what you'd call _calm_? No, I don't think so.

Kiku either didn't notice me looking at her, or was pretending not to for my sake. I hoped it was the latter.

Call the way I'm about to explain this crazy, but it's true.

I _wanted_ her to notice the attention I gave her. I wanted her to catch me looking and grin at me, as if she'd caught me with my hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. More than ever, I wanted to be close to her -closer than we were already.

I guess, more than anything else, I just wanted to see her smile. I wanted to forget the way I'd seen her the night in the alley -the blood, her voice fading away from me, how helpless I had felt not being able to do anything but get her to 7th Heaven. I wanted to forget holding her while she cried. I wanted to forget everything except her smile. Her laugh.

Yet there was a conflicting feeling that wanted me to remember all that. To remember how she got those scars, and why she'd been crying that night. I wanted to remember how it felt to have her tell me that I could comfort her -that I could make things seem alright again.

It's an amazing feeling, to have someone tell you that you always know how to cheer them up. It makes your heart skip a few beats, and you can't help but smile. You just want to keep on smiling and tell everyone you meet how good you feel. Being told that you can make someone laugh when they're about to cry, or that you can make it seem like they were never crying at all -the emotions are indescribable. They have to be experienced.

Looking, or even just glancing, at Kiku, I felt all of these things. All these churned-up emotions and thoughts that kept drifting into my mind. No matter how hard I tried not to think about them, the thoughts came back every time I looked at her.

So maybe I wanted to feel those things, since I kept looking over at her. Maybe I figured, Well, if I think on this stuff for a long enough time, some of it will start to make sense.

After about an hour in the helicopter, I was starting to believe that that theory wasn't right. Actually, it just confused me even more.

I exhaled quietly. Such is life.

_Kiku_

The helicopter landed some time later (I had lost track of the time hours before). We filed out, and I looked around.

Nibelheim was nestled in the mountains, like many towns that housed mako reactors. Mt. Nibel rose up on the horizon, it's craggy, rocky face visible even from the outskirts of the town.

The town itself was very small. A little water tower stood in the center. Around it were a few buildings -an inn, a shop, a restaraunt, things like that. I saw grey smoke twisting up from houses on the other sides of the buildings. I was sure there had to be more than just those buildings there. There had to be.

As we got closer, I wondered how many people actually lived there, but didn't ask. It seemed like an irrelevant question for why we were there.

"So, how does it feel?" Sephiroth asked as we got to the main gate. He looked at Cloud. "To be home after all this time?"

Cloud looked at him, but made no reply.

Sephiroth looked back at the town. "I have no hometown. I wouldn't know."

Now Zack looked at Sephiroth, curiosity on his face. "Uh…what about family?" he asked.

Sephiroth turned to Zack. "My mother's name is Jenova. She died shortly after I was born. My father..." He laughed, cutting of his sentence. "Why am I talking about this?" he asked himself. He shook his head and looked back at the town. "Come on, let's go."

Cloud and the other grunt followed Sephiroth, but Zack and I hung back for a moment, each for our own reasons.

Jenova? I wondered, a shiver running up my spine. But that means...he doesn't know that Jenova...isn't a person. I mean, strictly speaking.

"Sephiroth's mother's name is Jenova?" Zack wondered aloud. "Hmm..."

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

We shrugged at each other (I, myself, pretending not to know anything about it; Zack didn't have to fake that one at all), and walked through the gates of Nibelheim.

"Are you one of the SOLDIER people who've come to investigate?"

Zack, Cloud, and I started.

_Kiku Oshiro, as I live and breathe._

Wait, I thought. I know that voice.

We spun around.

"I would've thought they'd send more...or at least someone more impressive," Anna said, grinning.

"Hey!" Zack protested. "I'm a 1st Class SOLDIER, mind you! 1st Class!" He put his fists on his hips and straightened up. "We're a small, elite group."

"Then how'd _you_ get in?"

Zack slumped over dejectedly, and Cloud and I laughed. I made sure not to laugh too loud, though, so as not to draw attention to myself.

"Hello, Anna," Zack said emotionlessly.

Anna giggled mischeviously. "And hello to you, too, Zack. Hey, Cloud! Hi...Danny."

_Thanks for not blowing my cover_, I thought at her.

_No problem_, she thought back. _What're friends for, if not to lie about your gender?_

I waved a silent hello, and Cloud smiled and replied, "Hi, Anna."

"So they only sent two of you?" Anna asked Zack.

"Just me and Sephiroth," Zack replied.

"Mm-hmm," Anna said, glancing at Sephiroth, who was standing some distance away, talking to the other grunt. "Well, I've gotta mosey, but I had to come say hi! You're all staying at the inn?"

"Looks that way," Zack said.

"Well, then I'll know where to find you! See you guys!" She turned and started to walk away. Then she glanced back at me.

_Did you tell him yet, Kiku?_ she asked.

_What do you think?_ I replied. _How in the heck am I supposed to bring this up? ! I'll figure it out, I promise._

_Okay. Just making sure you're okay, Kiku,_ she thought.

_I've got it under control. Trust me. But thanks for worrying._

_What else are friends for? See ya!_

And she left.

"Weird girl..." Zack said, almost to himself.

Cloud gave him a look, which I could read even under the grunt mask, and I wondered what that was about.

Zack must've known, though, because he laughed. He sighed happily. "Come on, you two. We'd better go see what the plan is for the rest of the day."

"Right," Cloud said, unamused with Zack's comment about Anna.

I nodded and followed them back over to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked at us. "We leave for the reactor at dawn," he said. "Make sure to get plenty of sleep. Only one of you needs to keep watch. Make sure you get some rest as well, Zack." He walked to the inn's front door, and put his hand on the knob. He stopped. "Ah, that's right," he said to himself. He looked over his shoulder at us, but mainly at Cloud. "You have permission to go visit family and friends, if you so wish." And with that, he turned and went inside.

Zack looked at Cloud. "Why are you still wearing the mask?" he asked.

Cloud shrugged. "I dunno."

Zack shook his head. "Weirdo..."

I punched him the shoulder. "It's not nice to insult your friends," I said quietly.

He pretended to be hurt. He gave me the puppy face, his bottom lip jutted out in a fake-pout. Then he grinned. "Kiss it and make it better?"

I laughed. "You wish, Zack Fair! Come on, I'm exhausted. Let's go see what the room looks like."

Cloud laughed in a "Oh, she got you!" kind of way, and Zack rolled his eyes as we went into the inn.

The inn was small, like everything else in Nibelheim. The lobby was made up of a front desk (which a man and a woman were standing behind), a few tables circled by chairs, and some bookshelves and paintings.

"Quaint," Zack said, looking around.

"And yet homey all at the same time," I said.

The three of us went up a long flight of stairs to the second floor, where our room was. Three beds were pushed up against the right wall, nightstands separating them. The door to the bathroom was on the left, just across from the front door. Across from the beds was a square table with three chairs around it. There were a couple dressers and things like that, of course. There were more paintings on the wall.

One caught my attention. It was a little girl, sitting in a chair, looking off into the distance. She was wearing grey, and the background was grey. She looked sad about something.

Why is she sad? I wondered. Too bad I can't read the minds of the people in paintings, too. Wouldn't _that_ be trippy? As if reading minds wasn't trippy already...

I took the bed nearest the windows on the far side of the room, Zack took the middle, and Cloud took the one closest to the door. This was arranged so I wouldn't have to worry about staying in the grunt uniform when I slept. Since I was farthest from the door, Zack and Cloud would have time to hide me, or it would give me time to hide myself, were someone (like Sephiroth) to come into the room.

"Think we should turn in?" Cloud asked.

I looked out the windows, at the sky now filled with the shimmering light of the stars. "Probably," I said, running a hand through my still-short hair. "Sounds like we're getting an early start in the morning."

"Knowing Sephiroth, it'll be a really early start," Zack said. "Yeah, let's get some shut-eye."

So, with the unanimous vote for sleep, I changed out of my grunt uniform, Zack and Cloud disarmed themselves, and we shut off the lights and went to sleep.

**Oh, by the way... That thing that you've all been waiting for since...oh, Chapter 1...? Let's just say that...Chapter 27 is an..._epic_ chapter ^.^ That should keep you guessing for a couple days heehee Until then, ttfn! _Ehhh_, the rhyming again... Okay, leaving now.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Wow, long chapter. Longest chapter yet, actually O.o haha Anyway, I said it would be epic, and I hope you find that I wasn't lying! (If you don't find this epic, I swear I didn't mean to lie haha ^.^) Hope you all enjoy it!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Well... Yeah, it might make you cry.**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Thank you SOOO much! X]**

**Okay, here goes...**

**-Chapter 27-**

_Kiku_

Yeah, all that I said back there? Not true. Well, not for me, anyway.

I didn't fall asleep right away, even though I could hear that Zack and Cloud had passed out long ago.

I lay in my bed, staring out the window, sort of like I'd done back at 7th Heaven. I looked at the stars, twinkling down from their places around the cresent moon hanging in the sky.

I could almost imagine a code among the stars. Some secret language that, if unlocked, would answer all the meanings of life.

I stared at the sky, searching desperately for the answers I needed, and for the sleep my body needed, both of which seemed so far out of my grasp.

I was staring so intently, and was so deep in thought, I don't even know if I was blinking. I was just staring and thinking.

I thought about Aerith, of all people. I thought about the day I met her. It was such a random...happenstance, really.

**D_D_D_D_D**

_Whoa, I thought, peeking through the door into the crumbled church. How long has this been here? I mean, yeah, it's old, but...why haven't I ever made my way over here before?_

_I walked down the aisle, looking at the faded, worn pews. I could almost see the spirits of the people who had knelt and sat in those places, praying to a higher being for help, for fortune, or even just for companionship. I felt all those feelings as I walked past those empty, forgotten pews._

_I looked ahead of me, and saw a patch of flowers. Sunlight streamed down on them from a hole in the roof, which was below a hole in the plate. I walked closer to the flowers, studying their appearance. They were milky white and sunny yellow, and seemed to have a sheen to them, like they were blanketed in a thin layer of dew._

_I didn't reach out to touch the flowers as I knelt on the floor of the church. I just looked at the patch, wondering when the last time I'd seen real flowers was. Especially in the slums._

_As I looked at the flowers, I became entranced by them. My eyelids started to droop, and I couldn't hold myself up for one more second. I laid down on the wood floor, my arm under my head for a pillow, and fell asleep._

_**;;;;;**_

_"He-llo?"_

_A voice, I thought. Who is that?_

_"Hello?" it asked again. "Are you alright?"_

_"Mom?" I asked sleepily._

_The voice laughed a little. "I'm not your mother, silly."_

_I opened my eyes, afternoon light spilling into my brain. It took me a minute to focus._

_When I did, I saw a girl standing over me. She had green eyes, and light brown hair. Her hair was pulled into braid on the back of her head. She smiled down at me, but she also looked a little worried. She couldn't have been much older than me. Maybe she was even younger than me, who knew._

_"Are you alright?" she repeated._

_"Guess I fell asleep," I said, sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. Suddenly, my mind woke up, reminding me who I was and what I should've been doing._

_I snapped my head to look at the girl. "Wait a minute. Who are you?"_

_"Who, me?" she asked. "I'm Aerith. Who are you?"_

_I took another look at her. She doesn't seem like much of a threat, I thought. Then again, looks can be deceiving... Ah, I can take her. If necessary._

_"Kiku," I said._

_"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kiku," she said cheerfully._

_"How'd you find me here?" I asked, the end of my katana tapping against the floor as I turned myself to face her._

_"I take care of the flowers," she said. "They only like me tending to them."_

_I looked at the flowers, then at her. O...kay, I thought. But I guess I've heard stranger things._

_"I came by to check on them, and found you here," Aerith said. "I guess you dozed off."_

_"Mm-hmm," I said._

_She laughed softly. "For a moment, I had this strange idea that maybe you fell out of the sky."_

_I looked at her. "Why would you think that?"_

_She shrugged. "I'm not sure. Maybe because you scared me at first, and I'm afraid of the sky."_

_"Why are you afraid of the sky?" I asked, geniunely curious, since I loved the sky._

_She shivered a little. "I just... It's so big," she said, fear replacing the warmth in her eyes. "I feel as if, if I stood under it, it would swallow me up."_

_I blinked at her, surprised. "So...do people often fall through the sky into this church?"_

_She laughed a little, putting her hand to her mouth. "You would be the first, actually, were that the case."_

_"Oh, good," I said, standing. "I always like to be the first in on new things."_

_She laughed a little again._

_I shook my watch down on my wrist. I snapped my head up, realizing that I didn't know what time it was. I raised my wrist and looked at my watch._

_Oh. Crap._

_"Uh..." I said, trying to think of a legitimate excuse for having to leave so suddenly._

_"Oh, do you have to leave?" There was a twinge of sadness in her voice._

_"Um...yes," I said, standing. "I'm sorry to just run off like this."_

_She shook her head, rising from her crouching position. "It's no problem. I do enjoy visitors. Sometimes it gets lonely here...with just the flowers to talk to."_

_Kiku, leave it alone, I told myself. You talk to your sword, for crying out loud. You have no room to talk._

_"Well, I'll come visit again."_

_She smiled. "Really? I don't want to trouble you or anything..."_

_"Don't worry about it," I said. Not like I've got anything better to do, I thought. "I'll come back soon."_

_"Okay," she said, smiling and nodding._

_"Nice to meet you, Aerith," I said, turning and walking back down the aisle of the church._

_"Bye, Kiku," she called after me, waving._

_**;;;;;**_

_I'm not sure why I went back to see Aerith after that. Maybe because I knew just how...lonely lonlieness could be. Yeah, so I thought she was totally out of it, and probably needed a therapist of some sort to convince her that flowers couldn't carry on a conversation with her, but everyone deserves a friend._

_Don't they?_

**D_D_D_D_D**_  
_

Again, of all people, I thought about my father.

I thought about what I could remember of the time before Mom passed away. I remembered he would run all around with me, picking me up and swinging me all around. We'd pretend I was an airplane taking off, flying to a better place. Mom would sit on the steps of the house, watching with a big smile on her face. Then she would run over and "steal" me away from him, and start twirling around with me, holding me close to her.

Looking back on it now, I guess you could call it bliss for a toddler in the slums. I didn't know anything beyond my loving parents. But I guess you could also call it ignorance. Ignorance can be bliss...until reality slams down on your head, knocking you out cold until you can find your way back to your senses again. And, by the time you do, your world has changed so drastically that it's hard to recognize it anymore. You try to think back to when times were good, to when you were happy, but it becomes more and more difficult every day. Soon, you just give up trying to remember the past. You figure forgetting is better than the exhaustion of trying to remember.

I thought about the first year after Mom died. My father would always hold me at night before bed, tuck me in, tell me he loved me, and that everything was going to be alright. We didn't play like we used to. It seemed like he hardly ever went outside, and he rarely ever let me go out, especially on my own. In fact, I felt like I was never on my own that first year. He was always hovering over me, and watching me when I got hurt. I guess I figured he was just being overprotective, like he didn't want to lose me like he'd lost Mom. He kept apologizing for Mom's death, like it was his fault she died.

Then, a year later, it became my fault. I don't know what changed in him, but something did. I don't know if he ever stopped blaming himself, or if he had fully placed the blame on me.

I kept running over all those years I spent with him in my mind. I was strong. I was capable. I could've taken out my father and shipped him off to...oh, I don't know, Modeoheim if I'd really wanted to. So why didn't I?

Maybe because, though I had lost faith in the words "I love you", I hadn't lost hope that the man I had once known as "Daddy" still existed beneath the rage, the tirades, and the booze. I guess I still believed that one day, he would wake up and be my daddy again, instead of my father. That the swtich would flip back on as easily as it had flipped off. I still had the small shred of hope that he still loved me.

But now I knew the truth, didn't I? Shinra had used me as a lab rat. They'd killed Mom because of it. My father hovered over me that whole next year because...

I felt my eyes widen.

Had he been working for Shinra? Was he watching me to see if the experiments had worked, like the report said? Had he offered up his own daughter for experimentation?

I ran my hand through my hair and over my face tiredly. I sighed. I quietly turned over to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was just after eleven. I'd been lying there thinking and wondering and remembering for hours.

I exhaled and turned over onto my stomach, my head facing away from the window. I looked at Zack, sleeping just a few feet from me.

There was no expression on his face. Except maybe rest. There was no worry, no confusion. He didn't look pensive or excited. He simply looked...peaceful.

Who knew puppies slept so heavily? I thought, smiling a little.

I yawned, thinking, Finally, my gosh. Am I going to be able to get some sleep now?

I guess I said the magic words, because I drifted off into sleep a few minutes later.

**;;;;;**

Remember how I said that, after a while, you figure forgetting is better than exhaustion? Well, there are times when the past jumps up and says, "Hey, remember this? No? Well, let's just have you relive it so you can remember how painful and horrible this was. Aren't I nice in helping you to remember? Aren't you happy to have the memory of this again?"

That night...was one of those times.

**D_D_D_D_D**

_I was brushing my doll's hair that morning when Dad came into the living room. I looked up at him. I thought he looked sort of...apprehensive. Of course, at four years old, I thought that "Daddy looked kinda funny."_

_"Kiku," he said, trying to give me a genuine smile, "we're going to go out today."_

_"Out?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Where?"_

_"It's a new place," he said._

_"New?" I asked. "Are we gonna wait for Mommy to come with us?"_

_"Uh, no," he said. "No, Mommy's not coming with us."_

_"Why not?"_

_He laughed softly once, as if exasperated by my questions. He knelt down on the floor in front of me. "Kiku. We can't tell Mommy about where we're going. Okay? It'll be our secret." He held his finger to his lips. "Understand?"_

_I looked at him for a moment, furrowing my brow. Secret? From Mommy? I wondered. But I trust Daddy. So... I held my finger to my own lips. "Okay, Daddy."_

_He nodded and took my hand, standing me up._

_My doll lay on the rug in the living room, watching me walk away, and seeming somewhat...sad about something. Did the doll know something I didn't?_

_Dad helped me put my shoes and jacket on, then took my hand and led me out of the house. He didn't speak. He just kept staring straight ahead._

_I didn't ask him what was going on. I loved my dad, but I knew that too many questions might get him angry. I didn't want him to be angry._

_But I did want to know where he was taking me._

_We walked along the overcast streets in this way, not speaking to each other or anyone else._

_A man and a woman passed us, holding hands and talking to each other in hushed tones._

_A few children, maybe my age, ran past, laughing. Maybe they were playing tag. It looked like fun._

_Dad led me through the marketplace, and through some big doors._

_I blinked at the sight I saw. "The train, Daddy?" I asked._

_"Yes, honey," he said, picking me up. "We're going to Sector 1."_

_"But why?"_

_He smiled a little. "You'll see, sweetie."_

_I thought for a moment as we boarded the train. "Are we going to where you work, Daddy?"_

_He looked at me, a little surprised. "I guess we are," he said finally._

_That answer satisfied me for the moment._

_The doors to the train closed, and Dad set me down in the seat next to him._

_I hummed to myself, swinging my legs out in front of me, and back under the seat. I watched the buildings zipping past us, catching glimpses of blurs that I knew were people walking among them._

_Some of the passengers (especially the women), were smiling at me. I smiled back, waving. It made them laugh, but I didn't know why._

_Dad kept glancing at me, looking nervous. Even when the train's brakes screeched, and the robotic voice overhead announced our stop, his expression remained the same._

_He took my hand and we got off the train. The doors closed behind us with a sigh, and then the train pulled away, moving onto its next destination._

_I looked around at the tall, modern-looking buildings of Sector 1. They were nothing like I'd ever seen in the slums. I looked up at the big expanse of blue, tilting my head at it. "Daddy?" I asked. "Why does the sky look different here?"_

_He looked up, then looked at me. "Because we're above the plate, Kiku."_

_"Oh," I said. I didn't know what he meant by the plate, but decided not to ask anything more about it._

_I looked away from the sky when we approached the biggest building I'd seen yet. It went up and up and up, and looked as if it touched the sky. I looked at the red symbol above the door. It was a sideways diamond in a square. I stared at the letters, trying to make sense of them._

_"Shi... Shin... Shin-ra..." I said, sounding out the word. "What's Shinra, Daddy?"_

_"It's just a name," he replied simply._

_I didn't have time to read the rest of the words in the symbol. Had I ever heard my dad mention Shinra before? He hardly ever talked about work, even with Mom. So why was he bringing me to his work that day? Why couldn't Mom know about it?_

_Dad picked me up as we walked through the automatic glass doors. Now we were in a lobby of sorts. A woman sat behind a counter, and greeted Dad with a smile and a cheerful "Good morning, Mr. Oshiro."_

_"Good morning," Dad replied. "I've brought Kiku in today."_

_"Ah, yes," the woman said, looking through some papers. "Hojo is expecting you in the lab. Go right on up."_

_"Thank you," Dad said with a nod._

_"Have a good day," the woman said happily._

_Dad carried me away from the counter and over to the elevators. Once he'd selected a floor from the hundreds there were to choose from, the doors closed. He set me down, exhaling._

_"Who's...Ho-jo?" I asked, sounding the name out like I had before._

_"Just a man I work with," Dad replied._

_"Is he a good person, or a bad person?" I asked. I always asked my parents this when I met someone new. I trusted their judgement completely. If they said "Bad," I would know to stay away from that person. Simple as that._

_Dad looked at me for a moment, not saying anything. Then he inhaled and said, "I'll let you decide for yourself, Kiku."_

_I looked back at the elevator doors. I had no clue what to do with that answer._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours in the little box, the doors opened. Dad picked me up again, and we left the elevator._

_We walked down the hallway, passing lots of doors along the way._

_Some men and women shuffled past us, all of them wearing lab coats. Some were reading files, others were making notes on clipboards, and still others were typing on some small electronic devices. I wasn't able to make sense of any of it._

_Dad walked up to a door, and pulled a card out of his pocket. I had seen the card many times before. It was simple: grey and blank, no markings whatsoever, except for some small black numbers on the back. He slid it through a slot next to the door. The red light above it turned green, and he turned the handle on the door._

_The door swung back to reveal a lab. Tables covered with instruments. Computers and files on desks. Microscopes, and still other machines I couldn't identify._

_I didn't know what was going on, and yet I suddenly felt afraid._

_A man stood on the far side of the room, his back to us. He held a clipboard in his hand, and was writing on it. When he heard the door close, he turned. His eyes were framed by round glasses. He had darker skin, and dark hair. He smiled, but it didn't set me at ease._

_"Ah, Oshiro," the man said. "Good to see you." Then he looked at me._

_I flinched a little, shrinking back towards my dad._

_"And this must be your daughter. Kiku, is it?"_

_"Yes," Dad said._

_"Very good," the man said with a grin. "Just set her on the first table there. We'll get some blood work, and then we can figure out where to start."_

_Dad set me down on the table. I shivered when the cold metal touched my legs. "Who is that man, Daddy?" I asked quietly, putting my hand next to my mouth (as if that made our conversation private)._

_"That's Hojo," he replied. "The man I told you about."_

_Hojo walked back over then, a needle in his hand._

_My eyes widened and I grabbed my dad's hand._

_"It's okay, sweetie," Dad said, running his hand over my hair. "Just hold your arm out. It won't hurt, I promise."_

_"What if it does?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut._

_"Can you be brave for me, Kiku? It's going to be okay," Dad said._

_I blinked up at him for a moment, then nodded. "Okay." I cautiously held out my arm, and held onto my dad's arm with my other hand._

_Hojo grabbed onto my arm, tying a band around the top. "Squeeze your hand for me, Kiku."_

_I did as he said. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't know what they needed my blood for. I was too young to question it._

_Hojo inserted the needle into the crook of my elbow, and I winced._

_I have to be brave, I told myself, shutting my eyes again. Daddy says I have to be brave, so I'll be brave. Even if it's just pretend._

_From that moment on, it became like a big game of make-believe for me. I wasn't scared of this man Hojo, or the lab I was in. I didn't have to worry about what they were doing to me or why. Because it was just pretend. I could stop the game when we went home. And I could just tell Mom that I played all day._

_I figured it wasn't lying if I believed it was true._

_But that first blood test was only the beginning of the nightmare that followed._

_**;;;;;**_

_They took more and more of my blood every time I went in. I sometimes passed out on the way home from the amount of blood taken in one day._

_Other days, the needles would already be filled with something bright blue. They would inject it in my arms, my legs. Sometimes, I felt like I was too full of the blue stuff to even move. I was sick more and more often._

_I wondered why Mom never noticed. Didn't she ever notice how weak I was all the time? I guess she wasn't around enough to see the changes. It seemed like she was always working, hardly ever at home._

_But I couldn't tell her. Dad had made me promise to keep it a secret. So I did. I didn't tell Mom anything, and I never complained about the aches or the wooziness._

_**;;;;;**_

_One day in the lab, I overheard Hojo, another man, and my father talking._

_"What do you mean, no change?" Hojo hissed._

_"The reports all show the same thing," the other man said. "After two weeks of constant treatment, there has been no signifanct change in her body."_

_Hojo sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingertips._

_"Maybe the tests just need more time to-"_

_"Or she needs more tests, Oshiro," Hojo said, cutting off Dad's sentence. "She is an Ancient, that much we know. What we need to know now is how to enhance that, and get a sample of her genes. And she's still only a child. This shouldn't be rocket science." He turned to the other man. "Increase the mako doseage. If that doesn't work, we may have to perform surgery."_

_"Surgery?" Dad asked incredulously._

_"Mm," Hojo replied, nodding. "To inject the mako and Jenova cells directly into her organs."_

_My dad looked sick._

_"Oshiro, do you want the money -and your job to remain yours- or not?"_

_Dad exhaled, and hung his head._

_Hojo grinned. "That's what I thought."_

_**;;;;;**_

_So, whatever they had been putting in me, they started putting in more of it. After a couple days, I wasn't getting as sick, and I felt like I had more energy than I used to._

_Because of the change in the status in my health, they started trying other experiments on me. They started wounding me, cutting me, to see how long it took me to heal. At first, it took a week for a scar to start forming. Then a couple days._

_Hojo was still not satisfied with the results. He wanted the experiment to succeed._

_So they operated on me. They put me under, cut me open, and put this mako stuff directly into my organs. My heart, my muscles, anywhere they could get a needle._

_I promised to keep it all a secret from Mom. But I didn't have to do any talking for her to find out._

_She came home one night and was helping me get ready for bed. She helped me get my jeans off, and I grabbed my pajama pants to put them on._

_Mom stopped and looked at my legs. "Kiku?"_

_"Mommy?" I replied, looking at her._

_She shook her head, as if thinking, "I must've imagined that." She smiled at me. "Okay! Shirt comes over the head."_

_I held my arms up, and she tugged my shirt off. I hurried to put my shirt on, but she already saw._

_She fell on her knees in front of me. "What are those?"_

_"What are what, Mommy?" I asked, tugging down on my shirt._

_She took my hands away and lifted my shirt up to look at my stomach. The scars from the surgery were as plain as day._

_Different emotions played across her face. Fear. Sadness. Anger. Confusion._

_Finally, she stood, turned on her heel, and marched out of the room._

_I poked my head into the hallway, listening._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Dad said._

_"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Mom practically shouted. "What are those scars on Kiku's stomach? On her chest? And the pinpricks on her arms and legs? She's too young to be doing that to herself!"_

_Silence._

_I heard Mom gasp a little. "You... You didn't," she stuttered._

_Dad sighed. "Maya, we need the money. I need this job."_

_Mom cleared her throat. "So," she said, her voice tight. "It's come to this, has it?"_

_"Oh, don't make me out to be the bad guy here," Dad said, annoyed._

_"You're not the bad guy? !" she screeched. "You offered up our only daughter as a Shinra experiment for money? For job security? !"_

_"There was no other way."_

_"There's always another way than sacrificing your child!" She made a strangled grunting noise, sounding upset and frustrated at the same time. "I'm staying home from now on! I'm not letting you take her back there!"_

_"I have to," Dad said._

_"There is no 'have to'! I am not letting those psychos pump her full of toxins anymore! What do you think it's doing to her? No wonder she's been sick so often, and so tired! What do you think you can gain from this? You_ have _to? ! No! She stays here! She's not going back!"_

_"She has to."_

_Silence for a few moments._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Dad sighed. "Hojo said...that if she doesn't keep coming back for treatments...she could die."_

_A quiet sob escaped Mom's lips. "You bastard!" she yelled. "If you hadn't taken her to that devil lab in the first place, she'd be fine! Now you've got her hooked on that junk and she could die! How dare you? How dare you make this decision for her! What will she be like when she's older? What sort of future have you forced on her because of this? How dare you still call her your daughter, you son of a b-!"_

_I had never heard my mother curse so much. It scared me. I didn't understand why she was so angry._

_Why was she so angry that I was playing make-believe?_

_I guess I should've called it "mako-believe"._

_I went back into my room, closing the door as quietly as I could. I crawled into bed, and fell asleep to the sound of my parents screaming and cursing at each other._

_All about a game of pretend._

_**;;;;;**_

_The next day, Dad still took me to Shinra, like it was any other day._

_But we didn't go to the lab. No, we went to a new room. Hojo was there, and the other man from before._

_I looked around the room. Against the wall were a bunch of tanks. In the tanks was something blue. It looked like the blue stuff they had injected me with. I figured it was this mako everyone kept talking about._

_A hand grabbed my wrist._

_"Hey! What are you doing in here?" the man shouted._

_"This area is restriced!" Hojo chimed in._

_"Maya?" Dad asked, stunned._

_Mom pulled me close, turning me away from the tanks. She ran her hands over my hair. "No one's going to hurt you anymore, sweetie," she said. "We're getting you out of here."_

_"Ma'am, step away from the test subject," the man said._

_"This 'test subject' that you are so blithely dismissing has a name! Her name is Kiku Oshiro, and she is my daughter!" She glared at Dad. "Which is more than I can say for you. You lay a hand on her again, and I swear, I'll kill you."_

_The man stepped closer. "She needs the next Jenova cell implant, or she may die."_

_Mom pulled me closer, shaking her head and saying "No" over and over again. She shook with silent sobs, still holding me._

_"Mommy, are you crying?" I asked. "What's wrong?"_

_She leaned back and looked at me._

_"It's gonna be okay, Mommy. I'm okay, really."_

_She smiled sadly, tears streaming from her eyes. She ran her hands over my hair again, and I felt the ring on her hand against my head. "You're right, sweetie," she said. "It's gonna be okay." She took my face in her hands. "You're a very brave girl, Kiku. You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." She hugged me again. "I love you," she whispered in my ear._

_The man said something, trying to reason with her. I couldn't hear over her sobs._

_Mom was beyond reasoning with -hysterical._

_I didn't know why I wasn't crying, too. Why was my mom acting this way? Why was I so calm, while she was falling apart?_

_Suddenly, I was yanked from her grasp. I looked down to see that the man in the lab coat was holding me. He was carrying me away._

_Mom's wails followed us as she broke down completely._

_The man set me down on an examination table. I looked at the instruments I had come to know so well. Their shiny sterility seemed even more menacing that day._

_I blinked against the bright lights, trying to see. I could still hear my mom, but I couldn't see much of anything._

_Now the man was talking to Hojo. I couldn't hear them._

_Dad was standing across the room, watching all of this with wide eyes. Yet he was silent and still._

_The bright light moved, and I blinked again, getting my eyes to adjust._

_When they did, I saw Hojo standing in front of me. He grinned, picking up a needle with something already in it._

_Mom screamed. "No! No, stop! You monsters! Stop! Let her go! She's just a little girl! Stop this now!" She was pleading with Hojo and the other man. She was begging for them to let me go._

_Hojo sighed annoyedly. He nodded to the other man._

_The man in the lab coat nodded back and picked up another needle, this one filled with something else. He walked across the room, over to Mom. He grabbed her arm, and stabbed the needle into it._

_She wailed one last time, then slumped to the floor, silent and still._

_Unmoving...just like Dad._

_I gasped. "Mommy?"_

_No answer._

_"Mommy? !" I repeated, louder. I looked at my dad, fear and tears filling my eyes. "Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy? Why isn't she answering?"_

_Dad said nothing, just stared at me. His face was blank, shattered._

_Hojo grabbed my arm, and I looked at him again. He was still grinning. "Don't worry, little one," he said as he touched the needle to my skin. "This won't hurt a bit..."_

_**;;;;;**_

_"The experiment has failed, Professor," the man said. "There's nothing more we can do."_

_Hojo sighed, exasperated. "Fine. If that's all there is to it..." He looked at me. "Release her. She may go back to her father."_

_**;;;;;**_

_Mom never woke up after that day. When I didn't see her for over a month, I knew that was what must've happened. My supposition was set in stone when I was taken back to my house, and she wasn't there._

_Dad didn't look at me for weeks. I spent most of my time in my room, just laying in silence._

_No one spoke in our house for what seemed like a very long time. It was as if we were both afraid of shattering the silence. The death-heavy silence._

_The game was over. I had to wake up and realize that it hadn't been a game of make-believe, or pretend. It had all been real. Dad had used me for his own gain. I had been an experiment of a powerful, maybe even evil, company._

_And now Mom was dead because she tried to protect me. That was the harshest reality of them all._

_Finally, one morning at breakfast, Dad spoke._

_"It's not your fault."_

_I looked at him._

_"If it's anyone's fault...it's mine. She'd still be here if I hadn't..." He looked at me, tears in his eyes. He stood and walked over to me, putting his arms around me. His shoulders began to shake as he sobbed. "I'm sorry, Kiku. I'm so sorry."_

_**;;;;;**_

_Mom's things were being thrown in a trash can._

_"What are you doing?" I asked quietly._

_Dad looked at me. "She doesn't live here anymore. We can use the space for more important things." He went back into the bedroom to get more things._

_While he was gone, I sifted through the trash for the things I wanted to keep. Letters, pictures, and her ring. At least I could try to remember her._

_By that time, all evidence of the experimentation had vanished, except the Shinra records and my memories. The whole ordeal was all but forgotten._

_**;;;;;**_

_Dad staggered in the door, reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke._

_I looked at him with wide eyes. "What-?"_

_He slapped me across the face, my ear ringing. "Don't you dare question me!" he shouted._

_I looked at him in shock, fear, and sadness. I hiccuped. "...Daddy?"_

_He slapped me again. "Go to your room! And stay there!"_

_**;;;;;**_

_How did it all go so bad? I wondered. It went from, "It wasn't your fault" and "I'm sorry", to "Your mother isn't important anymore" and "It's your fault she's dead."_

_What happened? I wondered. What did I do?_

_All I ever did...was go along with the game._

**So what'd you think? Oh, a little heads-up: 28 shall have some epic-ness as well... Let me know your thoughts! And thanks so much for reading!**


	28. Chapter 28

**The epic twenty-eighth chapter has arrived! :O This has been a long-time-coming, and now it's finally here!**

**1st class Solider Girl13 and ShatterTheHeavens, thank you so much for your reviews!**

**AWW, ShatterTheHeavens, I didn't mean to make you cry **_**that**_** much! X[ My bad! And I didn't find your rambling immature. It was...justified rutheless rambling, in my book *nods* Kiku's father is a *bad word that I won't type haha*, and I hate him. Said the creator of Kiku's horrible father *sweatdrop***

**Anyway, so let's get on with this chapter. Hope it lives up to the expectations that you've (most likely) built up!**

**-Chapter 28-**

_Kiku_

_He had me by the shoulders, shaking me. He kept screaming my name over and over. "Kiku! Kiku!"_

"Kiku!"

Something in my mind registered that the voice had changed.

"Kiku!"

"Let go of me!" I muttered. "Get away!"

"Kiku, wake up!" the voice whisper-yelled. "You're having a dream! Wake up!"

My eyes flew open.

The room was still dark. It was still night.

But I was in a cold sweat, my hair was sticking to my forehead because of the sweat, my eyes were about ready to burst from their sockets, and I couldn't breathe.

Oh, and Zack was standing over me, his eyes as wide as mine.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

I swallowed, trying to breathe as tears pooled in my eyes. "I...I..."

Images of the memories I'd just dreamed came flooding back to my mind, playing in a fast-speed montage just to give me another soul-tearing recap.

"I..." I sat up and threw the blankets off me. "Excuse me. I need some air." I slipped on my shoes and ran out of the room.

I nearly tripped over myself going down the stairs, but I caught myself and kept running. I ran across the lobby and threw open the front door. Goosebumps rose on my skin from the cool night air. Still, I didn't stop.

Why am I running? I wondered, my feet hitting the earthen trail I was on in a rhythmic pattern. What am I running from? Where am I running?

I reached the top of a hill and slowed to a stop. I doubled over, my hands on my bare knees, gasping for breath.

That wasn't just a dream, I thought, tears forming in my eyes again. That really happened. I'm an Ancient. A Shinra experiment. My mother was murdered for trying to protect me. My father basically sold me to keep his job, to get money. And that maniac Hojo used me as a mako pincushion, trying to use my genes to create an army for Shinra.

Why is it they always want to take over the world? I wondered. I mean, come on, be original!

I heard footsteps running up behind me.

I turned, gasped a little, and started running again. It could've only been one person.

"Kiku!"

I was right. And yet I kept running.

"Kiku, wait!"

I was already blinking like crazy to stop the tears, but now I'd squeezed my eyes shut. Bad idea, especially for me. And when I was running, to boot.

My ankle rolled on a rock, and I fell off the path, rolling down a grassy hill. I landed with a dull thud on my back.

The stars spun around me for a few moments as I got my bearings again. Not to mention my breath.

"Kiku?" Now he had a, "Wait, where the heck did she go?" tone in his voice.

I groaned and sat up, putting my hand to my still-spinning head.

"Kiku!" He jumped down from the path, skidding to a stop next to me. "Are you crazy?"

I think I must be, I thought, my vision finally adjusted back to normal.

"There've been monster sightings all over the place here! What if one had found you and..." He didn't finish, just sighed and sat down on the grass, facing me.

I laughed once, not looking at him. "Monsters..." Couldn't be any worse than the ones in my head, I thought.

"Kiku, what happened? You were talking in your sleep... You sounded afraid, or upset, or...something."

A breeze blew past us, cooling the tracks tears were making down my face. It sent a slight shiver up my spine. A tank top and shorts weren't exactly appropriate dress for Nibelheim at night.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and quietly blew it out. I opened them again, and looked up at the crescent moon.

"Zack."

He blinked at me.

"There's something I have to tell you. Something I should've told you...a couple weeks ago, I think. I just...don't know how to... I don't know where to start."

He inched a little closer. "Well...what was your dream about? Let's start there."

I exhaled. "Have you ever heard of the Ancients?"

He thought for a moment. "I think so. I think my mom used to tell me stories about them when I was a kid... Why?"

Now I looked at him. His expression was reminiscent of the one he'd had outside the church. After the creature had spoken to me about the future and all that crazy stuff. He was concered. But he was also curious.

"Well...you're looking at one of the last surviving Ancients on the planet."

He looked at me as if I'd just answered some important question. He nodded slowly. "So what...exactly does that mean?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure myself."

He looked at me for a few moments. "Is that what your dream was about?"

I exhaled. "A little. Sort of." I turned to face him. I wasn't going to let myself get away without telling _him_, not the stars or the trees or the grass. I had to be looking _at him_.

"Zack...remember how I told you that my mother passed away when I was four?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

"Well...she was murdered. Because of me, really."

He blinked at me, his expression one of blank confusion. "What do you mean?"

I exhaled. "My father... When I was four, he took me to Shinra. I guess he suspected me of being an Ancient for some reason, or he wouldn't have taken me in to see Hojo-"

"Hojo?" Zack cut in.

I nodded. "They...took some blood samples, found out I was an Ancient. Then... Well, remember the day that you caught me inside Shinra, and you asked what I'd gone in there for?"

He laughed softly, a twinge of regret in it for some reason.

"Well...I was looking up old reports. You know of Project G, I'm sure."

He looked at me curiosuly, seemingly wondering how I knew about Project G. I didn't want to read his mind to find out if that was the case or not.

"Well...I'm...Project K."

Zack started a little, his eyes widening. "They... They didn't."

I nodded. "They did." I sighed. "My father...basically sold me as an experiment to Shinra."

He stared at me in shock. So, clearly, he hadn't known anything about any of this.

"I read the report. They were trying to infuse my cells with mako, and with Jenova cells to make me stronger, faster...all that stuff. They wanted my genes so they could create..."

"Monsters," Zack said quietly. Then he looked at me. "Wait. Jenova?"

"I know," I said. "Sephiroth said his mother's name was Jenova. I think Shinra's Jenova and Sephiroth's Jenova are one and the same."

"But then..." His eyes shifted downward as he thought. "That means...Jenova's not really his mother."

"No," I said. "I don't think she is. But I don't want to be the one to tell that to Sephiroth. But I guess...I can sort of relate to Sephiroth. In not really knowing your mother, I mean. Thinking you know her, but then realizing that you don't."

I turned and leaned my back against the side of the hill. "You know...I used to be so angry at my mom for leaving me with my father, and leaving me with all the doubts about life and love and family. After a while, I think I realized that...dying wasn't her idea."

Zack muttered something that sounded like, "Damn that Hojo."

I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

He laughed once. "I should be asking you that." He tiled his head to the side a little, looking at me, his mako eyes shining even in the low moonlight. "So you didn't remember any of this before tonight?"

I shook my head. "No. Just what I read in the Shinra report."

We were silent for a moment.

"So did...?"

I looked at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Did...the experiments work?"

"Well, Shinra doesn't think they did," I said. "According to them, I'm a failed experiment."

"What do you mean, 'according to them'?"

I bit my lip, then released it. How do I put this? I wondered. "Well, I still have a very short healing time, and my physical capabilities were increased, and..."

He looked at me. "And?" he asked.

I closed my eyes for a moment, concentrating on my breathing. I opened them again and looked at Zack. "Remember when you found Aerith and I at the church? And there was that Angeal wolf thing there?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Aerith said that you and it were...talking to each other."

I blinked at him. "She did?"

"Yeah. When you passed out."

"Oh, right," I said.

"She sounded really worried about you, you know."

I shrugged a little. "Aerith confuses me sometimes."

He laughed once. "Yeah, she does me, too. Then again, I haven't known her as long as you have. The way I see it, she _does_ care about you, Kiku. Seems like you're the only friend she's got."

I looked at Zack. "I...I guess I never thought about it like that. I always thought that, since she's such a likeable person, Aerith would have lots of friends. Or at least a couple more than just me."

"Who needs other friends when we've got you?" he asked with a smile.

I managed a small smile, knowing that I was about to drop a bigger bomb on him than he knew.

Zack noticed. "There's more, isn't there?"

I nodded. "So, at the church, yes, the wolf thing was talking to me. And I was talking back."

"You mean it opened its mouth and talked?" he asked, as if to say, "Oh, of course that's how it happened."

I shook my head, gripping the grass beneath me in my fists. "Zack, I..." I struggled to find the words to tell him what I was capable of in a way that wouldn't make it sound crazy. But, being me, after several seconds of unintelligible stuttering, I just spit it out. "Zack, I can read minds."

He stared at me, his expression once again blank.

"The mako treatments and all that other crap _did_ enhance my capabilities, but Hojo must've overlooked it. That's how I talked to the wolf in the church. We were talking...telepathically."

Now he looked worried about something.

"What is it?" I asked, thinking, What? What? WHAT? It had to be something I said, I know it!

"So...you can...hear people's thoughts?"

"Mm-hmm," I said quietly, nodding, releasing my grip on the grass. "And..." I exhaled. "I can impress my thoughts onto other people's minds. Basically, communicating telepathically."

The worried look didn't leave his face.

All the "what"s didn't leave my mind, either.

"Kiku have..." He exhaled. "You can read my mind?"

I nodded, looking down at the grass silently, waiting to see if he would say more.

"Holy crap..." he breathed, putting his hand to his forehead. "So you've read my mind before?"

"Yes," I squeaked, trying not to cry. I suddenly felt that he was angry with me. I shouldn't have read his mind, I thought. That was wrong of me. I had Anna's and Clay's permission, but I never had Zack's. That wasn't right.

"Zack, if..." I cleared my throat. "If it makes you feel any better, it was only one time. And I...I didn't hear much. It was just when I wondered if you were angry with me or not."

I looked up in surprise when he laughed.

"You didn't hear much? What, are you making cracks about my brain now?" He laughed again.

I stared at him. "You're...you're not angry with me?"

"Why would I be?" he asked. "I have no right to be angry with you. Honestly, I'm mad at your so-called father for all the crap he put you through, and at Hojo for experimenting on a four-year-old." Then he looked at me. He was smiling a small smile, and yet it still reached his eyes. He shook his head a little. "I don't think I could be angry with you even if I wanted to."

Now my face flushed red and I felt like crying again. I couldn't tell if it was happy or sad wanting-to-cry, though. Maybe it was just release wanting-to-cry.

I knew the whole story now. About my past. I didn't know all the whys, but I knew what happened.

And now my best friend knew, too. And he was sitting there across from me, on a grassy hill on the outskirts of Nibelheim under a crescent moon, smiling at me.

But I still had a question for him.

"Zack?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking at me.

"Does... Well, what they did to me...the experiments, I mean... Does that make me..." My throat started closing up again. "...a monster?"

Zack's smile faded, and I saw a new emotion in his eyes. I couldn't identify it, though I had an idea of what it was. I couldn't think the word, though. I just convinced myself that I was wrong, and focused on his words.

"No," he said. "No, Kiku, it doesn't."

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek.

Zack surprised me by leaning closer and gently brushing the tear away with his finger. "There are people all over this planet that have never been used in experiments that are monsters. Just because your body was tampered with against your will doesn't mean you're a monster. You don't want to hurt people. You're not greedy or power-hungry. Kiku, you are a good person. A good person who...was dealt a good hand in life. It's just that someone cheated and took away your good cards and replaced them with really crappy ones. No...I know for certain that you are not a monster. And I know I could never see you in that way, no matter who tried to convince me otherwise or how they tried.

"Because I know you, Kiku. You're a kind, caring, free-spirited person. Except, lately, life's been pulling you down more and more often. I didn't know what it was until now, but I could see how hard you were trying to keep a smile on your face." He laughed softly and looked down at his hands in his lap. "And on my face, too."

He looked at me again. "And, you know...you can tell me these things. You can tell me when you have nightmares, or you're scared, or hurting, or confused. I...I don't know how much help I'll be able to be, but...I can promise you that I'll try. I want you to tell me these things, Kiku. Then I won't have to sit around and wonder why you look so sad, and maybe...I can try to cheer you up or something, you know?"

I smiled a little.

"You know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course," I said. "I trust you with my life."

Zack looked at me, that same expression coming back. Only a little different. There wasn't as much sadness in it now.

"Kiku, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now, but I'm not quite sure how," he said quickly, running most of the sentence together.

ZTP will be ZTP, I thought.

"Okay," I said. I looked at him, tilting my head to the side a little. "What is it?"

He sighed heavily, almost in a, "Come on, Zack. You can do it," sort of way. Then he looked at me. "Kiku, I..." He took another deep breath. "I..." He sighed. "Ah, just read my mind."

"What?"

"There's no way I'm gonna be able to say this out loud."

"Oh, come on," I said teasingly.

"No, really."

"Come on, Zack," I said. "Just tell me!"

"Mm-mm," he said, shaking his head. "Let's see how good those mind-reading skills of yours are."

"Nope," I said. "The beauty of the ability is being able to turn it on and off. Right now, it's staying off. So tell me."

"I don't think I can," he said. "It's...too much to say."

"Come on," I said again. "I've spilled my whole angsty childhood, and pretty much beared my soul. So, what have you been wanting to tell me?"

"Uh..." It was like his mind had suddenly gone blank, but I wasn't about to check to see if that was the case.

I smiled. "Come on, Zack! C'mon!"

He gave me a look. "What am I, a puppy?"

I grinned.

"Eheh," he said. "Let me rephrase that..."

"Uh-uh," I said, shaking my head. "Tell me, Zack." I poked him in the stomach. "Tell me, Zack Fair."

"Or what?" he asked dryly. "You'll poke me to death?"

"Well, you brought it up," I said. "You can't just leave me hanging. And, yes, if it comes to that, I _will_ poke you to death."

He smirked in an "I'd like to see you try" way.

"Is that so?" I said, as if he'd spoken. "Well, take this!" I started madly poking him with both pointer fingers in the stomach and chest. "Whaddya gonna do about that, Zack Fair?"

"Well, Kiku Oshiro," he said, not even fazed by my mad poking skills, "I'm gonna do this." He grabbed me around my middle and -of all things- started tickling me.

I burst out laughing. "Zack! Stop it!" I gasped between laughs. "No! Stop, I'm ticklish!"

"No, ya think?" he asked sarcastically, laughing.

I managed to stop laughing long enough to reach my arms out and knock him off-balance.

He started rolling away, but I forgot to factor in that he was still holding onto me. So I rolled right along with him. Whoops.

That didn't stop either of us from going into another laughing fit, though. I don't exactly know what was so funny, but I guess something was, or we wouldn't have been laughing so hard.

We stopped, and I opened my eyes, expecting to be either on top of Zack (as was per usual in our "fights"), or next to him on the grass. I ended up in neither of those places.

No, I ended up on my back on the grass, Zack above me, his hands pinning my arms to the ground.

"Well, this is a switch," I said, trying not to let on that my heart had jumped into my throat and was trying its hardest to work its way out of my mouth.

Zack looked down at me, and didn't make a reply.

I felt him slide his hands from my arms. He rested one by my head, and the other by my waist.

Honestly, I was tempted to switch my mind-reading on to see what he was thinking. Then I thought that maybe I wouldn't know how to react to what he was thinking. So I thought that that wasn't the best idea, and disregarded it.

My heart wasn't anywhere near back to its proper place, but it was now pounding. And since it was in my throat, it was making it very difficult to breathe.

The only sound I heard beyond my pulse, my breathing, and Zack's breathing was the wind whistling in the far-off trees, and something that sounded like distant music. I guess even Nibelheim had nightlife.

He leaned down closer, his cheek gently brushing against mine -against the scar on my cheek. I could feel his breath on my neck.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for me to keep my composure.

In other words: THE BOY WAS GETTING ME ALL WORKED UP.

"Kiku," he whispered, breaking the long silence.

I tried my best to hide the shivers going up and down my spine.

"I...I just wanted to tell you that...I love you."

I couldn't stop the surprised, quiet gasp that escaped my lips. Honestly, I had had no idea he was going to say that.

I don't know what surprised me more: What Zack said, or the wanting-to-cry feeling coming back.

Zack leaned up so we were face to face. He smiled at me. "You okay with that?"

I blinked at him for a few moments. "I...I guess I can live with that." Then I found myself smiling right along with him. "As long as you're okay with...me loving you, too."

He smiled, laughing softly, as he raised a hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes. "Yeah," he said. "I'm cool with that."

I laughed softly, my smile getting wider with every moment that passed.

Seems I'd been paranoid and worried for nothing. Again. I told Zack everything that had happened to me. I don't know what I'd been expecting him to do. And, lo and behold, he turns around and says he loves me.

Never did I think I would find truth in those words again. Never did I think I would be able to hear those words and not think, "Why don't I believe you?" But here I was, seventeen years old...and I believed in love again.

I guess you could've called it "puppy" love. Heh, get it?

"Kiku?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"There is one other thing..."

"Uh-huh...?"

"But you have to close your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow.

He laughed a little. "Come on, Kiks. You said that you trust me."

"I do, but I know how impish you can be, Zack."

He smiled (and yet I saw just a small twinkling of mischievousness in his eyes). "Please?"

"Okay, okay! Stop giving me the irresistable look!"

He laughed.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Okay. Now wha-"

I stopped my question short when a pair of lips touched mine. It startled me so much that I almost pulled away. But most coherent thought left my brain after about three seconds. Maybe less, I don't know.

It really is difficult to describe your first kiss. Well, it is for me, anyway.

It all felt so simple, and so right. It was sweet and pure. Simple, and yet complex. Because your first kiss is the one you always remember, no matter what. But it's who it's with that makes it special. No matter how many relationships you go through, you always remember your first kiss, and every detail of it.

That's how it was for me. I could feel the love coursing through the two of us in every millisecond of the kiss.

It wasn't just one thing. For me, it was my release. It was like the rain outside 7th Heaven, taking away all the bad and leaving only the good.

I wasn't a monster. I was truly a victim of circumstance.

I wasn't an abused daughter. The abuse had only succeeded in making me stronger.

I wasn't just a girl from the slums anymore. I had infiltrated Shinra and posed as an infantryman and was on my second mission.

And now I was in love with a SOLDIER 1st Class, who was also in love with me, and whose first words to me were, "Hey, no need to be hacking off any limbs today."

Romantic, ain't it? But I digress.

Zack pulled back and touched his forehead to mine, both of us smiling. "Oh, Cloud is going to be so upset with me when I tell him..."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

He grinned. "I told him that when I told you how I felt, he has to tell Anna how he feels. He's just going to try to back out of it, I know it."

I felt myself grinning, too. "Well...I think I may have a way that that will work out."

"Sounds like you've got something devious in mind."

I smiled widely. "You know it, ZTP."

He grinned, kissed me again, and then helped me stand up. "Now let's get back to the inn before a monster finds us."

"Too late," I said, pointing to myself.

He laughed.

"How 'bout we get back before Anna's maternal senses kick in, and she comes out with a flashlight to find us?" I said.

"Ooh, that's even scarier," Zack said, shuddering.

I laughed as he entwined his fingers with mine. "What about Sephiroth?"

"Nah, Anna's scarier."

I laughed. "You don't mean that."

"Anna could blackmail me if she wanted to. Lots of embarrassing childhood things, believe me."

"And that's worse than anything Sephiroth could do?"

"Mm...pretty much."

I shook my head.

He grinned at me. "Come on, Kiks." He grabbed my arm and slung me up over his back.

I shrieked and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold me up.

He laughed as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Warn a girl next time!" I said.

"Okay, I promise," he said, walking back up toward the path, me hanging on his back.

I rested my chin on his shoulder and sighed quietly. "We're gonna be so dead tomorrow."

"Are you kidding?" he said excitedly. "I could take out any monster myself right now and not even work up a sweat!"

I laughed. "Well, we'll just see about that."

He chuckled and turned his head, kissing me on the cheek.

I was positive my face was bright red.

He smirked, telling me that he could see the blush.

"Oh, hush you," I said.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you were thinking it."

"Oh, yeah, I gotta be careful now," he said. "Don't wanna think anything wrong."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to listen in on your thoughts," I said.

Much, I added to myself with an inward grin.

"And stop knocking my evil plan."

"Ah, yes," Zack said. "Enlighten me. What is it you're planning on doing?"

I grinned. "So here's what'll happen..."


	29. Chapter 29

**So, there you have it! It finally happened! heehee ^.^ I'm glad that you all (those of you who reviewed) liked how I did it! I was really nervous about that chapter!**

**Thanks to ShatterTheHeavens and 1st class Solider Girl13 for your reviews! (BTW, ShatterTheHeavens: You crack me up! XD And I agree with you. IT'S ABOUT TIME! Which is strange for me to say since I'm the author, but anywhoo...)**

**Okay, so now that all that drama is over and done with, what's gonna happen now? Well, let's go ahead and see...!**

**-Chapter 29-**

_Zack_

Talk about your unnecessary worrying. I guess I should've listened to Cloud's advice in the first place after all. It really was more simple than I thought it was.

I just couldn't believe that Kiku could read minds, and communicate with her mind. How awesome was that? !

My girlfriend's got ninja mind-reading skills, I thought proudly. And Cloud's going to get to see -er, hear- just how ninja they are.

I thought for a moment how weird that word sounded. _Girlfriend. _It wasn't like I'd never used it before. But, somehow, putting _girl_ in front of _friend_ when it came to Kiku somehow made her more...exciting. Maybe it was the "my" part, too... _My girlfriend._ It's hard to explain.

But, right then, I had some other things to think about. At that moment, we were crouched down on the far side of my bed, peeking over it to where Cloud was still soundly sleeping.

I grinned. Bet he's never had a dream (nightmare?) like he'll have tonight, I thought.

"You wanna listen in?" Kiku whispered.

"What?" I whispered back. "You can do that?"

She gave me a look. "Zack, I explained this. I can impress my thoughts on people to communicate with them. So who's to say that a -for lack of a better phrase- three-way call-type thing isn't possible?"

I nodded, thinking. "I guess that makes sense."

"You have no idea what I really mean, do you?"

"Not really, no."

She rolled her eyes and I laughed softly. "Look, all this whispering might wake him up. Just don't freak out when you start hearing me in your head, a'ight?"

"Okay," I whispered, nodding.

I watched as Kiku prepared to enact her brilliant plan for getting Cloud to live up to his end of the deal.

I watched her, her features barely visible beyond small patches of dim light and shadows. She closed her eyes, and I heard her breathing become quiet. She was still for a moment, and I thought I heard her humming.

_I'm in._

I tried not to jump when I heard her voice. Okay, so I thought the mind-reading was cool, but that didn't make it any less surprising.

What d'ya mean? I thought at her.

_It's complicated,_ she thought back at me, _but basically every person has this protective wall up around their mind, their thoughts. The first time I try to read someone's mind, I have to break past that. Some people's are more difficult than others._

I laughed softly. And Cloud's...?

_Surprisingly strong. Who knew?_

Maybe that says something about him as a person, I thought.

Kiku didn't answer. Her eyes were closed again, and she was taking deep breaths. Then I started hearing the thoughts that Cloud would be hearing.

_Cloud,_ she thought at him. _The time has come...for you to tell Anna how you feel._

Cloud turned over, mumbling sleepily.

I was having a hard time not laughing. I pressed my lips together, waiting to see what she would tell him next.

Then I heard Cloud's thoughts.

_What? But why? Who is this?_

I guess, seeing as how Cloud was dreaming, he couldn't recognize that it was Kiku, um...thinking...to him...? Whatever you would call this form of communication.

_No one important,_ Kiku replied. _And you made a deal with Zack, right?_

_But...I don't have to say anything to Anna unless he says anything to Kiku first._

_Oh, he told Kiku._

_What? !_ Cloud thought incredulously. _When? !_

_A short time ago,_ Kiku told him. _He lived up to his part of the deal, and now it's your turn to do the same._

_WHAT? ! No way! I can't tell Anna how I...! No way! Nu-uh!_

He'd actually started muttering it in his sleep now.

_Seriously, who are you?_

_Okay, I'm your conscience._

I almost lost it. Now Cloud's thoughts were reading on his face, too.

_My...conscience?_ he asked, unconvinced.

_Well, you'd feel pretty guilty if you didn't keep the deal, now wouldn't you? Besides, you really like Anna, right?_

_Of course I do! Why wouldn't I-?_

_So get up the guts and tell her, man!_

_You know, you don't really sound like a conscience..._

_How would you know? Shouldn't _I_ know? _I_ am your conscience, after all. Look, you two practically grew up together. You know she likes you._

_Yeah, but...what if she doesn't...you know, like me in that way?_

_Cloud Strife, COME ON! Do you want to be in SOLDIER or not?_

_That's another thing! I'm so embarrassed around her! I kept telling her all these things about being in SOLDIER and becoming a hero. And here I am now, a little nobody grunt._

Kiku shook her head. _Cloud, Cloud, Cloud. You're being too hard on yourself. You can do this, okay? I know you've got Kiku's and Zack's support on this. I mean...all you have to do, really, is try. Just tell Anna how you feel and see where it goes from there._

Cloud sighed. _O-okay...if you say so..."conscience."_

_Why'd you say it like that, huh? !_

_Are you going to be hanging around a lot?_

_No, I don't think so._

_Good._

_What is THAT supposed to mean?_ Kiku sighed. _Anyway, so you'll try?_

_I will definitely try. But do I have to try...immediately?_

_Well, you know Zack's going to bug you about it, come morning._

_Oh...yeah..._

_Just do your best, Cloud. It's going to be alright._

_I know it is. You know why?_

_Why?_

_Because this is all just a dream. I'll wake up in the morning, and nothing will have changed. I won't have to tell Anna anything, and it'll all be fine._

Both Kiku and I were having a hard time not laughing now. He thought it was all a dream? Oh, boy...

_Whatever you wanna believe, Cloud,_ Kiku told him. _Just don't say I didn't warn you._

_Sure, conscience. Are you going to leave now?_

_Fine, I'm going. But you were warned!_

_Go already!_

_Alright, alright, I'm leaving! Night, Cloud._

Kiku and I both turned and sat on the floor, our backs against my bed and our hands over our mouths as we tried to stifle our laughter.

"So when are you gonna tell him that his conscience is you?" I whispered.

Kiku shrugged. "When the moment requires it, I'll tell him. I don't wanna torture the poor guy."

"For long."

We tried to stop our laughter again.

We heard Cloud stir, and we froze, listening. All was quiet again. We breathed sighs of relief.

"We'd better get to bed before it's actually time to wake up," Kiku said, standing and walking over to her bed.

I stayed on the floor for a moment, smiling at her.

She turned and tilted her head to the side a little. "What?" she asked me.

I shook my head a little, still smiling. "Nothing. Except, I guess...thank you."

She still looked confused. "For what?"

I exhaled. "A lot more than you know."

She smiled a little and walked back over. She knelt down in front of me. "While I'm not quite sure what you mean...you're welcome."

I smiled at her again. I put my hand just under her jaw and pulled her closer, touching my lips to hers.

We pulled back a moment later, smiling at each other.

"Night, Zack," she whispered.

"Night, Kiku," I whispered back.

She stood and crawled into her bed as I did the same. A few minutes later, her breathing had slowed, and I knew she was asleep.

I stayed awake for a little while and watched her. I guess that might sound creepy, but... Yeah, anyway...

She had no idea how many things I wanted to thank her for. For starters, for not killing me when we'd first met. For being someone fun and easy to get along with. For being there to listen and give encouragement.

For her simple hugs that offered so much comfort and care. For the happy sparkle in her eyes that always made me smile. For the way that I always found myself smiling when she was smiling, even if I didn't know the reason why.

For her strong spirit that made me believe that anything was possible. For the fire in her eyes that told you she was a fighter, a survivor. For her ability to offer solace and comfort, all without speaking a single word.

For her mischevious grin that told me she was definitely up to no good. For her kind, giving heart that really wanted nothing more than to help others.

And for her love. Somewhere in my thougts, I think I'd always hoped I would find a girl that I could really love, and who would love me back. But I guess I never realized what a big deal that was until Anna and Clay kept tipping me off about my feelings. Good thing _they_ know how to read signals, huh?

I'm not quite sure why, but it made me wonder about my parents, and whether or not they'd like Kiku. I already know her father hates me, so there's no hope for any sort of friendship there, I thought jokingly. But I think Mom and Dad would like her. I dunno, Mom was always really strange if I said I had a girlfriend. She'd invite the girl over and act like she was already part of the family or something. But I guess that's just how Mom is. Then Dad would quiz her to see how smart she was. Which I always wonder why he did since he had me for a son, I thought with a quiet laugh.

I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling of the room. I exhaled, smiling a little as I closed my eyes.

Like I said, unnecessary worrying. Everything turned out okay. But I wonder what tomorrow will be like. Will we find anything at the reactor that gives us a clue to where Genesis is? Or any information about Angeal?

I just hope we can find something. Anything, really. But I guess, right now, I should focus on sleep. I'll be of no help on the mission tomorrow if I'm yawning the whole time and don't have a reason for it!

Well, I do, but it's not like I can go to Sephiroth and say, "Oh, sorry I'm so tired. I was up all night in a field listening to my best friend tell me all about her angsty childhood and practically bear her soul. Then I confessed my love for her, and we made out. Then we came back and used her telepathic abilities on Cloud while he was sleeping!"

Yeah, somehow I don't think that story would go over too well.

**;;;;;**

I woke up to knocking on the door to our room -what seemed like- moments later.

My eyes cracked open, sunlight streaming in through the window. I blinked against the light and sat up, looking over towards Cloud. He looked confused and still very tired, but was sitting up nonetheless.

"Come in," I said.

Then a switch in my brain flipped on, and I remembered that Kiku wasn't in her disguise.

Cloud must've been thinking something along those lines, because he jumped up and quickly crossed over to the door as it opened.

I grabbed the top blanket off my bed and draped it over Kiku. She didn't stir or wake up, luckily.

The door swung open, Sephiroth on the other side. He looked back and forth between Cloud and I for a few moments, silent.

Do we look flustered or nervous or something? I wondered, trying not to glance over my shoulder to see if Kiku had woken up.

Sephiroth shook his head in a "Nah" sort of way, then said, "Oh, good you two are up. Get Danny up and be ready to leave in an hour. We'll meet downstairs in the lobby."

"Yes, sir," Cloud said.

"Right," I said, nodding.

Sephiroth nodded, then walked back down the hall.

Cloud closed the door behind him, and we looked at each other, sighing.

I turned and looked over my shoulder when I heard Kiku groan sleepily. She pressed her arms up against the blanket, moving them around. "Why is there another blanket on me?" she asked groggily, trying to find her way out from under it.

I laughed softly and pulled it off her.

She blinked against the sunlight. "Thanks," she said, squinting at me. "I take it that was your hiding technique?"

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding. "Sephiroth was just here. We're leaving in an hour."

"Okay," she said, running a hand through her hair. She rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"You go ahead and take a shower," I said.

"You sure it's okay that I go first?" she asked. "I mean, I am a girl," she whispered.

I laughed a little at her mock secrecy. "Just go."

_Besides,_ I thought at her, hoping she was listening, _I've got some things to tell Cloud._

She grinned. _Boy, I wish I could see his face when he tries to explain his "dream". Oh, well. I'll leave you two to your boy talk._

"Fine," she said out loud, crossing the room to get her bag. She slung it over her shoulder and shuffled across the wood floor to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind her.

I smiled after her for a moment, thinking that she was just too cute when she was waking up.

_I heard that._

I had a hard time not laughing.

_Okay, I'm going now,_ she thought at me. And then my thoughts were my own again.

Cloud looked at the door, then at me, then back at the door, then at me again for a few moments. "What's...that look for?" he asked.

"What look?" I asked, still smiling.

His eyes widened a little, but I could see he was trying to control his expression. "Did...something happen last night?"

"Something...like what, Cloud?" I asked, trying to get him to say it instead of me.

His eyes shifted down to the floor. "Um...you know... Something...between you and...Kiku...?"

I shrugged. "Depends on what you mean by 'something'."

He sighed, exasperated. "Zack, did something happen last night that has anything to do with that deal we made?"

I grinned. "You bet it did, Cloud."

Now he wasn't even trying to keep his expression in check. His eyes got so wide, I thought they were going to burst from their sockets.

I laughed. "Chill, man. Geez, you look like your head's going to explode."

He stuttered something that I couldn't understand. This went on for several moments.

"Cloud, seriously, calm down. You're freaking me out."

"B-but... But this means...that I have to..."

"Yup," I said, nodding. "You've gotta live up to your part of the deal, dude."

His eyes widened again, and then he put his hands over his face. His voice was muffled, but I still heard what he said. "Ahhh...my conscience was right..."

I raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh. "Your...conscience?"

He sighed. "Okay, this is totally gonna sound crazy. I had this dream last night... And this girl was talking to me... Come to think of it, she sounded a little like Kiku, but anyway. She said she was my conscience, and that something had happened between you and Kiku, and she mentioned our deal and... And I said it was all a dream, but it must've really been my conscience. She said I'd been warned, and she was right!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "Calm down. Take deep breaths. Yeah, you do have to keep our deal. But I'm not saying you have to do it...immediately, you know? I'm not trying to rush you. I'm just saying that you and Anna have known each other since you were kids, and it's high time you say something, man!"

He sighed. "I know, I know..."

Is he really dreading it that much? I wondered.

I half-expected Kiku to reply, but she didn't.

Cloud sighed again and shook his head. Then he looked up at me. He shifted his eyes down. "So...what happened? Last night, I mean?"

I took a chance, wondering if Kiku was still listening.

Kiku? I asked. Is it alright if Cloud knows about...everything you told me?

_Whoa,_ she thought back. _I wasn't hearing your thoughts at all and now suddenly I'm hearing them. Weird... Maybe it's because they're directed at me...? Anyway, yeah, you can tell Cloud. Just don't tell him about the mind-reading thing yet. I'll do that myself._

Right, I thought back.

I looked at Cloud, then sighed. "Well...Kiku found out why she heals so fast and why she's so strong. When she was four years old...her father basically sold her to Shinra as an experiment."

Cloud looked at me, a mixture of sadness and shock in his eyes. "What? That's insane!"

"I know," I said. "Apparently, she's one of the last Ancients left in the world. She has capabilities far beyond that of a normal human."

More than you know, I added in my head.

"So what happened?" Cloud asked.

I shook my head. "The tests didn't work. They enhanced her physical abilities, but nothing more. It seems they wanted her genes so they could map them onto other...creatures and create armies."

Cloud blew a breath out. "Wow."

"And there's more."

He looked at me.

"They... They killed her mother because she was trying to stop the experiments."

Cloud shook his head. "And she couldn't remember any of this?"

"No," I said. "She said she had this whole long dream last night, and all her memories came back in one nightmare."

"Man..." he breathed.

"No kidding," I replied.

"And...just how did all this lead into...whatever happened out there?"

I laughed softly and looked at him. "It's...complicated, but..." I smiled. "Cloud, I love her. I didn't realize it until I actually said it to her, but I do. I love Kiku and everything about her. Of course, I never could've realized it without people hinting at it."

He laughed a little, smiling at me.

"And...I know you have strong feelings for Anna. I don't know how you feel about it, but getting your feelings out there... For me, it was like this total release. It just feels so good, not having to wonder about her feelings anymore, you know? Now I know what they are, and she knows what mine are. Everything is so simple now. Well...not really. I guess there are just different things that are complicated now, but still... Lots of things become simple.

"And besides," I said, "what's the worst that could happen?"

Cloud laughed shortly, sarcastically. "I could name you a million bad things that could happen."

"That, my friend, is because you are a pessimist. Now what's the thing that you want to happen?"

He looked down again, his face now tinted red.

I smiled. "So just keep hoping that she'll return your feelings. Just tell it like it is, Cloud. That's all you can do."

He looked back up and smiled. "Thanks, Zack."

The door to the bathroom opened just then, and Kiku walked out in her grunt uniform (all but the mask), water dripping from her wet hair.

"That was long?" I asked, looking at the clock.

"Was it?"

"No, not at all," I said, chuckling. "And you call yourself a girl?"

"Shh!" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Like anyone's gonna hear."

"You never know!" she whispered.

I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

Then she looked at Cloud. "So...did you...tell him?"

I smiled and nodded.

She smiled and walked over, putting her arms around my neck from behind, and smiling at Cloud. "I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, huh?"

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" I said, smiling at her. I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled wider.

Cloud looked away like, "Come on, you guys. Do ya have to do that while I'm in here?"

We both laughed a little, reading the same thing in his expression.

"We haven't got much time left," Kiku said, glancing at the clock. "Zack, you're in next." She stood back up and went over to her bag, which she'd set down on her bed.

"Okay," I said, standing. I looked at Cloud. "You okay?" I asked.

"You look a little pale," Kiku commented.

Cloud shook his head and lay back down across his bed. "All I'm saying is you two better not act all lovey-dovey while we're out there today. It would look very...odd. If you catch my drift."

Kiku and I looked at Cloud, then at each other, then burst out laughing.

Cloud smirked at us.

"Excellent advice, Cloud," I said. "Alright, I'll be back in a few."

_Kiku_

I laid down on my bed, moving my arms up behind my head, staring at the ceiling. I glanced in Cloud's direction, then looked back up. "So Zack told you everything," I said quietly.

"Yeah," Cloud replied. I heard him sigh. "I'm so sorry, Kiku."

I shrugged. "Couldn't be helped, really. I just... I guess I wish I had more control over things in my life. Like that I could turn back time and change things. Tell the four-year-old me, 'Don't get on the train with Dad. Run away and go find Mom and tell her something's going on.' I don't know. Maybe it wouldn't help anything even if I could. Isn't there that thing in all the movies and all the books that you can go back in time as much as you want and try to change things, but the outcome will always be the same?"

Cloud was silent for a moment. "I'm not trying to say that what they did to you was...right, or that it was a good thing. But...maybe some good things came from it."

I turned my head to look at him. "Like what?"

"Well...think about it. If you hadn't had to sneak away from your house every day, you probably wouldn't have run into Zack."

I thought for a moment. "Yeah...I guess so. I mean, I probably would've walked by him in the market or something, and that would've been it."

"Right," he said. "And you got to live at 7th Heaven, and make friends with Anna and Clay."

"...Yeah."

"And you snuck into Shinra, and jumped me."

I laughed a little. "That's a good thing?"

He smiled. "Well, we got to be friends, right? That never would've happened if you hadn't jumped me."

I laughed again. "Yeah, I guess so."

"I guess I'm just trying to say that good things came from the bad situation."

I looked at him. "Are you sure you're a pessimist?" I asked.

"Only when it comes to myself," he replied.

I laughed. Then I sighed. "Thanks, Cloud."

"You're welcome, Kiku."

Silence for a few moments.

"You make him happy."

I looked at him. "What?"

"I'm... I'm just saying. As his friend, I notice these things. You really make him happy. It's like just seeing you brightens his day. It's crazy to watch, really. But in a good way, I mean. I just...thought I'd tell you that."

I smiled. "Thanks. That's... That's...really awesome of you to say."

He laughed softly. "Thanks...I think."

I laughed a little.

Is he being that obvious? I wondered. So obvious and yet I could never really pick up on it? I still can't get over it. He loves _me_. Me, Kiku Oshiro, is loved by and is in love with SOLDIER 1st Class Zack Fair. It's still too crazy to even think about.

I don't know why that reminded me of this, but then I thought, Oh, I have to remember to ask Zack what Cloud said about his "dream," or if he did at all. I tried not to grin. This is going to an interesting mission, I already know it.


	30. Chapter 30

**AHHH! Omigosh, okay, crazy week! I've finally gotten a moment to sit down and update. As I'm writing this, it is the evening of my second day at COLLEGE. Like I said, crazy. Had my first Japanese class today! Awesomeness ^.^ My awesomely-amazing friend LatteJazz (swing by her profile and read her stuff -it's amazing!) is taking it with me, and she made a comment about a certain phrase and a certain puppy... And there's a Zachary in our class O.o**

**ANYWAYYYY... hahaha To review replies!**

**WOW That chapter was that funny? ^.^ Thank you all soooo much! When I wrote that Kiku had a plan concerning her mind-reading powers, I was like, "O.o The heck am I going with this?" Luckily, that whole conscience-dream-thing idea popped into my head, or I don't know what I would've done! I'm glad you liked my randomness heehee ^.^ Thanks for your wonderful reviews, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, ShatterTheHeavens, and 1st class Solider Girl13!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Really? One of the funniest? O.O You deserve a cookie. A big one. With lots of chocolate chips xD I shall search for such a cookie, and give it to you ^.^ Thank you SO much! And I like your thinking! But you'll just have to wait and see if what you're imagining about comes true or not! ;D**

**Sayonara: The highlight of your day? ! EEP! That's so good to hear! You deserve a big choco-chip cookie as well! THANK YOUUU! :D**

**A'ight, enough from me. Let's get on with chapter 30!**

**... ****O.O *looks down at chapter title***

**Seriously? ? ZOMG CHAPTER 30! WOOOO! *throws confetti* I can't believe it! ! Everyone, thank you SO much! I know I've been thanking you kind reviewers for 30 chapters now, but, really, the reviews mean so much! I can't thank you enough for encouraging me to keep posting, and for liking my crazy OCs (based on crazy real-life people xD) So, once again, THANK YOUUU! :D**

***ahem* Okayy, here we go! ^.^**

**-Chapter 30-**

_Kiku_

About an hour later, the three of us went down the wooden staircase to the lobby of the inn. The man and the woman were still behind the front counter.

Don't these people ever leave? I wondered.

While we waited for Sephiroth to show up, I wondered about some things. I hadn't been listening to Cloud's or Zack's thoughts when they'd been talking. And yet when Zack thought _at_ me, I could hear it. Come to think of it, I thought, I heard Anna...um, thinking at me when we first got to Nibelheim, too. Maybe my telepathic abilites are just more sensistive than I thought. I just hope that this doesn't mean I'll hear people's thoughts every time they think _about_ me. Boy, would that get annoying.

"Good, you're all here."

We looked up as Sephiroth approached.

Zack shook his head. "You're the one who's late, man."

Sephiroth gave an amused half-smile, and laughed once.

This was probably the greatest expression of humor I had ever seen on Sephiroth's face, or ever would see.

"Well, then I guess we'd better get going," he said.

The three of us looked at each other, shrugged a little, and followed Sephiroth out of the inn.

I was a little more than surprised when I saw Anna seemingly waiting outside. She was leaning up against the side of the building, one foot crossed over the other, her hands folded behind her back against the wall. She smiled and stood up when we walked out.

"Anna?" Zack asked. "What're you doing here?"

"What d'ya think I'm doing?" she replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm your guide to the Mt. Nibel reactor!"

We stared at her incredulously. (All except Sephiroth, of course, who was contentedly oblivious of what was going on.)

"Is it so hard to believe that I work while I'm visiting up here?" she asked with a smile. "Nobody's a better guide than me in this town!" She gave Cloud a knowing look, and he looked away.

I had to fight to keep from grinning at what was probably going through his head. (I didn't want to listen in!)

"But it's too dangerous!" Zack protested. "We can't get you involved in something like this."

"She'll be fine," Sephiroth said, unknowingly heading off another Zack vs. Anna arguement, "if you protect her."

Zack sighed and looked at Anna.

She grinned back triumphantly.

"Fine. Just don't cause any trouble."

She pointed to herself innocently, as if saying, "Who, me? That's just silly!"

And with that, we set off up the trail to the Mt. Nibel reactor. I decided it was as good a time as any to have a little conversation with Anna.

Psst, Anna, I thought at her.

_Kiku, that's sort of unnecessary, don't you think?_ she thought back.

Whatever, I replied.

_So what's up? I'm noticing that Zack's sorta got an extra spring in his step today. That and Cloud looks really nervous about something. Is he alright?_

Cloud? Oh, he's fine. I think he said something about a nightmare or something. Speaking of which, I had myself a doozy last night.

_Really?_ she asked. _What about?_

As concisely and painelssly as I could, I related my entire nightmare to Anna.

I heard her sigh when I was done. _I'm so sorry, Kiku. I'd hug you if I could._

It's alright, I replied. I mean, it happened so long ago, you know?

_I take it you told Zack?_

Yeah, I did. He reacted surprisingly well.

_Zack is always one to surprise people,_ she thought with a small smile.

I laughed once in my head. You're telling me, I thought.

She looked at me with wide eyes, then quickly turned back to look ahead, hiding her expression almost completely. _He didn't._

Oh, but he did, I replied, trying to suppress my smile.

_So...you and Zack... You're like...together now?_

Mm-hmm.

Together_-together?_ she asked.

What other kind of "together" is there? I asked.

She pressed her lips together, trying not to grin.

OH MY GOSH! Anna, REALLY! I thought at her as loudly as I could.

Anna put her hand over her mouth so as not to laugh, but I could hear her laughing loud and clear in her head. _Kidding, kidding! But that's so great! ! Again, I'd hug you if I could._

Thanks, I thought, chancing a small smile at her.

She gave a small smile back.

I take it you're cool with this? I asked.

_Are you kidding? !_ she asked incredulously. _I mean, geez, FINALLY. This has only been coming for MONTHS. Clay's gonna flip when we tell her. If all goes well here, you could come by my place. We'll call Clay and fill her in on everything._

Okay, I thought. Sounds good.

_Of course I'm fine with this, Kiku. I love Zack, but more like a brother, you know? He's my friend, and you're my friend. I just want you guys to be happy. I mean, so long as you aren't acting all lovey-dovey while we're out here. No offense, it would just...look...strange, if you catch my drift._

I tried not to laugh.

_What's so funny?_ she asked.

Nothing, I replied. It's just that Cloud said the exact same thing this morning.

_Ah, so he's all good with this, too?_

I gave Anna a subtle look that I still hoped she could read. Why...wouldn't he be? I asked.

_Oh, well, you know, you_ are_ the person who jumped him and begged him for help. It's all so romantic really._

I rolled my eyes. Uh, no, I thought. Cloud's my friend, yeah, but I know for a fact he doesn't like me. You know, in that way.

She glanced at me, then looked away. _Well...how do you know for sure?_

I couldn't tell her. It would ruin everything. Besides, she had a right to hear it from Cloud.

I just know, I told her. Trust me.

Anna exhaled quietly. _I do trust you, Kiku. So I won't ask about it anymore._

Okay, I replied. Are you worried?

_About what?_ she asked.

About...what we may find up here?

She didn't reply for a moment. _A little. But we've got Zack and Cloud with us, right? And Sephiroth!_

I smiled a little. Right. We'll be just fine.

Anna looked up, and I followed her gaze. "We're here," she said out loud, pointing to the mako reactor.

From the outside, it looked like any other mako reactor. But I felt a strange presence about it. Something...dark.

"Alright," Sephiroth said. "Let's go."

Anna stepped forward. "I want to go inside and look, too."

Sephiroth looked at her for a moment. "This is a top-secret facility. Non-Shinra personnel are not permitted inside."

Whoops, I thought.

Anna glanced at me, and I sensed she was worried. "But...!" she protested.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud. "Keep the young lady safe."

"Yes, sir," Cloud replied.

Sephiroth turned back to us. "Zack, Danny, you two come with me."

"Yes, sir," I replied quietly, disguising my voice.

Anna set her jaw, looking at us. Then she tried to run up the steps to the reactor door after us, but Cloud stepped in front of her, stopping her.

"It's too dangerous," I heard him tell her.

Just stay with Cloud, I thought at Anna. We'll be alright.

I heard Anna sigh. "Alright." She was answering both of us, though Cloud didn't know it.

We walked through the doors of the mako reactor, and found ourselves on the first "level". A few feet in front of us, there was a short flight of metal stairs, leading to a second "level". On that level, there was a row of some sort of machines...or pods, or something. At the end of that "level" was a longer flight of stairs, leading to a larger platform above everything else.

We walked past the pods, and to the longest flight of stairs. At the top, there was a large door. Above it, the word JENOVA was enscribed.

Wonder where I've heard that before, I thought sarcastically, knowing very well where I'd heard that name before.

"'Jenova'," Zack read. "Interesting..." He looked at the door. "The door is...sealed, of course." Then he turned and started walking away.

I rolled my eyes. Dude, Zack, I thought at him. Hellooo? Jenova? Does that sound at all familiar to you?

He must've heard me, because he spun back around in a double-take. "Jenova? !"

You can be so slow sometimes, I thought at him, shaking my head a little.

_Look who's talking,_ he thought back with a smirk.

I shook my head and looked around. Where'd Sephiroth gone?

He had walked back down the stairs, and over to a machine.

Zack and I went down to where he was.

Sephiroth looked into the machine. "This is the cause of the malfunction," he said. "This section is broken." He looked at Zack. "Zack, go seal the valve."

Zack nodded and went over to the valve.

Sephiroth looked back at the section. "Why did it break?" he wondered aloud. As Zack came back, Sephiroth stepped over to another section. He looked inside, then shook his head and stepped back.

Curious about what'd he seen, Zack and I stepped closer and looked inside. At the same time, we gasped and took a couple steps back.

"What is that?" Zack asked Sephiroth, his eyes wide.

Sephiroth exhaled. "You average SOLDIER members are mako-infused humans," Sephiroth said.

Or a mako-infused Ancient, in my case, I thought.

We looked at Sephiroth.

"You're enhanced, but you're still human. But then...what are those things?" He looked back at the section. "Their mako energy levels are exponentially higher than yours."

Zack looked in the section again, at the hideous creature we'd seen floating inside. "Are they...monsters?" he asked.

A shiver ran up my spine at that last word.

Sephiroth turned and took a few steps away, stopping at the bottom of the staircase. He hung his head, almost as if he was ashamed about something. "Yes," he replied simply.

I looked at the machines (pods, sections, whatever you want to call them). I now recognized the blue material the creature we'd seen was floating in. I had seen it over and over in tanks in my dreams. It was mako, the substance used to make the members of SOLDIER stronger, more powerful. And the substance that had been injected into my body for the purpose of militarial advancements.

I should've been afraid of them, these containers of mako. But I wasn't. Instead, I felt eerily...calm.

I looked back at Sephiroth.

"The Shinra scientist Hojo was the one who created them."

A little of my calm ebbed away at the mention of Hojo. Him I was slightly afraid of.

Sephiroth looked at Zack. "Abominations spawned by mako energy... That's what monsters are."

I glanced at the ground, thinking.

_He doesn't mean you._

I shifted my gaze to look at Zack.

_Remember what I said? You're not a monster. No matter what anyone else says, you just have to listen to me, alright? You are not a monster._

I nodded a little, almost imperceptibly, but he caught it anyway.

Zack looked back at Sephiroth. "You said 'average' member." He paused for a moment. "What about you?"

Sephiroth looked at him for a moment, his eyes filled with a mix of fear, wondering, and realization. Then he started to stumble away. His breathing became labored, as if he was in pain. Either that...or deeply ashamed.

"Hey, Sephiroth!" Zack rushed over to try to help him.

Sephiroth shoved him away, stumbling closer toward the valve Zack had turned a few moments before.

Zack fell onto the first platform, landing on his feet. He looked at Sephiroth, as did I.

Sephiroth stopped in front of the valve. He stared at his hands, which were shaking. "Could it be...that I...was created the same way?" He wasn't asking us. I wasn't even sure if he was asking himself. Maybe he was just...so desperate that he was asking the air and even the machinery around us for an answer.

"Am I the same as these monsters?" he asked.

Zack looked around the reactor, then we both looked back at Sephiroth as he started to speak.

"I knew...ever since I was a child...I was not like the others. I knew mine was a special existence. But this...this is not what I meant."

Somehow, I found I could relate to Sephiroth. In some weird, I've-been-wondering-whether-or-not-I'm-a-monster-too sort of way.

Suddenly, the door to the section we'd been looking in fell open, and I jumped away from it.

The monster fell out onto the floor. It didn't get up. It didn't attack us. It just lay there on the floor, still and unmoving. Almost as if it was dead.

Sephiroth looked away from the monster and back at his still-shaking hands as Zack climbed back up onto the second platform.

"Am I...a human being?"

"No such luck," a voice said. "You are a monster."

Sephiroth started, as did I.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. No, three of them. They looked almost like...fire. Fireballs. Someone was attacking us.

But I didn't have time to respond, and neither did Zack. One fireball collided with him, knocking him to the ground. I looked away from him just in time to see another fireball engulf my body for a brief moment, then knock me to the floor, landing me right next to Zack.

It felt like my whole body was on fire. Every cell and every inch of my body, from my head to my feet, ached with a dull burning. I was afraid to move, as if the action would ignite some spark among the embers that had once been my muscles and bones and organs, and set my whole self aflame.

Zack groaned in pain, turning his head to look at me. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

I swallowed. Even my throat felt hot and dry. "I think so," I whispered back.

I looked up to where Sephiroth was. He deflected the fireball that had been aimed at him with a simple wave of his hand.

Then the owner of the voice appeared. A man with auburn hair landed on the steps behind Sephiroth, a single black, feathered wing spread from his back. He wore a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform, but wore red boots instead of black ones, and a red coat over the uniform. A sinister grin spread across his face.

I already knew who he was from the first time I'd seen him in Modeoheim. Except, on that mission, he'd been threatening Hollander and saying something about the degredation process.

"Sephiroth," he said. "You were the greatest monster created by the Jenova Project."

"Genesis!" Zack spat, his voice unable to mask how much pain he was in. "So you _are_ alive."

I looked at Genesis. Clearly, he _was_ still alive.

Genesis smirked down at Zack. "I suppose I am...if you can call this living-"

"What is the Jenova Project?" Sephiroth cut in.

Genesis grinned at Sephiroth. "The Jenova Project...was the term used for all experiments...relating to the use of Jenova's cells."

Does that mean I'm part of the Jenova Project? I wondered.

"My mother's...cells?"

Genesis shook his head in mock pity. "Poor little Sephiroth. You've never actually met your mother. You've only been told her name, no?" he asked, sitting down on the metal steps. "I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but..."

"Genesis, no!" Zack groaned out.

"Stop!" I begged, my pain masking my voice.

Genesis ignored us. "...Jenova...was excavated from a 2,000-year-old rock layer. She's a monster."

Sephiroth started, his eyes wide, and looked at Genesis. He stumbled back a few steps. Honestly, he looked so broken, I thought he was going to cry. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had started crying.

Genesis had just shattered the image he had created of his mother, the very image of his life, even. His mother hadn't passed away, and she'd never cared for him like a mother should. No, now he knew she was nothing more than a fossil. And that he was a being created from her cells.

If I wasn't flat on my back, I thought, Genesis'd be flat on his.

_I'll hold him, you punch,_ Zack thought at me in agreement.

Genesis looked at Sephiroth, overlooking the pained expression on his face. "Sephiroth...I need your help. My body is continuing to degrade."

Sephiroth just continued to look at the ground.

"SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth!"

As if it were a reflex, Sephiorth snapped his head up to look at Genesis.

Genesis walked down the few steps separating him and Sephiroth. "Jenova Project G gave birth to Angeal and monsters like myself." He spread his arms out, as if he were proud to be considered a monster.

"Jenova Project S..."

"'S'...?" Zack wondered quietly. Then he glanced at me.

I nodded shortly. _Jenova Project K._

"...used the remains of countless failed experiments to create a perfect monster."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Genesis. Then he shook his head. "What do you want of me?" he asked coldly.

"Your traits cannot be copied unto others," Genesis replied. "Your genes can't be diffused. Therefore...your body cannot degrade." He stepped over to stand next to Sephiroth, facing away from him. "Share your cells with me." He turned to look at Sephiroth. "'My friend, your desire...is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.'" He held out his hand, a strangely-colored apple sitting in it.

_Dumbapple,_ Zack thought.

Bless you, I replied.

_No, what he's holding,_ Zack thought. _It's called a dumbapple. They only grow in Banora. Or...at least they did..._

I looked back at Genesis. I figured he must've been quoting _LOVELESS_. What does he mean, "the gift of the goddess"? I wondered. Is Jenova the "goddess"? Is the "gift" to stop the degredation process?

Sephiroth looked at Genesis, looking quite surprised. He looked up at the door marked JENOVA. He flinched, and I caught a glimpse of horrible, monstrous images flying through his mind. It was almost as if he thought the images were going to attack him. Don't ask me how I'd been able to see into Sephiroth's mind without breaking through his mind's wall. I just could.

Or...had his mental wall been weakened to the point that it was practically nonexistent?

"Whether your words...are lies created to deceive me..." Sephiroth looked at Genesis. "...or the truth, that I have sought all my life...it makes no difference." He knocked the dumbapple out of Genesis' hand.

Genesis stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You will rot." With that, Sephiroth turned and started walking away.

Genesis looked at his empty hand, looking as if he'd lost more than just what he had been holding. "I see... Perfect monster, indeed," he snarled. He turned and looked at Sephiroth. "'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky, wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.'"

Or is the "gift" something more abstract? I wondered. Is it something bigger than just stopping the degredation process? Is it the promise of some sort of reward after this life?

Genesis descended the steps as well.

Zack rolled to his side, his face twisted with pain, and he slowly pulled himself to his feet. "No! Stop!" He bent back over and grabbed my hands, pulling me up.

Surprisingly, I managed to keep hold of my footing.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, nodding, feeling not nearly as worse as I had a few minutes before.

"Come on!"

We ran down the steps and out of the reactor...just in time to spot a Genesis copy with a gun pointed at Anna and Cloud...and Cloud on the ground, clutching his shoulder.

Anna looked at the copy, then at Cloud, who was now unconscious, then back at the copy. She set her jaw and raised her fists, getting ready to fight it herself.

Wait, no. There were two copies. And one uber copy, wielding a better weapon.

Zack drew his sword and muttered, "Damn it..."

"I'll get to Cloud and Anna," I said.

"Right. I've got your back. Now go!" He ran down the steps, and I quickly followed, drawing my gun.

While he was distracting the copies, I ran over to where Anna was lifting Cloud off the ground.

Anna looked up at me, her eyes dim. "He...tried to protect me..." she said, her voice small and quiet.

I nodded, then exhaled. "I know."

I heard Zack cry out in pain, and I spun around. He needed help.

"Stay behind me," I said, crouching down in front of Cloud's motionless body. I felt Anna's hand on my back, and it reassured me a little bit.

I raised my gun, remembering to keep my eyes open this time, aimed at a copy...and fired.

My aim was dead-on, and the copy flailed back, then fell to the ground.

I moved to aim at the other copy about to attack Zack, and pulled the trigger.

Another copy down.

Right then, Zack brought his sword down on the big copy, driving it into the ground. He stood over it for a moment, breathing heavily. Then he wiped his brow with the back of his hand, sheathing his sword. He looked at me.

"Nice shooting," Anna said from behind me.

"Thanks," I replied, putting my gun away.

Zack rushed over, looking at Cloud.

"I think he's okay," I said. "But we'd better get back to town quick."

He nodded. "Right. Let's go. You think you can manage carrying him, Anna?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I think I can."

"Then let's go. Kiku, you help me clear the road of monsters, okay?"

"Got it."

I helped Anna lift Cloud off the ground, and we slung his arm over her shoulders. She shifted a little, wrapping her arm around Cloud's middle and pulling him to her.

"You got him?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Now let's go."

I drew my gun again, and the four of us headed back to the trail toward the town.


	31. Chapter 31

**A'ight, so I'm between classes right now, and have a little time to update. Which is very good for YOU, my awesome readers. YAY ^.^ Thanks for your reviews on Chapter 30, ShatterTheHeavens and 1st class Solider Girl13!**

**Shatter: Yesh, the nightmare... Gah, I loathe Genesis...most of the time. Not all the time, but most of the time. Especially when I'm writing parts with him in it. I just want to scream, jump into my story and run him through with his own sword. He's so freakin' annoying! *ahem* Anyway... xD Yeah I am! At community college! xD There isn't even a language course at my old school anymore T.T I took French for two years, but I think I have a greater interest in Japanese ^.^ Thank you SO much! Your encouragement means a lot! :D**

**Okee-day, let's get on with it! This chapter was one of those chapters that started out being very easy to write, then a little idea bunny popped into my head, and parts of it became frustrating and flustering to write. Anyway, you'll see what I'm talking about (I'm sure).**

**Back to Nibelheim the intrepid friends go...**

**-Chapter 31-**

_Kiku_

Zack sighed, exasperated. "How could I let Genesis just sneak up on us like that?"

"You had no way of knowing," I said.

"I should've been paying attention. Then maybe-"

"Stop, Zack," I cut in. "It's going to be alright."

"No, it's not, Kiku," he said quietly. "Now we know Genesis is still alive and kicking, and Sephiroth is-"

"Stop." I stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "Look at me, Zack." I took the grunt mask off. "Look at me."

He glanced away for a moment, then looked at me.

"There was no way any of us could've known that Genesis was there, or that he would say those things to Sephiroth, or that Sephiroth would react that way. We can't change what we don't know. Now you look me in the eye and try to be pessimistic." I kept his gaze locked with mine, daring him to even try to look away.

He exhaled. "Okay. So maybe you're right."

I nodded. "Alright then. Let's keep moving," I said, putting the grunt mask back on.

_You know you're beautiful when you're a determined optimist?_

I gave him a look and he laughed quietly.

_Just saying._

I shook my head a little, and he smiled.

I looked at Anna. "You doing okay?" I asked. I knew Anna was strong, but I didn't know she was strong enough to support someone else's weight like this. I mean, if it had been someone like me, I would've understood. But for someone like Cloud...? (Meaning, he's a guy, and I'm a scrawny girl weighing just over a hundred pounds.)

"Yeah," she said, shifting Cloud's weight. "Just...worried." She exhaled. "I wish Clay was here."

"He'll be okay," I said. "You've read enough of those medical journals to call yourself a doctor."

"So have you," she replied.

I laughed softly. "Then I guess he's in capable hands."

She smiled a little and nodded.

**;;;;;**

So except for a couple run-ins with some wimpy, annoying flying eye-thingies, we made it back to the town without any trouble.

Zack looked around the main square, which was empty at that moment. He sighed. "Where did Sephiroth go?"

"We'll find him," I said, trying to reassure him.

He looked at me, then looked away, sighing quietly. "Yeah."

Then my eyes trailed down to his right arm, and to his right side. I gasped. "Zack, you're bleeding!" There was a large gash on his upper arm, and one on his side.

"What?" He looked down at his wounds. "Oh, yeah. That one copy sure gave me a run for my money."

I shook my head. "Come on. Let's get you and Cloud taken care of."

He grinned at me, surprising me a little. "Are you gonna kiss it and make it better?"

I raised an eyebrow and blinked at him. "Did you...want me to?"

He laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Inside. Now."

Zack and Anna took Cloud upstairs, and I went to the front desk to ask for a first aid kit (as Danny, of course).

"Is your friend alright?" the woman asked, referring to Cloud.

"He's fine," I replied, my voice disguised. "Just got a little woozy from being outside all day. Thanks for the kit." Then I went back upstairs before I killed my throat from trying to talk like a guy. And before I had to explain anything else to the inn lady.

When I got to the room, Anna had already gotten Cloud onto his bed, and was trying to take the outer part of his grunt uniform off so she could get at his shoulder.

Zack unhooked his sheath from his back, leaning his sword against the table.

I took my mask off and set the kit at the foot of Cloud's bed. Then I went over to help Anna expose Cloud's shoulder so she could clean the wound out.

"I got this," she said quietly, putting some alcohol on a square of gauze.

I looked at her for a moment. This wasn't the Anna I had come to know. The fun-loving, happy person who loved to tease her friends and laugh at anything and everything. Now she was somber and distant. Withdrawn, almost. I told myself that it was probably just because she was worried.

Then I thought, if it was me lying on that bed, would she be acting the same way? And I told myself that she probably would've been. But maybe this was worse for her, because I knew how she felt about Cloud. So this was probably even harder for her to take. Honestly, she looked like she was going to cry -an expression I had never before seen on her face.

I put my hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it gently.

She closed her eyes slowly, taking deep breaths. Then she nodded.

It was a simple, wordless exchange that meant:

"It's okay. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. I'll be alright."

I turned and looked at Zack. He'd taken off the shoulder plates of his uniform, and was sitting on his bed, looking at the gash on his arm.

I looked through the first-aid kit (which was huge, let me tell you; you probably could've performed surgery with what was in it) for a bandage, gauze, and alcohol, and walked over to him. I sat down next to him, one of my legs folded under me, and the other dangling off the bed.

"Here," I said. "Let me."

He looked at me. "Okay."

I put some alcohol on the gauze, then carefully touched my fingertips to the edges of the gash. "This might sting some."

"I'm sure I'll be-" He winced a little as I gently pressed the gauze to his skin.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," he said. "Like you said, it just stings a little."

I nodded as I finished cleaning it out, and cleaned away the blood on his arm. I set the alcohol and gauze aside and picked up the bandage.

Zack looked at me. "You know...something tells me you've done this before."

I shrugged a little. "Once or twice at 7th Heaven when a fight would break out." I wrapped the bandage around his arm. "And...on several occasions, on myself."

He looked a little surprised.

"Zack, it wasn't like I had a real doctor like Clay to fix me up all the time after beatings," I said quietly. "I had to give myself crude stitches a couple times, even."

He exhaled a little, shaking his head. "I feel like there's still so much I don't know."

"Or maybe it's just stuff you don't need to know," I said, starting to tie the ends of the bandage together. "Is that too tight?"

"No," he said.

I exhaled. "Zack, you don't need to know every detail of the last thirteen years. It's all so dark and twisted...and repetitive. Every day was so much like the next, the beatings and the cursing and screaming became...ordinary." I glanced up and him, then focused on tying the bandage again. "Until you came along." I took my hands back. "Is that alright?"

He looked at his now-bandaged arm. "Yeah. Feels better already." He looked at me. "And I'm sorry. I know you don't like talking about that."

"It's not that," I said. "I just don't see any reason to talk about it. It's all in the past. I pretty much just remember the high points. ...The particularly bad days, I should say. Anyway..."

He looked at me. "I'm still sorry."

I looked at him, managing a small smile. "Thanks, Zack. For worrying, I mean."

I gathered up the bloody gauze, and walked over to the trash to throw it away. "Now what are we going to do about that?" I asked, turning and nodding at the gash in Zack's side. "I mean, I need to clean the area. There might be some scissors... I could cut your shirt..."

"No need," he said casually. Then he started taking off his shirt.

_Uh... Um... Uh..._

That was pretty much all that was going through my mind. Just picture a big alarm going off, and a robotic voice saying, "Error: Connection to brain failed." Or something along those lines.

I looked at Anna just so I wouldn't have to watch. Help! I squeaked at her.

_Hey, he's your boyfriend,_ she thought back, not looking at me. _And what are you getting so nervous about?_

HOW ARE YOU SO CALM? ! I screeched.I am FREAKING OUT over here! !

_I've seen Zack shirtless tons of times. We grew up together, remember? Just relax. He won't try anything while we're here, anyway._

Yeah, very reassuring, I thought dryly. Cloud's UNCONSCIOUS.

_All the more reason. Now get over there before he says something Zack-ish that'll make me want to leave the room._

Okay, okay, fine!

I pulled some fresh gauze out of the kit, thinking to myself. Uh, yeah, I'm nervous! And, uh, this is kinda AWKWARD. I mean, I've never seen him even out of his uniform! Okay, pajamas, but that's not the point! Now he's sitting behind me shirtless.

I prayed like heck he couldn't hear my heart pounding. Or my thoughts, for that matter.

I cleared my throat. Just play it cool, Kiku, I told myself. And with that thought in mind, I turned around.

Uh, can I just say one thing before I go back to "playing it cool"? Um, WOW.

Okay, I'm done. I would say more, but I usually like to keep those sorts of things to myself. Yeah, anyway...

I cleared my throat again, willing my voice to be steady and calm. This was no time for...whatever was going on with me. "Okay, um...can you lay back? So I can, uh, get at your side?"

"Sure," Zack said, like absolutely nothing was going on.

OH MY GOSH, I thought. HOW IS EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM (including Cloud) NOT SEEING HOW WORKED UP I AM? ! Okay, Cloud has an excuse, but still.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and knelt down on the floor, looking at the gash just below his ribcage. It wasn't exactly a papercut, but it didn't look too serious.

"This might sting again," I said, getting more gauze and putting alcohol on it.

"Okay," he said. He turned his head and looked at Anna as I cleaned the cut out. He didn't wince this time. "How is he?"

"It wasn't as bad as it looked," Anna replied, sounding relieved. "I cleaned it out and put a bandage around his shoulder."

Zack blinked at her. "And...half his arm?"

"I'm just being cautious," she said, as if this explained everything.

"Uh-huh," Zack said, looking away from her.

Keep talking to her, I thought (not directly at him, though, so he wouldn't hear). It's distracting me.

I was trying to only use one hand, and just focus on the wounded area. I wasn't watching his chest move up and down as he breathed, or trailing my eyes across his muscles. Or unnoticeably running my fingers over the rib bones above the gash. Nope, wasn't doing any of that.

At least, that's what I told myself.

"Am I gonna live, doctor?" Zack asked me jokingly.

"I predict a full recovery," I said, setting aside the gauze. I picked up a roll of bandages and a pair of scissors, and started cutting off strips of it.

Zack exhaled. "Well, Cloud and I sure are lucky. We've got our own private nurses here to take care of us when we get hurt."

My face got very, very hot, and Zack grinned a little.

"Watch it, Zack," Anna said threateningly. "I've got bandages, and, if you're not careful, one of them might just find its way over your mouth."

He laughed a little.

Anna exhaled and I heard her stand. "I'm gonna go check in back home..."

I looked up over the bed at her.

"You okay here?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "I can manage this."

She walked over. "Here." She handed me a small slip of paper -a note on stationary from the inn.

She must've written it while I was freaking out or something, I thought, taking it from her.

"That's my address, and directions to get there. Stop by after you're done here?"

"Yeah," I said. "And I'll let you know the minute Cloud wakes up."

She smiled a little. "Thanks, Kiks." She gave Zack a half-hearted glare. "Zack, you try anything, and I'll kill ya."

"Aw, you don't trust me, Anna?" Zack asked innocently.

"Not since that time when we were four and you told me that if I kissed a frog, it'd turn into a prince. All I got from that was some terrible sickness carried only by the dumb frogs in Gongaga."

I pressed my lips together, and my shoulders shook as I tried not to laugh.

Zack grinned at her. "But I visited you every day to make you feel better."

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes. "See you later, Kiku." She turned and headed toward the door. She stopped in the doorway for a moment. "Zack, I'll ask around town about Sephiroth. Maybe someone saw where he went."

"Okay," Zack replied. "Thanks, Anna."

"Sure thing." And she left the room and went back down to the lobby.

Zack exhaled and looked at the ceiling.

I glanced at him as I started laying strips of bandage over the gash. "You worried about him?"

"I'm not sure," he said. "I'm more confused, really. If Genesis wants Sephiroth's help, why did he tell Sephiroth about Jenova? Did he think that would convince him or something?"

I thought for a moment. "Maybe he thinks that, if Sephiroth thinks he's a monster like Genesis thinks he is, he'll be more willing to help his 'own kind,' so to speak."

"Yeah, maybe," Zack said quietly, thinking. He looked at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "I mean, that fireball really hurt, but I'm alright now."

"And those copies didn't hurt you?"

"No. They never came near me."

"Thanks to your shooting skills." He smirked. "They've certainly gotten better since we were in Modeoheim."

I gave him a half-hearted look. "Are you ever going to let that one go?"

"Probably not," he said.

I laughed softly, cutting off another strip of bandage.

"You sure you're alright? I mean...you look sort of...shook-up."

I laughed softly once. "Zack, you really think what happened at the reactor is why I'm...'shook-up'?"

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind." I laid down the last strip, then gently touched my hand over the white square of bandages. "There. That feel okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Feels much better." He sat up and looked at me. "Thanks, Kiku. For worrying about me, too."

I smiled. "Well, wouldn't want you getting an infection or anything. Especially when there's a AWOL 1st out there somewhere."

I stood from the floor and threw the gauze in the trash. I walked back over to the kit and put the scissors, the alcohol bottle, and the roll of bandages back inside. Then I heaved it off Cloud's bed, and set it over on the table. I exhaled heavily, running a hand through my hair. I was used to my hair's lack of length by now, but it sometimes still surprised me, and I had to remind myself, and think, "Oh, yeah. I cut all my hair off. Now it's this short, choppy rag mop."

I turned back around, and jumped a little when I saw Zack standing a couple steps away from me. I tilted my head to the side. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he said. He took a step closer. "But, you know... I think I got hurt in one more place."

"Oh?" I asked, my head still tilted.

"Mm-hmm," he said, nodding. He stepped closer again. Now we were only inches apart.

"Well, where?" I asked quietly.

He smiled a little, a spark of mischeviousness in his eyes. He pointed to his mouth. "Think you could help me out?"

"Hmm," I said, grinning. "Well, I seem to recall Anna saying something about putting a bandage over your mouth..."

"Come on, Kiks..."

I grinned and shook my head with an, "Mm-mm."

His hand moved forward, resting on my waist. He leaned forward, and whispered in my ear. "Come on, Kiku. I want you to kiss it and make it better."

My heart had jumped into my throat again. I swallowed, trying to force it back to its proper place. "Okay," I whispered. "I will." I looped my arms around his neck, and leaned back to look at him. Then I closed the space between us, catiously touching my lips to his.

After a few seconds, I pulled away. "Is that bet-?"

Zack caught me by the mouth before I could get the rest of my question out. After my eyes closed, all caution was thrown away.

He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up on the table, his lips never breaking from mine.

I ran my hand up and down his spine, my fingers bumping against the bones as they crossed. My pulse pounded in my ears, drowning out all other sound.

After what felt like an hour, we had to break apart to catch our breath.

He put his hand against my jaw, his thumb tracing a line across my face, just under my cheekbone and just above my scar. "In answer to your question," he said quietly, "yes. I do feel better now."

We both smiled, then laughed softly.

He kissed me again, and I touched my forehead to his. I exhaled. "I should get going."

"Where?" Zack asked.

"To Anna's. She's waiting for me."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right." He stepped back and I got down off the table.

I looked at Cloud, who was still passed out. "You'll be okay here with him?"

"We'll be fine," he said. "Don't worry."

I nodded.

"You could probably change out of that uniform."

I tilted my head a little. "What?"

"Well, seeing as the only person who we were keeping your identity from has gone missing, I don't see why you have to be Danny when you go to Anna's."

"But my scars-"

He smiled a little. "Kiku, you're not the only one on this planet with scars. It'll be fine."

I thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right." I went over to my bed and picked up my bag. Then I crossed over to the bathroom and shut the door. I took off the grunt uniform, folded it up, and put it back in my bag. Then I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top.

I looked at my reflection for a moment. There I am, I thought. I knew I was in that uniform somewhere. I looked at the scars that were now more than visible on my arms and a little on my back. Oh, well, I thought. Not like I'm ashamed of them.

I picked up my bag and walked out.

Zack was sitting back on his bed, his shirt now back on. I could still see part of the bandages through the hole in his shirt, and the bandage on his arm was clearly visible. But he didn't look as beat up as he had when we'd first gotten back. He really did look better.

But it wasn't like I was actually believing that my kiss(es) had anything to do with that. I might've fancied myself a romantic, but that was just silly.

...But it was a nice thought, too.

I picked up the piece of paper that Anna had given me and put it in my pocket. "You sure you'll be alright?"

Zack smiled at me. "Kiks, you worry too much. Go see Anna. We'll be fine."

I nodded, picking up the first aid kit from the table. "Okay." I walked over and kissed him one last time.

He smiled and ran his hand over my hair. "I love you."

My heart was doing a lot of jumping around that afternoon, and it seemed it wasn't done yet. I smiled back. "I love you, too." I kissed him on the cheek and turned to walk out.

I looked at Cloud as I walked by. Maybe it's like when I got hurt, I thought. He's sleeping it all off. And maybe that's for the best. At least I can tell Anna that he's okay. Thanks to her, I'm sure.

And I opened the door and went out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I went to the stairs and teetered down to the lobby, still carrying the first aid kit.

I walked across the lobby and set it back on the desk. "Thanks," I said, smiling, then turned to go.

"Just a moment," the woman said.

I turned back.

"You look...sort of familiar... Do I know your brother?"

I laughed softly. "I'm an only child, ma'am. Some guy in a room upstairs asked me to return this. That's all. Good afternoon."

She replied with a confused, "Good afternoon," and then I left.

Phew, I thought, walking away from the inn. For a minute there, I thought I was in trouble. But it was just me being overanxious again.

I took the paper out of my pocket and looked at the directions.

Now...to find Anna.

**I know I haven't switched to Zack's P.O.V. for a while now, but don't worry! I'll be switching back again soon, I promise! And, with this chapter, "Ordinary Day" has breached 100,00 words! YAY! Lots of milestones lately! Almost 100 reviews, too! Thank you all so much! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter! ^.^**


	32. Chapter 32

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 100 reviews! I can't believe it! Thank you all SO much! And, animecookiefairy, you are right! YOU, my friend, are the magic 100th reviewer ^.^ Check your inbox for a message from me. (Actually, there's two, 'cause I fail and forgot to mention some things xD) Thanks also to ccsakura21, Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, and ShatterTheHeavens!**

**Sayonara: Ha, who knows what Cloud dreams about? Probably getting into SOLDIER and possibly Anna xD**

**ShatterTheHeavens: HAHAHA My thoughts exactly! ZOMG *dies* Yeah, I need all the encouragement I can get rotflmhooo xDD You crack me up hahahaha Thank you so much! ^.^**

**animecookiefairy: That's okay! GAH you cosplayed as Kadaj! THAT'S SO AWESOME! I want to go to a con someday so I can cosplay xD I just watched ACC yesterday, and finally got my mom to stay awake through the whole thing. I found she's far too logical a person for that movie xD But she liked it anyway! Ah, you snapped at your friend? I apologize to your friend for my story making you do that XD jk jk And you're just so cool like that haha Heehee, yes I am rather mean to Cloud ^.^ Can't wait to see your fic! :D Thank you SO much! The encouragement and wonderful things you say about this story mean so much :) (Again, check your messages for something from me! haha)**

**Anyway, on with the story here. I know I haven't switched to Zack's perspective in...two or three chapters, but don't worry! I will again soon! Also, some new characters come in in this chapter. They're partially based on the real Anna's real family xD I'll have to wait and see if she thinks I got them pretty well or not... Hmm... Oh, and if you are related to the real Anna, and are reading this, I MEAN NO OFFENSE TO YOU BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL LIKE YOU WERE FAMILY! REALLY, I DO!**

***ahem* Wow... Must be the poppyseed muffin O.o**

**Chapter 32! Enjoy! And let me know what'cha think! ^.^**

**-Chapter 32-**

_Kiku_

Even in as small a town as Nibelheim was, I still managed to get lost. Luckily, I ran into a very nice elderly woman who turned me around and got me going down the right street.

But by the time I found Anna's house, it had already grown dark. Shows how much of a navigator I am, huh?

I looked at the 112 in metal on the side of the house. I couldn't help but smile as I approached it. The house seemed completely doused in warm, fuzzy feelings. Maybe it was just me, since I couldn't really remember having a happy home. I didn't know what it looked like, or felt like. Or, at the very least, I couldn't remember what it felt and looked like.

Warm light glowed from inside, lighting the cobblestone pathway I was standing on. I could hear chattering and dishes chinking together. Laughter and silverware being set down on empty plates. It sort of reminded me of 7th Heaven, only...not a bar, if that makes sense.

I smiled at the house, clearly picturing a young Anna and Cloud running around outside, maybe playing a game of tag. Or going off to find a chocobo to wrangle or something. The image made me laugh a little.

Then I realized that standing outside someone's house and staring at it and laughing to myself might seem a little strange to the odd passerby, so I walked up to the door and knocked three times.

The chattering grew quieter, then I heard an, "I'll get it!" and the conversations resumed.

The door swung open, and I found myself looking at a girl who looked like a younger version of Anna. But with lighter hair. It was sort of a light, caramel brown, and curled gracefully to her shoulders.

She smiled at me. "You've gotta be Kiku."

I blinked at her. "How'd you know my name?"

"'Cause we can never get Anna to shut up," another girl said as she walked by the door. She looked a little older, and had dark hair -almost as dark as Anna's- that went past her shoulders.

"Like you're one to talk, Grace!" Anna snapped from the living room.

The girl (Grace) made a face and mockingly repeated (under her breath) what Anna had said as she went towards (what looked like) the dining room.

"Well, don't just stand there with the door open, Cheryl!" a woman said. "Invite Anna's friend in!"

The girl who'd answered the door (Cheryl) smiled at me again. "Yeah! Come on in!"

I smiled back and stepped into the house. "Thanks." I looked around. The house felt as warm on the inside as it felt from the outside, if not warmer.

To my left was a sitting room. Two small couches and a chair formed a semi-circle, facing a black TV, off at that moment. A round rug was laid on the wood floor. Between the chair and the TV was a fireplace, not lit at this time of year.

To my right was the dining room and kitchen. A square, wooden table with six chairs made up the dining room. The kitchen was behind it, wide open to the rest of the house.

Across from me, at the far wall, were two doors and a small stairway. Across the dining room, I could see another door. I assumed each door led to a bedroom.

"Kiku!" Anna said, half-excited and half-nervous, as she jumped up from the dining room table. She cleared her throat as she got closer. "So you found the place okay?"

"No, I got lost, but you know me."

She laughed softly, then looked at me expectantly.

I glanced at her family, sitting at the nearby table, then looked at her. "He was still passed out when I left. Zack said he'd take care of him."

She sighed, almost in relief, and nodded. "Thanks."

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Anna, he's going to be alright, thanks to you."

She smiled a little, laughing softly. "Ever the optimistic one."

We smiled at each other.

"Well, Anna, are you and your friend gonna stand there whispering all night, or are you going to introduce us?" a man (her dad, I guessed) asked.

"Oh," I said quietly. "I'm sorry, I interrupted-"

"No, no, no," Anna said, shaking her head. "Don't worry. We were just clearing the table. Now come on and meet the family."

"Okay," I said as Anna tugged me over to the table.

Anna smiled at her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Kiku, the friend I was telling you about."

"Ah, the one that's been living with you and Clay?" her mom asked.

"And you're still alive?" Grace asked me in shock.

Anna glared at her, and she grinned.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," her mom said. "I'm Annie, Anna's mother."

I shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine." I looked at Anna.

She exhaled. "Yeah, it's a family name. Apparently, we're only original with last names."

"Of course, nothing she just said applies to my side of the family," her dad said, smiling. "I'm Kalvin, Anna's dad."

I shook his hand also. "So nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh, no need to call me 'sir'," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Okay," I said, smiling. "If you insist."

"And you've already met the terrible two," Anna said, looking at the girls (who I assumed were her sisters). "The younger one's Cheryl, and that one's Grace."

"How come I'm always 'that one'?" Grace asked annoyedly. "It was the same when you brought Clay to visit, too."

"Grace Lockheart," Annie said warningly.

Grace sighed and slumped back in her chair.

"So, Kiku and I have got some things to talk about. We'll just be heading up to my room," Anna said, starting to tug on my hand again.

"Nice meeting you all," I said, quickly following Anna.

"Nice to meet you, too," Cheryl replied.

Anna led me to the small staircase I'd seen before, and we went up it. "When we moved here, I didn't want to be on the main level. So they gave me the attic."

I saw her reach up into the darkness, and there was a small _click_. A light came on, and I saw a bulb swinging from the ceiling above us.

"It's not the biggest room, but it's cozy." She turned a big, brass knob on a door in front of us, and let it swing open. She reached inside to the wall, and clicked on another light.

It was a little smaller than the rooms we had back at 7th Heaven. Since it was the attic, the room wasn't really square. It had the tapered ceiling, if you know what I mean. In other words, it looked triangle-shaped, you know?

Anyway, there was a wire-framed bed pushed into the far left corner, and a desk was against the right wall. Aside from a small vanity next to that, and a dresser, there wasn't much furniture.

She did have a window. It was round, made up of a design of glass panels. I crossed the room and looked out it.

You could see all the lights of the town. Smoke rising from the chimneys of people who couldn't stand the chill night air. Hills and mountains in the distance. You could see...everything.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

Anna came to stand next to me, a small smile on her face. "Yeah. I used to sit here all the time and dream about bigger and better things." She laughed softly, almost ironically. "Little did I know 'bigger and better' meant opening a bar in Midgar so I could keep Zack out of trouble, and so I could house two of the best friends I've ever had."

I smiled at her, then looked at the walls around her room.

There were posters of music groups I'd never heard of, signs for events that must've been indigenous to Nibelheim. But what I was really interested in were the photographs.

Just like I pictured it, I thought, smiling at the photos.

Little Anna and Cloud running around Nibelheim. And, in fact, there _was_ one with a chocobo in it! Who knew, huh?

Then there was one where they were sitting together. (I know. Anna sitting still. Hard to believe.) They were on a hill at night, their eyes wide as they looked up at the sky. It just looked so cute, I wanted to hug the picture.

Then there were some of Anna back when she'd lived in Gongaga. Also as I'd pictured it, there was one of Zack with a little wooden sword. Anna had one, too, and they were play-fighting.

I smiled. His hair had been just as spiky then as it was now. Maybe more so.

I felt two hands clamp around my wrist.

"Kikuuuu!" Anna fake-whined, pulling me towards her bed. "Come on! You have to sit down and tell me everything that happened!"

"Everything?" I asked as she sat me down.

"Everything!" she insisted.

I exhaled and leaned back against the footboard (which was really just wire and metal, but still). "Okay. So start asking."

"Okay, first of all...did Cloud mention me at all? Before you left?"

I blinked at her, then sighed. "Anna, I told you when I got here. Cloud was still passed out when I left. He didn't _say_ anything because he wasn't _awake_."

"Right, right," she said in a "silly me" sort of way, nodding.

"Don't you think we should call Clay?" I asked. "I don't wanna go through this whole thing twice. And...Clay still doesn't know, right? About..."

"Oh, yeah..." Anna said. She nodded. "Right. Let's call Clay."

I tried to organize my thoughts as Anna dug out her phone and dialed 7th Heaven.

I had to tell Clay about what my father had done. I had to tell her about what had happened between Zack and I.

And I had to tell both of them what had gone down in the reactor.

I exhaled quietly. It was gonna be a long night.

_Zack_

I thought about going to sleep, then remembered I had to stay awake. At least until Cloud woke up.

I kept looking at the clock. Hours passed in what seemed like minutes.

A bunch of different things kept running through my mind.

I kept replaying what had happened in the reactor over and over in my head, searching for something I might've missed, some clue as to where Sephiroth might've gone.

When I came up with no hints, I wondered if Kiku had found Anna's house okay, and what they were talking about.

And I wondered if Cloud had said anything to Anna while they were outside the reactor.

Knowing Cloud, I thought, he probably didn't.

I heard a heavy sigh, and I broke away from my thoughts. I turned my head, and saw Cloud stirring.

I sat up, looking at him.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked around for a moment. He looked at the bandage covering his shoulder (and most of his upper arm), then turned his head to look at me, taking in my own bandages. He sighed again, as if he'd just remembered everything that had happened. He sat up, resting his arms on his knees. He looked kinda...ashamed.

I took a guess at what he was thinking. "Anna's safe."

He glanced at me.

"Don't worry."

He sighed, shaking his head. "If only I were in SOLDIER..." He trailed off.

I hung my head and sighed a little.

He looked at me. "Zack?"

"SOLDIER," I said, not looking at him, "is like a den of monsters. Don't go inside."

Cloud looked at me for a moment, thinking. "What happened?" he asked, meaning inside the mako reactor.

I shook my head a little. "I don't know, man..." I pulled one of my legs up beside me on the bed, resting my arm on it. "I thought I knew, but..." I fell backwards, folding my arms up behind my head. I groaned annoyedly, "Ahhhhh...!" I stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts. I sighed and turned my head to look at Cloud.

"By the way...did you talk to Anna yet?"

Cloud quickly turned away, looking down at the bed again. "Sort of..."

I looked at him. "And...?"

He glanced at me, then looked back down. "...Okay, no," he said, shaking his head.

I sat up and looked at him. "I'm sensing some issues here... Shouldn't you do something?" And soon? I added to myself.

Cloud stayed turned away, not looking at me.

I looked at him, folding my hands in my lap. I looked down at them. "I'm one to talk..." I stood and crossed the room. "I'm a SOLDIER, so...fighting's all I do. Sorting things out...is someone else's job." I stood, lazily crossing the room. "I thought I had it figured out, but...it seems like there's always something else I have to make sense of. But, like I said, that's usually someone else's job. What's going on? Who's the enemy? It makes no difference to me!" I grabbed my sword and swung it over my head, picturing a monster in front of me, primed and ready to be taken out.

I sucked in a quick breath and touched the flat of the blade to my forehead. I sighed. Calm down, Zack, I told myself. Things have been easier since you told Kiku last night, haven't they? Yeah, but now there's a whole new set of things that are complicated, it seems.

"Hey, Zack?"

I didn't move, just kept concentrating on the cold metal against my skin.

"You know...I've never seen you use that."

My eyes opened wide, and I looked at the sword.

Angeal's words still rang loud and clear in my memories.

_"Use brings about wear...tear...and rust. And that's a real waste..."_

_"You're a little more important than my sword. ...But just a little."_

Then I heard my own voice, talking to the 3rds.

_"Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honor."_

I looked at the sword, then out the window at the darkened sky. "This is a symbol of my dreams and honor," I said, looking back at the sword. Maybe I thought it was going to talk back. Hey, if Kiku could read minds...

I looked at my reflection in the blade. "No...it's more." I lowered the sword a little, thinking. "That's right... I had almost forgotten," I said to myself. I looked at Cloud. "Thank you, Cloud."

Cloud was now sitting up and staring at me. He raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. "Huh?"

I smiled and leaned my sword back against the table. "Right!" I swung my arms around in circles as I walked back between our beds. I stopped in between and did two SOLDIER squats.

I sighed. "I'm gonna crash," I said, collapsing onto my bed.

Before Cloud could ask what the heck I was talking about, there was a soft knock on the door, and then it swung open.

Kiku poked her head in. She saw Cloud and smiled. "Good, you're awake." She walked over to him. "Anna wanted me to ask you how you're feeling. So...how're you feeling?"

I laughed softly.

"Um," Cloud said, looking at his shoulder. "Better. Fine, actually."

"Good," Kiku said, smiling. She looked at me. "You feeling okay?"

I smiled. "Just great."

She looked a little confused, but nodded anyway.

"Uh," Cloud said.

Kiku looked back at him.

"Did... Did you bandage my shoulder?"

"Mm-mm," she said, shaking her head. "Anna did."

He looked a little surprised, and looked at his shoulder again.

Kiku smiled. "I'm sure she'll want to see you tomorrow. To...you know, check on your shoulder and all that." She looked at me, noticing that I was laying down on my bed. "You going to sleep already?"

"Yep," I said. "Like you told me earlier, there's an AWOL 1st out there somewhere. We gotta start looking for him immediately. So the sooner we get to sleep, the sooner we can start."

"Right," she said, nodding. "Anna said she'd already started asking around, and she's gonna do some more tomorrow."

"Good," I said. "Anna could get the truth out of anyone."

She exhaled. "I'm sure her sisters could, too."

I chuckled. "I take it you met Grace and Cheryl?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, nodding.

"Quite the pair, aren't they?"

"No kidding."

I laughed a little.

She ran her hand through her hair and walked over to her bed. She yawned, putting her hand over her mouth. "Geez, I guess I am tired."

It was then that I noticed her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing wasn't exactly normal.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking at me.

"You seem kinda...jumpy."

"Oh, it's nothing," she said, smiling. "I just ran back is all."

Cloud and I blinked at her.

"Why?" Cloud asked.

She shrugged. "I like running at night."

Cloud and I looked to each other for an answer, but we just shrugged at each other.

Kiku kicked her shoes off and laid down on her bed. "And that's not the only reason I'm tired. I kinda got lost on the way to Anna's, so I got a little frazzled."

"Of course you got lost," I said, shaking my head.

"You mean you can navigate your way around all ten thousand floors of Shinra, but you can't find one certain house in _Nibelheim_?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"Coming from someone who grew up here, that's an even greater insult," she replied dryly.

Cloud and I laughed, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Okay, okay, let's just get to bed," Kiku said. "Enough laughing at the hopelessly lost girl."

"Aw, but it's so much fun," I said, grinning.

"I'm sure," she replied, grinning back.

I exhaled in fake surrender. "Alright, you win. Let's go to sleep."

"Good," she said.

So we said our goodnights, turned out the lights, and went to sleep.

Not.

_Zack?_ Kiku asked, using her mind-reading abilities (that still somehow managed to shock me).

You okay? I asked.

_Yeah,_ she replied. _I just wanted to ask you... Did Cloud say anything about a "nightmare"?_

I tried not to laugh.

Yeah, he did, I replied. Now he's really, really nervous. ...What did Anna and Clay think? About us, I mean.

_Oh, they're both totally fine with it. Except now they're going to be watching you like a hawk from now on._

Oh, brother.

I heard Kiku laugh softly.

_So do you think Cloud'll talk to Anna?_

He'd better, I thought back, or we're going to have to do something drastic.

_I'm with you,_ she replied. _We'll have to come up with something._

Right. We'll reconvene...at a later time.

She laughed softly again. _Right. Procrastinators, unite...tomorrow!_

I laughed, trying not to make it too noticeable.

She turned over to face me, smiling. _I love you._

I smiled. I love you, too.

She smiled at me again, then rolled onto her back, her head still facing me. Her eyes fluttered closed, and, within a few minutes, I knew she was asleep.

I looked at her for a few moments.

Low moonlight streamed in the window, setting her pale skin almost aglow. The light flowed across her face, defining her closed eyes, her cheekbones, her slightly parted lips, and her jawline. It cast shadows along her collarbone, and trailed down her shoulder and arm, resting on top of the blankets.

Her silver ring glinted softly at me, bringing memories to mind that I rather wouldn't have remembered. I tried to push the blood-stained memories away, and tried to focus on how I saw her now: peaceful, almost angelic.

If she could just stay like this, I thought. Just peaceful and happy... I wonder if anything else would matter much, if I could just give her that.

My eyelids started drooping shut.

Maybe it's not how happy you are. Maybe it's just...how happy the people you love are. Maybe that's...all that really matters.

**I'm dashing off to English class as I'm posting this, so hopefully all the grammar and such is correct! Ah, I fail xD Anyway, hope you liked it! More soon!**


	33. Chapter 33

**YAY LatteJazz is back on the reivew board! Thanks so much for all the great and hilarious reviews, my friend! :D And what was that crack about me being like Tohru...? *squints eyes* Hahaha, jk. I **_**am**_** like Tohru sometimes hahaha Well, as long as I got your family semi-right, I'm okay with that xD And that thing you said about the room you had in Holland? That just weirded me out slightly, that I would give Anna a room like that, and you said you stayed in a room like that. And I'd never heard a word about it O.o What if I'm psychic? xD jk EEP Thank you so much! *tackle-glomp***

**Thanks also to ShatterTheHeavens and animecookiefairy! :D**

**animecookiefairy: You're starting high school! That's so exciting! But that stinks that you only get one hour on the weekends T.T I would die. Hopefully you get more time at some point! O.o You married Aerith? Wowwww... I'm gonna have to look those pics up xDD AH You gotta finish the movie! It's so great! Have you seen the complete version? Awesome-ness! :D PSP to the head, nice XD Yeah, I'm like that, too (which makes sense since Kiku's basically me xD), especially since my high school was tiny and located in a church, and now I'm on a community college campus. Talk about a huge change! :O haha ICE CREAM TRUCK ZOMG! hahaha xD I know, the image is just too cute! He probably made the sword himself out of a stick or something XD HA You sound somewhat like LatteJazz on one of her Cloud-rambles (which I don't knock her for since I go on Zack-rambles) xD Thank you SO much! And I read your story! (The first review is from me, but I don't know why my name's not there, haha)**

**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! It means so much! :D**

**Chapter 33, ahoy! Hope you like it! ^.^ (Oh, and LatteJazz, I'm _finally_ updating so you don't kill me laughing XD I'm glad you've caught up!)**

**Okay, on with the story.**

**-Chapter 33-**

_Kiku_

The next morning came all too quickly for me. It was almost like the night had completely passed in fifteen seconds, and suddenly it was day again.

I usually wasn't one to sleep in, but that morning I wanted to. Luckily, my willpower to wake up overrode that feeling, and I dragged myself out of bed. Or, at least, I got myself to sit up.

I smoothed down my hair as I looked out the window. With my hair being so short now, it always stuck up in the mornings, looking like a cross between a chocobo, Cloud's hair, and Zack's hair. Thank goodness for hairbrushes!

I looked over at Zack and Cloud, who were still sleeping, and I almost laughed.

Zack was completely under the blankets on his bed, sleeping on his side.

Cloud was on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out in nearly every direction, the blankets partly on his lower half, and partly on the floor.

Wow, I thought. So Zack's the calm sleeper, and Cloud is the tosser-turner. Who would've guessed that one?

I looked at the two of them for a few more seconds.

I can't wake them up, I thought. But I've got to. We have to find Sephiroth! Hmm...but how to go about this...?

I slid out of my bed and took the couple steps over to the edge of Zack's bed. I knelt on the floor and rested my arms on the bed, thinking.

I smiled a little and lifted one of my hands. I gently trailed my fingertips along his jaw, over the X-shaped scar. I found it odd that his scar was in the same place mine was, on the same side of our faces. Strange, huh?

When I reached his mouth, I trailed two fingertips over his slightly parted lips. I could feel the breath of a gentle sigh on my fingers.

I smiled and gently brushed away a stray spike that had fallen in his peaceful face. I leaned forward and gently kissed the corner of his mouth, then inched over to touch my lips to his.

He started to stir, and I leaned back, still smiling.

His eyes flickered open, squinting against the morning sunlight coming through the window. He smiled sleepily. "Wait, don't tell me," he murmured. "Let me guess... Heaven?"

I laughed softly. "For the second time, no, you're wrong."

He laughed softly and smiled at me. "Well, good morning to you, too."

Before I had time to react, he'd grabbed me and pulled me down next to him, grinning the whole time.

"Zack!" I hissed. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," he whispered back, still grinning. He propped himself up on his elbow, and rolled over so he was nearly laying on top of me.

Once again, my heart was trying to make a quick escape up my throat. I swallowed, vainly attempting to force it back down.

There was just no reasoning with my heart, really. It refused to listen to me.

"Come on, Zack," I whispered. "I mean, really, Cloud is _right there_."

Zack grinned. "So? He's sound asleep. And I'm pretty sure he's a heavy sleeper."

"Well, goody for him," I said sarcastically.

He laughed softly and leaned down closer, our faces now just inches apart. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Me? Psh," I scoffed.

He gave me a look that said, "Really now, Kiku?"

I blinked at him for a moment. "Yes," I said in a very quiet whisper.

He smiled and leaned down, touching his nose to mine. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm not trying to."

"Like you really have to try, you-"

It seemed he liked cutting me off like that. Don't ask me why.

Okay, so maybe it was code for, "Kiku. Sometimes you talk too much. Just shut up and kiss me."

When we leaned back for air, Zack leaned right back again, pressing his lips to my neck.

I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears, and I could almost feel my carotid pounding against his lips.

I had one arm around his neck, and my other hand was tangled in his mess of spiky, black hair.

He had one arm around my back, pulling me closer and closer to him. His other hand was on the small of my back. His warm skin on my cold skin raised goosebumps all over my body, and sent chills down my spine. Good chills, though.

I could feel him smiling into my neck, and it made me smile. That, of course, warranted him to press his lips against mine again. He moved his hand up, cradling the back of my head in it and pulling me even closer. I had no idea how we had managed to get so close, but, somehow, it was possible.

Of course, something also _had_ to break us out of it. This time, it was someone awkwardly clearing their throat.

"Uh..."

"Um..."

That was pretty much all Zack and I said as we pullled apart from each other and sat up, staring down in awkward semi-silence as we caught our breaths.

I ran my hand through my hair as my face turned bright red.

"Yeah, uh, do me a favor," Cloud said.

"Yeah?" Zack asked, neither of us looking at Cloud.

"Next time you think about maybe doing that...get your own room."

"Right," Zack said. Then he looked over his shoulder and grinned. "But you can't stop love, man!"

I punched Zack in the shoulder, and he laughed, rubbing his shoulder. As if I'd actually hurt him. Pshaw.

"Sorry about that, Cloud," I managed out, still not looking at him.

"Hey, don't worry about me," he said. "I'm just probably scarred for life is all..."

I laughed softly.

"Dude, how else are you gonna learn this stuff?"

I stared at Zack, wide-eyed. I imagine Cloud had a very similar expression on his face.

"Uh..." Cloud said. "I..." He laughed once dryly. "I think I've learned all I want to learn, thank you."

Zack shrugged and grinned.

"Geez, what put you in such a good mood this morning?" I murmured to Zack.

He grinned at me, silent.

"Oh, ha ha," I said, shaking my head.

He laughed. "It's your own fault, Kiks."

"Yeah, well if I had known then what I know now, I would've stopped myself." I stood and scooped my bag up off the floor.

"Where're you going?" Zack asked.

"Shower," I said, turning on the bathroom light.

He opened his mouth to speak, but I jumped in over his words.

"And if you make a single remark about that, I will knock you out."

"Aw, you love me so much," he said, grinning.

"You know I do. Now get your mind outta the gutter, dear. And I'll know if you think anything." I pointed to my head.

He laughed as I went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"What did she mean by that?" I heard Cloud ask.

"What?"

Silence for a moment.

"Oh, that? Umm..." Zack was thinking, I knew. "Well, you know how girls are. Sometimes it seems like they really are mind-readers."

I tried not to laugh. Excellent cover, I thought. Any guy with half a brain would buy that story.

Not that I'm making any remarks about Cloud's intelligence or anything...

_Zack_

It really was Kiku's own fault that I was in such a good mood that morning. But she was right. We had to get down to business.

I sort of felt like someone had hit a giant "reset" button, and we were getting to live the day before all over again. Except that the morning went a little different. For example, we didn't meet Sephiroth down in the lobby.

But we _did_ meet Anna outside the inn, just like we had the morning before.

"Hey, guys!" she greeted happily. She looked Kiku up and down. "No grunt uniform?"

Kiku looked down at her cargo pants and T-shirt, then shrugged. "I figure it's safe."

Anna nodded.

It was then that I realized Anna was holding her hands behind her back.

Kiku must've noticed, too, because she said, "What're you hiding back there, Anna?"

Anna smiled. "I forgot to give this to you last night." She brought her hands out and held out Kiku's beloved katana. "I thought you might need it."

Kiku smiled widely and practically bounced up and down with happiness.

I had to smile, even with my mind as mixed up about what had happened as it was.

"Thank you so much!" Kiku cried, throwing her arms around Anna.

Anna laughed. "You're welcome." She handed the sword to Kiku, who promptly took it and tied it around her waist.

It felt like something had been missing. But when Kiku put that katana back around her waist...that feeling that something had been missing was gone.

Don't ask. I don't even know _why_ I had that feeling in the first place.

"Did you find out anything?" I asked Anna.

"Yep," she said, looking at me. "From what the townsfolk told me, Sephiroth seems to be at Shinra Manor."

"That big mansion?" I asked, hooking my thumb over my shoulder to point to the trail.

"That's the one," Anna replied, nodding. "Shinra's owned it for a long time."

Her eyes suddenly shifted to Cloud, as if she had JUST realized that he was standing next to us. She gasped. "Cloud! You're okay!" Then she jumped over and flung her arms around Cloud, making him stumble backward a couple steps.

He blinked in surprise, then tentatively gave her a half-hug back. "Uh...yeah, I am," he said, clearly nervous. "Kiku told me you bandaged me up. So...thank you."

Anna stepped back, a big smile on her face. "Oh, think nothing of it! What was I supposed to do? Just let you lay there and bleed?" She laughed.

Cloud half-laughed with her, nervousness seeping from his every cell.

I was feeling nervous just looking at him.

"This is getting ridiculous," Kiku whispered.

"You're telling me," I whispered back.

"Cloud better say something to Anna quick before her heart explodes. It's bound to happen, you know, with how excited she gets when she sees him."

"I don't doubt it," I replied, nodding.

"Sooo..." Anna said, looking at me. "Are we gonna go to Shinra Manor or not?"

I started a little, blinking at her. "What's with the 'we'? You're not coming with us."

She gave me a look that could only be described as a glare, and slowly clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "Kiku gets to go." Her voice was quiet, but not void of pure, unadulterated "I'm gonna really get angry, Zack Fair, unless I get my way."

I gave Kiku a sideways glance, then looked back at Anna, flinching slightly at her glare. "Yeah, well, no offense, Anna, but Kiku's a better fighter than you are."

"So?" She folded her arms over her chest. "With a SOLDIER 1st Class, a Shinra infantryman, and Kiku nearby, how much danger could I possibly be in?"

Cloud's face suddenly flushed, tinting it a light red.

Anna grinned and closed the space between her and Cloud. She wrapped her arms around one of his arms. "Cloud'll protect me! Right, Cloud?"

His face turned even more red, and he stuttered something that probably translated to, "Omigosh, she's touching me again. And sort of hugging me. What do I doooooo?"

"I will take that as a 'yes'!" Anna said happily. She looked at me expectantly, her smile turning into a frown accompanied by narrowed eyes.

Kiku bumped me with her shoulder. "How 'bout it, Zack? An extra person is always helpful in a search for someone."

I opened my mouth to speak, then looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

She shrugged. "I think I heard it on TV or something."

[A.N.: I wrote that line for Kiku, and then thought, "Wow, that sounded really weird. Like something off a bad crime drama." (I watch a lot of crime drama, but no "bad" ones xD) That's why Zack had the reaction that he had ^.^]

I shook my head, then looked back at Anna. I exhaled. "Okay, Anna, you can come."

She smiled widely again. "YAY!" She hugged Cloud's arm closer to her, pulling him closer as well.

"But if something happens, don't come crying to me."

She laughed and mock-saluted me. "Yes, sir, Mr. 1st Class." Anna looked at Kiku for a moment.

Kiku gave her a look back, and I could only guess that they were communicating telepathically.

I laughed softly as Anna tugged on Cloud's arm and started pulling him towards the trail.

I looked at Kiku. "I blame you."

"Huh?" she asked, the looked she'd been giving Anna dropping as she looked at me. Her eyes widened a little in confusion and curiosity. She tilted her head to the side. I always thought she looked so much younger when she did that. Almost as if she were her little four-year-old self again, wondering what the people in the lab were doing to her.

It made me wonder how much the experimentation had changed her. Not just physically, but emotionally. Mentally. There had to be other scars than the ones visible on her skin.

But still...there was that look of total innocence that spread across her face when she was confused. And, call me crazy, but I thought it was cuter than all get-out. Anyway...

"Why?" Kiku asked.

I sighed, pretending to be annoyed with myself. "Because it's just _so_ hard to say 'no' to you!"

Kiku laughed. "Oh, come on..." she said, waving her hand dismissively as she walked off in the same direction Anna had pulled Cloud.

"No, seriously!" I said, jogging to catch up with her. "What man in his right mind could possibly say 'no' when those blue-green eyes are fixated on him?"

She grinned and raised an eyebrow at me, then laughed. "I'll remember that if we're ever locked up somewhere."

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. "That could come in real handy, you know? Like, if we were in a jail someplace, and we had to get the guard to let us out... Great plan. Keep that one in mind."

"No problem," she said, smirking.

Before I could say anything else, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and flipped it open, then pressed it to my ear, Kiku eyeing me curiously.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello," a familiar voice said. "Is Kiku with you, uh...Zack, is it?"

"Aerith?"

Kiku looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"Hi," I said. "Yeah, Kiku's right here." I held the phone out to her.

Kiku looked at it for a moment, as if wondering if it was going to morph into a snake and bite her. She gingerly took the phone from my hand, and touched it to her ear.

What, did she think it was going to explode?

_Kiku_

Oh, Anna's just SO funny, I thought dryly as we started up the trail.

_So, if he's Mr. 1st Class, I guess that makes you Mrs. 1st Class!_

What was I, some sort of "1st Lady"? Heh, get it?

I broke from my thoughts and looked at Zack as his phone rang. When he said "Aerith," a chill ran up my spine. Why was she calling him?

"Yeah, Kiku's right here." He held the phone out to me.

I looked at it for a moment, wondering whether or not I should take it. I didn't see how I couldn't, since Zack had already told her I was there.

So I gave up on my internal debate and took his phone, gently touching it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. "Aerith?"

"Kiku!" she said, relieved. "I've been trying to find you for days! Where are you?"

"Uh, I'm in Nibelheim," I said. "Why have you been looking for me?"

"Oh, no reason in particular," she said. "There was just someone here looking for you, but I told him I didn't know where you were. I didn't even tell him about 7th Heaven or anything."

Smart move, I thought. I expected myself to be surprised that Aerith had made a smart move, but I wasn't, strangely enough.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"I don't think I caught his name," she said. "Um, he was wearing a suit...black hair, and little red dot on his forehead...?"

A shiver ran up my spine. I knew that description.

"Kiku? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," I said. "What did he want?"

"He didn't say," Aerith said. "He just said he was looking for you, and that people had told him that they'd seen us together."

I exhaled, wondering why Tseng would've gone to Aerith looking for me. "Hey, listen, thanks for letting me know about...whoever that was. And for not mentioning 7th Heaven. I'd love to stay and ask you more about it, but...now's not the best time for me to talk."

"Is everything alright?" she asked, worry edging into her voice.

"I'm not sure yet," I said. "A lot of crazy stuff went down yesterday, and... Yeah, anyway, I can't talk right now. I guess I'll have to ask you about it when we get back to Midgar."

"You'll come visit?" she asked hopefully.

I laughed softly. "Of course I will, Aerith." I glanced at the rest of the group (which I'd fallen behind to try to keep my conversation a little more private). They showed no signs that they could hear anything I was saying. Good.

"Listen, I... I'm sorry about the...mean things I said about you in the past," I said quietly. "That wasn't right of me. Aerith, I really do consider you my friend. I want to thank you...for everything."

Somehow, I knew she was smiling. (Did my mind-reading-ness work through telephones? And on emotions? Maybe it was my empathy. At any rate...) "Kiku, I forgave you for those things a long time ago. Don't worry. They never bothered me anyway, and I knew you were just being you. You're my friend, too, Kiku. I have to thank you for coming to the church all the time and talking with me...and caring about my flowers. So, thanks, Kiku."

I smiled a little. "I'll visit as soon as we get back, okay?"

"Okay," she said cheerily. "I'll be here."

"I'll see you, my friend," I said. "I promise."


	34. Chapter 34

**LatteJazz, since I saw you today and you told me to "UPDATEEEEE!" (as I recall), I'm UPDATINGGG! xD (The fact that I told you I was writing chapter 46 or 47 probably contributed to your outburst as well xD) But let's get on with this now! (No, really, I am glad that you want me to update so bad. Makes me feel good when people threaten to kill me and such when I don't update. Not that you'd ever do that...as far as we know xD)**

**Sayonara: Go with the feeling xD jk, I don't wanna give spoilers. We'll just say you're paranoid ^.^ hahaha Yesh, I think Cloud is now scarred for life xD Thanks so much for the review!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: I know! I wrote that, and I was like, "O.o What the crap?" xD I'm sure I'll work it back in somehow... hahaha Thanks so much!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! (And, LatteJazz, if you don't review, I don't know if you've read it or not, you loon! xD)**

**Kiku has a few blonde moments in this chapter. This is based on the fact that I made several dumb mistakes while playing this part of the game (you have **_**no**_** idea...). And since Kiku's pretty much me, she's a little oblivious, too! *sweatdrop* (Also, I've said what she says about being blonde several times...) Eh, anywhoo...**

**Chapter 34! Let me know your thoughts! ^.^**

**-Chapter 34-**

_Zack_

Kiku caught up with us and handed my phone back to me.

"So what's up?" I asked, putting my phone in my pocket.

Kiku shrugged, smiling a little. "Oh, nothing."

I looked at her for a moment, waiting to see if she'd say anything else. But it seemed she was already too lost in looking around at the scenery to notice my gaze.

Which was good, because I wanted to watch her anyway. I guess that could still be considered kinda creepy, even though we were together now. Not like I was one to care either way, but still...

She looked around at the mountains and ridges, the wispy clouds slowly swimming through the bright blue sky, the patches of grass and flowers along the rock walls around us. She smiled at everything, as if just the fact that she was outside made her happy.

It never failed to amaze me, her optimism and her simple joys. I guess growing up the way she did, she learned to appreciate things better than the average person did. I was glad she was that way, that she could really, truly get excited over little things. If only she'd been able to become that way without the dark and twisty past.

I guess there always has to be give and take, though. To be optimistic, you have to teach yourself _not_ to be pessimistic. To have appreciation, you must know depreciation. To be happy, you have to know hard times. To be strong, you have to build yourself up from your weak points, and throw them away altogether. Otherwise, how do you even know the difference between the two?

I sort of wish it didn't have to be that way, I thought. I wish people like Kiku could just be happy without having to know sadness. Could learn to love without having to know hate. Could learn to smile without having to know tears.

But, like I said, give and take. There has to be a balance of some sort.

Doesn't there?

"Hey, there it is!" Anna called, from her and Cloud's place a little farther up the trail from us.

Kiku and I looked where Anna was pointing.

A pair of wrought iron gates stood around the mansion, completely encircling it. The mansion itself looked ancient. Very old-style. It seemed gloomy, too. It was very dark on the outside. Shuttered windows, big wooden doors on the entrance. Probably creepy old furniture and paintings inside, too, I thought.

"Well, that was easy," Kiku said, adjusting her sheath around her waist. "Let's go!"

She walked past Anna and Cloud, toward the gates.

Anna looked over her shoulder at me, shooting me a look that was probably supposed to say something like, "Idiot, she probably can't get that big gate open by herself. Go help her, ya idiot!"

Or something like that. It could've been, "Go on and help her so I can talk to Cloud some more without you eavesdropping!" for all I knew. It's so hard to tell with Anna.

I shrugged and walked over to the other side of the gate.

Kiku was tugging on her side with all her might, but the gate wouldn't give. "Geez," she breathed, shaking her hands at her sides. "You'd think this would be a little easier to open."

I looked at the gate for a moment, thinking. I put my hand on it, and pushed.

The gate easily swung open.

I smirked at Kiku.

Her face flushed red, but only a little. She narrowed her eyes at me, daring me to make a comment. Then she clenched her fists at her sides and skittered over to the open gate. "I knew that," I heard her mutter.

I laughed and followed her, Cloud and Anna close behind us. "Don't have to get upset, Kiks," I said, falling into step next to her. "Everyone has their off days."

She threw her hands in the air, exasperated. "Excuse me for having a blonde moment." Then she stopped and looked behind her. "No offense, Cloud."

He shrugged and shook his head. "None taken."

Kiku scrunched her mouth up to one side, her (all-too-adorable to really be mean, in my opinion) look that meant she was annoyed (when paired with narrowed eyes). "I was born blonde, a'ight? I guess more of it seeped into my brain than I thought in those two years before I turned brunette."

"Wait, wait, wait," I said. "You were a blonde?"

She blinked at me. "Yeah, bleach-blonde. Blonder than Cloud, if you can believe that. Why?"

I looked at her, trying to picture her with bleach-blonde hair. It wasn't working. "No reason. I just can't picture you as a blonde, is all."

"And that's probably why God realized the slight error in my DNA and decided to make me a blonde-streaked brunette instead."

I smiled at her. "A good move, I'd say."

She smiled back, blushing a little. "Thanks."

We all looked up as we approached the entrance.

"You think it's locked?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Won't know unless we try it," Kiku said, walking up to the doors.

"Try pushing them first," I said, grinning.

"Oh, hush, you puppy!"

I laughed.

She put her hands on one of the doors, and put her full weight on it, pushing in.

The door must've been lighter than it looked, because she lost her balance and fell flat on her face inside the door as it swung open. "Ow," she mumbled into the wood floor.

I put my hand over my mouth, trying with all my might not to laugh.

Cloud pressed his lips together, failing even more than I was at holding back the laughter.

Anna rolled her eyes at us and walked inside the door, looking down at Kiku. "You alright, Kiks?"

Kiku sighed and propped herself up on her elbows, her chin in her hand. "Today is not my day, I can tell you that."

"You're just getting off to a rough start," Anna said, helping her to her feet.

Kiku heard Cloud and I sniggering, and spun to glare at us. I couldn't take her seriously with that look on her face (her annoyed look again), especially when I knew she only half-meant it. It just made Cloud and I laugh harder.

"Oh, ha, ha," she said sarcastically, her hands balled up into fists at her sides again. "Bet you'll really be laughing when I fall off a cliff or something."

"Don't be silly," Cloud said. "We wouldn't laugh if you fell off a cliff."

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "We'd check to see if you were okay first."

That set Cloud and I off laughing again.

"Ah!" Kiku exclaimed, incredibly offended. Then she looked at us for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest.

Wonder if she's reading our minds, I thought. I didn't receive a telepathic answer, so I didn't know if she was or not.

Then she smirked. "Well, at least I know a way to shut one of you up."

Cloud and I looked at each other quizzically, wondering what she was talking about.

When I turned back to look at Kiku, I found that she had walked over to stand right in front of me.

She raised herself up on her toes a little, and pressed her lips against mine.

I had to admit, it was a pretty good way of getting me to shut up. (Honestly, it was probably the only way.)

Kiku grinned as she pulled back.

Anna clapped. "Bravo, Kiku. Bravo."

I rolled my eyes, causing everyone else to laugh. "Whatever. Let's just get back to the issue at hand, hmm?"

Kiku grinned at me again. "O-kay," she said, turning away. "If that's what you really want..."

I _really_ hoped she wasn't reading my thoughts then. I mean, for her own sake.

If she was, she didn't show it. And I was pretty sure that -had she been listening in on those thoughts that I probably shouldn't have been thinking- it would've shown on her face.

We then took a moment to look around the first floor of the mansion. The floor was made of old wood boards that creaked with every step we took. The walls were covered with faded, curling, once-flowered wallpaper. There were several sets of doors around us, none of which were open.

I crouched down in front of one of the doors and looked through the keyhole.

"See anything?" Anna asked.

"Nada," I said. "Just some little...ghost-things with pumpkin heads."

"Say what?" Kiku asked incredulously. "I wanna see!"

"Me, too!" Anna chimed in, jumping over to stand next to Kiku.

They both crouched down and looked through the keyhole.

"Whoa!" Anna said, leaning back.

"Talk about trippy," Kiku said. "Don't see anything like that in the slums."

Having found nothing of interest on the first floor (Anna and Kiku might've said differently...), we went up to the second floor.

We ascended a large wooden staircase, faded red carpeting running up the center of the stairs. When we reached the top, there was a small walkway. It led left to a hallway with a bunch of doors, and then right to a similar hallway.

The four of us looked at each other.

"Should we split up?" Cloud asked.

"Good thinking," I said. "We can cover more ground that way."

So the girls went right and we went left, looking for any sign that Sephiroth had been there.

Of course, if we found Sephiroth himself, then our problems were solved, weren't they?

_Kiku_

Anna and I veered to the right, going up three steps to a hallway. To the right was a door, and to our left were three other doors.

"Let's try here first," I said, pointing to the left.

"Right behind you," Anna said.

Most of the rooms were locked, and the rest were empty bedrooms, it seemed. Well, the place was prepared for guests, at the very least.

We went back down the hallway to the big door, which was propped open.

Inside was a larger bedroom. A bed was in the far right corner, running down the far wall. There was a nightstand, a dresser, and a bookshelf. A round green rug was laid on the floor.

On the wall, just after where the bed stopped, the wall turned from the crumbling old wallpaper to brick-laid stone.

"Hmm," I said, crossing the room to the wall. It looked like any other wall, but I sensed there was something different about it.

"Did you find something?" Anna asked, turning away from the dresser.

"I'm not sure..." I started running my hands along the wall, hoping to find a switch of some kind. I smiled when I felt a loose stone.

"Wait, don't tell me," Anna said, walking over behind me. "A secret passageway?"

"You bet your boots."

She looked down at her sneakers with a quizzical look, as if she expected them to turn into boots at any moment.

"Er...so to speak," I added.

She laughed a little. "Well, what're you waiting for?"

"Okay, okay!" I said, pretending to be annoyed. I pushed in on the loose stone, and it collapsed back into the wall.

Anna and I both jumped back (she actually yelped a little, grabbing onto my shoulders) when part of the wall swiveled back, revealing a small staircase...going down.

We looked up when we heard two sets of footsteps approaching.

"We heard one of you scream. Did you-?" Cloud cut his question short when he and Zack spotted the passageway. "Where'd that come from?" Cloud asked.

I looked at them, then at the door, then back at them. I shrugged. "Uh...ta-da?"

Anna smiled widely and released the death-grip she had on my shoulders. "See, Zack? I told ya Cloud would protect me! He even heard when I yelped."

Zack nodded in a "Uh-huh, sure" sort of way.

Cloud had a look on his face that was a cross between mortified and utter confusion. Maybe it was both, who knew?

Yeah, you're probably saying, "Well, just read his mind and find out, ya nut!" I'd been laying off the telepathic readings on that mission, for the most part. I'd suddenly gotten this feeling that it wasn't right to trespass into someone's thoughts like that. I mean, I wouldn't want someone reading my thoughts when I didn't know it.

Of course, here I am writing them all out, so what do you need to be telepathic for?

Anyway, I was planning on using my abilities only when necessary. Or perhaps when either Anna or I were just purely stumped about either Zack or Cloud. (Which was 80 to 90% of the time, in case you were wondering.)

Zack walked over to stand next to me, looking at the dark stairwell. "Down we go?"

"Do we really have a choice?" I asked. "Let's go."

Zack volunteered to go down first (of course), and I went after him. Anna went after me, her hands back on my shoulders, and Cloud took the end of the line.

"Where do you think this leads?" Zack wondered aloud, his voice echoing quietly around us.

"Well, there've always been rumors going around about underground caves below the mansion," Cloud said, his voice echoing as well. "Guess this is how you get to 'em."

"Seems logical to me," Zack replied.

I kept one hand on Zack's back, and the other on the wall next to me. I didn't want to take any chance of tripping in the dark.

For a few moments, there was just the sound of our footsteps, the tip of my sheath tapping against the wall, and of the hilt of Zack's sword touching the wall every few steps.

The air became heavy and moist the farther down we went, and I could've sworn I heard water dripping.

Zack stopped walking, and it made us stop as well. I could just picture all of us in our little line, bumping into each other as we stopped -probably looking like little, clumsy chibis.

"What's up?" Anna asked.

"Another door," Zack answered.

"Can you open it?" I asked, peering around him. What good is that? I thought. You can't even see him in front of you. For all you know, you're staring at the wall!

"I think so," he said. "Hold on..."

There was a loud _clank_ -sounding something like a large metal handle being turned- and a rush of cool air hit us like a heavy sigh.

Light flickered into our view. We found its source to be well-placed torches hanging on the wall.

Can't get much more medieval than that, I thought.

We stepped out of the stairway, looking around. We were definitely in a cave.

The ground beneath our feet was dirt, dry in most places, and dark with moisture near the walls. The water-dripping sound was louder now. There were steps cut into the dirt a little ways away from us, and metal handrails had been put up along them. There were small lights strung on the walls, like you'd see in mines. The torches weren't exactly commonplace, but they added a nice dungeon atmosphere to the cave.

Except for the aforementioned dripping sound and our breathing, the cave was silent.

"You think Sephiroth's down here?" Cloud whispered.

"Yeah," Zack whispered back. "Somewhere." He stepped farther out from the door, and we followed.

We went down the first set of three steps, ending on another section of cave. We looked around for a few moments, seeing nothing new.

I was just about to suggest moving onto the next section, when I heard an animalistic screech, and a green lizard-thing holding a spear pounced down from the ceiling at us.

I almost screamed, not to mention had a heart attack, and I think Anna blacked out for a few moments.

I quickly regained my focus, and drew my katana, the _ching_ of the blade against the sheath raising familiar goosebumps on my skin.

I brought the sword up over my head, bringing it down on the lizard's arm that was holding the spear.

The lizard screeched again, clutching the stump that had once been an arm.

Please don't let this be one of those lizards that regenerates appendages, I silently prayed. Though I wasn't about to wait around for an answer.

I swung the sword again, running it right through the lizard's gut.

It screamed, then lay limp on the end of my blade.

I raised my foot and slid it back off my sword, the body falling to the dirt ground with a solid _thump_.

Just as I did that, there was another screech and a second lizard appeared to take the old one's place.

Why is it they always come in at least twos? I wondered, annoyed. Luckily, I didn't have to take out this one.

No, Zack had the pleasure instead. He quickly drew his sword and lunged at the creature, knocking its weapon from its claws. Before the lizard had time to react, Zack raised his sword again, and cleanly severed the lizard's head from its...uh, shoulders, I guess.

Zack looked at the lifeless body for a moment, then smiled at me. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

I smiled. "Thanks. You do nice work."

"Oh, I'm a professional."

"At decapitation?"

"Yep."

We laughed.

Then we turned to look at Anna and Cloud when they weren't laughing.

Even in the low light, I could tell that they both looked a little...green.

"Hey, you okay?" Zack asked.

No answer.

"Anna? Cloud?" I asked, waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Uh, yeah," Anna said, blinking furiously. "That was really romantic and all, but can we move on?"

"I second that," Cloud said. "I mean, uh, the moving-on part."

Zack and I looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at Anna and Cloud.

"Okay," Zack said. "Let's go."

We walked on by the dead lizards, and onto the third section.

Still nothing.

I put one hand on my hip, thinking. "Okay, he's gotta be here somewhere. I'm getting total Sephiroth vibes from this place."

Zack raised an eyebrow at me. "'Sephiroth vibes'?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Y'know, his emotions. Confusion, the desperation for answers..."

He was still looking at me strange.

"Part of the curse of being a girl, a'ight?"

"Whatever you say, Kiku," he said, shaking his head.

"Maybe we missed something," Cloud suggested.

"Right," Anna said. "It is kinda dark down here. Could it be we just overlooked something really obvious?"

"Yeah, maybe..." Zack mused. "Let's check over every inch of the sections."

"Okay," I said, nodding.

So we looked all around that section, scouring every rock and puddle we came across. Nothing.

We went back up the three steps to the second section.

Zack took the area with the dead lizards, Cloud took the end closest to the exit, Anna the end closest to the third section, and I took the wall along the right side.

All we had to report were bugs, roots, rocks, and water. Real exciting, huh?

"Kiku?"

I turned and looked at Zack, who was looking at a section of wall I'd just covered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You said you checked this wall, right?"

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding. "Why?"

He looked at me.

"What?"

"Okay, are you really that oblivious?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confusion clear on my voice.

"Cm'here," he said, waving me over.

I walked over to where he was standing.

He put his hands on my shoulders and faced me towards the wall. "Tell me what you see."

I blinked at the wall, seeing nothing but dark dirt. "Uh... Is this a trick question?"

He exhaled. "Look harder."

I leaned forward a little and squinted.

"I thought you said you had good night vision."

"I do!" I said, putting my hands on my hips and looking at him. "What the heck am I supposed to be seeing?"

He facepalmed, sighing. "Kiku. Take two steps forward."

Does he _want_ me to walk into the wall? I wondered. But I did as he said.

Suddenly, my foot slipped from under me and into empty space. I yelped and reached my hands out to grab onto something. They found a perch on something cold. Metal? A pipe?

I looked up, and looked down.

"Ohhhh!" I said, looking at Zack, my eyes wide in realization.

"Yeahhh..." he said in a "finally" way, nodding.

It was a ladder. I was hanging on a ladder...going down to who knows where.

I glared at Zack.

He smirked.

"You coulda killed me!"

"But I didn't," he said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. This time."

"Well, you can't win 'em all, Kiks."

I laughed softly and shook my head.

"Hey, Anna, Cloud. Kiku found us a ladder," he said mockingly.

"Oh, you're just hilarious," I said dryly.

"Good job, Kiku," Anna said, her and Cloud oblivious to all that had just happened.

"You okay?" Cloud asked. "Why are you hanging forwards off of it?"

"Uh..."

Zack smirked at me again.

"I was, uh..." Think fast, Kiks! I yelled at myself. "I was making sure it was stable enough to climb down!" I bounced up and down a little on the rung I was hanging on. "Yep, strong and sturdy. Shall I go first?"

"Well, since you're already there..." Zack was enjoying this far too much.

"Oh, hush, you," I snapped, turning myself around so I was facing the ladder.

"Or what? Ooh, are you gonna make me shut up again?" he asked hopefully.

I gave him a look. "If I didn't love you, I'd say 'In your dreams'."

He laughed. "Ah, Kiks, you have no idea..."

I facepalmed, shaking my head.

"That was more than we needed to know," Cloud said in the same tone he'd used that morning when he'd seen Zack and I together (if you recall that incident).

"More than we needed to know _ever_," Anna said, the same inflections in her voice.

"Amen, sister," I said, starting to climb down.

"Be careful, Kiku!" Anna called.

"Don't worry," Zack said. "She's safer down there."

"I heard that!" I called.

His laugh echoed down the dirt "tunnel" I was climbing down, and I shook my head.

More light entered my vision, and I looked over my shoulder. Great, I thought. A bigger cave.

I hopped down off the ladder, looking around. There were some metal doors, more lights strung on the walls, and all the usual cave amenities.

"See anything?" Cloud called.

"Just a bigger cave and more doors," I called back. "Come on down! It's okay!"

"Y'know, for a minute, I thought you were gonna say 'hunky-dory'," Anna said.

"It crossed my mind," I replied.

She laughed.

I stepped away from the ladder, looking around at the new cave. I could only see so far up ahead, and then the lights dimmed to darkness. I thought I saw more lights farther on ahead, but I could've been wrong.

I heard Cloud grunt softly as he jumped down from the ladder, and turned.

He stepped away from the ladder, looking around.

"Nice, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe if you're a bat."

I laughed softly.

"Zack Fair, you step on my hands and I'll kill you," Anna threatened, her voice closer now.

"I won't!" Zack snapped, annoyed that Anna had even thought that he would do such a thing.

Cloud walked back to the ladder as Anna reached the end of it. He put his hand out, and she put her hand on his shoulder, pushing off from the ladder. He gently put his hands on her waist, and set her down on the cave floor.

I smiled a little, looking away so they wouldn't see. It's so obvious, I thought. How can they not see it?

I'm really one to talk, aren't I? Didn't Anna and Clay say the same thing about Zack and I?

Anna looked around, a questioning look on her face. "Why would Sephiroth wanna come to a dismal place like this?"

"Who knows?" Zack said, landing on the ground with a quiet _thud_. "With Sephiroth, it's so difficult to tell."

"Got that right," I said, nodding. I looked at the rest of the group. "Well, forward into the gloomy cave?"

"Yep," Zack said. "Let's go."

**I don't know why, but those last couple lines remind me of Riley in **_**National Treasure**_**. "Okay, so who wants to go into the creepy tunnel of doom first?" xD I love Riley ^.^ Anyway, thoughts, comments? Shoot 'em at me!**


	35. Chapter 35

**LatteJazz, **_**shirimasen **_**loon**_** desu. Anata ka.**_** There, I used proper grammar xD Since you pretty much threatened me in that scary voice you use when you REALLY want something (eek -don't hurt me! xD), I PROMISE I'll start posting that story I was telling you about soon, 'kay? haha Until then, please keep enjoying your random, Cloud-loving persona appearing here in this story! heehee ^.^ By the wayyy, I would've thought you'd have some comments about the last chapter to make, hmm? hahaha I mean, I know you told me some already, but, yeah, anyway moving onnnn...**

**ShatterTheHeavens: No insult taken at all. I was pretty much insulting myself throughout the chapter, so, yeah xD Thanks for the review!**

**Sayonara: HAHAHA Riiigghhhttt hahaha I do that, sometimes, though... I just think, with Zack around, I wouldn't blow up as much... That's just a theory, though. I've got Italian, German, **_**and**_** Irish blood in me. Not to mention Dutch, Spanish, French, and a few other things. A very volatile mix, according to my friend, right there. Short tempers are in my blood xD HAHAHA Cave of DOOOOOOOM xD You crack me up ^.^ Yesh, quite evil... Evil, evil, evil haha Yeah, I think, by now, Zack and Kiku have scarred Anna and Cloud for iife hahaha (LatteJazz may argue differently, but you never can tell ^.^)**

**RennyPenny: YOU, my loverly reviewer, have just made it on the list of my favorite people. I seriously teared up when I read your review :'D Thank you so much! I went running around the house telling my whole family, including my cats and dog -much to their chagrin. Not to mention all my friends on Facebook XD Yes...Kiku is just a **_**little bit**_** blonde sometimes xD Thank you so much! I shall make you a cookie. A big one. Like, five feet wide. Or something. Hmm...I'm gonna need a bigger oven... Anywhoo, THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**

**A'ight, on with the chapter here ^.^**

**So you know when you're playing games (like **_**Crisis Core**_**), and you get a totally random item at the end of a battle (like "Coffin Keys")? And you think, "When the heck am I gonna need -in this case- the keys to a coffin in this game?" Well, Kiku and Anna wonder the same thing, so don't feel bad xD**

**Enjoy the chapter, all you loverly readers and reviewers! (Yes, ShatterTheHeavens, this means you! ^.^)**

**-Chapter 35-**

_Zack_

The lights slowly dimmed as we went farther into the cave. Luckily, we didn't have to stay in the dark for long thanks to more lights.

"Geez, this place goes on forever," Anna said, looking around. Her voice echoed quietly off the dirt walls of the cave, replaying her comment at least four times before it faded.

"No joke," Kiku agreed, her voice echoing the same way. "It's like the black hole of caves or something. And what's with all these doors? What's behind 'em?"

"Well, seeing as how we're in an underground gave beneath Shinra Manor looking for Sephiroth...I don't wanna know," Cloud said.

"Ah, come on, man," I said, poking Cloud in the shoulder. "Where's your spirit of adventure?"

"Back up with the sunlight," he replied, discouraged.

"Well, I _do_ want to see what's behind those doors," Kiku said. She skipped away from the group and over to one of the doors.

"What makes you think they'd actually be-"

Kiku pushed down a big handle on the door, and it swung open.

"-open...?" Cloud finished as Kiku grinned at us.

"Come on! Let's see what's in here!"

"Might as well," I said, following her.

"Uh..." Anna said. "S-Someone should stay out here... You know, in case Sephiroth comes by...?"

"Uh, yeah, we're going in," Cloud said quickly, following me.

"Huh? Whaa? " Anna cried. She sighed, annoyed, and followed us.

I guess Cloud was more afraid of Sephiroth than any monster that might've been behind those doors.

"Hmm," Kiku said, looking around.

"Well, what else did we expect to find underground?" I said.

Inside the door were two wide stone steps leading up to a stone platform. On the platform were four...coffins.

"Kiku, why did you HAVE to look in here, and why did you HAVE to find the door open? !" Anna whimpered, hiding behind Cloud.

"Curiosity got the better of me," she said, walking over to a coffin.

"Don't touch it!" Anna hissed.

"Why not?" Kiku asked. "It's not like there's anything alive in it."

"My point!" Anna shot back.

Kiku rolled her eyes and put her hands on the lid.

Cloud and Anna flinched away, taking a couple steps back.

"Oh, come on," I said, shaking my head. "Kiku's right. Whatever's in there is long dead. What are you two so worried about?"

"You ever heard of zombies, Zack?" Anna said in her "duh" way.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, yeesh..." I said under my breath, going over by Kiku.

She was trying to push the lid off the coffin, but it wouldn't budge. She noticed me watching her and gave me a look. "No, Zack, I don't think this coffin lid _pushes in_," she said dryly.

I laughed. "I wasn't even thinking that, but alright..."

She shook her head and looked back at the coffin. She ran her hand over the lid, stopping at what looked like a lock. "What the..." she said quietly. "You need a key to get into a coffin?"

Key? I wondered. Coffin?

"Why would you put a lock on a coffin...? Unless you buried something valuable with the-" She stopped short when she looked at me. Or, rather, what I was holding in my hand.

"Forgot I had this," I said.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "And just what are you doing carrying a coffin key around?"

I shrugged.

"Where'd you even get that?"

"I dunno. But let's see if it works while we're here."

She shrugged. "Okay."

I put the key in the lock. It fit. I turned the key. The lock clicked.

Kiku and I looked at each other, wide-eyed. We looked back at the coffin, and put our hands on it. Slowly and carefully, we slid back the lid.

"You guys are insane!" Anna whispered loudly.

We looked inside.

"Uh..." Kiku said. "Do you hear what I hear?"

"Is that...?"

It was. It was snoring.

"Someone's sleeping in this coffin?" she whispered.

"Looks that way," I said, my eyes wide in shock.

"Close it, quick!" Anna advised.

We slid the lid back closed, and Kiku grabbed the key out of the lock.

I held my hand out to take it back, but she shook her head. "What?" I asked. "I can't have my coffin key back?"

"Nope," she replied, grinning. "I think I'll hang onto it for a while..." She put it in her pocket, jumped down the stone steps, and walked over to Anna and Cloud, asking them if they were okay. She glanced over her shoulder at me. "If you want the key back right away, Zack, you're gonna have to search me for it..." she said in her singsong way. Then she went back to asking about Anna and Cloud's emotional and mental states.

I looked at her for a moment, suppressing a grin into a smile. She's really something else, I thought.

Then I looked back at the coffin, wondering why on earth someone was sleeping in it. Oh, well, I thought. To each his own...I guess...

"Kiku Oshiro!" Anna scolded. "You better promise never to go looking in any more coffins as long as you live, okay?"

Kiku smirked. "Yes, mother."

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So, there was seriously someone sleeping in that coffin?" Cloud asked, looking at me as I got closer.

"Yeah," I said. "Weird, huh?"

"Really weird," Cloud said, nodding.

"Well, I think we should get outta here before whoever Sleeping Beauty is wakes up," I said.

"Right," Kiku said. "I mean, for all we know, it's a vampire. Mwahahaha!" she laughed as she walked out.

The three of us looked at each other and started laughing.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out to be a vampire, Kiks," I said as we followed her back out into the main cave.

She laughed and looked at me. "Well, you never know. One of these days I may just sprout fangs and jump you all."

"I don't know about Cloud and Anna, but I, for one, wouldn't mind that," I said with a grin.

She grinned back (but was blushing a little). "Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

We all chuckled, the sound echoing and amplifying back at us.

**;;;;;**

With our tomb exploration over, we continued on through the cave, looking for anything that would show us we were on the right track. We didn't even really know what the right track was, so...we were pretty much looking for anything. Relatively speaking.

I kept wondering why exactly Sephiroth would've come down to the underground caves. What would he possibly be looking for down there? What answers could he possibly find?

Well, if Kiku -a total outsider- could find out about the experiments performed on herself simply by hacking into Shinra's mainframe (That was simple? !), and knew that she could find information there, then Sephiroth -a SOLDIER 1st Class- probably knew better places to find information about himself, like the caves beneath Shinra Manor.

Finally, finally, we reached the end of the tunnel. And found yet another door.

Anna approached it first, looking at a sign next to the door. She brushed away some dirt with her hand, squinting at the piece of metal. "Shinra Manor Basement Facilities," she read. She shrugged. "We came all this way, so we might as well go inside."

I felt a chill go up my spine, and I knew it wasn't because of the dank atmosphere of the cave.

"You okay, Zack?" Cloud asked.

"I'm fine," I said. I cleared my throat. "I...I think I should go on by myself." I glanced at Kiku, waiting for a reaction. And I knew she was going to have one.

Kiku put her hands on her hips and gave me a look. "Are we going to go through that again?"

"I mean it, Kiku."

"You always mean it," she said, her voice quiet. She nodded. "But I understand."

"I mean...you aren't in uniform. And someone has to stay behind to watch out for you and Anna," I said, glancing sideways at Cloud.

Cloud started. "Huh? ! Me?"

"Yes, you," I said, smiling. "You _are_ a Shinra infantryman, are you not?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So are you just going to leave these two defenseless girls here, wide open for a monster attack?"

"HEY!" Kiku and Anna snapped in unison.

I laughed. "Just kidding. But, really, Cloud," I said, "I have a feeling Sephiroth's on the other side of that door, and I know how to handle him. At least, I think I do. Anyway, I think it'd just be best if you three stay here. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Anna said, rolling her eyes. "The SOLDIER 1st Class knows best."

I smirked. "So you'll be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Kiku said, smiling.

I gave her a look. "Kiks, no more opening coffins."

She snapped her fingers. "Darn it..."

I laughed. "Okay. I'll be back. Hopefully, with Sephiroth." I turned and put my hand on the door, cranking down on the metal handle. The door swung out, revealing -what looked like- a dark hallway that led to another door.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. Come on, Zack, I told myself. It's just Sephiroth.

HA! Who am I kidding? Sephiroth could squash me like a bug.

I turned back and looked at Kiku.

She blinked at me, her head tilted in confusion.

I blinked at her for a moment. Then I quickly crossed over to her, put my arms around her, and pressed my lips to hers.

I could feel that she was surprised. In fact, she still looked surprised when I pulled back. She just looked at me, her blue-green eyes wide.

I smiled, then turned back to the dark hallway.

Okay, I thought. _Now_ I can handle Sephiroth.

_Kiku_

Well, what _were_ we supposed to do while we waited in the cave for Zack? Sit on the ground and twiddle our thumbs? I don't think so. Besides, I still had the coffin key, didn't I?

Anna and Cloud refused to come with me, and stayed near the entrance. I was fine with that. I figured it would give them a chance to talk. Maybe Cloud would finally say something to her, you never know. I mean, not that that cave was the..._ideal_ place to profess your love, but...

Anyway, my coffin-searching wasn't all that interesting. Most of them were empty, or whatever had been inside had almost turned to dust. I had been expecting something a little more exciting, like a body buried with jewels, or a note in a pocket that revealed the answer to some mystery or something...

I think I'd read too many detective stories or something, to think that anything like that might happen. I mean, what was I thinking?

Why are there even coffins down here? I wondered. Doesn't everyone return to the LIfestream when they die? What's the purpose of coffins if there are never any bodies to bury?

The infitie amount of unanswered questions about our fair (no pun intended) planet continued to astound me. Daily.

_Zack_

I walked down the short hallway and stopped at a wooden door. It looked just like any wooden door you'd find in an average house, which I thought was a little strange. This was supposed to be the basement facilities, right? Anyway, I opened the door.

The room on the other side looked something like a library. It was so filled with shelves of books that there was barely room to walk between them. All kinds of books were set on the shelves: fiction, non-fiction, science fiction, romance... Then there was -I guess what you'd call- a "reference" section. Some looked like hand-written journals.

That's where I found Sephiroth. He was pacing in front of a desk in the middle of the "library", book in hand. He was murmuring to himself as he read.

"A life form in a state of suspended animation, excavated from a 2,000-year-old stratum," he read. "Professor Gast named this life form Jenova..." He turned a page. "Date: X/X/XX - Jenova verified as Ancient..." He turned another page. "Date: X/X/XX - Jenova Project approved. Mako Reactor 1 authorized for use."

He turned and walked over to the desk, looking at the wall in front of him now. "My mother's name, Jenova... The Jenova Project... Could this be a coincidence?" he wondered aloud, turning back to the book. He flipped a few more pages, searching for answers he so desperately needed.

Then he stopped and hung his head a little. "Professor Gast... Why didn't you tell me? Why...did you die?"

I wondered why Sephiroth hadn't acknowledged me or said anything to me, even though I was sure he'd noticed me standing there. Maybe he was just so caught up in his own thoughts that he _hadn't_ seen me.

I took a couple steps forward. "Sephiro-"

"I would like to be alone," he cut in, his voice colder than the cave I'd just walked out of.

I sighed, almost glaring at him. "Fine, then," I said simply, quietly. And I turned and walked out of the library.

I wondered why I didn't stay, ask him what he'd found out...ask if I could help. Maybe I thought that Sephiroth could figure it out for himself, and it really _was_ best to just leave him alone. At any rate, I didn't want to get him angry.

I walked back down the hallway, and opened the door to the cave.

Cloud and Anna were standing near the door still, and looked at me when I walked out. But...where was Kiku?

I got my answer when a familiar pair of blue-green eyes peeked out at me from inside a door farther up the cave.

"What's the little cave creature doing?" I asked Cloud and Anna, laughing a little.

"Oh, just doing exactly what you told her not to," Anna said nonchalantly.

"Tattle-tale!" Kiku hissed, her voice carrying down the cave to us.

Anna stuck her tongue out at her and laughed.

Kiku stepped out of the room she'd been in and shuffled over to us. "Not like I was grave-robbing or anything..."

I put my fist on my hips, pretending to be angry with her. "I thought I told you not to open any more coffins."

"Curiosity got the better of me," she said simply. "And boredom."

I couldn't have been gone five minutes, I thought. She must have as short an attention span as me.

"Please don't be mad at me...?" She looked up at me, her eyes wide, pleading, and her lower lip jutted out a little in a pout.

I tried to keep up the facade that I was "angry with her," but I just couldn't. I sighed. "Oh, alright, I forgive you. Just turn off the puppy-dog pout."

"Yes!" she said, pumping her fist in the air.

I laughed. "By the way, I'm going to be needing that coffin key back." I held my hand out. "So hand it over."

She folded her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you remember what I said before?" She grinned a little when I felt my face flush slightly. "That's what I thought. Sooo...? How badly do you want it back?"

I cleared my throat. Kiku, I thought at her. Not...here.

She looked at me for a moment, then sighed, dropping her arms to her side. "Fine. It's in my pocket. Now you don't have to 'search me'," she said, making air quotes. She dropped her arms again, her hands slapping her thighs. "You happy now?"

I laughed softly and stepped closer. I reached my hand into her pants pocket, and closed my fingers around the key. I looked at her as I took it back.

I couldn't read the expression on her face, but her cheeks were slightly flushed.

I smiled. You asked for it, I thought at her.

When she blushed even more, I knew she'd heard me.

"Thanks," I said.

She looked away and mumbled something like a "You're welcome."

I smiled. "Come on, let's get back up to the light of day." I grabbed her and swung her around my back.

She yelped and grabbed on quickly with her arms and legs, just like she had a couple nights before. "Stop doing that!" she scolded as she tried to catch her breath, her nervousness and embarrassment quickly forgotten.

"Sorry," I said, smirking.

She grinned back and kissed me on the cheek. "Okay, let's go."

Anna and Cloud fell into step next to me, and we started heading back towards the ladder.

"Did you find Sephiroth?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Mm-hmm," I said.

"What was he doing?" Anna asked.

"Well, there's like a whole library down there. He was looking through old files and journals and things... Something about Jenova and a professor named Gast..." I shook my head. "I don't know. But, at any rate, he said he wanted to be alone, so that's just how we're going to leave him."

"For how long?" Kiku asked.

I shrugged. "As long as it takes, I guess." I sighed. "As long as it takes."

_Kiku_

We made it back to the ladder and proceeded to climb back up it.

I went first, then Cloud came up after me. When Anna came up, Cloud helped her off the ladder again.

I had to smile again. Seriously, I thought, something needs to happen here.

When Zack came up, we went over to the exit door, and climbed back up the stone stairwell into Shinra Manor. And then we left Shinra Manor and went back into town. Simple as that.

I wonder how long Sephiroth is going to stay down there, I thought as we walked along the trail back to town. How long _can_ he stay down there? I'm not really sure what he's looking for, but how does he know the answer is in that library? What if it's somewhere else altogether? Will he just keep searching and searching until he finds it?

More importantly, if he _does_ find the answer...how will he react to it?

**LatteJazz, you may have noticed that I made a teeny-tiny reference to that plot bunny we were talking about :)**

**Okay, so what'd you all think? Let me know! Thanks again to everyone for the reviews! :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**LatteJazz, I'M UPDATING _BANZAI! _x] And to all of you (including you, LatteJazz) I'll try to get better about updating. I get writing on other things, and then I look up and realize I haven't updated in **_**five days**_**. *sweatdrop* My bad! I'll try to do better so you all can have your story fix! haha :)**

**Woooooo! Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Pinku-chan, ShatterTheHeavens, RennyPenny, and Sayonara Yasashii Akumu, THANK YOU ^.^**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Hahahaha! Thanks :D Yeah, that's what I'd be worried about, going coffin-hunting. I'd be afraid of the ZOMBEHS O.O haha BAHAHA! Such a Vincent thing to do, i'nt it? xD I wish I'd thought of that! Just like, Vincent: *sits up, points* "Ancient." *lays back in coffin and goes to sleep* xDDD Thanks so much, my friend! :D**

**Sayonara: I usually can't write fluff, or, when I do, I don't find it fluffy, so thank youuu! :D haha Yesh, Vincent is a vampireeee! Well, that's my theory on how he looks, like, twenty-something and is really in his fifties O.o xD Thanks for the review! :D**

**Okay, randomness follows, but I feel it's somewhat important *sweatdrop***

**So, figuring a timeline here, I'm saying that Anna probably moved away from Gongaga (and to Nibelheim) when she was about five, which meant Zack was somewhere around seven. The time span is so weird in Crisis Core, but I guess Zack is 19 at this point...? Otherwise, he wouldn't be twenty-three after all the other stuff happens. (I won't give details for those who haven't played the game, or haven't reached that point yet. Those of you who have, you know what I'm talking about haha) Am I semi-correct on that, people-who-know-better-than-I? Anywhoo, so that means Cloud would've been about five when Anna moved to Nibelheim. Just thought I'd clear that up!**

**(Who said they were wondering about it, you crazy, rambling woman? ! xD)**

**Kind of a shorter chapter, but I hope you all like it nonetheless! Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone! :D**

**Okayyy, story time ^.^**

**-Chapter 36-**

_Kiku_

Since it was still pretty early in the day, and since we had nothing else to do, we all went back with Anna to her house. We figured it was more fun than hanging out in our room at the inn all day, right?

Anna opened the front door, swinging it wide open as we all followed her in. "Mom!" she called. "Got some people here you might wanna see!"

"Anna, what are you-?" Mrs. Lockheart stopped her question short when she saw us standing there. She gasped. "Zachary? Cloud? Oh my goodness!" She was practically giddy. She quickly crossed the room, her arms spread wide, expectant for hugs.

"Hey, Mrs. L," Zack said as she hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Oh, how long has it been? It must be twelve years at least!" She leaned back and smiled at him. "Well, look at you. You've grown into a handsome, strong young man, Zachary."

Zakc chuckled, smiling at her.

"Kiku certainly is a lucky young lady."

I shot Anna a look. You TOLD your MOM? I screeched at her (telepathically, of course).

Anna grinned at me. _What? She likes Zack! And she likes you, too. Plus she would've figured it out eventually anyway, so I just saved her the trouble of putting two and two together._

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

From the look on Zack's face, he knew Anna and I had been, uh...communicating.

"And you're in SOLDIER, too!"

"1st Class," he said proudly.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

It was almost like she was his mother instead of Anna's.

She looked at him, a hint of worry in her eyes. She gently touched her fingertips to the scars on his cheek. "Oh, my. What happened here?"

"Oh, that?" Zack asked calmly. "It's nothing. Just a couple battle scars. Don't worry, I'm alright."

"Well, as long as you're doing your best to be safe. I mean, SOLDIER is hardly the safest job in the world, isn't it?"

"Right," Zack replied, laughing softly.

Mrs. Lockheart turned away from Zack and smiled at Cloud. "Oh, Cloud, dear," she said, hugging him.

"Good to see you, Mrs. Lockheart," Cloud said, hugging her back.

"Nibelheim has missed you," she said with a smile. "And you're with Shinra, too?"

"Yeah," he said. He looked sort of embarrassed about something. "I'm, uh...an infantryman."

"Well, you just gotta keep working your way up, right? You'll get there someday," she said.

Cloud smiled at her. "Thanks, Mrs. Lockheart."

She looked at him. "I see your hair hasn't changed much... Do me a favor and don't go near any chocobo pens while you're here. It might upset the birds."

Cloud looked annoyed and we all laughed.

"I'm only kidding, Cloud."

"Mm-hmm," he said, unconvinced.

She smiled and shook her head a little. "I see the past two years have been good to you, Cloud. You're not that wide-eyed little boy anymore. Now you're a handsome young man, working to fulfill your dreams." She hugged him again.

Cloud looked shocked, but hugged her back anyway.

"Well, now that all the greetings are out of the way, who's up for lunch?" Mrs. Lockheart walked over to the two doors near Anna's staircase, and knocked on them. "Grace! Cheryl! Lunch! And we have guests, so you'd better not still be in your pajamas!"

We all laughed a little.

"Knowing them, they probably still are," Anna said quietly.

Grace and Cheryl appeared a few moments later -fully dressed.

"You girls probably don't remember Zack," Mrs. L said to them. "He was Anna's friend back in Gongaga."

"Hey, Zack," they said.

"Hi," Zack replied, waving a little.

"And you know Cloud," Mrs. L said.

"Yeah, the chocobo head," Grace said as she walked into the dining room.

Cloud sighed and hung his head as we laughed.

Grace smirked happily at her remark.

Anna patted Cloud on the shoulder, apologizing for her family and comforting him all at the same time. And then she shot Grace a look that should've turned her into a puddle of goo right then and there.

We spent the rest of the afternoon and evening at Anna's, eating and talking and laughing. You won't believe what Mr. Lockheart said when he got home that evening and said hello to Zack and Cloud. Well, Cloud, really. Seems he didn't remember Cloud as well as his wife did.

Mr. Lockheart finished shaking their hands, then turned to Anna and said, "Isn't this the lemon-head you've been rambling about for the past however many years?"

Zack and I burst out laughing.

Cloud looked at us, confused. He hadn't heard Mr. L's comment.

Anna's face flushed red, and she shot the two of us a look.

"I'm sorry," I said, laughing. "We don't mean to laugh."

Zack stopped long enough to say, "But if we'd held that in, our teeth would've exploded."

That sent us into another laughing fit, followed by Cloud asking what was so funny. That was followed by Anna glaring at Zack and I some more, and telling her Dad not to give her friends fruit-based references.

It felt a little strange, being so comfortable in that home -laughing and talking like I'd been there for years instead of just a couple days. I hadn't felt comfortable in a home in a long time.

To be able to sit in a house with the people I loved... To be able to sit and laugh and just forget about everything outside that house... It was one of the most amazing things I'd ever experienced. I felt loved, and that was a feeling I knew I would never be able to get over, or take for granted.

I wanted to stay at Anna's forever -all of us-, and never have to go back out and deal with Sephiroth, and Genesis, and Hollander, and all the other stuff that had been going on. But, of course, that was impossible. I knew it was, and yet I wished for it anyway. I knew from experience that I couldn't escape into a fantasy and just forget about reality. We had to go back to the inn and start discussing what we were going to do about Sephiroth.

But...it seemed Zack had other plans in mind. I knew, because he was grinning.

"What's that look for?" I asked him as the four of us stepped outside Anna's house.

"You've got a scheme going, I can tell," Anna said, giving him a look.

He just kept on grinning, slowly turning his head to look at the two of us.

Anna and I looked at each other, then back at Zack. "What is it?" we asked together.

Cloud looked terrified. Did he know what Zack had in mind? Or maybe he just knew that the look Zack had on his face usually meant trouble.

"Oh, nothing," Zack said. "Just a little...idea I have." He looked at Anna. "Anna, can Kiku stay the night here?"

She blinked at him. "Uh...I don't see why not. But...why?"

"But I'd have to get my things from the inn," I said. "_Why_ am I staying the night at Anna's?"

"You'll see," Zack said, a singsong edge in his voice. "C'mon. Let's go back and get your things, Kiks."

Anna, Cloud, and I looked at each other quizzically, then followed Zack.

Cloud jogged to catch up with Zack, falling into step next to him. They talked to each other quietly, occasionally glancing back at us.

Anna leaned over to me. "Can't you just read his mind and figure out what he's got planned?" she whispered.

I exhaled. "I could, but I have a feeling we don't want to know."

_Zack_

"You can't wimp out, Cloud!" I said.

We were back at the inn, and Anna and Kiku had already left. Now I had to get Cloud on board with my plan.

"No way!" he shot back, his eyes wide in fear. "I won't do it! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" he cried, shaking his head, his blonde spikes flurrying around on his head.

"But it won't be _that_ difficult!" I insisted. "C'mon, like you've never been on a..."

He looked at me, half-sitting on the footboard of his bed, then shifted his gaze to the floor.

I stared at him, mouth agape. "You never _have_ been on a date before!"

He sighed. "Yeah, okay?" he said, throwing his arms up in the air and smacking them back down on the footboard. "YES, I, Cloud Strife, have never been on a date before. THERE, I said it!"

I blew out a breath, running a hand through my hair.

"Besides...I'm not even good enough to get into SOLDIER. So why would she go on a date with me even if I did ask her?"

I sighed and walked over to him. "Man, you gotta relax."

He gave a half-chuckle. "No, that's your department."

I shook my head. "No, really. Anna doesn't care whether or not you're in SOLDIER. She cares about you, not your position in the company. She's proud of you, and of the fact that you're an infantryman."

"Yeah?" he said, unconvinced. "And just how do you know that?"

I smiled a little. "Because I got at least five letters a month from her when she moved here, telling me all about this boy with blonde spiky hair that she was obsessed with."

Cloud's face flushed red and he looked at me. "R-Really?" he stuttered.

"Would I lie to you?" I asked. I looked at him for a moment, then exhaled. "Look, I know Anna doesn't really seem like the...'go-on-a-date' kind of girl, but...I have a feeling she'd make an exception for someone she really liked," I said, poking him in the shoulder.

"Well..." He looked away. "You...you might be right..."

"Of course I'm right," I said, smiling. "Now all you gotta do is ask her."

All the color drained from his face. "Oh, yeah," he said dryly. "That'll be a snap."

"That's the spirit!"

He sighed and fell backwards onto his bed, his feet dangling over the footboard. "How come it sounds so easy when _you_ say it?"

I chuckled and looked at him. "It's an art form." I shrugged. "And I never said it wouldn't be hard for me either. I doubt Kiku's ever been on a date -just because of her past living situation-, so she'll probably be a little hesitant about this, too."

He looked at me. "But why now? Why this sudden...epiphany?"

"Well, we can't just sit around waiting for Sephiroth to come out of the basement, now can we? What if he's in there for a week? We'd get so bored, we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves!"

"Well, you're right about that..."

"And aren't Kiku's and Anna's birthdays this week?"

Cloud looked at me, as if surprised that I knew this. "Yeah...Anna's is in three days."

"And Kiku's is in four," I said. "See? We'll figure out this double-date thing, and then we'll each do something for their birthdays. This is perfect."

Cloud sat up and looked at me, pulling his legs underneath him. "Zack. May I remind you that this is not Midgar. Nibelheim isn't exactly known for-"

"I know, I know, it's a small town. But we can't leave Nibelheim. We'll be charged with abandoning our mission, and that could mean very bad things."

Cloud nodded.

"Don't worry," I said, waving my hand dismissvely. "We'll figure this out!"

_Kiku_

"Well, I mean, I was getting a vibe about something, but..."

"But you didn't actually read his thoughts, so there's no way of knowing for sure," Anna finished.

"Yeah," I said.

Anna sighed, falling back on her bed.

I leaned against the metal footboard, sighing as well. "Guys confuse the daylights outta me."

"And, lucky you, you fell in love with one of the most confusing ones."

I hit her with my pillow and she laughed.

"But you've got the whole mind-reading thing now! You can figure guys out!"

I laughed once. "Trust me. Reading guys' minds does _not_ help to understand them in any way." Then a thought hit me. "Wait... Anna, isn't your birthday in three days?"

"And your birthday's the day after that, isn't it?" she asked, sitting up and pointing at me.

We blinked at each other for a few moments.

"Those little sneaks!" we said in unison, then we fell back on her bed, laughing.

Anna looked at me. "If we're right...do you really think Cloud will go along with it?"

I smiled at her. "If you go along with it, I'm sure he will."

She smiled. "You really think so?"

I nodded. "I know so. Plus I know Zack can convince anyone of anything."

Anna grinned. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Ah!" I cried in shock. I hit her with my pillow again, which set us on another laughing spell.

We were still laughing when we crawled under the blankets on the bed, and turned to face each other.

"We really are lucky," I said.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "We _are_ lucky."

Then our eyes closed, and we drifted off into sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

**Random bit of trivia: In reality, the real "Anna" and my birthdays are only about a week apart! :) ****(_You call that trivia?_ Well, _I_ thought it was interesting!) xD**

**Anywhooooo...'til the next chapter! ^.^ _Ja mata!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Oh, geez... I fail, seriously. I'm going to get better about this, I swear. The past couple weeks have just been...in a word, crazy. I finally got a chance (at one in the morning...) to update -.-' Feel free to hit me for making you wait so long for another chapter. And feel free to hit me again when I apologize that it's such a short chapter. Which should be righttt aboutttt...now. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! *braces for hits from readers* xD**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Your reviews always make me smile :) Yes, Zack can only be up to no good... Makes me think of the Marauder's Map in **_**Harry Potter**_**. The havoc Zack could wreak with a thing like that... hahaha Aww, thank you so much! :3**

**Sayonara: The Yogi-bear thing killed me xDD I can just picture Zack creeping around stealing picnic baskets XD LONG-LOST CHOCOBO FAMILY! ZOMG I died again XDDD Hilariously scary is right! XD Thanks for the review! :3 You're nice and full of awesomeness, too ^.^**

**run4life: First off (heh): ZOMG THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :D Yayyyy! A ZackxOC fan! Fans unite, yesh! ^.^ That's awesome that I posted that chapter on your birthday! What a coinkeedink! (However the crap you spell that xD) Heh, yeah. I just started on chapter 50 the other night. (LatteJazz, if you're reading this, don't kill me. You're the one who said you'd read it as I updated like everyone else! xD) Now that that's out of the way... Thank you so, so, SOOO much! Your review made me smile so big :3 You're awesome, really.**

**So, yeah, new updater! run4life! And she read the whole thing (to date) in two days! ^.^ Thanks again, everyone, for your reviews! I'll try to get better about updating between staying up late procrastinating on homework (among other things...) And, also again, sorry for the short chapter! The next one's longer, I promise!**

**Until then, enjoy! :)**

**-Chapter 37-**

_Kiku_

Anna and I were woken up the next morning by my cell phone ringing.

If you're wondering where I got the cell phone and when: Anna and Clay got it for me after I came back from the Modeoheim mission. Just in case I ran off again. There were only four people besides myself who knew the number. Anna (who was laying right next to me, so it couldn't be her), Clay (I had no idea why she'd be calling me), Cloud (No chance of it being him), and Zack, of course.

And we have a winner.

"Who is it?" Anna asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"It's Zack," I said, leaning over the edge of the bed to pull my phone out of my bag.

"How do you know?" Anna asked, sitting up.

"Process of elimina-" I was cut off when I fell out of the bed and onto the rug on Anna's floor.

I inhaled sharply and rubbed my head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow..." I breathed, sucking in another breath.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, fine," I said, pulling out my phone. "I've had worse." I flipped my phone open. I was right. "Hey, Zack," I said, trying to push away the throbbing that was now in my head. "What's up?"

"Not you, obviously," he said, chuckling.

I yawned. "What gave me away? The groggy voice or my unbrushed hair that I can _hear_ right now?"

He laughed. "Sorry to wake you guys up."

"Nah, it's okay," I said. "We were gonna get up anyway."

"Liarrr," Anna droned, her head now hidden under a pillow.

I laughed a little. "What's goin' on?" I asked.

I could practically hear him grinning. Either that, or he was smiling excitedly. It was difficult to tell just over the phone.

"Okay, don't ask any questions. Just follow these instructions, okay?"

"Um, okay," I said, now thoroughly curious as to what the instructions would be. And where they would lead.

"You and Anna need to be at the restaraunt around the corner from the inn at five this evening. Okay? Anna will know which one it is."

I shifted the phone away from my mouth. "Zack says we need to be at the restaraunt around the corner from the inn at five tonight. You game?"

"Ah, I know the one he's talking about," she mumbled. "Yep, I'm in."

I tilted the phone back to speak into it. "We're in," I said. "We'll be there."

"Great," Zack said, the smile clear in his voice.

I heard a voice in the background, and it sounded like Cloud.

"What?" Zack asked him. "You sure? ...Okay. One sec. Kiks?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Cloud wants to talk to Anna."

"'Kay, I'll revive her. One sec..." I stood from the floor and leaned over to put my hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna," I said, shaking her gently.

"What?" she asked sleepily, her head now covered with three pillows.

"Zack says Cloud wants to talk to you."

She popped her head up from under the mountain so fast, that the pillows scattered in every direction. One even hit me in the face.

"He wants to talk to me?" She uttered a noise that could only be described as a squeal. "Gimme, gimme!"

I laughed. "Okay, here she is."

I held the phone out to her, and she quickly snatched it away, pressing it to her ear. "Cloud?"

I turned and walked over to Anna's vanity mirror, looking at my head where it had hit the floor. I didn't see any spots of red, so I figured I hadn't broken my skull or anything. A very good thing, since it seemed Anna and I had dates-

"What?" Anna asked incredulously, her brown eyes wide.

I looked at her in the mirror, wondering what Cloud was saying to her.

"I- Yes, of course I will! I'd love to!" She giggled. (I felt a little weirded out to hear her giggling. Then I remembered that she was talking to Cloud. Perhaps it wasn't as unusual as I'd thought.) "I don't know why you thought I'd say otherwise, Cloud." She smiled widely. "Yeah. O-okay. I'll see you then. I'll put Kiku back on. ...Okay. Bye."

I walked back over and took the phone back from her, touching it to my ear. "What was that all about?"

"Search me," Zack replied. "Why don't you ask her about it? This is the most I've ever seen Cloud smile."

I laughed a little. "I'll be sure to do that. But, anyway, so I'll see you tonight?"

"You bet," he said.

"Okay. Bye. I love you."

I knew he was smiling again. "I love you, too, Kiks. Bye."

I smiled and closed my phone, exhaling. Then I looked at Anna. "So, what happened?"

Anna smiled, then jumped up onto her knees and threw her arms around my neck. "Cloud asked me out! He said he wanted to ask me himself! Can you believe it? !" She squealed, bouncing up and down on her bed and flailing her arms about madly.

"I believe it," I said, smiling. So Cloud's finally making his move, I thought. Wonder when he'll tell Anna how he really feels. Assuming I'm positive _I_ know how he feels.

_Zack_

"Now, see? Was that so hard?"

Cloud glared at me.

I chuckled. "Hey, you got the hard part out of the way."

He sighed. "Yeah, now I'm onto another hard part: The actual date."

"Ah, don't worry about it," I said. "The more you worry, the more uptight you'll be. Just think about getting to spend the evening with Anna. As your date." I grinned.

The color drained from his face, and he shook his head. "This is ridiculous..."

"Are you forgetting that Anna said 'yes'?" I asked.

"No, but-!"

"So stop worrying! Yeesh, Cloud! The fact that she said 'yes' proves she likes you back, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly. "It's just..." He sighed, looking out the window, early morning sunshine streaming in through it.

"Just what?" I asked, looking at him.

He smiled a little, then shook his head. "Never mind. It'll keep." He looked at me. "So...what's the plan?"

_Kiku_

Anna and I barely left her room all that morning and afternoon. She was stressing about this, and I was worried about that, and we were both fed up with figuring out what to wear.

Having never been on a date, and having never had to dress up for anything, made this a most perplexing problem.

Anna, of course, owned dresses and the like. She just didn't particularly like wearing them.

Here inlies the problem. Or problems.

"But you look so cute in this one!" Anna insisted, holding up the dress I had tried on a few minutes ago.

I ran a hand through my wet hair (Anna and I had both showered first; simple step one), sighing. "I dunno... I've never really been a...dress sort of person."

Actually, that wasn't totally true. I loved the thought of wearing dresses and skirts and feeling pretty. But I was supposed to be tough, kick-butt Kiku. It wasn't exactly easy to fight monsters in a dress. And my scars... It wasn't like I wanted to hide them, but I didn't want to "show them off" -so to speak- either.

But...could I forget about all that? At least for one night?

I looked at the dress Anna was holding again. It was a simple summer dress, never been worn (of course). It was all different colors. Almost tie-dyed, you might say. There were rhinestones following the designs along the hem of the dress (which hit just above my knees), and following the shape of a cross on the top.

[AN: I own the dress that I'm describing, and it's quite difficult to describe... Sorry!]

"It's so you!" Anna continued to insist. "It's so different!"

I scrunched my mouth up to one side, then brushed my wet bangs out of my face. "Okay. I'll wear that one."

She smiled widely. "Yay! One outfit choice down!"

She picked up my old blue sneakers from where they were sitting next to her bed, and put them next to the vanity chair. She then hung the dress over the back of the chair.

"Now what the heck am I gonna do for clothes?" she said, standing in front of her closet.

I shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever you feel comfortable in, I guess," I said.

She thought for a moment, then looked down at herself. "...Pajamas?"

I laughed. "Not on a first date," I said.

She shook her head. "Come on, Kiks! Help me out here!"

"Okay, okay." I stood from the bed and walked over to her closet. I looked at her clothes for a few moments, then started pushing hangers to the side to get to certain pieces.

I pulled out a dark pair of straight-leg jeans and put them on her bed. Then I went back and found a dark teal tank top, and a black vest.

"There," I said. "Try that on."

Anna crossed over to her bed, looking at the clothes I'd laid out. She looked at me. "Is this okay to wear on a date?"

"I've actually _seen_ people wear pajamas on dates," I said, "but I know you'll be comfortable in this. And it's totally date-appropriate. Go on. Let's see what it looks like."

"Okay..." she said, still unsure. She went behind the screen in the corner and changed out of her pajamas.

I sat back on her bed and looked out the window. Sunset was getting closer and closer. Which meant it was getting closer and closer to five o'clock. Anna and I had about an hour left before we had to be at the restaurant.

"Here goes..." Anna stepped out from behind the screen, looking down at herself.

I felt a smile spread across my face. "That looks great!"

"You sure?" she asked, adjusting the vest as she walked over to the mirror. "I've never really been one to wear this sort of thing..."

"I know I'm sure," I said, walking over to her. "Cloud'll love it."

Her face flushed and she grinned happily. "I still can't believe it! Dinner with Cloud! EEEE!" She began bouncing around the room again (something she'd been doing off and on that entire day, really). She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me, water flying off the ends of my hair (and hers too, for that matter). "Aren't you excited? !"

"About dinner with Cloud?"

She gave me a look.

I laughed. "Of course I'm excited! I've never been on a date before! And Zack and I never really 'dated', per se. Now we're doing things all proper-like!"

Anna laughed. "Right!"

She was just so...giddy. Of course, I got pretty giddy when Zack was involved. I had no room to talk.

Anna stopped bouncing for a moment and whirled to look at the clock. "Holy chocobo! We've gotta finish getting ready!" She ran to her vanity and pulled out a hair straightener, then ran back over to me. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down in the chair. "Don't move!"

My eyes were wide with fear. "Yes, ma'am!"

"You really won't want to move once I've got the makeup in my hand," she said, grinning.

I swallowed. Having never worn makeup before, this was all new to me.

What was also new was having a crazy best friend doing my hair and makeup.

Yeesh, I thought. She's like a mad scientist! Only with hair and makeup. So... I raised an eyebrow. She's a mad makeup artist?


	38. Chapter 38

**T^T I've been in my corner of woe for the past two days. (Tamaki won't stop growing mushrooms...) I can't **_**believe**_** I'm just now updating! I am SO sorry, readers! You've all been so good to me, and this is NO way to repay you! T.T I'm really going to try to get better at this, everyone, I promise! *throws self at readers' feet* Please forgive me!**

***ahem* Sorry. Now that that's over... Thanks to a new reviewer, johnpual! Thanks for your review! I hope you stick with the story and enjoy it :) Thanks also to RennyPenny! ^.^**

**run4life: You SHOULD feel that way! That was my intention! ^.^ Well, the legit-date is finally here! haha Oh, I take that as a good thing! I guess that means my best-friend-type characters are believable...? haha I hope so! Thanks so much! :)**

**Sayonara: HAHAHA! Your ideas are amazingly, awesomely hilarious! I may just have to use some of them in a plot bunny I'm working on ;D You get mentions, of course ^.^ Heh, the real Anna can be quite the fangirl in regards to Cloud sometimes, so it looks like I got that just right! xD MAGIC STICK! *dies* Sounds exactly like the kind of weapon we'd have around here XD Thank you SO much for your wondeful review! Made me smile so big! :D**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, **_**minasan**_**!**

**LatteJazz, IT'S HERRRREEEE! The fabled Chapter 38! You don't even want to know where our conversation went when I was writing this chapter... It was just...all over the place. I'm cracking up just thinking about it xD ((LatteJazz, if you remember, *ahem* "It's what I call a Sweet Relish Angst Romance Moment! The calm before the storm! The love before the broken heart! *Ayame voice* The last savory moments before love is lost FOREVERR! Am I correct?" "Uh...I get what you mean, but no XD" "There aren't any Wal-Marts in Midgarf! I mean Midgar! There IS a Wal-Market, though! And I don't think it's appropriate for Zack to cross-dress!" "Nooo, cross-dressing is best left to the pros. *cough* Cloud Strife *cough*"))**

**rotflmhooo! Anywhoo...*ahem* Yeah... LatteJazz, I wanna know whatcha think! ^.^**

**Quick note before the chapter starts: I find it very difficult to write Kiku as older than Anna when -in reality- "Kiku" (moi) is younger than "Anna" (mon ami) xD *random* Anyway, if it seems like Anna is taking the role of "big sister" all the time...that's why.**

**Enough outta me! Let's get on with this shindig! x]**

**-Chapter 38-**

_Kiku_

"Girls! It's quarter to five!" Anna's mom called.

"On our way!" Anna called back.

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, looking at my reflection. "Are you sure about this...?" I asked.

My hair had never looked so...healthy. Was it supposed to be that shiny? I just wanted to run my hands through it and muss it all up. But Anna had already slapped my hand twice when I'd tried. So I'd given up.

"Positive as you are about this outfit," Anna replied, checking her (minimal) eye makeup. "Now let's go!"

It was like putting all her styling expertise into my look had washed away all her nervousness. Well, if that's what it took to get Anna to enjoy herself, then I'd wear the dress she'd picked out (which I loved), and not mess up my hair (which looked pretty dang good), and not rub my eyes to get rid of the makeup.

Okay...so I actually felt...pretty. But I wasn't about to tell anyone else that.

I smoothed down my dress one last time, then went down the stairs after Anna.

Her mom was waiting for us, and smiled widely when we walked past the dining room. "You girls look so adorable!"

"Thanks, Mom," Anna said, sort of ignoring the comment. Maybe she was just embarrassed by it.

"Thanks, Mrs. L," I said.

"Goodness, what did Anna do to you?" she asked, smiling and laughing a little. "You look so grown-up, all of a sudden."

Anna grabbed my wrist. "Mom, you've only known her for a few days. Already you're talking about her growing up? Besides, she's older than me!"

Her mom shrugged, smiling.

Anna shook her head, going for the door and taking me with her.

"Bye, Mrs. L!" I said.

"You girls have fun!" she called after us. "And don't stay out too late!"

"Yeah, yeah," Anna said. "Got it, Mom!" She closed the door behind us, and we were off.

"So what's this restaurant Zack told us about?" I asked, falling into step next to Anna.

"It's this old-time place that my parents used to take us to all the time," Anna said. "I remember it was nicknamed 'The Couple Place', since so many people went there on dates and things."

"Hmm," I said. "Makes sense that they'd choose that place." I then wondered if there was even another restaurant in Nibelheim...? You never could tell in such a small town.

"You nervous?" she asked.

I shrugged. "A little..."

"Bet that all goes away when Zack takes one look at you and tells you how great you look," she said with a grin.

I blushed a little, running a hand over my hair. (Seriously, was it possible for hair to be that soft? !) "Same to you, you know."

I knew Anna's face was flushing, too. Then she started a little. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Clay."

We both stopped walking and looked at each other.

"We'd better check in on her," I said.

"Geez, what kind of friends are we?" Anna muttered, pulling her cell phone out of her bag. She punched in the speed dial for 7th Heaven, and put the phone to her ear.

She waited several moments before ending the call. "She's either not there...or she's just not answering the phone."

"Weird," I said. "Try her cell."

Anna nodded and dialed Clay's cell phone. She held the phone out so we could both hear.

After three rings...

"Hello?"

Anna and I looked at each other. It was Clay alright. But...she sounded...(to use this word again) giddy.

"Clay?" I asked.

"Is that you?" Anna asked.

"Hey, guys!" she said happily. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Anna said. "We're just, you know...hanging out. How's business?"

"It's great," she said. "Yeah. I just closed up a little early tonight."

"Why...would you do that?" Anna asked, dragging out the "why".

"Oh, uh, because...uh... Because..."

"Yo, who's on the phone, Clay?"

Anna and I looked at each other again. A guy? !

"Where'd you say you were?" I asked.

"I didn't," Clay replied. "It's my friends," she said to the guy.

"Wait a minute," Anna muttered. "I know that 'yo'! Clay! You're not with that red-head, are you? The Turk?"

"Shhh!" Clay hissed into the phone. "What's wrong with him? Ooop, gotta go! Byee! Have fun with whatever!" And she hung up.

Anna sighed and snapped her phone shut, putting it back in her bag.

"Who was that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"That," Anna said, "was an on-again, off-again flame of Clay's. Goes by the name of Reno."

I shook my head. "Never heard of him."

"Yeah, and that's the way the Turks want it."

I nodded. Turks. I understood now.

"Better get going," Anna said, starting to walk again. "Now that we know Clay's okay."

"Right," I said, jogging to catch up with her. I looked at her. "You okay?"

She smiled. "Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You don't like Reno," I said.

"No, I don't. But it's Clay's choice, not mine. So I'm gonna forget about it, and we're gonna go have fun tonight, right?"

I nodded. "Right!"

I knew that Anna wasn't anywhere near ready to let the subject go, but maybe for the sake of the sanity of everyone involved, she'd gone against her instincts and just put it out of her mind.

We made it to the restaurant right at five. I don't remember what the name of it was. I think it was something about a rose... I could be mistaken.

At any rate, we were more interested in the two certain guys standing outside the doors than the sign hanging above them.

It was the first time I'd seen either of them not in their uniforms. (I wasn't really counting pajamas.) Can I just say that those Shinra uniforms did _not_ do them justice? Can you spell h-o-t? (If you couldn't before, I certainly hope you can now.)

Both of them were wearing jeans and sneakers. Zack was wearing a white T-shirt, and a leather band around his right wrist. Cloud was wearing a button-up collared T-shirt, and also had a leather band on his right wrist. (I figured the bracelets must've been a Shinra thing, since they were both wearing one.)

They looked up as we got closer, and my feet stopped working. I stopped right in mid-step, then scooted my right foot back next to my left. My eyes were locked on Zack, and I couldn't move.

Anna, on the other hand, quickened her pace, smiling widely as she approached Cloud. She immediately started talking to him, and I was sure I heard him say how great she looked. It made me smile a little, but then I went right back to being nervous.

Zack looked at me, smiling. He stood up from the wall he'd been leaning against, one hand in his pocket. He stopped in front of me. "You okay?"

I swallowed, then let out a choked, "Mm-hmm."

He chuckled, then exhaled. "Wow..."

"What?" I asked. Self-conscious, I started running a hand over my hair. "What is it?"

He put his hand on my hand, stopping my frantic patting and tugging. He smiled. "It's just..."

I blinked up at him.

"You... Kiku, you're beautiful."

I knew my face was bright red, and I looked away as he intertwined his fingers with mine. "Thanks," I said quietly. I glanced at him, then looked away again. "You're not lookin' too bad yourself, you know."

Zack smiled. "Thanks." He tilted and turned his head to catch my gaze.

I looked at him.

"Come on, Kiku. Smile."

I pressed my lips together, and decided to be stubborn. I shook my head.

"Please?"

I shook my head again, having a very hard time _not_ smiling.

He sighed, pretending to be discouraged. "Alright. You leave me no choice." He put his hands on my waist and lifted me up in the air.

I yelped and put my hands on his shoulders.

When he started spinning me around, we both began laughing.

Zack lowered me closer to the ground, my toes just barely touching the stone street, and hugged me tightly.

I hugged him back.

"I knew I could get you to smile."

I laughed softly. "Seems you know how to get me to do practically anything."

"Oh, really, Miss Puppy-dog Face?"

I laughed and looked up at him.

He smiled at me. "Come on. Let's get this date started."

I nodded. "Right."

He laced his fingers with mine again, and we headed for the doors.

"You two coming?" he asked Anna and Cloud.

"Huh?" they both asked, looking up.

"Uh, oh, right," Cloud said.

He and Anna looked at each other for a few moments, then followed us inside.

I exhaled quietly. Well, I thought. Here we go.

I glanced at Cloud and Anna as we walked inside.

Anna was smiling, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Cloud was smiling back, but there was more nervousness in his look. His face was also much redder than Anna's.

Interesting, I thought.

We were led to a booth near the back -Zack and I on one side, and Cloud and Anna on the other. Of course.

So, I'm not too good at the whole "Tell us all about the date"-thing. But I will say this: Group dates = Yay.

Especially for Cloud. My gosh, that boy was a raw nerve, I tell you! I thought he was going to either pass out or explode or both every time Anna touched his arm or his hand. Poor guy. I mean, I was nervous, and Anna was nervous, but you would've thought Cloud was some sort of newbie spy sent out on his first mission...and the mission details were all written in some foreign language...and he didn't know how to use any of his weapons or gadgets...and Anna was the enemy spy, ready to kill him. Yeah, something like that.

Still, with the four of us, conversation came easily, and a lot of the awkwardness quickly started ebbing away. I'll leave the conversation topics up to you, but I will say that I knew I'd never laughed as hard as when Zack and Anna got into a kick-fight under the table.

I guess you could say that at least the date wasn't boring!

When we were walking out of the restaurant, Zack caught me off-guard and pulled me around the side, pressing me against the wall. He had one hand by my head, and the other by my hip.

"Hey, what-?"

"Shh," Zack said, peeking back around the corner.

I leaned to the side slightly to follow his gaze.

"I just wanted to give them a minute alone," Zack said. He smiled. "I know Cloud's got something else to ask her."

I smiled at him. "Something about her birthday, I'm guessing?"

"Yep," he said, smiling at me.

I shook my head, smiling. "Zack, you have to be the best friend that boy's ever had. What would he do without you?"

"Probably die a little every time Anna touched him," he said.

We both laughed quietly.

He exhaled softly and smiled at me. He put his hand on my head, running it over my hair. Then he started running his fingers through it. "I can't believe how soft your hair is..." he mused.

"Join the club," I said, trying to keep my composure.

"All I wanted to do all night was just run my hands through it," he said, his volume staying the same.

I closed my eyes, just focusing on how it felt to have his fingers in my hair. To feel his fingertips brush against my head.

He moved his hand down to the back of my neck, and I opened my eyes.

He smiled. "I'm not quite sure what Anna did to you, Kiks..."

I laughed softly.

"And I've always thought you were so beautiful..." He let out a quiet, short laugh. "Tonight, I just got hit with it again."

I blinked at him, smiling a little. "I'm...not really sure how to respond to that."

He smiled again. "Well, you don't...have to say anything, you know."

I grinned. "Oh, so now you're gonna make me shut up?"

He grinned back. "You got it, Kiks." And he closed the space between us and kissed me. He lifted me up on my tip-toes, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I don't know if anyone else gets this feeling...but... When you're kissing someone that you know you love...and it just feels like the rest of the world goes away? I got that feeling a lot -even with just being around Zack. You just feel like you want to stay there forever, and never have to worry about anything ever again because you're holding all you know you need... I don't know. That's how it felt for me.

"Kiku?"

"Zack?"

We pulled apart.

"Huh. Where'd they go?" Anna wondered aloud.

We both sighed.

"Well, we don't want 'em to catch us, do we?" I whispered.

Zack sighed again. "No. No, we don't." He smiled at me, running his hand over my hair again. "I really love you. You know that, right?"

I smiled widely, just like I always did when he said that. "I hope you know I really love you, too."

He smiled, kissed me on the cheek, and then turned his head and said, "Yeah, we're over here," in reply to Cloud's and Anna's calls.

"Ha! I knew it!" Anna said as we walked over to them. "They were off in dark alleys doing dark things!" she said accusingly.

"What?" I asked. "Pssh! And just how do you come to that conclusion?"

She grinned and thought at me, _Well, you and Zack are both flushed, your hair's a bit mussed up where I'm sure he ran his fingers through it, and...correct me if I'm wrong, but you both look out of breath._

I gave her a look. So maybe you were right, Sherlock, I replied, a little annoyed that we were _that_ obvious.

She laughed softly and said aloud, "Oh...nothing out of the ordinary..."

I gave her another look.

She grinned. "Well, it's getting late. Shall we head back before the parental units come looking for us?"

"Good idea," Zack said. "I know how your dad can be."

Cloud nodded in agreement, a twinge of fear in his bright blue eyes.

"I'm surprised he wasn't home tonight," I said. "That way, he would've been able to follow us to the restaurant and spy on us. Either that, or interrogate Cloud."

Anna laughed. "Yeah, well, he had to work tonight. Otherwise, he would've been here."

"Ah," I said, nodding.

Anna turned to talk to Cloud, so I thought I'd try a little interrogation on Zack.

So what've you and Cloud got cooking for Anna's birthday? I asked.

He glanced at me, then looked forward again like nothing was wrong. _Oh...nothing,_ he thought. _Really, it was sort of Cloud's idea._

That's surprising, I thought at him.

_I was surprised, too,_ he replied. _I guess he wants to make her sixteenth birthday a special one._

[AN: Gah, the time span is so messed up T.T Please forgive me, once again! Figuring ages right now (before Kiku's and Anna's birthdays)... Zack: 19. Cloud: 17. Anna: 15. Kiku: 17. Something like that... Ahh, I fail. I'm sorry! Hope this isn't too confusing. I stink at continuity...especially when it concerns ages. T^T Anywhoo, back to the story.]

Hmm, I thought, nodding slightly.

Without looking at me, he leaned over a little and poked me in the shoulder. _Don't think I haven't forgotten about a certain someone's eighteenth birthday, either..._

If it was possible to inflect singsong onto telepathic communications, Zack had just done it. (But hadn't I done it back in the caves...? Anyway, I digress...)

I smiled a little. Well, I'm not going to make any presumptions or predictions about that, I thought. Having gotten nada from the past twelve years birthday-wise, my expectations haven't been very...well, high, I guess.

_Well, get 'em high!_ he thought. _You're out of there, remember? And I'm your boyfriend! You think I'd just let your eighteenth birthday go by with nothing? Don't you worry about a thing._

I raised an eyebrow at him. I can see the wheels turning, Zack, I thought. What sort of plan have you got cooking up there?

He grinned happily and put his arm around my waist, pulling me a little closer. _Ah, Kiks. You worry too much. Just relax! Everything's gonna be fine._

Yeah, yeah, alright, I thought back. I glanced at him. So no word on Sephiroth?

_Nope. According to the odd person or two that go by there, they've never seen the lights in the basement go off._

Is he just going through document after document or something?

_Seems so... Like a man possessed..._ He shook his head. _But we shouldn't be worrying about that either! Sephiroth can handle this on his own, I'm sure of it!_

I nodded a little. If you say so, Zack...

"You two are awfully quiet."

We both looked at Anna.

She smirked. She knew we'd been talking. Er, thinking. _Saying bad things to each other, Kiku?_

NO! I shot back. We were having a very serious conversation, thank you very much!

_Then why are you blushing?_

'Cause you're embarrassing me!

She laughed a little. _But you're the only one that can hear me!_

Gah! I thought, frustrated. "Um, never mind," I said. "I mean, we're fine. I- Uh- Oh, geez..."

Anna burst out laughing.

Cloud looked confused.

Zack laughed and pulled me closer. "Like I told you, you worry too much."

I gave him a look. "One of us has to."

He smiled, then looked up. "Well, look at that. We're back at Anna's already."

I followed his gaze. "Wow. That was fast," I said.

Cloud raised his hand and scratched the back of his head. He looked quite nervous.

I saw Zack give him an encouraging look, and nod a little toward Anna.

Cloud looked ready to kill him.

Zack laughed softly and looked at me. "Let's...give them a minute."

"O...kay," I said as I followed him a few steps away. "So how do you think it went on their end?"

"Pretty good, I'd say," Zack replied, glancing over my shoulder at them. "He's gotta say something sooner or later."

"Seriously," I said, nodding. "I mean...it's so obvious!"

"You know...people said the same thing about you and me."

I looked at him. "'People' being Anna and Clay?"

"Who else?" he asked. "My point is...we're both totally oblivious, so maybe they're oblivious, too."

"If only people had some sort of Oblivo-Screen over their eyes that I could remove telepahtically..."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "No more sci-fi for you."

I laughed. "Hey, stranger things have happened."

He chuckled and glanced at Anna and Cloud again. He looked back at me. "We'll see you two again soon," he said. "I've gotta get Cloud psyched up for this. He can _not_ back out. Noooo way. Noooo how-"

He was cut off by Anna squealing in delight and crying, "Yes, yes, yes!" Then she giggled hysterically and flung herself at Cloud.

Zack and I looked over, each of us with an eyebrow raised.

"What the...?" I wondered aloud.

Zack grinned. "Well, what'dya know..." he mused.

He must've had something to do with this, I thought. Maybe something about Anna's birthday...? Well, it _is_ the day after tomorrow... Yeah, that's gotta be it. OMIGOSH I'm eighteen in two days. Gah, now I feel old... Okay, I shouldn't be talking. Zack's nineteen, after all.

"Well, we should get inside before Anna's dad gets out here."

Zack chuckled. "Yeah, Mr. L's just a _little_ overprotective."

I raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you be if you had three daughters? Or even a sister?"

He shook his head. "Nah. I've got my plate full worrying about you, anyway." He grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up.

I yelped, and then laughed, hugging him back. I sighed happily. "You worry about me?"

He exhaled quietly. "A little. Not as much as I used to, though." He leaned me back so he could look at me. "See? I know you're safe because you're right here with me. And that means I don't have to worry. Honestly, if you hadn't come, I think I'd've turned myself into a basket case by now."

I laughed a little as he set me back on my feet. "You don't mean that..."

He smiled. "I do. I love you, Kiks. It's all I can do not to worry and wonder about you."

I blinked at him. "Really?"

He laughed softly. "Is it that hard to understand?"

I shrugged. Maybe I just thought I wasn't worth getting that upset over, despite what Zack thought. "I guess not. Still, you don't have to. I'm okay, see?" I took one of his hands and pressed it against my neck. I could feel my pulse pressing against his skin. "I'm just fine."

He exhaled, nodding. "Right." He shifted his hand to run his thumb along my jaw again. "Y'know... I think even your pulse is beautiful."

A veritable giggle escaped my lips, and I immediatley slapped a hand over my mouth.

Zack laughed. "Aw, your giggle is so cute!"

I giggled again. I was practically horrified at the sound. "Stop it!" I said, starting to go into a laughing fit.

He laughed, too, hugging me again.

After our laughter subsided, we stood still for a few moments, holding each other.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest. I took deep breaths, breathing in his smell, drinking in his warmth. Maybe it was the mako in me, or just my natural body temperature, but I'd always felt cold. Sort of like an ice cube that refused to melt. But that feeling seemed to go away (at least a little bit) when I was with Zack. He chased away the cold, and replaced it with his warmth and care. I guess that might sound cheesy and ridiculous. But you try living your life as a walking popcicle and see how you react when a (literally) hot guy comes along and hugs you. Uh-huh, that's what I thought!

I exhaled contentedly. "Thanks, Zack. My first real date gets five stars."

He laughed softly, running a hand over my hair again. "Anytime, love." He kissed the top of my head, and then leaned back to kiss me on the lips.

When he pulled back, I nuzzled into his chest again, grinning madly.

"So you ever gonna giggle again?" Zack asked.

"Mayyybbeee?" I replied.

"Please?" he pleaded. "It's so adorable, really."

"You've got on the puppy-dog face, don't you?" I asked.

"Nope. Not at all."

I didn't trust him, but the truth was that I found his puppy-dog face as adorable as he (apparently) found my giggle. I glanced up.

Yep, that was the face. The puppy-dog face that I just couldn't say "no" to.

I grinned and started nuzzling again as more giggling came from my mouth.

He laughed, hugging me tighter. "You are too cute for words."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Like I said, don't worry about anything," he said. "I've got it under control. Okay?"

I nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

He sighed, hugging me even tighter. "Goodnight, Kiku."

"G'night, Zack."

We didn't move.

"I'm leaving now..."

"Mm-hmm..."

No movement.

"I'm letting go and I'm walking away..."

"Zack!"

"Alright, alright!" he said to Cloud.

I laughed and he smiled at me. "I love you."

He ran his hand over my hair again. "And I love you." He kissed me on the lips, and exhaled when he pulled away. "I better get outta here before we start up again."

I laughed as he let go and went off after Cloud.

"Night, Cloud!" I called.

"See ya, Kiku," he replied.

I waved after them, then turned to look at Anna.

She was smiling like a loon, staring dazedly off into space.

"Anna?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "He-llo? Gaia to Anna, Gaia to Anna. Come in Anna!"

"Huh? Wha?" she asked.

"So what happened?"

She smiled widely. "Cloud...is gonna take me out...for my birthday... Awww, he's so sweet!" She swooned, spinning off towards the door.

I blinked at where she'd been standing for a moment, then followed her inside. This was _so_ not the Anna I knew.

"Well, how'd it go?" Mrs. L asked from the living room. She looked at Anna as she (practically) floated past. "Anna?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Uh...it was great! As to Anna's current condition, uh... Blame Cloud."

She laughed. "Great excuse." She nodded. "You girls get to bed soon, alright?"

"Yes, we will," I said, following Anna up the stairs to her room.

**;;;;;**

As you probably already guessed, we stayed awake into the wee hours of the morning talking and laughing. What else did you expect two friends who were in love to do?

Especially on the last days before two milestone birthdays?

Anyway, it was a great night that came with one or two surprises. And I was sure the week was only going to get better.

_Zack_

"You did it, man! I can't believe you!" I said, clapping Cloud on the shoulder and smiling widely. "Who knew? Way to go, dude!"

Cloud's face flushed red and he shrugged. "I just took your advice." He glanced at me, then looked down again. "I just had to come out and say it, right?"

I smiled. "Right. And now you're going on a one-on-one date with her for her birthday!" I shook my head. "I am shocked that this is Cloud T. Strife standing next to me."

He gave me a look, and I laughed softly.

"So what're you gonna get her?" I asked.

He smiled a little, his face flushing again. "I've, uh... Well... It's sort of..."

I shook my head. "I understand. It's personal."

"Right," he said, nodding. He looked at me. "Do you know what you're getting Kiku for her birthday?"

I smiled and looked up at the stars above us, my hands in my pockets. "I'm just hoping to give her one thing."

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

I smiled at him. "The best birthday she's had in over twelve years."

Cloud smiled, and it looked almost like a grin. "Mind telling me exactly how you're gonna do that?"

I shrugged. "Might as well, since you're part of the distraction committee."

"Huh?" he asked. "What? Distraction committee?"

I grinned.

"I don't think I'm going to like this... You're gonna make me sorry I asked, aren't you?"

I chuckled. "Don't be such a pessimist, Cloud."

"Would ya stop calling me that? !"

"Okay, okay, sorry. But just listen, okay? Now all you and Anna-"

"Me and Anna? !"

"Cloud..."

Man, I thought. It's gonna be a long two days till Kiku's birthday.

**Hope it lived up to your expectations! I'm terrible at writing this sort of part... (You know what I mean, LatteJazz? xD) Let me know whatcha think! Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ehhhh, again, I'm so sorry for my crazy updating schedule, everyone T.T Especially at such a crucial point of the story T^T I am **_**SO**_** sorry! Here's a new chapter just for you all! **_**Sumimasen!**_

**ShatterTheHeavens: Thanks so much! And don't we all wish that? T.T heh Yes, I figured Cloud would muster up the courage to actually get some initiative at some point xD Thank you, thank you, thank you! :D**

**run4life: Your reviews make me smile so big :3 Thank you SO much! And your *gigglegigglegiggle* made me laugh so hard xD I didn't think I was that good of a fluff writer, so thanks for liking it! *thumbs-up* haha Yesh, the girls act so differently around their beaus... Just like we do in real life! xD Awkward is so fun to write, even though it makes ME feel awkward! And it just makes the story so much more interesting! XD I died at the Goldfish thing! XDD For a split second I thought you meant a real goldfish and I was like, "O.o What was it doing in your hand in the first place? !" hahahaha! I had planned early on for Clay to have a love interest as well, so I rolled with her favorite character in the series, and I think it worked out pretty well... YES Reno is a random psychotic Turk! WOO! xDD *gasp-eth!* Thank you for forgiving me! *falls on ground in thankfulness* Aaaaa, you got the mushroom reference! WOOT Epic win for getting it! :D Thank you soooo much for your review! Made me so happy! :D**

**Sayonara: Yush, she has made her return! And she will again, so don't worry! At least...if I remember right, she does O.o *forgetting own story-line* XD Thank you for not thinking she's annoying hahaha I'm sure she's grateful for that, too *sweatdrop* ZOMG I laughed SO hard at your predictions XDDD I really wanted to come up with something "Zack" for Zack to do, but I think I wrote him as too mature. Well, strike that, their birthdays are still coming, like you said XD I don't think the Nibelheimians (Nibelheimites?) would be very happy if Zack blew up their buildings hahaha! No shame in wanting Cloud reunited with his long-lost chocobo family! I want it, too! (And I'm probably going to use it in a side-story that my friend and I are working on for when this story is finished -and you will get the credit for the idea, of course! :D) Yesh, it is wonderful to dream xD Thank you so much! :D**

**A'ight, let's get on with this next chapter. More coming soon! Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing! ^.^**

**-Chapter 39-**

_Kiku_

The next morning, Anna was still lost in her own little dream world. And that was fine with me.

Since I was lost in my own thoughts, too.

It'd been nearly three days since Sephiroth had shut himself in the basement at Shinra Manor. Even though I knew it wouldn't help anything to dwell on it, I couldn't help but wonder what sort of information Sephiroth was finding down there. I was pretty sure there wasn't anything else I needed to know about what had been done to me, but still...

And then of course I had myself preoccupied with thinking about Zack. That was pretty much a full-time job, though.

My birthday was coming up fast. What did he have cooking for it? He'd said to raise my expectations. What did that mean, anyway?

And then there was Anna. At that moment, I was considering dumping a bucket of cold water on her to get her to snap out of it. I was never like this, was I? I wondered. Then I thought that maybe the cold water wouldn't have helped anything, and decided not to enlist Grace's help in dousing her sister (which I knew she would've done in a minute, given the opportunity; Cheryl probably, too, now that I was thinking about it...).

Instead of dumping the water on her, I stuck my fingers in my waterglass and flicked some water at her.

She started so quickly and violently, you would've thought she'd been hit by a tsunami instead of some water droplets. She almost fell out of her chair, in fact.

"Huh? Is it raining?" She looked around, then looked at me.

I waved at her. "Welcome back to the ground," I said. "You've literally been on Cloud Nine since last night."

She smiled widely. Then gave me a look. "Did you flick water at me?"

"Well, it was better than dumping a whole bucket on you, right?"

"Mm," she said, nodding and poking at her waffles with her fork.

"You nervous?" I asked, swirling a piece of my own waffle in a pool of syrup with my fork.

"Surprisingly...only a little," she said. She rested her chin in her hand and looked at me. "I think I'm just more excited than anything, you know? I mean, I'm turning sixteen tomorrow, _and_ I get to go on a date with Cloud." She smiled.

I smiled back. "I think you're in for the best birthday of your life."

She laughed softly. "Back at'cha."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you know something I don't?"

She smiled. "You'll just have to wait until the day after tomorrow to find out."

I shook my head. "Fine. The suspense'll probably kill me, but..."

She laughed.

I looked away from her when my phone started ringing. I reached to pick it up off the table, but Anna had suddenly become very awake, and leaned over to snatch it up before I could.

I looked at her as she looked at the caller ID. She sighed disappointedly. "Oh, it's just Zack..."

"'Just Zack'," I repeated, opening my phone. "Pssh. You should be ashamed." I hit the answer button and touched the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kiks," Zack said. "Are you with Anna right now?"

"'Course I am," I said, looking at Anna. "I'm at her house, _remember_?"

He laughed. "Right, right. Well, can you just...walk away for a minute? I don't want her to hear us talking."

"Um...okay." I wasn't quite sure what he wanted to talk about, but... I looked at Anna. "I'll be right back."

She nodded, now fully engrossed in pouring syrup on her waffles. Far too much syrup, in my opinion, but I digress.

I headed over to the stairs and went up to Anna's room. After I'd closed the door, I spoke to Zack again. "Okay, I'm alone now. What's this about?"

"It's just about her birthday tomorrow."

"Oh," I said. "Alright. What about it?"

"Well, Cloud's gonna be there to get her some time in the early afternoon, and then they're going to be together until the evening."

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding.

"And, since you and I aren't going to be doing much, I figured I'd swing by Anna's and we'd...make her something."

I blinked in silence for a moment. "Zack...this doesn't involve blowing anything up...does it?"

He burst out laughing. "Oh, how I wish it did... But, sadly, no. I'll fill you in when I get there tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." A thought ran through my head. "OH! I had something I wanted to ask you about."

"Shoot," he said, curiosity in his voice.

"Do you know a Turk by the name of Reno?"

"'Course I do. What about him?" Zack asked.

"Oh, well, apparently he and Clay are together so..."

Zack laughed shortly. "Seriously? I never figured Reno for the steady-girlfriend type... He's got a repuation as a mad prankster, and I guess he's kind of a player."

Oh, great, I thought. I can hear Anna now. _Clay really got off a winner._ I shrugged, even though Zack couldn't see me. "Maybe Clay will break him of that."

"Maybe," Zack said. "She'd be just the girl to do it, too."

I laughed softly. "Well, that was it. I'd better get back downstairs before Anna starts listening at the door to see what I'm talking about."

I jumped a little when I heard a thud, and a familiar, "Owww..."

"Too late," I said.

Zack laughed. "Did she hurt herself?"

"Sounds like it. I'd better go check on her."

"Right. See you tomorrow."

"Right. See you then. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kiku."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and opened the bedroom door.

Anna was sitting on the fifth step from the top, near the wall, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" I asked, going down to the step she was on.

"Yeah," she said, inhaling sharply. "I hit my head on the railing."

I raised an eyebrow. "And...how'd you do that?"

She glanced at me, then looked away. "'Cause I was listening at the door, and you knew I was," she mumbled, running some of the words together.

I laughed.

"I was only doing it to make sure you and Zack weren't doing anything weird!"

"Anything weird, Anna?" I asked in an "Oh, really?" way.

"You never can tell with that puppy!"

"Uh-huh..."

She huffed, annoyed, and stood, going down the stairs and veering off towards the dining room.

I smiled, shaking my head, and went down after her.

"I'm telling you, Kiks, you've gotta watch out for that boy!" Anna insisted, pointing at me with a piece of waffle that she'd skewered with her fork.

"Now you tell me," I said, rolling my eyes up at the ceiling, "after we've decided to get married and all..."

"Don't even joke about that," she said as I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Oh, come on," I said. "You've known Zack for a long time. Surely you know he's not _that_ bad."

"Ha! You don't know half the stuff that runs through his head. I can read it all on his face. Especially when he looks at you." She glanced around, checking to see if anyone would hear. "And even being a mind-reader..."

"I told you, I'm not using my abilities on Zack or Cloud," I whispered. "At least...not right now. I'm basically only using them to converse with you and Zack."

"Cloud still doesn't know, huh?"

"No, but I'll tell him. Don't worry. I mean, uh... I sort of have to at some point. Him being my friend and all. I don't want him out of the loop on this."

She looked at me for a moment, then nodded slowly. "Right..."

Anna still didn't know about my impressing my thoughts on Cloud and pretending to be his conscience. But I just couldn't wait to see the look on his face when I told him it was really me who'd told him all that, and not some disembodied voice in his mind. Well, technically, that's what it was, but you know what I mean, right?

"So...what _did_ you talk about with Zack?" she asked, her curious brown eyes boring into my blue eyes.

"Oh...nothing," I said. "Just, you know... This and that."

She gave me a look.

I laughed softly. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough, Anna. Even I'm not sure what he has in mind."

"Hmph," she said, disappointed, poking at her waffle again.

"Figured out what you're gonna wear tomorrow?" I asked.

"Not yet." She sounded annoyed. Her brow furrowed as she stared at her plate, as if she could find out what to wear for her birthday tomorrow by reading a hidden message in the syrup.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," I said.

"I know you can help me," she said, smiling at me. "Cloud mentioned that he really liked the outfit I was wearing last night..." Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she slipped back into her dreamy state, but she flickered back out of it after a few moments. "So it's been set in my mind that you have much better fashion sense than I do."

I blinked at her in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? I've been wearing nothing but cargo pants, jeans, and plainT-shirts and tank tops for most of my life. How on earth could I have good fashion sense?"

Anna shrugged. "Who knows? There are a lot of seemingly unusual talents you seem to have."

"I think we can take the 'seemingly' off that major one," I said, laughing a little.

She laughed. "Right, right, of course. But, still...you know what I'm saying?"

I nodded. "Whatever you say, Anna."

She smiled, putting the last bite of her waffle in her mouth.

We cleared the table about a minute later, then went up to Anna's room to begin experimenting with looks.

And, well, you know how we girls are about that. It's all rather boring unless you're directly involved. Being the outside observer (reader?) that you are, I won't go into it. Believe me, I'm doing you a favor.

_Zack_

"Cloud, you're thinking too much about this."

"No, I'm not," he protested, giving me a look. "Weren't you this nervous about your first real date?"

I thought back, thinking about how I'd felt the first time I'd asked a girl out... "Okay, so I was nervous. But not after I'd actually gotten the girl I liked to go out with me. You're past that stage! It's not like she's gonna back out, you know."

He gave me another look.

"Seriously, it's her birthday. She's not going to back out, Cloud. So put that doubt out of your mind."

He exhaled and slumped forward, almost falling forward off his bed in the process. "But..." He sighed, sounding a little frustrated. "It's _tomorrow_ already! It's just..."

I rested my elbow on the back of the chair I was sitting in, and half-turned to look at Cloud. I looked at him for a moment. "You're worried you're not good enough."

He looked at me. "Well, duh."

I shook my head, smiling a little. "You think you're the only guy to have that fear nagging him?"

He looked at me, a bit of shock spreading across his face. "You?"

I laughed quietly, turning back to look at the piece of paper on the desk in front of me. "I don't see why you think my love life has been perfect, Cloud. I've been turned down before. I've gotten dumped. I've been slapped. A lot." I chuckled. "I just have more experience than you, that's all." I sat up and looked at him again. "I'll just say this. If you make a mistake, learn from it. Don't make a big deal out of the little things. Think of it this way: At the end of the date -or the day-, the person who really matters is either not going to care about those little things you're so worried about, or they're going to turn it into a joke. They won't hate you for it, or get angry. Trust me on this, Cloud. That's when you figure out who really matters and who's worth it."

He looked at me, listening intently.

"I've known Anna for a long time. So have you. And I know she's not the kind of person to hold grudges. She's mostly the type to laugh it off and forget about it. So don't worry so much. Just enjoy the time you have with her tomorrow. And if she's having a good time... Well, that's all you care about, right?"

He blinked a couple times, then shifted his gaze to the floor. "Yeah... Yeah, I guess you're right."

I smiled. "So will you stop tossing your clothes all over the room and just pick something to wear already?"

"You say it like it's a simple thing!" Cloud sighed heavily and fell backwards on his bed, which was covered in his clothes. "How'd I get myself into this...?"

I laughed and turned around again. "All I know is you can't pin this on me, Cloud," I said. "And you can't get out of it either!"

He groaned loudly.

I laughed again and looked down at the piece of paper, the heading I'd written, and the two names at the top of the page.

_Dear Mom and Dad..._


	40. Chapter 40

**ZOMG Chapter 40! YAYAYAYAYYY! :D Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing! (Didn't I go through all this when we hit Chapter 30? Oh well...) Fear not, though, for the end is still a ways off! (I think I'm working on Chapter 50...? Don't hurt me! *throws hands up in defense* xD)**

**Sayonara: I can see both your reviews! xD That's okay. Yesh, you had some BRILLIANT ideas in that one! :D I have this theory that if Kiku saw Zack being chased by a mob of angry Nibelheimians (ites?), that she would either laugh, or just stand there watching them run back and forth like a game of pong and say, "Y'know, it was bound to happen someday." Then jump in and save Zack from being beaten to a pulp at the last minute. But that's just a theory XDDD Omigosh, the rest of your ideas XD I can just see Cloud now, standing there unsuspectingly, and then all of a sudden - GLOMP DEATH BY CHOCOBOS! rotflmho xD Genius, genius ideas! Explosions, chocobos, fangirls, silver hair, and coffins OH MY XD I'm defintiely going to have to keep these in mind for later... ^.^ Thanks so much for the review! :D**

**run4life: Plot-thickening, woo! xD And yay for no Goldfish explosions hahaha I know, right? ! I mean, I have a brother, so I've witnessed it somewhat, but guys are just as self-conscious as girls sometimes when it comes to clothes for dates haha The actual dates are SO hard for me to write. I get all awkward and end up closing the document before I can even get them to wherever the date is xD Well, if you spent hours of grief and mushrooms... jk xD I'd love to check it out! :D I'll be sure to as soon as I can :) The proverbial relationship pants, omigosh *dies* XDD Loooveee! I really would've liked to have given Zack an opportunity to blow something up, but I guess we'll save that for next time xD I agree -Sephy is definitely a hobo xD But you're right -let's not mess with the psycho with the giant sword xD Addicted? :'D Yay! Thank you so much! (I mean...well, I guess addicted to a story is good, right? O.o xD) Thank youuu!**

**Alright, let's get on with the story. Enjoy Chapter 40! And I'm gonna stop with the rhyming now!**

**-Chapter 40-**

_Kiku_

The next morning was...interesting. For me, as a family friend, I mean. It was the first real birthday I'd ever witnessed. Or, at least, that I could remember witnessing.

Anna was greeted with Happy Birthday's from everyone, and was immediately showered with cards from relatives the moment she sat down at the dining room table. Then there were packages that had come with the cards.

I sat by as note-taker, writing down who had given her what so she could send out Thank You cards.

It all seemed...surreal to me. Like something you only see happening on TV or in movies. It may not have seemed like much, but I know Anna was enjoying herself. It was the ideal birthday, in my mind.

She got to order her breakfast in whatever fashion she wanted (i.e., Poptart Pancakes -don't ask), and no one turned her down. Even her sisters (mainly Grace) refrained from their snide remarks and prank planning for this day.

Then, of course, Anna's mom pulled out her camera and Anna went into hiding. It took me five minutes to pry her out of the closet so she'd take a picture with her parents, and then with me.

She even got a call from Clay (who sounded a little more normal than she had a couple nights before), saying how she wished she could be there to celebrate with us, but that she was managing just fine on her own.

Sure she is, we'd said in reply to her comment. With Reno.

I just...couldn't believe it. All the last tweleve birthdays had meant to me was an especially brutal cursing out and beating. Where Anna got cards and presents, I'd gotten cuts and bruises. She had her picture taken, and I'd had my hope taken. They were such polar opposites, I couldn't believe it.

But as I sat there, laughing and feeling like a part of the family...all of those bad memories began to melt away. They scooted to the back of my mind to make room for these new, happy memories. I didn't think about the scars I could see on my arms. I didn't think about my last twelve birthdays. I just focused on the moment. That morning of Anna's sixteenth birthday.

"Now, you get my present tonight, okay?" I said.

"Kiks, you didn't have to get me anything-!"

"Yes, I did," I cut in. "You've done so much for me. It's the least I can do to get you something on your sixteenth birthday!"

She smiled and threw her arms around me. "You really are the best!"

I laughed and hugged her back. "Happy Birthday, Anna."

"Anna, you'd better go get ready," Mrs. L said. "Won't Cloud and Zack be here soon?"

Anna gasped and looked down at the pajamas she was still wearing. "You're right!" She grabbed my hand. "Come on, Kiku!"

"O-okay," I said, going up the stairs after her.

"The skirt one, right?"

"Right."

_Zack_

I looked at Cloud. "Seriously, man. Stop fidgeting. It's not like you're coming here to propose to her or anything. It's her sixteenth birthday! Calm down!"

He ran his hand through his spiky hair for the millionth time, sighing for the billionth time. "I'm trying," he said.

I shook my head, and looked up the road ahead of us. "Well, try harder, because we're almost there."

"Oh, great..." he mumbled.

Geez, I thought. I'm in pain just watching him.

"Just act cool and don't freak out or talk too loud by accident or something," I said as we approached Anna's house.

"I'm not gonna do any of that!" Cloud snapped, his volume much louder than necessary,

"Ya just did." I facepalmed and shook my head. "Just take some deep breaths, 'kay?"

He tried, then stopped. "That makes me feel like I'm getting motion sickness..." He started swaying, then he squeezed his eyes shut. "Sir, I'd like to get off this helicopter! Can we land, please? Sir!"

I sighed, grabbed Cloud by the shoulders, and shook him a couple times. "Cloud Strife, snap out of it or I will dump a bucket of cold water on you."

He blinked at me, now more still and -seemingly- calm. "While I'm sure that's a very good cure for this... No, thanks."

I smirked. "That's what I thought," I said as I released him.

He took a couple deep breaths, then nodded and walked past me toward the front door.

I just shrugged and watched as he knocked, waiting patiently (or maybe not?) for the door to open.

We were greeted my Mrs. L's smiling face. "Hey, guys," she said. "Come on in. I'll get the girls down here." She walked over to the staircase as we walked in.

I shut the door behind us and took a quick look around. Remains of mailing packages were over in the corner by the trash. Envelopes and cards still covered the table. Already, it was pretty obvious that someone in the house was having a birthday.

"Anna! Kiku! Cloud and Zack are here!" Mrs. L called up the stairs.

"Okay!" Kiku called back. "We'll be down in a sec!"

Mrs. L smiled at us. "You know girls. 'One second' could mean ten minutes. I'll clear a couple spots so you boys can sit down."

"That's okay, Mrs. L," I said, shaking my head.

"Uh, yeah, we're fine standing," Cloud chimed in.

Honestly, I thought that if Cloud were to sit down, he would've passed out completely. Maybe he'd be more calm when they came back tonight.

I heard a familiar set of footsteps coming down the stairs, and smiled when Kiku jumped the last three steps.

She then straightened up and smiled at us. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Kiku," Cloud said.

Kiku walked over to him. "You okay?" she asked quietly.

"Fine," he mumbled.

She nodded and patted him on the shoulder. "You'll do just fine. Just go with the flow and have fun."

"Right," he said, nodding.

She smiled sympathetically. "She'll be down in just a second." She turned away from Cloud and came over to me, smiling. "So what's this plan of yours?"

"Mm-mm," I said, shaking my head. "I'll tell you after Anna and Cloud leave."

She nodded. "O-kay, then."

Anna came down the stairs then, and I was a little more than surprised. She was in a skirt, of all things.

"I didn't even know Anna owned a skirt," I said quietly.

"You'd be surprised what sorts of things lurk in the back of her closet. Like evening gowns and high heels."

I laughed and looped my arm around Kiku's waist, hooking my fingers in her belt loop.

Anna's skirt went just past her knees, and looked sort of an off-white-green color. There were khaki green designs covering it, and they looked something like flowers. She was wearing a navy blue tank top as well, and black sneakers.

I saw a little smile appear on Cloud's face, and it made me smile. Maybe now he'd relax a little.

Anna looked a little embarrassed herself. Maybe it was wearing a skirt that was making her nervous.

Cloud shook his head a little, as if snapping himself out of something, and smiled at Anna. "Happy Birthday, Anna."

She smiled. "Thanks, Cloud," she said, hugging him. She smiled at him again before looking at me. "Hey, Zack."

"Hey," I said, waving her over. "Happy Birthday." I gave her a half hug with my free arm.

Anna smiled at me. "Thanks, Zack."

"Cloud, always good to see you," Mr. L said, extending his hand for Cloud to shake.

I hadn't even seen him walk up, so it seemed like he appeared out of nowhere. Weird, huh? Must've been a dad thing.

"Good to see you, too, sir," Cloud replied, shaking his hand.

Then he turned to me.

I released Kiku and extended my hand first. "Hey, Mr. L. Nice seeing you again."

"Zack," he said, shaking my hand. "Always a pleasure."

Why do I feel like Cloud and I are here to take Anna and Kiku to the prom? I wondered.

"Well, you two'd better get going, right?" Mr. L asked Cloud and Anna.

"Oh, right," Cloud said.

"Yeah," Anna said, following Cloud towards the door. "See you later, everyone! Love you!" And she scampered out of the house, grabbing onto Cloud's arm and smiling excitedly.

I laughed a little.

"I think they're gonna be just fine," Kiku said.

"Yep." I looked at her. "Now for our mission."

"Ah, yes. Please, do tell."

**;;;;;**

_Kiku_

"Zack, you're getting more flour on yourself than anything else."

He laughed a little. "I know. I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

I shook my head. "Who knows how you made 1st..." I mumbled, rubbing more flour on my hands.

So Zack's master plan all along had been to bake Anna a cake. But who knew he was so incompetent when it came to the kitchen?

By the time I'd finally gotten the cake in the oven, Zack looked like he'd dusted himself with a whole bag of flour. Or perhaps powdered sugar. I didn't look much better because of his flour attacks.

I put my hands on my hips and shook my head, bits of flour shaking loose from my hair and falling to the floor. "Zachary Fair, you are a failure in the kitchen."

He smiled happily, mako-blue eyes shining. "I know."

He's just like a little kid sometimes, I thought, turning to see what I could start cleaning up.

As soon as I was turned around, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"But that's why I've got you!" He hugged me to him.

I made a short exclamation of surprise, and then laughed. "Yeah, I guess so," I said. "I think we'll use cake mix in the future, though. Less of a mess."

"Good plan," he said.

I exhaled. "I'd say we should start cleaning up, but I think we'll have even more mess to clean up when we attempt to decorate that thing."

"Ooh, frosting!" he said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't eat it straight, Zack."

"Aww, please?"

"No. And I'm not falling for the puppy face."

"You mean you're not falling for the puppy face _again_." He smirked.

I gave him a look. "Okay, fine. _Again_."

He turned me so I was completely facing him. He smiled at me, brushing my flour-covered bangs out of my face. "Your hair's getting longer again."

"Is it?" I asked, tugging on the ends of it.

"Mm-hmm," he said, nodding. "Not that I didn't like it when it was longer, but I have to say that I'm quite fond of the -as you put it- rag mop."

I laughed a little. "Well, who knows? Maybe I'll keep it short now."

Zack smiled, laughing softly. His eyes shifted from my own to my cheek, and I saw him smile a little. He raised his hand, and touched his pointer finger to my flour-dusted skin.

I held still, even though shivers were going up and down my spine. I felt him draw out the shape of a heart.

He smiled. "We could make that a new art form. 'Heart', flour on skin."

I laughed. "Are you always trying to think up ways to change things around?"

"Mm...pretty much."

I smiled and looked at him for a moment. Since he'd drawn a heart on me, I decided to return the favor. On his cheek, I made a heart that I hoped looked similar to mine.

He smiled at me.

"How's the cake going?" Mrs. L asked, coming into the kitchen.

I looked at her, biting my lip. "Okay, first, don't freak about the mess. I swear this kitchen will be good as new before Anna gets home. As to the cake, it's in the oven."

I thought she was going to ask how on earth that much flour got everywhere. Instead, she smiled at us. "You two really are cute, you know that?"

We looked at each other, then at her. "What?" we asked.

She laughed a little. "I've gotta get a picture."

"Hmm?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"The hearts on your faces," she said, picking up the camera (that had somehow escaped the flour-y madness).

Zack put his arms around my waist again, and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I have to agree with her on one thing."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You are most definitely are cute."

A dreaded giggle erupted from my throat just as Mrs. L snapped the picture.

"I want a copy of that," Zack said. "I need photographic evidence of Kiku giggling."

"Zack, noooo!" I pleaded. It wasn't very convincing pleading, though, since I was cracking up.

"Giggling makes you act all punchy," Zack said.

"I think that's your effect on her, not the giggling," Mrs. L commented as I laughed harder.

Zack shrugged. "You could be right."

Mrs. L smiled. "You'd better get cleaned up," she advised. "Anna and Cloud will be back in less than two hours."

"Got it," I said, gasping for breath. I took a couple deep breaths, calming myself down. "I'll start here in the kitchen. Zack, you go...de-flour-ize yourself."

"Whatever you say, boss," he said. He pecked me on the lips (Mrs. L just _had_ to take another picture, of course), then headed towards the hallway. "I think I'll need some Flour-Be-Gone or something..."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'll get that for ya right away, ZTP."

I heard him laugh as he closed the door.

I shook my head and turned to the sink of dishes.

"He really loves you."

I looked at Mrs. L.

She smiled at me. "I've known Zack since he was a little kid. He's attracted to girls very easily, that much is clear. But...he doesn't _fall_ easily." She looked at me, still smiling. "I know I haven't known you very long, Kiku. But...I already know you're special. There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on... Anyway, I knew you had to be someone very...different to catch Zack's eye. Those are the only girls that really do, when you get right down to it. There aren't many truly different girls left in this world today, though. That means you're very special. Especially to Zack."

I glanced at her as I scrubbed the mixing bowl with a sponge.

"I just...thought I'd tell you that." She patted me on the shoulder, a cloud of flour appearing in the air above her hand, and then turned to leave.

I looked up. "Mrs. Lockheart?"

She turned and looked at me.

"Thanks. That really does mean a lot."

She smiled. "Anytime, dear." And she went back into the living room.

I smiled to myself as I looked back at the dishes. So, I thought. Pretty good day so far. Made a cake, got covered in flour... Haven't tripped down the stairs or run into anything yet.

Then again, it's still only afternoon. I could run into all sorts of things come tonight.

**;;;;;**

By the time Zack and I had gotten ourselves and the kitchen free of flour, the cake was ready to be decorated. As I'd expected, this was the exact moment when Anna's sisters decided they'd like to help, too. All the better, I figured. Squeezing frosting out of a tube got tiring after a while.

I smiled at our finished work -that now had all the words spelled correctly. (Who knew "birthday" was such a difficult word to spell on a cake?) Then I thought for a moment, and remembered what I'd told Anna before she'd left with Cloud.

_"Now, you get my present tonight, okay?"_

I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Kiku?" Grace asked.

"I just have to get something. I'll be right back," I said.

She nodded and turned back to looking at the cake with Cheryl and Zack. (I figured the cake was in safe enough hands with the three of them there.)

I went up to Anna's room, and crossed over to where my bag was leaning against the wall next to her bed. I picked my bag up, unzipped it, and stuck my hand down into it. I ran it along the edges, and down along the bottom, smiling when my hand touched a small box.

I pulled the box out and looked at it. It wasn't big -it fit easily in my hand. I'd wrapped it in plain white paper, and then decorated the paper using markers Cheryl had found for me. To finish it off, I tied a yellow ribbon around the box.

I set my bag down again and went to the door, hoping that Anna would like what I'd tucked away inside.

As soon as I'd set the box on the table next to the cake, I heard Mrs. Lockheart say, "They're coming!" from her lookout point at the window.

"Everybody just act cool," I said. Right after I said that, I slipped over to the nearest window and peeked out at Anna and Cloud coming down the road.

"Yeah, you're acting real cool," Zack said dryly, smirking. "Spying on them..."

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "I'm not spying. I'm observing from a respectful distance."

He chuckled and shook his head.

I smiled as I looked at my friends approaching the house. They were both smiling, but still looked rather shy about each other. At least Cloud didn't look as nervous as he had before. He actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

I noticed something else, too. Anna was wearing a necklace, and I knew she hadn't been wearing one before. From where I was standing, it looked almost like...a locket. But I couldn't have sworn to it.

I scooted away from the window when they got closer, and went back over by Zack.

"They look happy?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding. "Quite pleased, I would say."

He smiled. "Then it seems it was a success."

"I'd say so," I said.

Two knocks came at the door.

"It's us! Is it safe to come in?" Anna called through the door.

"Hmm... Define 'safe'," I called back.

"I'm taking that as a yes and coming in!" Anna said, seemingly in an attempt to warn us.

I laughed softly and shook my head.

Anna turned the doorhandle and let the door swing open wide. Her eyes also opened wide when she looked inside.

"Happy Birthday, Anna!" we all said together.

A wide smile spread across her face. "So _that's_ what Zack was talking to you about earlier, huh, Kiks?" she asked as she walked closer.

Zack laughed and I shrugged. "You got me, Anna," I said.

She smiled. "It looks great! And everything's even spelled right."

"You have no idea how difficult it was to _get_ all the words spelled right, though," Zack said.

"I would imagine so," she said, walking closer to the table to inspect the cake.

Cloud followed close behind, looking at Zack. It was almost like he was thanking him for something.

I felt slightly confused, but didn't feel the need to ask about it.

Anna's eyes trailed from the cake to the little box I'd set next to it. She looked at me, pointing at the box and smiling.

I nodded in reply, shrugging a little.

She picked up the box and walked around the table to stand next to me. To my surprise, she hugged me.

I smiled and hugged her back. "Like I said, I had to get you something. Or...I guess make you something. I hope you like it."

She lifted the lid from the box and gasped quietly. She looked at me. "You made this?"

"Mm-hmm," I said.

She lifted the bracelet from the box looking at it.

It wasn't ornate, just a simple bracelet. Threads of wire strung the decorations together. There were six stones -one green, one blue, one purple, and three black. On the green, I'd etched an A. On the blue, an C. On the purple, a K. On the three black stones I'd put the letters B, F, F.

Yeah, it might've been corny, but I'd never had best friends before. Wasn't the first thing you did with your first best friend go out and get necklaces or something to show the world that you were best friends? (Okay, so, really, Zack was my first best friend, but I'd never really thought of us as the matching-jewerly types, if you catch my drift.)

"I...I can't believe you made this! It's incredible!"

I shrugged, my cheeks flushing a little. "It- It's nothing, really. But I'm glad you like it. Happy Birthday."

She smiled widely and hugged me again. "I'm gonna wear it every day! I love it! Thank you so much, Kiku!"

I smiled. "You're welcome, Anna."

She turned back to the table. "Somebody get me a knife so I can cut this bad boy!"

"Don't let her wield any sharp objects!" Grace warned.

"I'm perfectly capable of cutting a cake, Grace!" Anna snapped.

Mrs. L stopped them from getting into a full-on arguement, and said she'd cut the cake. You couldn't say she wasn't diplomatic.

So we spent the rest of the night watching Anna's favorite movies and devouring the cake.

Unfortunately, Mrs. L insisted that the guys had to leave at ten, so they didn't get to stay up late with us.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Zack asked as we walked them over to the door.

"Sorta," I said. "I think I'm still caught up in Anna's birthday, you know?"

"Rightfully so," he said, nodding. He took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "I know it's not your birthday for about two hours yet, so I'll just wish you a Happy Early Birthday."

I laughed softly. "Thanks."

"Like I said before, don't worry about anything. We've got it all worked out."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's 'we'?"

He grinned. "You'll see, Kiku. Just get a good night's sleep, okay?"

I looked at him my eyebrow still raised. "O...kay..."

He smiled and kissed me quickly one last time. "I love you. See you tomorrow."

"I'm sure I will," I said. "And I love you, too."

He chuckled. "Let's go, Cloud. Before Mr. Lockheart chases us off."

"Right," Cloud said, nodding. He and Anna said a couple other things to each other, their voices too quiet for me to make any sense of it. Then he squeezed her hand in his, and walked over to where Zack was standing by the door. "Night, Kiku."

"Good night, Cloud," I said, a teasing edge in my voice and a proud smile on my face.

His face flushed as he walked past Zack out of the house.

I laughed.

"Night, Zack!" Anna said. "Thanks for everything!"

"Night, Anna. And you're welcome. Happy birthday!"

"See ya!"

"Bye," Zack said, walking out and closing the door behind him.

I folded my arms over my chest and turned on my heel to look at Anna.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Something tells me you're in on whatever's going on tomorrow."

"Oh, Kiku, you're so paranoid," she said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Justifiably paranoid," I corrected.

She laughed. "Stop worrying so much! Come on, let's watch another movie." She went back to her place on the couch.

"I'd rather ask you about that neckkace you're wearing," I said, following her.

She looked up at me. "W-What necklace? What're you talking about?"

I laughed once. "Anna, come on." I looked at her. "...Cloud gave it to you, right?"

Her face turned a light shade of red, and I smiled.

She sighed. "Yeah, he did..." She smiled for about the hundredth time that day. "There was this promise he made me when he was little... It's sort of silly..."

"No, no, I wanna hear it," I insisted.

She glanced at me, then down at her fingers on the square-shaped locket. "He told me he was going off to join SOLDIER, and...I asked him if he'd save me one day, if I ever really needed it. And, being Cloud, he promised." She shook her head a little. "I'd almost forgotten about it myself, so I figured he'd forgotten, too. But..." She unhooked the necklace from around her neck and held it out to me.

I took it in my hand and looked at it closer. It was just a simple, square silver locket from the front, but on the back, the word "Promise" was inscribed.

I smiled. "That's so sweet."

"Isn't it?" she asked, starting to go giddy again.

"Is there a picture inside?" I asked, handing the locket back to her.

"Mm-hmm!" She opened it up and held it so I could see.

It looked like a picture from one of those photo booths things in shopping malls or at carnivals. Who knew Nibelheim actually had one of those?

Anna and Cloud were sitting next to each other, leaning into each other, smiling at the camera. I had to smile. It was really a cute picture.

"I take it you took that tonight?" I asked.

"Yep!" She exhaled happily. "I had so much fun. I think this was the greatest birthday ever."

I smiled. "That's great. I knew you'd have a great time."

Then her smile turned into a grin. "And I know you're gonna have a great day tomorrow, too!"

"Gah! Would you people stop dropping 'hints' like that?" I asked, making air quotes. "I wanna know!"

Anna laughed a little. "You'll find out, don't worry!"

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I sank back into the couch. "I'm starting to think that this birthday's going to be a lot more trouble than I thought."

"Oh, don't be such a downer. It's gonna be great! Now come on. One more movie before bed."

**;;;;;**

Unfortunately for me, Anna knew my sleep patterns all too well. She knew that if I stayed awake even five minutes after midnight, I'd definitely sleep in until ten or later if I had no alarm clock.

It was all part of their plan. I knew that. And yet I stayed awake instead of going to bed at a reasonable hour.

Why did I do that? Maybe...because I wanted to go along with the plan. At least for a little while.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ahhhh! It's finally here! So I shan't keep you in suspense any longer! I'll just do some quick replies (as usual), then get on with the story!**

**run4life: I agree -Zack and Cloud **_**were**_** meant to be perfect brotherly best friend things together xD I swear, if I were able to live this story (in more than just my mind, heh), I would fall for Zack's puppy face EVERY TIME. So I guess it's only fitting that Kiku would as well xD Hahaha! Thanks! My friend told me about the whole "promise" thing, so I HAD to use it! heehee YAYYY for BFFs! :D HAHAHAHAHA! I love your conveniet re-definition XDD I'm gonna have to use that at some point... xDD Now you get to find out what they've got planned! Haha Hope you like it! Thanks SO much for the review! Cracked me up! xD ^.^**

**ShatterTheHeavens: I had a lot of fun writing the whole "baking the cake" part haha I haven't made anything from scratch since...like, last year when I was in Home Ec. making scones or something xD But I do remember that we got flour ALL over the place, and Zack seems like the kind of guy who'd just wanna throw it around and make it worse. On second thought, what guy wouldn't? I wish I could draw a picture of the flour-covered Zack and Kiku xD And yayyy now it's Kiku's birthday! :D Yay for sweets! xD Hope you like it! Thanks for the review! ^.^**

**Sayonara: HAHAHA! Omigosh, you crack me UP! Yay for mortified fangirls! Mwahahahaha! I would love you forever if you did that XDDD My parents and brother do that to me a lot come birthday/Christmas/graduation time. (Well, I only graduated once, but yeah XD) And I HATE IT! It's just like, "Can it be the day already so I can just find out what these hints are **_**hinting at**_**? !" hahaha *dies* XDDD HAHAHA Sephy in a tutu... Never heard that one before XD That would be SO scary! ...Maybe for their Halloween party XD Vincent does **_**love**_** his doughnuts! Even if he does console himself by thinking they're bagels! xD So does that mean Vincent has the IQ of a house plant? O.o XD *old TV show reference that no one ever gets, but I laugh about anyway* XD Thank you so much! Your reviews always give me so many ideas XD Thank you, thank you!**

**Okay, those were a little longer than I'd expected... O.o xD Well, enjoy the chapter everyone! And sorry it's so flipping long ^.^'**

**-Chapter 41-**

_Zack_

The next morning, we didn't even have to knock on Anna's front door. Mrs. L quietly opened it before either of us could, and ushered us inside.

"Kiku's a light sleeper, according to Anna," she whispered, "so we have to be very, very quiet."

Anna came down the stairs then, smiling and waving at us. "Morning, guys," she whispered happily.

"Kiku still asleep?" I asked.

"Out like a light," Anna confirmed, nodding.

"Good. Now let's try to make sure she stays that way for a couple more hours yet." I looked at the clock. It was just before eight. Anna had called the night before to tell us that Kiku had fallen asleep around two-thirty. That meant we had until ten or maybe eleven until she woke up.

But, just to be on the safe side, we had Cheryl stationed outside Anna's bedroom. She'd give us a signal if she suspected that Kiku was awake.

"You got the supplies?" I asked Anna.

"Yep!" she replied, pointing to the shopping bags on the counter.

"Alright then," I said. "Let's get to work!" I fished through one of the bags until I found what I was looking for.

I tossed the roll of colored paper at Cloud, who fumblingly caught it. "Cloud, you start with the streamers."

He looked at the roll like he had absolutely no idea what to do with it.

Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed some tape. "I'll help ya out."

Cloud's cheeks flushed a soft pink. "Thanks. I've never been too good at this sort of thing."

Anna smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'll make you a decorating pro in no time!"

"That'll be our business when we get back to Midgar, Cloud!" I loud-whispered. "We'll be party decorators."

He rolled his eyes and I laughed quietly.

"Yeah, sure," he replied dryly. "When do we start?"

_Kiku_

[AN: Funny thing is, in this part and in the end of the last chapter, Kiku talks about Anna and movie marathons when, in actuality, we both like to have movie-thons! So Kiku shouldn't really be complaining. Then again, Kiku didn't really grow up watching movies, so I guess it's somewhat justified complaining...? Anyway...]

That Anna and her movie marathons, I thought tiredly as my mind drifted somewhere between sleep and awake. Well, it was her sixteenth birthday. She's entitled.

My eyes fluttered open, late-morning sun streaming through the window. I blinked against the light for a few moments while my eyes adjusted.

I turned over to lay on my back, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair.

It's my eighteenth birthday.

That thought alone was enough to scare me into a comatose state. But it didn't. Weird, I know.

I rolled onto my side, sighing again. It was then that I noticed that I was alone.

That's even weirder, I thought. Usually, Anna's the late-sleeper. Not me.

I looked at her pillow, and found something sitting on it. I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look. It was a piece of paper.

I picked it up and ordered my tired eyes to process the words and make sense of them.

_Kiku_-

_First of all, OMIGOSH YOU'RE 18!_

_Now that that's out of the way, here are your instructions. I call this Operation: Kiku's Birthday._

_Operative K.O. -That's you, in case you've forgotten- is instructed not to enter the downstairs area AT ALL._

(She even wrote it in all caps for dramatic effect.)

_At least until orders are given that say otherwise. C.L. -That's Cheryl- will be waiting outside the room to help you avoid walking into the downstairs area._

_Lastly, your main objective is to...NOT WORRY xD It's __your__ birthday! Just leave everything to us!_

_See you soon!_

_-A.L. (You know who I am, right?)_

I laughed softly and shook my head. Guess all I can do is follow orders, I thought.

I looked at the clock on Anna's nightstand. It was just after ten.

I haven't slept in this late in a long time, I thought. Well, I'd better get up and see what the heck I'm supposed to be doing...

I pulled back the blankets and crawled out of the bed (that was begging me to crawl back inside for two more hours' sleep). I stood up and stretched, various joints cracking in the process.

I walked over to the vanity and dragged my brush through my hair a couple times. When I'd finished with that, I looked in the mirror for a few moments.

I turned my head one way. I turned my head the other way. I scrunched my mouth up to the side. I leaned in close to get a good look at my eyes.

I sat back and exhaled. Not like I expected to be totally different-looking or anything, I thought. But...now I'm eighteen. Hmm... Nothing feels different yet... Maybe it's just the initial shock, like when you suffer massive trauma and you don't feel the extent of your injuries right away.

Oy, I thought, facepalming. You're likening your eighteenth birthday to massive trauma? I think you _do_ need more sleep.

_Zack_

We looked up when we heard something that sounded like a bouncy ball coming down the stairs. We were proven right when a little green and yellow rubber ball bounced away from the stairs, past us and the living room, and hit the door with a quiet [i]thunk[/i].

"Was that the signal?" Cloud asked.

"Yep," Anna said. "She's up." She looked at the clock. "Okay, until Cheryl gives us the second signal, everyone into the kitchen, and don't make a sound."

We followed her instructions, and stood silently in the kitchen, waiting for Cheryl to give the all-clear.

_Kiku_

I opened the door to Anna's room and peeked out.

I didn't hear a thing, and the only person I saw was Cheryl, waiting on the steps like Anna had said she'd be.

She smiled widely and went up the last couple steps to stand in front of me.

"Happy birthday, Kiku," she said, hugging me.

I hugged her back. "Thanks." I looked around again. "Where is everyone?"

"Anna said not to answer any of your questions."

"Right," I said, nodding. Anna had probably threatened her to get her to follow orders, but you just never knew. "I gotcha. So...what am I supposed to do?"

"Follow me," Cheryl said. "And when I tell you to close your eyes, you have to close your eyes, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

We started going down the steps, away from Anna's room. When we got closer to the first level, Cheryl said, "Close your eyes. I'll make sure you don't trip."

I nodded and closed my eyes, putting a hand on the railing to my left.

Cheryl took my other hand, leading me down.

I have to admit, I was so very tempted to open my eyes. But I didn't. I didn't know what was going on, but I didn't want to spoil it.

But then there was that little voice in my head that screamed, "For the love of Gaia, OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!" Good thing I didn't listen to it, really.

I heard a door open, and I felt the floor under my feet change from wood to linoleum. The bathroom?

"You can open your eyes now," Cheryl said.

I did, and turned to look at her. "There's instructions on the towel there. I'll be right outside the door to make sure you don't escape."

I laughed a little. "Right. Thanks, Cheryl."

She smiled. "You're welcome, Kiku." And she closed the door.

I turned to look at the towel sitting on the counter. Another note, again in Anna's handwriting.

_Congratualtions, K.O.! You've made it past level 1!_

_Do you feel like you're in a video game? Or maybe on a random side-quest? Anyway..._

_Your next step is to just do whatever it is you do in the morning. So shower, do your hair, all that jazz. Again, C.L. will keep you from looking at anything downstairs._

_You're getting much closer to finding me (and some other people, too)!_

_-A.L._

We always have too much fun with the codename stuff, I thought, smiling.

I looked at the clothes sitting on the other side of the counter. There was another short note.

_P.S. (or Hello, if you found this one first) - Since you helped me pick out clothes for the date, and for my birthday, I thought I'd return the favor. You can rate me on my choice later, okay? Hope you like it!_

_-A.L._

I shook my head. Yeah, I thought. Way too much fun. For some reason, it reminded me of my first days at Seventh Heaven, when I'd first met Anna and Clay. It reminded me of the time when I'd walked into my new room and seen the clothes set out on the bed for me. I remembered drinking in the smell of detergent and wanting to cry.

That feeling had never altogether left me, really.

I took my pajamas off and got under the hot shower water, trying to focus on washing my hair instead of wondering what the heck was going on outside that room. And instead of thinking about the memories floting through my still-not-quite-awake brain.

_Zack_

Cheryl leaned into the kitchen, and gave us a thumbs-up.

Anna looked at the clock again. "Okay. We've got a half-hour to forty-five minutes. Cheryl will give us another signal when we need to keep the noise at almost silent. Let's go, people!"

I laughed softly and shook my head. She was getting so into this whole thing, I couldn't believe it. I could see how much Kiku meant to her, not to mention how much she mean to Clay.

And I smiled to myself, thinking how we were finally getting a chance to really show her...just how much we all loved her.

_Kiku_

The house still sounded silent when I turned the water off, and it just made me more suspicious. Would they have left me here alone with Cheryl? Or were they just being very careful about noise?

I was pretty sure it was the latter. I wasn't the best babysitter in the world. Not that Cheryl was a baby, but anyway...

I toweled off my hair, then wrapped the towel around my body, stepping over to the clothes Anna had picked for me.

Her choices? Dark skinny jeans, black and yellow layered tank tops, a black tie, and black sneakers.

I give you a ten, I thought, smiling as I put the clothes on.

I towel-dried my hair again, then plugged in the hair straightener Anna had pointed out to me a few nights before (and taught me how to use). After that was done, I tried my hand at the makeup Anna had also shown me how to use.

I stood back and looked at myself, turning my head to both sides again. Hmm, I thought. Not bad. Guess I'm a faster learner than I thought.

I looked myself over one last time, smoothing down my hair (even though I knew trying to flatten down _all_ the flyways was futile), then turned to the door. I knocked twice. "Cheryl? Is it alright if I come out?"

"Just a second," she replied. "Oh, and turn off the light in there."

I raised an eyebrow. Turn the light off? I thought. "Okay..." I shut off the light, my eyes quickly adjusting to make out at least where the sink and the door were.

"Should I close my eyes?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Cheryl said.

"Alright, they're closed," I said, closing my eyes.

"Good."

I almost opened my eyes again at the sound of the new voice.

I heard the door open, and a familiar hand took mine.

"Don't you go peeking now, Kiks," Zack said, clearly smiling as he pulled me into the hallway.

"I won't," I said, putting on my so-called "angry" face.

He chuckled. "Well, just to be safe..." He put one hand on my shoulder as he walked around behind me. He put his other hand over my eyes.

"This is a tad unnecessary," I said.

"So you say," he replied. I suddenly knew that he'd leaned down closer, because I could hear his soft breathing in my ear. "You ready?" he murmured in my ear.

I swallowed. "Uh... I think so...?"

"Okay..." He pushed me forward a few steps, his hand still over my eyes. "Then...open your eyes."

He took his hand away and I opened my eyes. It took my eyes a moment to adjust, but I immediately knew what was going on when I heard various voices shout, "Surprise!"

My mouth fell open, and then I started smiling. I clamped a hand over my mouth and just started laughing. "I can't believe this!" I was completely dumbfounded. Stupefied. Astonished. Speechless. And, my personal favorite, flabbergasted.

"Happy birthday," Zack said.

I turned and smiled widely at him. "So this is what you were planning?"

"Mm-hmm," he said, smiling as well. "Were you surprised?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I was! I mean...you decorated the house...went to extreme lengths to make sure I wouldn't find out..." I felt like crying, I was so happy. "Thank you so much!" I turned back around. "All of you! I'm... I don't know what to say! I..." I looked at Zack again. "Thank you." I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Which of course caused much whooping and cheering from Anna and her family (and even Cloud).

I pulled back and he smiled at me. "Just wanted to make things special for you."

I smiled widely, unable to hide my pure excitement and joy. "Well, you succeeded. I am blown away."

It was then that I noticed that Grace was holding a camcorder.

"Oh, we're filming this occasion?" I asked.

"Why not?" Anna asked. "It _is_ your eighteenth birthday, after all." She snapped her fingers. "Oh! There's someone else who wanted to wish you happy birthday!" She hit a few keys on a laptop that was sitting on the table, and turned it to face me.

I was met with Clay's smiling face.

She waved at me. "Hey, Kiku!"

"Clay!" I said excitedly. "Ah, the wave of the future: video-chat."

She laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to wish you a happy birthday in person."

I shook my head. "That's alright! You're here in spirit, if not in body."

She nodded, smiling. "Right. So have a killer eighteenth birthday for me, alright?"

"Will do!"

"And I'll give you a big hug when you all come back to Midgar."

"I'll hold you to that."

She smiled. "Have a great birthday, Kiku! Miss you all!"

"We miss you, too! Thanks, Clay! See you soon!"

"Bye!"

I couldn't stop smiling for a single second. Finally, I'd been blessed with a birthday that I wanted to remember, that other people wanted to be there for. I laughed, and I was hugged and teased.

No one punched me or locked me in my room. I didn't cry, and I didn't break mirrors or go to sleep with bleeding hands.

My birthday was, for once, a reason to celebrate, not a reason for someone to get drunk, stew on how horrible life was, and take their anger out on me.

I spent the day with my adopted family -the family I'd adopted, and the one who'd accepted me. We laid on the living room floor and played board games. We ate junk food and cake, and even tried a game of Chubby Bunny (which I failed at).

Then I was brought over to the table, whereupon actual presents for me had been set. Presents wrapped in paper and ribbon that people wanted to give to me.

And Grace standing by recording nearly every minute of it.

So I won't take you through the whole present-opening ordeal, but I will tell you what I was given.

Grace got me a brown messenger bag. The minute I opened it, I was already thinking of where I would hang it back in my room at 7th Heaven. To go with the bag, Cheryl got me some cool buttons to decorate it with.

Anna gave them both looks, probably wondering why they were nicer to her friends on her birthday than they were to her. Then she saw me looking and laughed, showing me she was just kidding.

Mr. and Mrs. L gave me a green khaki jacket that Mrs. L _made_. Can you believe it? She actually sat down and _made_ the jacket for me. I almost cried again, seriously.

Anna pushed a good-sized box in front of me. She smiled. "This is from...everyone."

I looked at her, confused, for a moment, then turned and started tearing the paper off the box. When I lifted the lid on the box, I gasped a little. I took the item out of the tissue paper, holding it carefully in my hands.

It was a photo album. On the front was a picture of Anna, Clay, Zack, Cloud, and I back at 7th Heaven. I set the book on the table and started turning pages.

I immmediately knew who the culprit was behind most of the pictures. Clay. I'd often seen her sneaking around 7th Heaven with a camera in her hands. When I'd asked her, she'd merely replied that photography was a hobby of hers, and that she always kept her camera around in case she saw something she wanted to take a picture of.

Could they have been planning this present so far ahead? Knowing Anna and Clay, it was possible.

There were pictures from when I'd moved to 7th Heaven, up to the day before -Anna's birthday. (This included the pictures Mrs. L had taken of Zack and I when we were covered in flour.) The back pages were blank, waiting to be filled with more memories.

"Do you like it?" Anna asked, smiling widely.

"I love it," I said, still in shock. "Y... You all did this?"

"We all helped, at any rate," Zack said.

"Yeah, it was really Clay and Anna's idea," Cloud said.

I looked at Anna for a moment, then stood and hugged her. I hugged her as tight as I dared, feeling like happy-crying for the hundredth time that day. "Thank you so much," I said quietly.

She hugged me back just as tight. "Happy birthday, Kiku."

I then made my way around the table, hugging and thanking everyone. And I meant every word of thanks I said. The last real present I remembered getting was the doll I remembered playing with when I was four. I sort of considered my mother's ring a present, but I'd found that, so I guess it really didn't count. So going around that table and hugging everyone... I really wanted them to know that I meant it. That everything they had done for me that day had meant the world to me.

When I got to Zack, he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear. "I got you something, too. I'll give it to you in a little bit, okay?"

I nodded, smiling. "You really didn't have to," I said. "I mean, the photo album-"

"No, I did." He smiled at me. "Really."

I shrugged, sitting back in my chair. "If you say so..."

He smiled at me, reaching over to take my hand in his.

I smiled again, then turned to flip through the photo album one more time. I turned all the way to the back, and noticed that everyone had signed it on the inside. It made me smile wider. Now I'd never be able to forget who I'd made the memories with, and who'd helped me to cherish them.

**;;;;;**

A little while later, after we'd cleaned up the wrapping paper and boxes, Zack stood from his chair. He took my hand and pulled me up with him.

"Well, we'll be back in a bit," he said, smiling. "Come on, Kiku."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. I grabbed my new jacket off the back of the chair. "Where're we going?"

"You'll see," he replied.

I shook my head.

"Don't stay out too late!" Mrs. L called.

"I'll make sure to have her back here soon," Zack promised.

"Uh...I guess I'll see you all later," I said. "Thank you so much for everything!"

They all called various goodbyes, and I saw Anna grin at me as she waved.

Anna, I thought at her. What's going on? Do you know something?

She kept grinning. _No, not at all,_ she replied innocently.

Oy, I thought, following Zack.

"Zack, where are you taking me?" I asked when we were outside.

"Mm, nowhere, really," he replied. "It's your birthday. I just wanted to spend some time alone with you." He shrugged. "Call me selfish. You'll see."

I laughed and he smiled. "Okay, you selfish puppy. So first you plan a surprise party for me, then you help make a photo album for me, then you tell me that you got me something else, and now you're taking me to nowhere?"

"But you're happy, right?" he asked with an excited puppy-grin.

I laughed. "Of course I am! This is the best birthday I think I've ever had! I'm just...wondering where we're going."

"Like I said, you'll see! Come on, Kiks." He picked me up and slung me over his back like he always did.

I just decided to hang on and go with it. The day had been full of surprises already. I could live with a couple more.

**;;;;;**

It turned out that Zack was taking me to a field. But not just any field. Yes, _that_ field. (If you're not sure which one I mean, go back and read Chapter 28. That should clear some things up.)

The sky was perfectly clear that night. More stars were visible than I could ever count. The crescent moon had grown even smaller, but there was still just enough light to see fairly well. If you had good night vision, which I guess both Zack and I had. Maybe it was the mako or something...

He set me down on the ground, and then laid down in the grass.

I shrugged and did the same.

He put his arm around my shoulders, and I scooted closer, resting my head on his chest.

I closed my eyes and smiled a little, listening to his steady breathing and his heartbeat that I could faintly hear from my position.

He ran his hand over my hair, resting it on my neck for a few moments before raising it to the top of my head again.

Right there, on the day and on that night, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I felt loved and wanted and cared for. I felt happy -happy just to be alive. I had never actually known what that felt like, because I'd never had the chance to stop and think about it. I was always moving from one disaster, one fight, one day to the next, just focusing on getting through whatever it was. Focusing on the future, and hoping it would be better than where I was.

Now I was in the moment. I wanted to stay in that moment. I'd been feeling that a lot lately, and found that I loved and hated the feeling. I loved it because it proved to myself that I really was happy. Then I hated it because I knew the idea was unrealistic.

Sometimes it's nice to be unrealistic, though. If only for one day.

"Hey, Kiku?"

"Mm?" I replied, not opening my eyes.

"I believe you mentioned something about me saying I got you something..."

"Hmm, I do remember something about that," I said. I turned my head to look at him, my chin resting on his chest.

He smiled at me. "Is it alright if I give it to you now?"

I shrugged. "If you must," I said, pretending like Zack getting me a gift put me out.

He laughed a little. "I really must, so you're gonna have to get up."

"Mm," I whined, resting my head on his chest again.

He chuckled. "Come on, Kiks." He sat up, pulling me with him. "I need to be serious with you for a minute."

I sat up and looked at him, a little surprised. "Serious about what?"

He exhaled and turned to sit so he was facing me. "Kiku, you know what kind of guy I am, right?"

I blinked at him, confused.

"I mean, I've told you about my past relationships and all that..."

"Yeah..." I said. What does that have to do with anything? I wondered.

"And you know that...I used to be the kind of guy who didn't give relationships much thought." He reached over and took my hand in his. "Until I met you."

I looked at him, still unsure of just what he was trying to say.

"I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but, like we say, we're just oblivious people."

I laughed softly.

"And I know that..." Now he was holding both my hands. "I know I love you more than anyone else on this whole planet. Kiku...you're all I've ever wanted. I mean, you're smart, funny, beautiful, and you can kick monster butt with the best of us."

I laughed a little.

"And you're so many other things that I could go on for the next week talking about."

I felt my face flush.

"And I know that...I never want to lose you."

I looked at him. "Zack, you're not going to lose me."

He smiled, laughing softly once -almost in an ironic sort of way. "Anyway...my point of all this is that I want to show you how serious I am about this. About you and me."

I felt my brow furrowing in confusion.

He smiled, then reached his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a black box, just a little smaller than his hand.

"Happy birthday, Kiku," he said, handing it to me.

I took it in my hands, looking at it in somewhat still-confused shock. What the heck could be inside it? Well, I guessed I was going to have to open it to find out.

I carefully lifted off the lid, and I gasped at the sight.

Nestled inside the box was a silver heart on silver chain. I lifted it out and set it in the palm of my hand, looking at it intently. There was a small white gem set in the upper right corner (I refused to believe it was a diamond -impossible!). I turned it over, and I found words inscribed.

They read, "For longer than forever."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Zack..." It came out in an awe-struck whisper.

"And I mean it, Kiku." He leaned forward and kissed me softly. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

I smiled at him as one happy tear escaped my eye. "And I'll always love you, too, Zack."

He took the necklace from my hand, then motioned for me to turn around.

I smiled and did as he asked. I shivered a little when the cold metal of the necklace touched my skin, but kept on smiling anyway.

When I turned back around, I flung myself at him. I managed to catch him by surprise, and knocked him on his back.

"Guess I should've seen that coming," he said, laughing.

"Thank you so much, Zack," I said. "You've given me the best birthday I could ever dream of." I propped myself up and looked at him. "And...a promise I didn't think I would ever be worthy of. I love you so much."

Zack raised his hand, cupping my face in it. "You deserve all of this," he said. "You deserve the happy memories, and you deserve to be loved, Kiku." He laughed softly. "I just hope I can make good on that promise."

I smiled. "I know you will. And I know I'll always love you, too, no matter what."

He moved his hand to the back of my neck, and pulled me closer to him, kissing me.

When we pulled apart, I smiled and rested my head back on his chest, my hand laying next to my head.

Zack wrapped his arms around me, and he sighed contentedly.

I smiled as I listened to his now-louder heartbeat. I don't know why I loved the sounds of his breathing and heartbeat so much, but for some strange reason, I did. Call me crazy.

"Think we oughta head back?" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, we probably should," I said. "Otherwise, they'll probably send Mr. L out looking for us."

"That's worse than if Anna came looking for us," Zack said, sitting up, me still in his arms.

I laughed a little. "So is it just Anna's family you have these problems with?"

"Of course not."

I looked at him.

"It's like this with my parents, too."

I laughed.

We both stood, fingers intertwined.

I bent over to pick up the box that was still laying in the grass, and then we headed back to the trail that would take us back into town.

I pulled myself closer to Zack as we walked, leaning my head against his shoulder.

He took his hand from mine and looped it around my waist, hooking his fingers in my belt loops. (Again, don't ask me why, but I loved it when he did that.)

"Remember the other night, when I was telling you how beautiful you are?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"You know I meant it."

I looked up at him, smiling.

He smiled, too. "Especially when you smile." He raised his hand and ran it over my hair. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," I said.

"Promise me...that you'll never forget how to smile."

I felt confused again.

"No matter what..." He smiled a little. "Can you do that for me?"

I had that feeling again. That he knew something I didn't. But I didn't mention it. Instead, I just nodded. "Yes. I think I can do that."

"Good." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer, kissing me on the forehead.

I was still confused, but...I loved him. It's a given that love is confusing sometimes. But...with Zack...everything just felt...right. So what did it matter if he confused me from time to time? Lots of things confused me. I'd be okay. Besides, eventually, everything I ever wondered about would make sense.

...Right?

**;;;;;**

"Kikkuuu!" Anna whined as I brushed out my hair that night. "You're not giving me _any_ details! Come on, you've been smiling and sighing ever since you and Zack came back from wherever you went. The last time I saw you this happy was after the two of you finally confessed your love for each other."

I smiled to myself, thinking about the necklace hidden under my pajama shirt.

"Where'd you go? What'd you do?"

"We didn't go anywhere, I told you," I said calmly.

Anna sighed, frustrated. "You obviously went somewhere because you left the house! Come on!"

"Fine," I said, smiling and turning from the mirror to face her. "We went out to a field. Ya happy?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You went...to a field...at night...on your birthday...with your boyfriend?"

"Yep," I said, setting my hairbrush down.

She continued giving me the same look. "...Why?"

I shrugged.

Suddenly, her jaw went slack, causing her mouth to fall open.

"What?" I asked.

"Kiku Oshiro, you did _not_!"

My eyes widened. "I did not what?"

"There is NO WAY!"

I stared at her in shocked realization. "ANNA LOCKHEART! Why must you always assume these things? !"

"Because you insinuate them!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!" she argued. "'Oh, Zack and I went out to a field in the middle of the night to do _nothing_!'"

I tossed a little pillow at her, which she managed to dodge. "I do _not_ talk like that. And we _didn't_ do anything! Nothing that's really of interest to anyone other than us, at any rate..."

"Well, it's of interest to me!" Anna insisted. "Please, Kiku? Please, please, pleeeaasssseee? You're one of my best friends, and I'm DYING over here!"

A wide smile spread across my face.

Now Anna looked afraid. "...What?" she asked.

I hopped over to her bed, and pulled the necklace out from under my shirt. "He gave me this!" I held it out for her to look at.

She turned it over to read what was on the back, and smiled just as widely as I was. "That is so unbelievably...Zack!"

"Isn't it?" I cried excitedly. I sighed happily. "I love him so much."

"And he loves you, apparently," she said.

We both looked at each other, then squealed in delight, hopping up and down.

Yeah, we were crazy. But, hey, at least we were happy.

And I went to bed that night with Zack's words floating through my mind.

_For longer than forever..._

_Zack_

"No guy goes away for alone time with his girlfriend to do nothing."

"You're absolutely right, Cloud."

He looked at me expectantly. When I didn't speak, he sighed. "So you're not going to tell me what happened?"

I shrugged.

He sighed again.

"I just..."

He looked at me.

"I just wanted to make sure she's happy. And she's expressed quite animatedly that she is," I said, laughing a little as I remembered her tackling me after I'd given her the necklace. I looked at Cloud. "Basically, what happened out there was... Well, I promised I'd always love her, no matter what. It might sort of seem like I already did that, but... I don't know. I think I just wanted to make sure she knows how serious I am about us."

"And she knows now?" Cloud asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. She knows now."

He smiled a little. "I hope...I can make sure she knows someday."

"Who?" I asked.

He gave me a look.

"Oh," I said, nodding. _Anna__._

"I mean..." He exhaled. "I know she knows I _like_ her, but...it's so much more than that."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, pal. The timing and the words will come to you. You just have to wait for the right moment."

"What if I wait too long and-"

I raised my hand, stopping him. "Not gonna happen. Now quit being such a downer."

He sighed. "I can't help it. It's in my nature."

I laughed. "I know. But try, alright?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "So can we call Operation: 18th Birthday a success?"

I smiled. "Yeah," I said. "Definitely a mission accomplished."

When I went to sleep that night, I heard Kiku's voice saying the words I'd chosen for her (and for a moment, I imagined I was hearing her thoughts).

_"For longer than forever..."_

**When I wrote the end of this chapter, I'd just watched **_**The Swan Princess**_**...twice. Blame it on Netflix Instant Play xD Anyway, Derek's and Odette's love song is called "Far Longer Than Forever". I tweaked the first word slightly, and used it for Kiku and Zack. Unfortunately, now every time I read that phrase, I want to start singing the song *sweatdrop* Ah, the curse of being a writer...and an aspiring Broadway actress...**

**And, yeah, WOW this was a long chapter, heh. But what'd ya think? Let me know! Thanks for reading! ^.^**


	42. Chapter 42

**Omigosh, thank you all SO much! I'm glad you liked Kiku's birthday! I had a heck of a time coming up with what to do for her... So I basically wrote my dream birthday idea xD**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Thank you! :D I'm jealous of Kiku, too xD Yeeahh, I realized that when I was writing it. That was my original plan, but then I had ideas for other things, soooo yeah Kiku just got a necklace, not a ring xD YAY Cookies and cakes! :D Thank youuuu! ^.^**

**run4life: As you requested, it's an UPDATE! :D HAHAHA Oh noes! Not the giggling! XD Ha! That's hilarious xD Sorry to make you burst out in joy (er whatever you were bursting with) XDD HA I do that all the time when I make noises I wouldn't normally make. Like you said, like Kiku (who is basically me, so this is redundant but anywayyy), like when she was giggling and Zack said he wanted photographic evidence of it xD I KNOW! I've never had a surprise birthday, so I imagine that's what I'd be feeling if I was given one. I WANT A ZTP SUPRISE BIRTHDAY! ...*shifty eyes* 'Kay... Yeahh...the black box thing xD The original idea was a ring, but then I did a time check, and I realized that it was only a few days after Zack confessed his love, and thought that was a little soon. Lots of stuff happened in those few days! haha Yes...ominous it is... Thanks so much for the review! :D You crack me up xD**

**Sayonara: I love our random convos on here, too XD BAHAHAH "SO MOOE!" XD I died hahahaha! I'll be sure to use Vincent in this story my friend and I are gonna work on. (It's kinda like a follow-up to this, but like bloopers! You've given me a lot of plot ideas for that XD Unfortunately, it probably won't really get started until this story is over, but don't worry! It **_**will**_** be written! xD) Aw, sorry to make you depressed! :( The whole concept of this ending is making me depressed T.T heh. Hmm, I haven't thought about doing a sequel like that... Maybe I will, who knows! Thank you so much for the review! ^.^**

**Okay, I have to dedicate this chapter to my amazing friend LatteJazz. I was having serious writer's block about how to bridge Kiku's birthday to what those of you who've played the game is supposed to happen next. She left a comment in the reviews that really got me writing, and this is the product! I guess it might be kinda strange that I'm dedicating **_**this**_** chapter to her... In reality, I should dedicate ever chapter involving Anna and Cloud to her XD Anyway, thanks for helping me out with the writer's block, LatteJazz! Love ya! ^.^**

**Let's get on with this, shall we? The aftermath of the 18th Birthday...**

**-Chapter 42-**

_Kiku_

_"Kiku..."_

I stirred a little, slowly turning over. Had I just heard a voice?

_"Kiku..."_

There it was again. It didn't sound like Anna, but I knew it was a woman. (And I'd decided right away that it couldn't be Zack, since I had no theories on how far away I could be from the person and still be able to hear them. Plus it was a female voice, so there you go.)

_"Kiku, are you there?"_

Who's there? I asked. Who is it?

_"Don't you recognize my voice, sweetie?"_

I felt my brow furrowing in confusion.

Who are you? I asked.

_"I guess I can understand... It's been fourteen years, after all... How could I expect you to remember the voice of your mother?"_

I gasped. Mom...? But...but it can't be. You- You died! I saw it! I saw them-

_"Kiku, is it so hard to believe that I'm talking to you right now?"_ She asked it in an amused sort of way, as if I were a child again.

Are you... Are you in the Lifestream?

_"Where else would I be?"_ She chuckled.

How...? How are you-?

_"It's all because of those special abilities of yours, my dear Kiku."_

Great, I thought to myself. Now I can communicate with the dead. But still...

I felt a tear escape from my still-closed eyes. Mom? Is that really you?

_"Yes, sweetie." _Now she sounded relieved. _"It's me."_

Can you see me right now? From where you are, I mean?

_"Barely. I think we're too far away from each other. But...don't worry. I'm going to see you soon."_

What? I asked. What do you mean, I'm going to see you soon?

_"You're going to find me. It's as simple as that. Don't worry. I'll help you. You're smart, but a few hints here and there never hurt anything, right?"_

Mom, I don't understand.

Even my thinking voice made it sound like I was on the brink of crying.

How will I find you? If you're in the Lifestream, and I'm still here on Gaia-

A terrible thought swept through my subconscious.

_I'd find you if I died._

The thought was so sudden and so scary, that I started and gasped, shooting up out of bed.

I sat there for a few moments, my eyes wide as I swiveled my head around, searching the room.

_"Kiku... I've been waiting so long... I can't wait to see you."_

The voice faded, and then all I could hear was my panting and Anna's breathing next to me.

I pulled my knees up, hugging them to my chest, shaking a little.

What's going on? I wondered. Mom...talking to me from the Lifestream? Should I really be surprised by this? Of course you should be, Kiku! I told myself. She's been dead for nearly fourteen years! Last I checked, the only people you could talk to telepathically were _live ones_, not to mention ones that were within your sights!

Anna shifted slightly, turning to face me. Her eyes lazily blinked open, and she looked up at me. "Kiku? You alright?"

I turned the ring on my finger nervously, and tried to muster up a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just...had a bad dream. You know... The one where you fall off a cliff or whatever and wake up right before you hit the ground."

"Turning eighteen is that horrible, huh?"

I laughed.

She shook her head. "Musta been all that junk food we ate."

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "That must be it." I smiled at her, hoping it looked genuine. (In her sleepy state, could she tell the difference?) "Well, we better get back to sleep. Goodnight!" I laid back down, curling into myself as I turned away from Anna.

I could feel her looking at me, but she just replied with a slightly confused, "Goodnight," before turning over and going back to sleep herself.

I stayed awake a little while longer, the voice that had claimed to be my mother running through my head.

_"I can't wait to see you..."_

I was almost asleep again, when it came back.

_"I've missed you so much, my darling. Haven't you missed me? I'm sorry they took me away like that. But it's not our fault, right? It's Shinra's fault. All Shinra's fault."_

I tried to push the voice out of my mind, telling myself that it was just a dream...only a dream...

_Zack_

Early the next afternoon, Cloud and I went back to Anna's to hang out with Kiku and Anna some more.

"Do you _like_ getting beat by girls?" Anna asked with a smirk as she turned on the TV.

"That was only one time..." I grumbled.

Anna rolled her eyes and tossed me a remote. "Win this time, and I'll leave you alone."

From the moment we started playing, I knew something was off with Kiku. I was positive when I actually beat her at the game we were playing. (Don't ask me how someone who'd never played a video game in her life got good enough to beat seasoned professionals like Anna and I.)

She was staring off into space, and didn't say much. She was also fiddling with her mother's ring a lot.

I turned and handed my remote to Cloud (who held it like it was a tube of toxic gunk). "I'll be right back." I took Kiku's hand and stood up, pulling her with me.

Kiku looked at me, her eyes filled with confusion. "Zack?" she asked as I tugged her into the dining room. "Is something wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I said, turning to look at her. "What's wrong?"

She shifted her eyes down to look at the floor. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because I actually beat you for once."

She laughed a little, still looking down.

"Come on, Kiku. I know when something's up." I tilted my head to try to catch her gaze. "Remember what I told you? I want you to tell me when something's up."

"Nothing's up," she insisted, briefly glancing at me.

I kept staring at her, hoping she'd just spit it out.

She sighed and stepped away, going over to the kitchen sink. "I'm fine." She didn't sound too sure of herself. She rested her hands on the counter, hanging her head slightly.

What's wrong with her? I wondered. And why isn't she telling me?

I heard her inhale sharply, and quickly stepped over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said, her voice tight. "I'm just...getting a headache. Probably from too many late nights." She tried to smile, but it came out half-hearted. She raised her hands to her head, rubbing her temples and taking deep breaths.

A thought crossed my mind that maybe it was something with her telapathic abilities. But what could possibly be wrong with those? I wondered. Unless...she's hearing something she's not supposed to be hearing.

_Kiku_

My mother's voice was back.

_"Kiku..."_

I wanted to cry, tear my hair out, run out of the house, and scream at the voice to get out. I wanted to claw at my brain and literally dig the voice out.

But then I also wanted to cry because...I really wanted to believe it was my mother talking to me.

_"My darling... We'll be together soon..."_

Another voice popped into my head, this one more familiar.

_"Don't listen to her, Kiku."_

It was all I could do not to gasp in surprise. This new voice sounded just like...the Angeal wolf from the church.

_"Don't listen to a word she says. She's playing tricks with your mind, trying to get you to believe a lie. But you can't give in. Remember what I told you? You have to stay on the predestined course. If you stray from the path, only the worst can happen."_

_"Kiku, can you hear me? I can't see you as well anymore... Darling, where are you? Why aren't you looking for me?"_

My head started to pound, and I couldn't stifle my pained inhale as a shock cracked through my skull.

_"Listen to me,"_ the wolf voice commanded. _"You have no idea who you're dealing with. This voice is not who you think it is. You have to trust me."_

_"My dear, sweet, little girl... Don't you trust your own mother? I love you. Why would I lie to you?"_

"Are you alright?" Zack asked, appearing at my side.

"Fine." My voice came out strangled, tight. "I'm just...getting a headache." Not exactly a lie. "Probably from too many late nights." I tried to muster up a geniune smile, but I don't think it worked.

I took a couple deep breaths, rubbing my temples with my fingertips.

Who do I believe? I wondered. The Angeal wolf that told me all those things back at the church? Or this voice that sounds like my mother?

I really do want to see her again... But...she's been dead since I was four. How is this possible? Can I believe something that I know in my heart is impossible, disregarding the fact that I want it so much to be her? Can I trust some creature that told me I was an Ancient and showed me my freaky powers?

Can I trust either of them? It seems I can't trust them both.

I heaved a heavy sigh and looked at Zack. He looked so worried, so...afraid.

Or, I thought, can I reach out to someone else for help?

After a few moments of thinking, I nodded to myself and sighed again.

"Zack, something's happening...in my head. And I don't know what to do."

He leaned on the counter next to me, folding his arms one over the other on the cold stone. He tilted his head and looked at me.

I furrowed my brow, remembering. "Late last night, I heard...a voice."

"A voice?" he repeated quietly.

I nodded. "I've never heard it before and now-" I winced again.

_"You don't need anyone else's help, my daughter. You've got me now. Who else could you possibly need?"_

"She...keeps coming back. Saying all these things to me..."

Zack blinked at me for a couple seconds. "Who is it?" he finally asked.

I looked at him. "She says she's...my mother."

I saw his eyes widen. "What?"

"I know." I raised my hands and slapped them back on the counter. "Nearly fourteen years she's been gone, and now, suddenly, I'm hearing her voice. Apparently, from the Lifestream. And you know that Angeal wolf from the church? A couple minutes ago, it started talking to me, too. It keeps telling me not to listen to this voice claiming to be my murdered mother, and to stay on the 'predestined course', whatever the heck that means." I felt ready to cry all over again.

I put a hand on either side of my head, my elbows resting on the countertop. I squeezed my eyes shut and willed the tears away. "I don't know what to do." My voice was shaky, afraid. It was an emotion I was well-acquainted with. But that didn't mean we got along very well.

Then I felt two arms encircle me and pull me close, making me want to cry even more. I gripped his shirt in my hands, pressing my face into his chest.

"You know I'm not lying, right?"

"I would never think that," he said, running his hand over my hair. "Of course I believe you." He exhaled, then bent his head to kiss the top of my head. "I just don't know what we're going to do."

"Me either," I said. "I mean, what if this voice isn't who she says she is, and the wolf is right? What then?"

Zack leaned back and looked at me. "Well, first you have to wonder, why did they start talking to you now? All of a sudden like this? I mean, the night of your eighteenth birthday..."

Did that have something to do with it?

"And here in Nibelheim..."

Something to do with Shinra?

"...and we were down in those caves...and you were digging through the coffins..."

Sephiroth.

Did it have something to do with him? Was something about to happen?

I gasped and stood up as images started flickering through my mind.

Flames. Smoke. A black sky. Choking. Gasping for breath. Blood. The silver of a blade.

And standing in the middle of it all...Sephiroth.

_"Stop this, Kiku."_ The wolf. _"You have to do something before it's too late."_

"A fire..."

That was all I managed to say before I blacked out.

_Zack_

Kiku suddenly gasped and stood up straighter, standing away from me.

I looked at her, watching as her eyes got wider and wider.

"Kiku?" I asked.

She blinked, still staring at nothing. "A fire..." Then her head and her eyes lolled back, and I saw her body turn limp.

"Kiku!" I was loud enough to alert Anna and Cloud, who came running and stumbled upon me holding an unconscious Kiku.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

It was too much to say, so I gave them the shortened version. "She told me something's going on. In her head. She's been hearing voices since last night and-"

Anna's eyes widened. "_That's_ what that was about!"

"What?" I asked.

"Kiku woke up in the middle of the night last night. Said she had a nightmare."

It must've had something to do with this, I thought. "Well, then she got really stiff all of a sudden, and she said something about a fire."

"A fire?" Cloud asked. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." I looked down at Kiku. "I don't know."

I lifted her up and carried her back into the living room, where I laid her down on one of the couches.

"I'm just making a guess, since she's passed out a couple times before," Anna said, "but she should be fine. I don't think we need to worry too much." She scratched her head. "Then again...there is that whole deal with the voices in her head..."

"I still don't understand," Cloud said. "How could Kiku be hearing voices in her head? I mean, that's not exactly normal, right?"

Anna and I looked at Cloud, both of us thinking something along the lines of, "Oh, yeah... He still doesn't know..." We looked at each other.

"Should we tell him?" I asked.

"Might as well," Anna said. She looked at Cloud. "Cloud, Kiku's...telepathic."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Remember how I told you Shinra experimented on her when she was younger?" I asked. "Well, besides her increased strength and faster healing time, she got mind-reading powers, too."

Cloud didn't say anything for a few moments, just gaped. He looked something like a blonde goldfish.

"And we're completely serious," Anna assured.

Cloud looked at Kiku. "I never would've guessed..." It seemed like he was trying to act casual about it. As if he were thinking, Oh, okay. Telepathic powers. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

Yeah, right.

"Neither did we," I said. "Anyway, she told me she's been hearing these voices that she can't make sense of, and she said she was getting a headache, then she said the thing about a fire, and collapsed."

"Hmm," Anna said, thinking. "A fire..." She looked at Kiku again. "Maybe she'll be able to shed some light on this when she wakes up. Nothing much we can do about it till then."

I nodded. "Right."

Anna looked at me. "Zack, she's going to be fine."

"I know," I said, not looking at her.

I heard her laugh softly. "You never change, do you?" she asked quietly. She stood and headed into the kitchen.

Cloud looked after her, then looked at Kiku, then at me. "What do you think?"

I exhaled. "I don't know, man," I said. "Seems like we get past one thing, and then fate springs something else on us."

"Story of my life," Cloud mumbled.

I smiled and shook my head. "Sometimes...I just wish I could make time stop. You know?" I gently brushed Kiku's bangs out of her closed eyes. "Just press pause when everyone's happy and leave it there. Maybe then I wouldn't worry about her as much as I do."

"You worry a lot?"

"Mm-hmm," I said. "Just about whether or not she's happy. Seems like it's one of the only things I care about anymore."

"Sounds like you've got a full-time job on your hands."

I laughed once. "Yeah, I think you pegged that one."

Anna came back then with a wet washcloth in one hand, and glass of water in the other. She handed the washcloth to me, and set the glass on a coaster on the coffee table.

I touched the back of my hand to Kiku's cheek. "She's burning up." I moved her bangs away and laid the washcloth over her forehead.

"Do you think maybe that has something to do with what she said?" Cloud asked. "A fire?"

"Maybe," I said. "But we won't know until she wakes up."

**;;;;;**

_Kiku_

You'd think that, by now, I would've gotten used to being unconscious. But every time was just like the first -the confusion, fear, anxiety. The blackness, the cold. Then the piercing light, more confusion, and usually a headache.

The first thing I felt was a hand on mine. I think that's what woke me up.

I opened my eyes, squinted against the sunshine coming through the living room windows, and looked to see that the hand on mine belonged (of course) to Zack.

He breathed a sigh of relief, then ran his other hand over my hair. "Kiks, you gotta stop scaring me like that."

I blinked some more, focusing on him. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's not my idea to keep hitting the floor."

"Well, thanks to Zack, you didn't," Anna said, walking in.

I sat up, putting my hand to my head. "So you know the drill. Someone wanna fill me in on what happened?"

"We were gonna ask you that," Cloud said.

"Yeah, you were staring off into space," Zack said, "and then...you said something about a fire."

I tried not to wince as the images once again entered my mind. So, what, I thought dryly, the wolf can see the future now? Wonderful.

"What did you mean, a fire?" Zack asked.

I shook my head. "I...don't know. I remember...seeing a fire. The... The whole town..." I furrowed my brow and squinted my eyes, as if I were looking at a photo in front of me instead of at an image in my head.

One whispered word escaped my mouth. "Sephiroth."

Everyone stared at me.

Zack was the first to break the silence, after several seconds of shaking his head. "No. You must've seen wrong. Sephiroth would never-"

"How do you know that, Zack?" My voice was quiet, but managed to remain steady. "How do any of us know what he is and isn't capable of?"

"Because he's a SOLDIER. Honor comes first. And he wouldn't-"

"Maybe to Angeal, honor came first, but... For Sephiroth, what if something else is more important?"

They all looked at me again.

Zack scoffed, shaking his head. "Impossible."

"I'm not lying, Zack. I know what I saw."

"I'm not calling you a liar," he insisted. His voice was low, but I could feel the anger that was beginning to form behind it. "But how can you be sure what you saw was real?"

I looked away and shook my head. "I can't." My voice had now become a strangled squeak, and I wanted to cry. I'm not exactly sure why, but I did. "But how do I know it's not true either?"

Zack looked at away, then turned to face me. "Show me."

"What?" I asked, blinking at him.

"Try to impress what you saw onto my mind."

I looked at him for a moment, thinking, then I nodded slowly. "I'll... I'll try."

He nodded.

I really didn't want to replay the images a third time, but...I had to have some way to show Zack what I saw. And I figured this was the only way, short of drawing it out. And, with my artistic skills, the image of a fire I had seen probably would've looked like a body of water pretending to look like fire or something. And the few people I had seen would've been reduced to stick figures. Not exactly rock-hard evidence.

But I had never tried to imprint images onto someone else's mind -only thoughts. It couldn't be too much harder, right?

I closed my eyes and focused, concentrating as hard as I could on recalling the images the wolf had shown me. I fliched slightly when they appeared in my mind, but tried to push that feeling away and focus on Zack.

Even after what seemed like a full minute, I couldn't sense his mind there. The images were still there in my head, but they weren't moving. It was as if I was trying to put a big box through a mail slot in a door -they wouldn't fit. It just wasn't working.

I exhaled heavily, collapsing back against the couch. "I can't do it." I wiped a few sweat beads off my forehead with the back of my hand. "It's not working."

Zack bit his lip, thinking for a moment. Then he scooted closer to me, taking my hands in his. He raised my hands, touching my fingertips to his temples.

I gasped as little shocks traveled up my arms. I could actually _feel_ his brainwaves, and his brain's "electric signals," if you will. Trippy, right?

"Try again," Zack said.

I swallowed, my throat dry, and nodded. I closed my eyes again, focusing once more.

The images came to mind faster, and I quickly tried to push them from my mind into Zack's.

It seemed physical contact was the answer. As if I were copying and pasting files on a computer, the images transferred from my mind to Zack's. I could almost see it happening. Even weirder, right?

When the transfer was finished, I dropped my arms, breathing heavily. I looked at Zack.

His eyes were closed, and he looked like he was concentrating on something. After a few moments, he opened his eyes.

"Well?" I asked, still catching my breath.

Zack blinked at me. "I think you're seeing some really strange things."

I nodded. "You're telling me."

He shook his head. "Look, everything's gonna be fine. The voice probably showed you this stuff to freak you out. We'll just keep an eye out for stuff, and make sure this doesn't happen. Okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Fine."

He ran his hand down my arm, taking my hand in his. "I'm sorry." He ran his thumb over the back of my shaky hand. "It's just..."

"You trust him."

He looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah."

I looked at him, seeing the confusion and disbelief in his eyes. I scooted forward on the couch, putting my arms around him. I didn't want to believe what I had seen. I would've given anything to prove that it hadn't been a foretelling of the future, but just some random things I'd happened to see. I wanted Zack to know that.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me down off the couch and hugging me closer. He exhaled, his breath hitting my neck.

It's gonna be okay, I thought at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!"

We pulled apart and looked at Cloud, who was staring at me, wide-eyed.

"I hate to break this up, but will someone please explain this to me?" he said. "You're telling me that Kiku really _is_ telepathic?" he asked Anna and Zack.

"We told you, man," Zack said. "The experiments did it."

Cloud blinked at me, dumbfounded. "So you can read people's minds?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

"Can you move stuff with your mind, too?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, that's telekinesis," I said.

"Right, Chocobo-head," Anna said, lightly smacking him on the back of the head.

He shook his head.

Zack smirked at me. "You wanna tell him?" he asked quietly.

I smiled widely, my previous feelings all but forgotten. "Mm-hmm!" I said, nodding. I looked at Cloud, trying to hide my grin.

Hey, Cloud. Remember me? I thought at him.

He jumped and started looking around.

It's me! Your conscience! I sang.

His eyes whirled around the room for a few moments before finally landing on me. His eyes widened for a moment, then narrowed at me. "Hold the phone..."

Zack and I nearly fell over laughing.

"You mean that was you? !" Cloud near-shouted.

"You should see the look on your face!" Zack gasped between laughs.

"_You're_ the one who told me I had to-!" He cut his sentence off, glancing at Anna.

This only succeeded in making us laugh harder.

"Guilty as charged!" I cried. "Sorry, Cloud. You're just too easy to mess with!"

"Oh, right," he replied dryly. "Because I should've figured that you were telepathic and sending me messages in my sleep, claiming to be my conscience! Of _course_! It all makes _so_ much _sense_!"

Anna spun to look at me. "You did what?"

That did it. Zack and I were now on the ground laughing.

"Kiku Oshiro, I can't believe you!"

"I swear, it was totally harmless, Anna," Zack insisted, wiping the tears from his eyes as he let out another round of laughter.

"Says you!" Cloud snapped.

Well, I thought as we eventually apologized to Cloud (while we were still laughing), I guess Zack's right. I mean, I can't make heads or tails of any of the crap going on in my head. Is it my mother and the wolf from the church, or two other entities altogether? Who knows?

I didn't really want to worry about it, but I knew I couldn't _not_ worry about it. So I did the next best thing: I pushed it to the back of my mind, where I would most likely get another nightmare that night.

Until I figure this out, I thought, I'm not going to worry. I mean, if my "vision" does come true, what's the worst that could happen?

Um...let's sugar-coat that answer, shall we? I think the truth might be a little too painful to think about.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ack, this chapter is so short. And I did it on purpose, for whatever reason T.T Sorry, everyone!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Sorry I was making you antsy! I get so caught up in things, and then forgot to update when I actually have the time *sweatdrop* Hrm, interesting theory you have there! You'll have to wait to see if you're right ;D HAHAHA You crack me up XD Yeah, backup is definiely needed. xD Thanks so much! ^.^**

**Sayonara: I KNOW! AND I WROTE THAT DEPRESSINGNESS! T^T HAHAHA Creeper upside-down frowns... XD Like Crona from **_**Soul Eater**_**... Yeah, just do an image search if you don't know who I'm talking about. His creepy smile is just O.o Actually, Maka's is, too, when she goes crazy... haha BAHAHAHA Vincent... That creeper man -er, vampire-person, him... Maybe he did, who knows! Oh, yeah, I do... But that doesn't count! xD Hahaha, yesh, he is just so naïve... And yet adorable, as my friend would say heehee ^.^ YUSH! I am! (And my good buddy LatteJazz is helping!) I can't wait to start working on it, but I agree with you on that one... I can definietly wait for the end of this story T.T (I'm not even there yet, and I'm already sad! heh...)**

**Thank you so much, all of you who are reading and reviewing! Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter! But this is important! I promise!**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**-Chapter 43-**

_Kiku_

_"Today's the day, my dear."_

She sounded excited. I remembered when Mom was excited. I'd come home from school with a new painting, or have a story to tell her about my day, and she'd get this big smile on her face and want to hear all about it. She'd laugh with me, and really listen.

_"We'll finally be together again."_

She was so happy...so full of life. How could they take her away like that? How could Shinra do such a thing -experiment on a four-year-old and kill her mother? How could they? How _dare_ they?

It seemed that Shinra liked playing God. They thought they had the right to decide who lived and who died.

_"How I wish I could've stayed... But we both know it wasn't my idea to leave, right, Kiku?"_

They figured it was right to do immoral things as long as it helped the company. It's that whole "The end justifies the means" thing.

And you wanna know something?

_"I can't wait to see you, sweetie. I just can't wait."_

I've had it.

**;;;;;**

The next day passed as any other day. No mention of my vision or the voices in my head were made. Though Cloud and Anna kept glaring at Zack and I for sometimes minutes on end. We didn't get why they were getting worked up about our little prank. It was just a joke, seriously!

Just because no one mentioned the crazy things going on in my mind doesn't mean I didn't think about them. It wasn't like I _wanted_ to think about it, but the wolf thing talking to me made it sort of difficult _not_ to.

_Why are you acting like you don't care?_ it asked.

I DO care! I insisted, annoyed and tired. But I don't see what you want me to do about it! I'm just a little eighteen-year-old experiemnt-slash-mind-reader with a katana. What am I supposed to do?

_That's what you have to figure out._

I held in a heavy sigh. Then why don't you just leave me alone? I asked. And let me think some?

_Fine. Just remember, don't listen to that other voice. She's not what she seems._ And it was gone.

Not what she seems? I wondered.

A million questions still hung unanswered in my mind. Was it really my mother? Was I really going to see her soon? If so, how was that going to happen? Or should I listen to the wolf? What did it want me to do? What did it want me to stop?

The list was endless.

I still knew that I couldn't trust both of these voices. I had to trust one, and only one. At that point, though, I didn't trust either of the voices.

So who could I trust, if not the voices in my own head?

I figured I had all the time in the world to decipher these voices -to make out their messages. I thought had days, maybe even weeks to sit and process it all. But I learned the next night that time can be a funny thing.

Yes... A funny and painful thing.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry the last one was so short, everyone! This chapter's longer, I promise.**

**run4life: Ah, silly computer xD Hahaha! I like how you put it in a nutshell. Most effective XD Yeah, I tried to add a little humor to the end so it would break the tension, but I CANNOT BREAK THE TENSION. No idea why I just used all caps. -.-' Anywhoo, thanks so much! Enjoy this chapter!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: Phew, thanks for forgiving me, heh. :) Ah! I have to read your story! Wow, so many stories to read, so little time... It's so sad, really. Yes, the suspense! I think that's why I made that chapter so short... Yeah, let's go with that. ^.^' Thank you so much!**

**Sayonara: Very ominous indeed O.o haha Yes, they are ungrateful! Zack and Kiku were only trying to help! Uh...O.o Yeah, you're onto...**_**something**_** there. What you're onto, I have no idea XD**

**Alright. Here's Chapter 44, everyone. More to come soon.**

**It's finally here. The disaster.**

**-Chapter 44-**

_Kiku_

_It's hard to see beyond the moment you're in._

"Kiku! We have to get out!"

_You never think that anything completely life-changing could happen. And if you do, you disregard the thought, telling yourself you're being pessimisstic._

"Cheryl, let's go!"

_You throw the thought away. Or, you try to. But thoughts are stickier than that. They like to hang around and confuse things. It's what they do._

"Wait, where's Dad? Mom!"

_And bad thoughts have the worst reputation for sticking around. We're only human. You could say it's our nature to see the glass half-empty._

"But I thought I saw them come out!"

_Still...when one of those pessimisstic thoughts comes true...you still don't want to believe it._

"Don't breathe in the smoke! Get away from here!"

_Yes...it's so very hard to see beyond the moment you're in. Especially when your entire world is collapsing around you._

**;;;;;**

I wiped at my teary, smoke-filled eyes with my sleeve.

Cheryl curled closer to me, shaking. Grace sat on Cheryl's other side, gripping her hand tightly.

I put an arm around her and rested my hand on Grace's shoulder, trying to comfort them. But I wasn't even able to comfort myself. How could I convince Cheryl and Grace that everything would be alright...when I couldn't bring myself to believe it?

The images from my vision played before my eyes. Houses and buildings were being set ablaze and reduced to smoldering embers.

Nibelheim was burning. And we were right in the middle of it.

Anna stood in front of us, turning every direction she could. Her misty brown eyes darted around, searching for the familiar faces she hadn't seen leave the burning house.

"Mom!" she shouted. "Dad! Where are you?"

We heard a familiar cough and looked up. Anna's parents stumbled toward us, both of them partially dusted with ashes.

All three of the girls rushed over to them, all five of them on the brink of tears.

I stood from the cold ground, feeling the heat of nearby flames. I heard screaming in the distance. Wailiing. Sobbing. Every emotion of the people of Nibelheim reached me. I could feel myself being crushed under the weight of it all.

I stood in a sort of shock, staring at this tragic scene. I didn't want to believe it was happening.

And I didn't want to believe that I knew who started the fire.

_"Today's the day..."_

"Kiku!"

"Anna!"

The familiar voices cut through my daze, and I looked up. Then I had about two seconds before Zack and I collided, pressing our bodies against each others. We grabbed onto each other, holding on tight. As if we could make this all go away with wishful thinking.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're alright..."

I nodded. "I think so."

He smelled like smoke and ashes -most likely how I smelled at that moment, too.

I looked up at him. "Are you and Cloud okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." He pulled me closer again. "Kiku, I'm so sorry... I didn't want to believe it..."

"None of us did," I said.

"But your vision was right! About everything!"

I looked at him. "Everything?"

He nodded. "Cloud saw the whole thing. ...It was Sephiroth."

I squeezed my eyes shut, telling myself it was the smoke that was making me tear up. "I should've done something."

"What could we have done?"

"I don't know, but... Something!" I pulled away from him, grabbed my katana from the cobblestone path, and took off down the burning street.

Zack's calls and questions followed me, but I didn't stop to answer.

But I did stop when I came across who I was looking for.

Zack's questions and running stopped as well.

There, before our eyes, stood Sephiroth. Around him were bits of roofing, still on fire. The flames danced in his menacing, slit-like green eyes. He gave an evil grin the like of which I had never seen before.

"I'm coming to get you..." His words were threatening and cajoling all at the same time. Like a spider inviting a fly into its web, daring it to outwit the spider and escape before the spider could eat it. Then he turned and disappeared into the flames.

I quickly tied my sheath around my waist.

Zack put a hand on my shoulder before I could start running again. "Where do you think you're going?"

I wasn't even sure of the answer.

_"The reactor."_

"I'm going to the reactor." Why am I listening to her? I wondered. Do I still think it's really...her?

"What? You're not going after-"

"Of course I am! I could've stopped this! I should've stopped this! But I wanted to pretend like I was just going nuts and not listen to what I'd been told. Now I've gotta make up for it." I started walking away.

Zack grabbed my arm. "I'm not letting you go up there! I didn't want to believe Sephiroth was capable of this! And I don't know why he did this! But I know that if you go up there, you could get killed!"

"Then at least I'll die trying to make things right again!"

Before the argument could go any further, Cloud ran up. "Did Anna come by here?" he asked, out of breath.

"No," we said.

He muttered a curse under his breath. "Her dad went off after Sephiroth, and then Anna went after him."

I grunted in frustration. "What are we standing around here for?" I asked. "Now I'm going to the reactor. If you wanna come, fine. If not, stay here and help Cloud look for Anna." I ran to the moutain path before Zack could make any further protest.

Knowing Anna, I thought, she's probably headed to the reator, too. I've gotta get up there.

Footsteps followed me, and I looked over my shoulder to see if they belonged to a friend or foe.

"I may be opposed to this, but it's not like I'm just gonna let you go alone."

I nodded at Zack. "Fine then. Try to keep up." I pushed my legs to run faster.

Now, every second counted. But I was still focusing on one moment to the next. If I'd let myself think about the possible things we'd find inside the reactor, I know I would've collapsed from the weight.

We burst through the reactor door, ready to draw our weapons if necessary.

The reactor was virtually silent. Which wasn't exactly how a reactor was supposed to sound.

I figured nothing was going to jump out and get me, so I catiously moved further inside. I was braced for any sort of monster that could be thrown at me.

But I hadn't prepared myself for the sight that met my eyes.

I stumbled over my feet as I moved closer, staring at Anna with wide eyes. She was lying on the floor of the reactor, and was completely pale except for the red seeping out of a gash on her arm.

I opened my mouth to say her name, but no sound came out. I tried again, and released a crackly, "Anna...?"

Her eyes, now dull, rolled to look at me as I knelt beside her.

Zack approached slowly, as shocked by the scene as I was. He clenched his fists at his sides. "Sephiroth did this, didn't he?"

Anna nodded slowly, as if it took great effort to even shift her head up and down. She swallowed. "And...my dad..." A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. "He... He couldn't-" A gapsing sob escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes, looking away. She curled into herself, shaking with silent sobs.

I looked at her for a few moments, then stood, looking up to the top section of the reactor.

I was ready to kill someone. And I knew just who that someone was.

_"It was Shinra's fault I had to leave..."_

All Shinra's fault.

_"We hate Shinra, don't we?"_

Yes...I do. I hate Shinra for what they did to my family.

And I hate Sephiroth for what he has done.

Unfortunately, Zack had other plans in mind.

"Wait here." His voice was tight. Angry.

I looked at him. I didn't want to argue. It would just waste time. "Fine," I said. "I'll look after Anna."

Zack nodded once, then ran up the stairs. I heard his sword connect with something, and there was a loud metallic _thud_. He must've taken out the Jenova doors.

Get 'im, Zack, I thought. And don't hold back.

I put a hand on Anna's head. "It's gonna be okay," I said quietly.

More tears streamed down her face.

"We'll figure this out." I took my old, ratty sweatshirt off, and started tearing off strips of it. Then I quickly tied the strips around Anna's arm, preventing any more blood from escaping her frail body.

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, but she was still crying. I touched my fingers to her neck. Her hearbeat was thready, weak. I felt tears filling my own eyes. She was unconscious. And that meant a lot of things, I know, but there was a distinct possibility of something.

Anna could die.

_Zack_

After I'd taken out the doors marked JENOVA, I blinked against the dust, trying to see just what was so important behind those doors.

I took a couple of steps inside, and looked up. Some distance away, and above, was some metal figure. A statue, I thought. But I was more concerned with who was standing in front of the figure.

Sephiroth.

"Mother, let's take back the planet together," he said to the figure. I could now see that it was in the shape of a person -a woman. "I...I had an epiphany. Let's go to the promised land...Mother..."

Enough of this crap, I thought.

"Sephiroth!" I cried. "Why did you kill the townspeople? Why did you hurt Anna?"

He remained facing away, silent now.

I glared up at him. "Answer me, Sephiroth!"

Suddenly, he laughed.

I started, surprised. Why was he laughing?

"Mother, they're here again," he said, still not turning around. "You should have ruled this planet. You were stronger, smarter. But then they came... Those inferior dullards..." He glared over his shoulder at me, then turned back to the figure.

Wait, I thought. Could that be...? Mother... Is that Jenova?

_Kiku_

I crept up the stairs, making sure to be very quiet so Zack wouldn't know I was there.

Sephiroth was standing some distance away, in front of some...metal person. Is that Jenova? I wondered.

The path up to him was made up of a large, wide...tube-looking thing. It looked sort of like the path you'd take walking up a slide.

"They came and took this planet away from you. But don't be said, Mother. I am with you now," Sephiroth continued, a smile in his voice.

_"Kiku! Kiku, darling, you're here!"_

I started slightly and looked around. What? I asked.

_"You found me! Oh, I'm so happy!"_

I don't understand, I replied. Where are you?

_"Look over here."_

There was a metal jerking sound, and I watched as Sephiroth lifted away the figure and tossed it aside. Brown liquid seeped from its mouth and eyes as it fell.

Behind it was a tank. Floating inside the tank...

_"Here I am!"_

My eyes widened. J...Jenova?

She was a human-like form floating inside the holding tank. Tubes and cables snaked out of her body, and even more were connected to a metal helmet on her head.

"We meet at last...Mother," Sephiroth said, smiling again.

Her eyes glowed red, as if she was acknowledging Sephiroth's presence.

_"Kiku, Kiku, Kiku..."_

The voice was different now. More menacing.

_"You really thought I was your mother, didn't you? Well, I guess I am, in a way. You got those powers of yours from me, didn't you?"_ She cackled. _"Ah, now both my children are here..."_

I am no daughter of yours! I yelled.

_"Is that any way to talk to your mother, young lady?"_

I glared up at her.

She chuckled. _"I see you got my temper, too."_ She made a "tsk, tsk" sound. _"You can't hide how alike we are, my dear. So why don't you just come up here and say hello properly?"_

No. I won't do it.

Sephiroth raised his hand to press it against the glass.

_"I think I'm going to pick someone else as my favorite child..."_

If she meant that as a threat or something, it wasn't working.

You can have him, I thought back. At least until I kill him!

Zack was now right behind Sephiroth. He raised his sword and turned it, holding it as if he were preparing to detatch Sephiroth's head from his shoulders.

Or at least until he does, I thought at Jenova.

Sephiroth glanced back at Zack, glaring, as I sneaked further into the room, getting closer.

"Sephiroth! Have you completely lost your mind?" Zack asked.

Good question, I thought.

Sephiroth remained silent, just glaring at him. Then, suddenly, he drew his own sword and knocked Zack backward.

Zack stumbled slightly, but managed to keep his footing.

"Sephiroth! I trusted you!" Zack lunged at him.

Sephiroth blocked his attack, and pushed him from the giant tube he was standing on.

Zack fell head-first toward the ground, falling right past me.

I fell on the ground, looking over the ledge to see where he'd land.

Sephiroth jumped down as well, falling beside him. He sent out an energy surge from his sword, knocking Zack backwards, and making him fall even faster.

The misty smoke produced by the reactor's mechanisms shielded everything below that point from view.

I heard their swords clanging together a short time later, and I pushed myself back up, thinking.

I've gotta do something, I thought. But what? I can't go down there, can I? I might kill myself just trying! And that wouldn't be much help.

I looked back down at the sounds of the fight worriedly. I knew Zack was a first-rate fighter. But would he be able to beat Sephiroth?

I glared back up at Jenova floating in her tank. She seemed smug.

Why did you bring me here? I near-shouted at her in my head. Why would you pretend to be my mother and-?

_"You are one of the last Ancients in this world. And, you see, I thought I'd wiped your kind out long before Shinra found me. Having you Ancients around is a real problem. Honestly, you're probably the only creatures strong enough to defeat me. Even someone like you -only a half-Ancient and infused with my cells."_

I'm not a creature. And aren't you just showing your weakness by trying to wipe the Ancients out?

_"Just trying to make things easier on myself,"_ she replied. _"I must say, though, that Sephiroth has been such a help. Now he can finish you and that pesky SOLDIER off for me, and I can rule this planet. It's the way it should be."_

And what if I say otherwise? I asked. What if I just come up there and dismember you?

She cackled again. _"That's the beauty of it. My will and my power are in every cell of my body. You take me apart...and you'll only be helping me."_

I grunted in frustration. Then how does she die? I wondered. There's gotta be something...


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay, I'm in suspense after posting that last chapter. And I know what happens! O.o What's up with that, I ask you? haha**

**Yeah, so lots of suspense and disaster and such in chapter 44! In a moment of unlike-me-ness (new word), I'm not going to make any replies at this time -except for a great big THANK YOU!- and get right into the story. Good idea, yeah?**

**Seems like this chapter's kinda short... Maybe it's just me. :\ Either way, let me know what you think! Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**So where did I leave off last time...? Oh, yes, the fight. Well, let's see how that's going...**

**-Chapter 45-**

_Zack_

I managed to land on my feet after Sephiroth attacked me. I looked around, keeping an eye out for him.

The floor I was standing on looked like it was made of some sort of thick glass. Not the easily broken kind, either. Below the glass, I saw big metal shapes -pipes and cables and wires. I also saw that it was a very long drop to the next piece of solid ground.

Where am I? I wondered. I'm still in the reactor, right?

I spun around when someone landed almost soundlessly behind me.

Sephiroth looked at me, his green eyes shining with a sick delight. He raised his sword.

I raised mine as well.

He lunged at me, and I knocked him back. But he just kept coming at me, each slash of his sword as strong as the last.

His sword clashed with mine, and I skidded back a few feet.

I stood, shaking my head and getting my bearings again. "No, you're not... You're not the Sephiroth I once knew!" I raised my sword, pointing it at him.

Sephiroth chuckled once, then looked up, spreading his arms. Sorta reminded me of Genesis. "I am the chosen one," he replied. "I have been chosen to rule this planet." He smirked, raising his (now-glowing) sword. Then he drove it into the ground, sending out another energy burst.

I blocked it with my sword, but the beam shattered the glass beneath our feet. The shards fell away, falling down on the ground far below in a deadly rain.

I looked down, and realized that I was now left with only a skinny little platform to stand on -maybe four or five feet wide.

Sephiroth smirked at me again, coming closer.

I looked behind me. The edge of the platform looked scarily close. If I fall off that, I thought, it's game over!

_Kiku_

I paced around the room, feeling totally useless.

I'd already gone to check on Anna. She was still alive and still unconscious.

I was also worried about the sounds I was hearing below. Lots of sword-clanging, and even some glass-breaking. What was going on? Who was winning?

I paced and paced, ignoring Jenova's rant about ruling the world. Really, why did the bad guys always have to do a whole monologue about themselves that did nothing but reveal their plan and annoy everyone?

I jumped when someone landed back up on the level I was on. For a brief moment, I feared it was Sephiroth. I turned to look, ready to fight if necessary.

Zack breathed heavily, his sword hanging at his side.

I breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

He nodded at me.

I nodded back.

Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder. He snapped his eyes back to me. "Get out of here."

"What?"

"Go!" he urged.

I did as he said and hid behind some machinery.

I watched as Sephiroth landed in front of Zack, seemingly unharmed. He lunged at Zack, sword drawn.

Zack managed to block the sword from entering his body, but he was thrown back and his sword spun up into the air.

I clamped a hand over my mouth as he flew back through the doors, landing on the metal stairs outside.

I looked back at Sephiroth. He seemed sure that Zack wouldn't be a problem anymore. He turned and headed up to the tank. The moment he did, Zack's sword embedded itself in the floor -right where Sephiroth had been standing.

I quietly slipped out and went to the stairs.

Zack was sprawled out on his back, his breathing shaky.

I went down the stairs as softly and quickly as I could, falling on my knees next to him. "Zack," I breathed. I ran my eyes over him. I couldn't see him bleeding anywhere, but he didn't look good.

He swallowed, gasping in a breath. "I'm alright."

"No, you're not!" I let out a frustrated breath. "I've gotta do something. I..."

"Don't worry about me," Zack cut in.

"Quit playing hero, Zack! I know that's what you wanna be, but for my sake, please stop! Quit making it sound like you're-" I cut myself off, not wanting to say that word that I hated so much.

He sucked in another breath, letting it out uneasily.

I glared down at my hands on the stairs as a couple tears fell on them. I can't just sit here, I thought. I stood, wiping my eyes, and went back up to the doors. I'm doing this for you, Zack, I thought at him.

_Kiku, come back,_ he thought back at me. _He wouldn't even think twice about killing you! Get back here!_

I tuned him out, focusing on the silver-haired man standing above me. If he was the one responsible for getting Zack killed...I was ready to make sure he'd never see another sunrise.

I walked closer, my hand on my katana.

Sephiroth lifted his head, as if he'd heard something. I didn't really care whether he'd heard me or not. I was too angry and upset and frustrated to care.

He chuckled softly. "Kiku Oshiro... Or would you prefer Danny?"

I started, staring up at him. "Just how do you know my name?" Had Jenova told him somehow?

He turned, smirking. "Why, you're the infamous failed Project K. Every SOLDIER 1st Class knows about you." He glanced back at the doors -out at Zack. He chuckled again. "Well, I guess not every 1st..." He looked back a me. "And did you think Shinra was really so easy to sneak into? We knew about your hiding out there since the first night you sneaked in and jumped that infantryman."

Cloud, I thought, wondering for a brief moment where he was and if he was alright. "So why didn't anyone blow the whistle on me?"

"I guess they were curious to see how their little wayward failure operated on their turf."

I felt tears burning my eyes again.

"I hear you had a little talk with Mother... She's brilliant, isn't she?"

Brilliantly annoying and evil, I thought.

"And once you're out of the way...we can rule this planet together. It's the way she'd want it, after all."

Now tears were flowing down my cheeks. "I can't let you do that."

"Oh?" he asked, amused. "You're going to stop me?"

I shook my head. "Why are you doing this?"

He still sounded amused as he said, "You really think crying is going to help, don't you? You think tears are going to sway me? It might work on your little boyfriend, but it won't work on me."

I gritted my teeth, my breathing turning into hissing. "Why did you decide to do this? Huh? Why does knowledge of who you really are-"

"_What_ I really am-"

"Why does that knowledge change anything? !" I yelled over his words.

Sephiroth blinked at me, as if surprised that I'd yelled.

"I'm a Shinra experiment, too, as you well know! You don't see me plotting with aliens about destorying the world!"

"How dare you speak about Mother that way!" he shouted.

I grunted, frustrated. "I don't understand, Sephiroth! Why are things different now?"

His eyes began glowing green, and he glared at me. "They made it different."

Suddenly, he smirked. "You hate me."

I thought I did, but now I wasn't sure, so I was surprised. "What? No, I don't! I'm just frustrated and confused!"

He gave a short laugh. "Then why are your eyes glowing like mine?"

I raised my hand to my face, as if I could tell if my eyes were glowing or not just by doing that.

"We SOLDIERs, and experiments such as yourself, that are infused with mako and Mother's cells have more than just enhanced strength. When our emotions are heightened, our eyes glow green. It shows that our physical capabilites are at their highest..." He raised his sword. "...and that we're ready to fight."

I looked at him for a moment. Could I really fight him? Was I ready to?

Did I have a choice in the matter?

It seemed I didn't, because Sephiroth leaped down from where he was standing, his sword ready to cut into my body like a hot knife through butter.

I quickly unsheathed my katana and blocked his attack, skidding backwards and almost falling over.

Sephiroth smirked. "I see you have faster reflexes than the average human. Let's see what else Mother's cells gave you." He lunged again.

I jumped out of the way, spinning to point my sword at him. I tried to attack, but he turned and pushed me off.

This went on for what felt like a half-hour, though I know it couldn't have been that long.

Sephiroth's sword and my sword were crossed, and we were pressing in on them, trying to break the other's hold.

"See what Mother has gifted you with?" He grinned. "Why not join me, and help me rid this planet of the scum and vermin that inhabit it?"

"If that's the case, I'll start with you, and then get rid of your precious Mother!" I jumped back, then jumped up to dodge Sephiroth's sword. I jumped up to the nearest wall, and pushed myself off it, landing behind Sephiroth.

He quickly spun and blocked my sword, then lunged for me again.

I wasn't fast enough, and his sword caught me in the side. I cried out in pain, blood beginning to seep from my skin.

I knew that I couldn't defeat him. I knew I wasn't strong enough.

But I still had to try.

I tried to ignore the pain in my side. I tried my best to beat him. But I wasn't good enough.

Sephiroth flung me, now bloody and broken, out of the room. I went right past the stairs and landed hard on the metal floor. My sword landed with a clank nearby.

I groaned, blood dripping from my body. It reminded me of a night I didn't want to remember, of being left for dead.

And now I was being left for dead again.

"Kiku," a strained voice said.

I slowly turned my head and saw Zack inching his way down the stairs towards me. I looked when I heard a dripping sound, and saw that Zack was leaving a trail of blood on the stairs, and it was dripping down onto the floor.

"Kiku," he said again, now close enough to reach out and touch me. His hand floundered for mine, and I painfully reached mine up to grab on. "It's gonna be okay," he said, trying to reassure me. "Just stay with me, alright? Tell me what hurts."

I winced as I breathed in, positive that I had broken a couple ribs. "Everything," I breathed. "I feel even worse than I did when..." I trailed off, running out of breath.

"Don't think about that," Zack insisted. "It's gonna be alright. We're all gonna be fine. You, me, Anna, and Cloud. It's okay."

"Zack...the voice? The one that said...it was my mom?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"It was Jenova. She... She tricked me...brought me here... I'm so stupid..."

"No, no, you're not," Zack said soothingly. "It's okay. How could you have known?"

"Right," I said, gasping for breath. I coughed, starting to taste blood at the back of my throat. I cringed and swallowed, the rusty taste filling my mouth.

"I... I tried, Zack. I really tried, but-" I gasped in a breath, wincing. "But I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry..."

"Shh," he said quietly. "It's okay." He squeezed my hand tighter, shaking a little. "I know you tried."

Blood trailed down his arm and onto his hand. It mixed with the blood seeping from my own hand, and mixed crimson drops fell onto the metal floor.

I started feeling woozy, and I saw spots in front of my eyes.

"Kiks." Zack tugged gently on my hand. "Kiks, stay with me."

"I'm trying..." My voice was quiet, distant. I didn't want to go through this again. I didn't want the pain and the blood and the thoughts that I might very well be dying running through my head.

Zack strained and moved closer. I felt his hand on my cheek. "Kiku, I love you. Never forget that."

"I won't..." I murmured, my eyes fluttering between open and closed. "I love you, too...Zack..."

With my last stretch of energy, I sent a thought to him.

_For longer than forever._

_Zack_

Kiku went limp, and her head lolled to the side.

I squeezed my eyes shut, fighting back my tears. No, I thought. It can't just end. Not like this. Damn you, Sephiroth. I trusted you! You were my friend!

I heard foosteps and looked up. I managed to smile. "Cloud."

He held a finger to his lips as he went up the stairs.

I nodded. Get 'im, Cloud, I thought.

**3_3_3_3_3**

Sephiroth was headed back up to Jenova's tank again.

Cloud glared at him as he stepped closer. He looked at Zack's sword, then gripped the handle. He quietly pulled it from the ground as Sephiroth drew nearer and nearer to the tank.

Not taking any time to think, Cloud ran up to the pipe to where Sephiroth was standing. He lifted the sword, and plunged it into Sephiroth, through him, and into the tank, cracking the glass.

Sephiroth turned his head and glared at Cloud.

Cloud glared right back. He jerked the sword inside Sephiroth, causing him to groan in pain. He yanked the sword out, blood dripping from the blade.

Sephiroth stumbled forward, then fell, sliding down the glass of the tank. Blood pooled around him on the floor, where he lay motionless.

**3_3_3_3_3**

Cloud came back out a moment later, the Buster Sword in his hand. Blood stained the blade.

He looked down at me, nodding.

I nodded back.

He continued on down the stairs, glancing briefly at Kiku. I didn't blame him for not stopping to ask about her. She was bloody enough and still enough for her to tell him herself.

Cloud stopped at Anna's side. He knelt down, lifting her half off the ground. He put his hand behind her head, lifting her head up closer to his. He gently brushed her bangs out of her still face.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room, and Cloud snapped his head up.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sephiroth was stumbling out of the Jenova room, clutching his side and breathing shakily. Under his arm...was Jenova's head.

I did take a moment to be completely disgusted, if you're wondering.

Sephiroth spotted Cloud and glared at him. "How dare you...!" he snarled.

Cloud returned his glare.

I lifted my head and looked at Cloud. "Cloud...finish Sephiroth...off..." I groaned.

Cloud nodded determinedly, laying Anna gently back on the floor. He lifted the Buster Sword again with a quiet grunt and stood. He ran to the bottom of the stairs, and took a deep breath.

"Sephiroth!" he yelled, running again. He ran up the stairs, lifting the sword above his head. He jumped up, ready to bring the sword down on Sephiroth's head.

Sephiroth raised his own sword and almost effortlessly flung Cloud out of the way.

I heard him and the sword land back inside the Jenova room.

Come on, buddy, I thought at him. You can do this.

**3_3_3_3_3**

Sephiroth stumbled back in, raising he sword. He looked down at Cloud, then ran his sword right through Cloud's chest.

Cloud began gagging, choking, his eyes wide in pain and fear.

Sephiroth lifted Cloud up on his sword, holding him like a barely-alive shish-kebab.

Cloud hung on the end limply.

"Don't...test me!" Sephiroth growled.

Determination swam with adrenaline through Cloud's bloodstream, fighting against the pain. He snapped his head up, glaring at Sephiroth once more. He gripped the blade of Sephiroth's sword in his gloved hands, and jerked it farther into himself.

"No..." Sephiroth said, his eyes now wide. "Impossible..."

Cloud then lifted Sephiroth up by his own sword, and, with a cry, flung Sephiroth into a wall of the reactor. The sword pulled from his body and flew with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth hit the wall hard, causing some of the mechanisms in the wall to explode. He then fell into the smoky darkness below, flames singeing his skin.

Cloud stumbled over to where Sephiroth had fallen, his hand pressed to the hole in his chest. He breathed heavily, praying to every heavenly being he knew that Sephiroth was really dead.

**3_3_3_3_3**

I shakily lifted my head when I heard footsteps.

Come on, I thought. Not Sephiroth...

I breathed a sigh of relief when Cloud's spiky blonde hair came into view.

His hand was pressed against a deep gash in the middle of his chest. Blood seeped out, falling onto the metal stairs with a quiet _plink, plink, plink_.

Cloud staggered closer, then fell, bumping down the stairs. He stopped just a couple feet above me, sighing heavily.

I strained my arm to reach him. I rested it on his head. "Cloud...you did it..."

His eyes were closed, and his breathing was as shaky as mine.

As everything faded away, I felt my arm fall limp, and drop onto the stairs.

**;;;;;**

My eyes cracked open, light spilling in. My vision was blurry, and I tried to make out shapes and people.

I heard voices, and some sort of machinery, and tried to make sense of it all.

I felt hatred weakly swim through my body. I definitely knew who one of the people in the room was. There was no mistaking the sickly thin frame, the greasy dark hair, and the round glasses.

Professor Hojo.

He walked over to a table near mine, where I saw Cloud laying. "This one here," he said, looking over Cloud, "intriguing, most intriguing! He'll make a fine test subject!"

Then he walked to the table next to mine.

I felt my eyes widen slightly. Kiku.

"Ah, so we meet again, Miss Kiku Oshiro. It's been a long time, hasn't it? Fourteen years, I'd say!" He chuckled darkly. "No harm in trying some things with her again. Perhaps an eighteen-year-old will produce better results than a toddler." A twisted grin played across his lips. "Our beloved Project K has returned to us."

I don't like the sound of this, I thought wearily, my eyes closing again. I've gotta...do something...

And everything went black.


	46. Chapter 46

**Happy December, everyone! How was your Thanksgiving? I had laryngitis and couldn't speak! ...Yeah, anyway, let's get on with this, shall we? Thanks for your reviews, everyone!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: I was crying when I wrote it, too T.T Well...yeah, no spoilers. You'll see. And you rock for your amazing review, you awesome person, you ^.^ Thank you, thank you. :)**

**Sayonara: I know, right? Sorry about that, heh. Really? I wasn't positive on that either! I mean, I had my suspicions, but zomg! :O They do deserve your ranting and your vengenance, indeed, my friend *nods* But, patience! Yes, there definitely is more story, don't worry :) Shall we go set fire to Hojo's lab, and tie him in a chair and make him watch? I'll bring the lighter fluid ;) Thank you so much!**

**run4life: I KNOW! Gah, I hate Hojo... As they say in **_**A Very Potter Musical**_**, "You're just this guy that's always around when I don't need a guy around! You're such a spare, Cedric! You are a spare!" "KILL THE SPARE!" ...Yeah, anyway. I'll hold him down, you choke. *nods* Making it out alive? Well, you'll soon find out... Yeah, that's probably why it seemed short, heh. Here is your update, my friend! Enjoy! :)**

**Bit of a cliffhanger last time -sorry about that! I'm also going to apologize about the length of this chapter. Or rather, the lack thereof. It's short, but important. I hope you all like it.**

**DISCLAIMER (that's not really a disclaimer, but...): This is NOT the final chapter! More is coming, not to worry!**

**-Chapter 46-**

Anna turned the charred pages of the book, the smell of smoke drifting up from them.

She ran her hand over her arm, feeling the scar that the sword had given her.

She touched her fingers to the stones on the bracelet, the metal holding the stones together cold against her skin.

Familiar voices drifted from the TV in front of her, talking about a birthday long since past.

Tears filled her eyes once more as she ran her fingers over the photographs. Over the faces that had smiled, but were motionless now.

Clay looked at her as she entered the living room. She saw the photo album in Anna's hands, the video on the TV screen, and exhaled sadly. "You know looking at these things only gets you worked up," she said quietly, walking over to sit on the couch next to Anna. She picked up the remote and turned off the video that was playing.

"I don't care," Anna replied, her voice quiet and flat, but a little strained as well. "It's worth it."

Clay looked down at the pictures, remembering the day Anna had returned to Midgar with a gash on one arm; carrying a box of charred, ashen items in the other; and looking like someone had ripped her heart out.

Anna exhaled shakily. "You may call me a fool for believing, but..."

Clay shook her head slowly. "Anna... You saw it yourself. You saw the..." She hesitated, knowing that what happened in Nibelheim had left Anna traumatized and more than a little broken. "...the blood. And...it's been...four years."

"I'm still not giving up." Anna looked at Clay, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall once more for their friends. (And, in Anna's case, one who may have been something more.) "Three people don't just disappear like that."

"Yes, they do. All the time."

Anna scoffed quietly and gave her a look.

"Right, sorry."

Anna set the album aside and stood from the couch. She crossed the room, looking out the window. She gently shook the bracelet down her wrist. "I just can't believe that three people...who were so alive...could just...die." She blinked away more tears. "I know... I'm a terrible person. I've accepted the fact that he killed my dad...and that the rest of my family died on that night."

Clay shifted her eyes down to the floor.

"I've accepted their deaths...and yet I can't accept Kiku's, Zack's...or Cloud's."

Clay looked at her for a few moments. "You're not a terrible person."

"Oh, aren't I?" Anna asked, turning to look at her. "Because it sounds to me like my friends mean more to me than my family. Try to tell me that's not terrible!" A sob escaped her lips, and she put her hand over her mouth. Her shoulders started shaking.

"What am I supposed to do, Clay?" she said, starting to cry. "It's been four years! Why can't I let this go?" She was shouting now. "I feel like such an idiot!" She pressed her hands over her eyes, sobbing.

Clay stood from the couch and walked over to Anna. She put her arms around her, doing her best to comfort her broken best friend. She thought for a few minutes, thinking of something to say.

"Hey," she said to Anna. "I'll let you in on a secret."

"What?" Anna asked.

Clay blinked tears from her own eyes. "I haven't let it go either."

Anna exhaled uneasily, shaking her head. "What's wrong with us?"

"Nothing," Clay replied. "We loved- ...We love them. We can't let people we love go just like that."

"But...four years?"

"Hope doesn't die easily either. It's probably the only thing that's just as hard to kill as love." Clay leaned over and picked up the remote, playing the video once more.

_"Oh, we're filming this occasion?"_

_"Why not? It _is_ your eighteenth birthday, after all."_

Anna and Clay sat together on the couch and watched the whole video, listening to the voices that had been so happy, and the people that had all been so alive. They let themselves cry a little for the happy times that they could never get back, for the laughter that had been reduced to faint sounds echoeing in their memories, never to be the same again.

And later on, the two went down to open the bar -just like they did every night. And just like every other night, they both walked past the empty bedroom, and ran a hand over the third apron hanging on the hook in the kitchen, praying with whatever hope they had left that the reports had all been wrong.

That, by some miracle, their best friend would come back. That all three of them would come back.

Hope may be one of the hardest things to kill, but it's just as hard to hold onto as well.


	47. Chapter 47

**Gah, that last chapter was so hard to write. T.T Crying through the whole thing.**

**But fear not! For, as I said, there is still much of the story to be told!**

**Thank you, everyone, for your reviews! I think it's all agreed that we want to murder Hojo and comfort Clay and Anna. I agree wholeheartedly. Someone go find the location of his lab, asap.**

**So let's get on with the chapter, shall we? Kinda short again, but let me know your thoughts! Hope you like it!**

**-Chapter 47-**

_Zack_

"You call yourself SOLDIER?"

White feathers fell through the darkness. The darkness that had surrounded me for...I had lost track of the time that it had been there. A very, very long time.

A figure came into view. I strained my eyes, trying to see who it was.

When I did, I felt shock spread across my face.

Angeal?

He looked at me, almost as if he were ashamed. Not of himself -but of me. "You tarnish the SOLDIER name."

I started as Angeal turned to walk away. "Angeal!" I yelled, reaching out to him. But my hand was stopped, almost as if it were blocked my something.

Green bubbles started floating past me, and I looked around in confusion. I realized that it was a glass wall that was stopping my hand. What the glass was doing there, I had no idea. But I didn't really take the time to wonder.

I scrambled against the glass, trying to get to Angeal as he flapped his single white wing and took off. Tears filled my eyes as I looked helplessly after him. "Wait! Angeal!"

As he flew away, a bright, white light filled my vision. I blinked against it.

The...sun, maybe? I wondered.

A white feather floated down next to me, passing right in front of my face on its way to the ground. I followed it with my eyes, still wondering.

The feather fell into a pool of water, sending ripples out in all directions.

I looked down to see that I was also standing in the pool of water. I looked back up at the sky. It was a brilliant blue. A few clouds drifted lazily by.

I felt sadness trickle onto my face. "Those wings," I said. "...I want them, too."

As soon as I finished speaking, everything around me shattered like glass. The shards scattered everywhere, falling all around me. A new light poured into my eyes for the briefest of moments, and then my world went black again.

**3_3_3_3_3**

A man in a white lab coat walked into the laboratory, looking over some files in a folder. He then looked up, confused, when he saw broken glass all over the floor.

He rushed over to see that the test subject once known as "Zack" had broken from his tank.

**3_3_3_3_3**

I looked up to see a man in a lab coat standing over me. He looked afraid.

I didn't know who he was, but I had a feeling that no one calling himself a scientist was my friend at this point.

I pushed myself to my feet, noticing that a green glow enveloped me. I staggered a little, trying to remember how to stand, then looked back at the man.

He flinched.

I closed my hand into a fist at my side, and stumbled toward him. I managed to punch him across the face, and it was strong enough to knock him back onto the ground.

He lay there, still.

I shook my fist at my side, exhaling.

I heard more glass shattering, and spun to see what it was. My eyes widened when a familiar face met my eyes.

Her blue-green eyes looked blearily in my direction, not really focusing on anything. She tried to step forward out of the tank that had been holding her, but her foot caught on the bottom of the door she'd made, and she fell forward.

I jumped over and caught her before she hit the stone floor.

She was glowing green, just like I had been. I trailed my eyes over her. She wasn't bleeing. She wasn't wounded. She seemed to be in one piece.

I felt my brown furrow in confusion as I looked at her. I lifted her arm, looking at it.

Where were her scars? I couldn't see any on her arms or shoulders, and the one on her face was gone, too. Once again, she looked like that Kiku I'd met that day behind the ruined building. Except with shorter hair. And somewhat unconscious and glowing green. Yeah, other than that...

Her eyes opened again, and they rolled around for a few moments. It was as if she was trying to see something, but couldn't. Or maybe like she was looking for something, but couldn't find it.

"Kiku?"

Her eyes shifted towards me. She blinked a few times, and then her eyes finally cleared and focused.

"Zack?"

I smiled, exhaling in relief. "Hey."

She looked around. "Wha... Where are we?"

I glanced around. "If memory serves, we're in the Shinra Mansion Lab."

"We're still in Nibelheim?"

"Yep," I said.

Her eyes widened. "Cloud! Where's Cloud?"

We looked back over and saw that there was a third tank.

Kiku jumped up and ran over to the tank, pressing her hands to the glass. "Cloud..." She looked at me. "Is he alive?"

I shook my head. "I hope so." I looked at the tank, looking for a way to get him out. I noticed a lever on the side, and pulled it.

The green fluid drained from the tank. As soon as it was gone, the door slid open and Cloud fell out.

I stepped over and caught him as he fell. I touched my fingers to his neck. "He's alive," I said. "But..."

Kiku looked at him worriedly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"His...his thoughts," she said. "I...I can't make any sense of them. It's...all muddled..."

"He's gonna be fine," I assured her, dragging Cloud away from the tank. I leaned him against an exam table.

Kiku crouched down at looked at him. Then she stood and looked at me. "Why aren't either of us like that?" she asked.

"Hmm," I said, thinking. "I don't know. Let's start looking around, see if we can find any clues..."

"Right," she said, nodding. She walked around the exam table Cloud was up against, looking through the papers that covered it. "They could at least organize this stuff," she murmured. She looked over at the guy in the lab coat, who was still out cold. "Who's that?"

I looked over at her and shrugged. "Dunno. Some dude I punched out."

She rolled her eyes and went back to looking. She sifted through some papers and pulled one out, reading it. Her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"'Analysis of Prodcedural Failure.'" She looked at me.

I looked at her, and stepped closer.

She continued on. "'Failed Case #1: SOLDIER 1st Class. Summary: Desired effect did not occur. Strong tolerance to Jenova cells due to SOLDIER conditioning assessed as cause.'"

"Makes sense," I said, nodding. "Wait...I'm a SOLDIER 1st Class..."

Kiku scanned down the page. "Crap! Not again!"

"What?"

"'Failed Case #2: Ancient originally involved in Project K'!" She smacked herself in the forehead. "I can't believe it! They experimented on us!"

Oh, well that explains that, I thought.

"'Summary: Also had strong tolerance to Jenova cells, similar to what was observed when she was younger. Being an Ancient assessed as cause. Healing time believed to be increased even further...'"

She looked at her arms, touched her cheek, and gasped. "Holy crap! Where'd my scars go?"

"Don't look at me," I said.

She exhaled and looked at the file again. "'...but desired effect did not occur.'" She looked down the page. "'Failed Case #3: Shinra Infantryman.'"

We both glanced down at Cloud, then she continued reading.

"'Summary: Weak tolerance to Jenova cells led to toxicosis. Lack of response to outside stimuli suggests severe system damage.'" She hesitated for a moment, and I saw the paper start to shake in her hands. Her voice shook, too, as she said, "'Recovery...highly unlikely.'"

She stared at the report in sad shock. "I can't believe this..."

"What does 'highly unlikely' mean? It means nothing!" I said. "Cloud's gonna pull through, I know it!"

Kiku exhaled, setting the paper aside. "I sure hope you're right, Zack." She raised her hand to her neck, then gasped again. "My necklace! Where'd my-?" She started digging through her pockets, and a confused look spread across her face. She pulled the necklace I'd given her out of her pocket. "How'd that get in there?" she wondered aloud. She shrugged and hooked the necklace around her neck.

"Well, we'd better start looking for a way out of here," I said.

"Right," she said, nodding. She looked at Cloud. "What about Cloud?"

"We'll look on ahead, and then come back for him."

She nodded slowly.

"He'll be fine. Trust me."

She nodded again and started following me.

"Oh, one thing first." I turned around and wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up. I pressed my lips to hers, feeling the (somewhat happy) surprise on her face.

I pulled back, hugging her close to me. "I'm so glad you're alright," I said. "I thought I'd lost you, you know."

"Ditto," she said, sounding a little breathless.

"Promise me you'll never try to kill a psycho ever again, okay?"

"You think I'd ever do that again?" she asked.

"Knowing you, you would."

She shook her head. "I promise I won't go around trying to kill psychos anytime soon," she said as I set her down.

"Alright," I said, satisfied with that answer. "Now let's start looking for an exit."

_Kiku_

This all feels so...surreal, I thought as we tried the doors around the lab, looking for an unlocked one. I mean, we were all experimented on and stuck in tanks of mako. Zack and I are fine (and I may have an even faster healing time now?), but Cloud is pretty much comatose.

How long were we in there? I mean, when they experimented on me before, it was a for few months. Maybe four at the most. Is that how long we've been here? Or is it even longer than that?

What if we've been here a whole year? No, that's just ridiculous.

"Kiku."

I looked up.

"This door's open," Zack said. "Come on."

I went over to the door, following him through it.

It looked like we'd walked into a...library of sorts.

"This is where..."

"What?" I asked.

"This is where I found...Sephiroth."

I shook a little, memories flashing through my mind. "Right. Yeah." I walked over to the shelves, scanning through book titles.

"Hey, I found a page of a researcher's diary," Zack said from where he was standing by a desk.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"Basically, the guy's happy to work with Hojo, but he hates that he's stuck here in the country. Apparently, the procedure had already ended when he came here. And they wouldn't tell him what the procedure was. He says he doesn't care, though, as long as he gets to work under Hojo, since it's a chance to move up."

I shook my head. Crazy man, I thought. I looked up and saw a door at the end of the shelves. "I wonder..."

"What?"

"This door," I said, walking over to it. "I wonder if it..." I cranked down on the handle, swinging it open. A rush of cool air hit me, and I breathed in the familiar smell of mud, water, and various creatures of the night.

"Zack! It's the caves! We're under Shinra Manor! You were right!"

"Alright!" Zack said. "At least we know exactly where we are now. Let's go!"

We went back into the lab to get Cloud.

I knelt down next to him, looking at him. I still couldn't make heads or tails of his thoughts. It sounded like a bunch of rambling. Nothing made sense.

He thought things like, "Why is brown brown?" or "Mice have four paws...but they don't wear belts."

Where was all this nonsense coming from? It was scaring me.

"Hey, Kiks."

I looked up.

"Look what I found." Zack tossed something to me.

I caught it and smiled. My katana. "Wonder why they'd keep this beat-up thing."

He sheathed the Buster Sword on his back. "Maybe they know a good weapon when they see it."

I shrugged and tied the sheath around my waist. Keeping the Buster Sword I could understand. But an old katana made by a sword-smith in the slums of Midgar's Sector 5? Who cared why they kept it? I was just glad that they had.

Zack lifted Cloud from the ground, laying his arm over his shoulders.

"Got him?" I asked.

"Yeah," Zack said. "Let's go."

I nodded, and we headed into the library. We quickly went past the shelves and through the door, then started off through the caves.

"Kiks, you okay to take out anything that happens upon us?"

I drew my sword. "You bet. I got this."

We ran into a couple lizard things, and a couple flying eye-things, but nothing else. We made it back up into Shinra Manor, and into the room where Anna and I had found the secret passageway.

I stopped at the thought as Zack put Cloud on the bed.

Anna... Clay...

"Wait here, Cloud," Zack said. "We'll be right back." He looked at me. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, fine."

"Okay, then let's look around for anything else."

I followed him out of the room, deciding not to mention anything I'd been thinking about. We had enough to worry about as it was.

Something caught my eye as we were leaving, though. A piece of paper on a bookshelf. I picked it up. "Another researcher's diary page," I said. I read aloud, "'The town was apparently set on fire intentionally. No one has filled me in on the details, but it seems the other researchers who came to town with Professor Hojo all perished in the fire. That's why I was sent here. Now, only Professor Hojo and I will be working on the project. What a thrill it is to actually witness one of Professor Hojo's experiments firsthand!'"

Zack sighed. "Why would _anyone_ wanna work under Hojo?"

"Search me," I said, putting the paper back. "But he said all the other researchers died in the fire. So how long ago could he have been sent here?"

"That's what we have to find out." Zack looked up, thinking. "I wonder if the one that wrote these diary pages is the guy I punched out in the lab..." he wondered aloud. He shook his head a little, the nodded toward the doorway. "C'mon."

I nodded and followed him.

We went down the hallway to the two other bedrooms. We looked through dressers and wardrobes to see if there was anything useful in them.

Both of us looked up when we heard a quiet beeping.

Zack looked down in surprise. "My...phone?"

"You mean it still works?" I asked in shock.

"Shinra technology," he said, shaking his head. He opened his phone and pressed a few keys. He started at the screen in silence for a few moments, then sighed shakily.

"What is it?" I asked, stepping closer.

He turned the phone to me.

I took it in my hands and read what was on the screen.

_This is an official notification of the change in status for the following personnel:_

_Sephiroth - SOLDIER 1st Class_

_Killed in action_

_Zack Fair - SOLDIER 1st Class_

_Killed in action_

_Two infantrymen were also killed in action._

The phone shook in my hands. "K...killed in action?" I looked at Zack. "What does this mean?" I handed his phone back.

Zack sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. "It means we've got bigger problems than worrying about Cloud."

**Sorry again for the short chapter. But, hey, before you go, I gotta tell you something: My close friend BondSlave is writing a story for me for a birthday present! :3 It's absolutely amazing. You should head over to her profile and read it if you get the chance! It's called "Winter Solstice" (and it's in my favorites, of course!)**

**Anywhoo, until next time! ~3**


	48. Chapter 48

**WOW! Busy, busy week! Who else had finals this week? Anyone? I had two last week, and two this week. But now my first semester of freshman year is OVER! Yay! So...that's why this update's a little...late. My bad, everyone! **_**Sumimasen!**_

**Shatter: Heh, yeah it was the 25th of November ^.^ Thank you so much! :D I know, the ending is really coming up! I'm gonna be sorta sad... I need to get to writing on it! Now my updates are starting to catch up with how much story I already had written! haha Time going by, indeed... THEY ESCAPED WOOP WOOOP! hahahaha! Thank you, thank you, my also-awesome friend! ^.^**

**Sayonara: Yeah, I got one of Cloud's random thoughts from my favorite TV show -**_**M*A*S*H**_**. (Klinger was really sick and was mumblng all this nonsense, including the thing about mice not wearing belts. It seemed like a good line to put it, heh.) YESH, WInter Solstice! I may be a little biased since the author is a close friend, but I love that story so much! :DD hahaha I KNOW RIGHT? ! YOU DO NOT DEFILE THE DEAD! ...Except Shinra, yeah. Thank you so much! :)**

**run4life: I know! I don't know how it's impossible for them not to know how much time has really passed, but I guess that's what happens when you're in a mako-induced coma for any length of time -.- Yeah, sounds simple enough, eh? haha One would think, yeah... I don't know canonly if he ever went against Shinra in that way, but I could think he'd be completely against Shinra now for all they've done! I know I would be. (And I'm Kiku, so there you go xD) YES SO MUCH OF DILEMMAS! (Yay for making no grammatical sense! ^.^) Yeah, you're right, definitely a filler phase ^.^; Thank you so much!**

**Blehlove: AH! New reviewr! :DD So glad you like the story! Heh, I usually write OCs, too. So much more fun, eh? I know! I can't believe the ending is almost here! T.T Thank you so much! :D**

**And, with that, here's chapter 48! Hope you like it, a tad bittersweet though it be. :)**

**-Chapter 48-**

_Zack_

I opened up the third wardrobe, finally finding something we could use. "Ah, here we go."

Kiku poked her head over. "What?"

I pulled out a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform, identical to the one I was wearing. "This will do nicely for Cloud." I looked at her. "You find anything?"

She shook her head. "Just some old clothes. Oh, but I did find some more diary pages."

"Anything interesting in 'em?" I asked.

"I'll say. Listen to this.

"'The process of rebuilding the incinerated town has begun. The construction is somehow being overseen by the Turks. I would have thought that City Planning would be in charge of that, but...?'"

The Turks? I thought. Why would they be up here? And Shinra rebuilding Nibelheim? Hmm...

"'Some ponytailed Turk has been coming around asking to speak to Professor Hojo, but he is routinely turned away. He refuses to say what he wants to see him about. Leave the professor be, Turk! He has important work to do!'"

Kiku bit her lip as she shuffled through the other pages she'd found.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." She was shaking her head too quickly to be telling the truth.

"Kiku..."

She exhaled. She knew I knew she was lying. "Okay, remember how Aerith called your phone that day and wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well...she said that a man with black hair, a red dot on his forehead, and wearing a suit had come to her church looking for me. She said she didn't tell him anything, though."

"Huh," I said, scratching the back of my head. "Why would Tseng be looking for you...?" Were the Turks suddenly wanting to keep closer tabs on Kiku because she was one of the last Ancients, not the mention that she kept disappearing off their radar?

"Anyway, I found more."

She continued reading, following along as I finished searching that room, and the other rooms on the upper floor.

"'We've finally released samples into the town. They walk all around town, but do not seem to want to leave it. Furthermore, three of them are still in their pods. Again, no explanation is provided to me. Could the procedure have failed? No, impossible! Professor Hojo's experiments do not fail!'"

"You're living proof that they fail," I said.

She laughed a little. "You are, too, I hope you know."

I shrugged.

"'Shocking news! Professor Hojo is returning to the head office tomorrow! They say I'm the overall surpervisor of the project now, but who am I supervising? I have no staff! Nobody has even given me a timeline for when I get to go back either. Come on, let me go home!'"

"So was he our supervisor?"

"Sounds like it," she said.

"'Every day I send reports regarding the status of the samples, but the samples never show signs of change, so there is nothing to report. The only joy I receive is in caring for the three failure cases- now _they_ understand me. I often tell them my troubles- of course, they don't reply, but... You know, lately I've been thinking, caring for these samples isn't so bad... I think I'll just spend the rest of my days here!'"

"Talk about being an optimist."

"I feel bad for the guy, but, geez, I'm glad we were unconscious for all of that," Kiku said. "You wanna tell me why you punched him again?"

"For all we know, he might've activated some alert that we'd woken up. Then they probably would've run more tests on us. I thought, 'No way am I letting that happen!'"

"Did you really process all that information first, or did you just want to punch something?"

I shifted my eyes away from her. "Maybe..."

She laughed.

"Well, I don't see anything else up here we need. Should we get Cloud and move on?"

"Yep. I'll go check the downstairs for anything and meet you there." She skipped off toward the stairs, and then headed down them.

I was again surprised by how quickly she was coming back to life. She was still my Kiku, no matter what Hojo had done to her, how long we'd been in those tanks, or what our present situation was. It made me smile, despite everything. It was one of the many things I loved about her.

I walked back to the bedroom, where Cloud was still propped up on the bed. "Come on, pal," I said, standing him up. "We're moving out."

Kiku met us half-way back up the stairs. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked out of breath.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Fine," she breathed. She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "There were just a couple monster things down here, but I took care of 'em."

"Then why do you sound like you're having trouble breathing?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." She took a deep breath and shrugged. "Let's get outta here." And she hopped back down the steps.

I shook my head. "Yep," I said to Cloud. "Same as always. Won't give me a straight answer about anything."

_Kiku_

Nothing got past Zack. I was having a little trouble breathing, and fighting off those monsters had drained more of my energy than it normally would have. What was wrong with me?

I didn't have time to sit and wonder. We had to figure a way out of and away from Nibelheim.

**;;;;;**

Luckily, we didn't meet up with anyone or anything on the trail back to the town. But we did meet up with an...odd sight.

Zack set Cloud down, leaning him up against a building. Yep, a building.

Nibelheim had been completely rebuilt.

How long does it take to rebuild a town? I wondered, starting to get worried again. Stop, Kiku, I told myself. You're just being paranoid.

"What's going on?" Zack wondered aloud. "We...we saw the fire. Now it's back to the way it was before..."

We snapped our heads up at the sound of footsteps. Four infantrymen appeared, pointing guns at us.

"It's a breakout!" the head grunt shouted. (I took a brief moment to think that that was a title that didn't have much dignity in it -head grunt.) "The professor's test samples are escaping!"

Zack drew his sword. "It'll take more than your average grunt to take me down!"

I drew my katana as well. "Ditto, boys!"

Three more ran up. It was now two versus seven.

I heard something shifting on the ground, and whirled to see a grunt trying to pick Cloud up off the ground. "Cloud!" I shouted.

Zack spun around as well. "This is bad! I'll take care of this guys. You get Cloud. We gotta do this quick. We're not getting caught again!"

"Right!" I nodded and ran over to the grunt holding Cloud.

He snapped his head up, dropped Cloud, and pointed his gun at me. I flipped my katana up, deflecting the bullets. When I got closer, I raised my sword, cutting his gun in half. He looked at me in surprise for a brief moment before I ran my sword through his middle.

If you're wondering, yes, I did stand in shock for about five seconds thinking, Holy crap, I just killed a guy. Yes, I did.

Then I heard more footsteps and I told myself that there'd be time for remorse later. I had to protect Cloud and help Zack fight off these grunts.

**;;;;;**

_Zack_

I slowly turned in a small circle, holding my sword out in front of me. The grunts had stopped coming. For the moment.

My knees weakened and I fell to the ground, breathing heavily. I wiped sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand.

Whoa, I thought. What's wrong with me today? This can't be right... How am I having trouble against _these_ guys?

I looked up. "Kiku?"

My eyes widened when I saw her on her hands and knees on the ground, a strange wheezing sound coming from her mouth.

_Kiku_

My chest felt tight. So tight, that I couldn't breathe. I fell to my knees, then on my hands and knees, gasping for breath as I wheezed and coughed.

"Kiku?"

I couldn't look up. I was concentrating too hard on my breathing. Or lack thereof.

"Kiku!" Zack ran over and fell on his knees next to me, one hand on my side and the other on my back.

I inhaled, wheezing loudly. "I'm okay." My voice was tight and breathy. Tears ran down my face against my will. I could feel my fear on my face. I inhaled again. I wasn't about to convince anyone I was okay, but I guessed that saying it wouldn't hurt anything, right? "This has...happened before."

"What?" Zack asked incredulously.

"It happens when I...over-work myself...running or...whatever." I wheezed between my words, hoping they sounded at least something like a sentence.

"You gonna be okay? I mean, you sound like you're having an asthma attack."

I pushed myself up, sitting on the ground. I pulled my knees up, hanging my head between them. "I just...need to breathe... Then...I'll be...fine..." I took a deep breath. "And I don't have...asthma."

Zack nodded and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders to pull me closer.

I leaned my head over, resting it on his shoulder. I took deep breaths, telling myself that it was just like when it had happened before. I'd just breathe for a few minutes, and then I'd be fine.

Still, the tight chest and the wheezing scared me to death.

I closed my eyes, trying to scare the fear away by just thinking about the next breath I'd take. I could handle focusing on that. Just the next inhale, the next exhale. The next heartbeat.

It might sound like I overdramatized it, but, like I said, I was terrified.

**;;;;;**

I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but it couldn't have been long.

"You're sounding better now," Zack said.

"Mm," I said, nodding. "I feel better, too." I was still a little out of breath, but the tightness was gone, as well as the wheezing.

Zack exhaled and looked around. "We'll have to go back to the mansion to regroup." He stood, then extended his hand down to me.

I looked around at the rebuilt Nibelheim, not moving to stand up. It looked eerily similar to the original. Like a carbon copy. It felt like being in a ghost town. Were all the pictures back in the houses? The hand-made family treasures? What had Shinra done about the irreplaceable things?

Like the people?

"Kiku?"

I looked back up at Zack.

"Come on. We can't stay here."

I exhaled, nodded, and reached up to take his hand.

"You sure you're alright walking back?"

"Mm-hmm," I said, nodding. "Walking, I can handle. And the odd monster or two. You just worry about Cloud."

He didn't look convinced, but said, "Okay," regardless.

**;;;;;**

We made it back to the mansion without incident, just like when we'd left.

"It's daytime," Zack mused as I closed the front doors behind us, "and we're still sort of weak..." He glanced at Cloud. "Well, a lot weak."

"Maybe we should rest until dark?" I suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," he said. He gave a small grin. "Did you read my mind?"

I looked away. "Uh...maybe?"

He chuckled.

We went up to the second floor, and went into the far room that had three beds up against the wall.

Zack set Cloud on the bed farthest from the door.

"Ngh..." Cloud groaned.

I sat next to him on the bed, feeling ready to cry again. "Cloud..." I couldn't stand to see him like this. I wanted to shake him and scream at him to snap out of it. I wanted to tell him that he needed to be okay, that he needed to be himself again. For his own sake. For his friends' sakes.

For Anna's sake.

Zack leaned closer and looked at him. "Could this be mako addiction?"

"Mako addiction?" I asked.

Zack nodded. "I've heard of a few cases. It puts you in an almost-comatose state."

"Is there...any sort of cure?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." He stood back up and looked at me. "Look, I'm worried about you too, regardless of what you say about how you're feeling. So I'm telling you to get some sleep, okay?"

I smiled a little and nodded. "Understood." I put my hand on Cloud's shoulder, willing him to feel me there, then stood to take the one step necessary to get to the second bed.

I didn't know how long it had been since I'd slept in a bed, but it felt like ages to me. How I had missed the soft pillows and blankets. I snuggled into them, smiling contendedly.

Zack smiled a similar smile, kneeling down next to my bed. He rested his arms on the bed, his cheek resting on his fist.

"Aren't you going to get some sleep too?" I asked.

"I will," he said. "As soon as I'm sure you're asleep."

"So you're just going to sit there until I fall asleep?" I grinned. "Y'know, some people might think that's a little creepy."

"Yeah, well you're not 'some people'," he said, smiling.

"No, I'd have to agree," I said, smiling as well. "But I think knowing your watching me is going to make it harder to fall asleep."

He smiled and moved his hand to rest it on my head. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep, you goof."

I laughed softly. "Fine. I'll do my best." I closed my eyes. I then realized that succumbing to the oh-so comfortable bed that was begging me to go to sleep might be easier than I'd thought.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt Zack's hand run over my hair, and drop off my neck. Then I felt his gentle kiss on my cheek.

I know I went to sleep smiling.

_Zack_

I sat back against Kiku's bed when I was sure she was asleep. I looked at Cloud, his bleary blue eyes half-open.

"Is it mako addicition?" I wondered again. I hung my head, then collapsed onto the ground. My arms and legs were spread out, and I stared up at the high ceiling. "Angeal...am I just not capable of saving anyone?"

I sat up again and looked at Kiku, who was now sleeping peacefully. "Am I capable of protecting her?"

I looked back at Cloud. Well, I had to show Cloud that there was some hope for him yet. I stood and quietly said, "Alright! First, a change of clothes! Those mako-soaked clothes will definitely not help you on your road to recovery. I found something good back there," I said, pointing out the wardrobe. I walked over and pulled out the uniform. "It may not smell very good, but we can't be too picky right now."

I changed Cloud out of his grunt uniform, put him in the SOLDIER uniform, then threw his old uniform out.

I looked at him, smiling. "Looks pretty good on you. You'll make SOLDIER yet."

If that's still what you want, I added in my head, putting my hand in my pocket.

I stiffened when my fingers closed around something. I pulled it out and looked at it. A note, written in a so familiar, it was almost heart-breaking print.

_Operation: Kiku's Birthday_

_Be here at eight sharp -you and Cloud. If we don't get this on schedule, Clay will go back to sleep. She may care about Kiku as much as I do, but the girl needs her eight hours or she's nothing. Sorta like Kiku... Anyway, be here in the morning!_

_-Anna_

I looked at Kiku, then at Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud. I... I have to at least get Kiku back to Midgar." I smiled at him. "You wanna come with us?" I laughed softly. "Of course you do. I know you want to see her, too, buddy."


	49. Chapter 49

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH! **_**Mina-san, gomen nasai!**_** *bows repeatedly* I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a month! Vacation time sort of...got away from me...**

**I'm just going to let you get right onto the story, because you've waited long enough, right? RIGHT!**

**Thank you all so much for your patience, I apologize again. I shouldn't be doing this to such faithful and encouraging readers. *Corner of Woe* I also apologize that this chapter is short. ****My second semester of freshman year (of college) started today, so it's back to routine, which means more regular updates!** I will update again soon -hopefully within the week. Thank you all again! Happy reading!

**-Chapter 49-**

_Kiku_

I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking me. "Kiku."

I turned over a little, trying to sink back into sleep.

"Kiku, it's night. We'd better get moving."

I lazily opened my eyes and peered up at Zack. It was indeed darker out than it had been when I'd gone to sleep. I rubbed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. "Right." I blinked, waking myself up. "How's Cloud?"

"About the same," Zack replied. "Though I think his eyes are open a little more now..."

I looked over at Cloud, wondering if he'd ever be...well, I guess normal after this whole thing. I wanted to believe that he'd be fine, that everything was going to work out. But I'd been feeling more pessismistic than usual lately, though I was doing my best not to show it. Something was telling me that a lot had changed in the time we'd been in those tanks.

And we still weren't sure just how long we'd been in there.

"Same plan as before?" I asked, getting up and grabbing my katana.

"Right," Zack said, nodding. "You clear the way, I'll watch out for Cloud." He started lifting Cloud up from the bed, slinging his arm over his shoulders again.

I noticed that Cloud wasn't in his grunt uniform anymore, but was now wearing a SOLDIER 1st Class uniform. I figured Zack had changed his clothes. That was for the best, I thought. That mako-soaked uniform hadn't been doing him any good anyway.

Zack looked at me. "Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Much better." I glanced around. "Now let's head out. This place gave me the creeps during the day. At night is just making it worse."

Zack laughed. "Whatever you say, boss."

So we headed back out of the mansion, and back to the town.

I still got an eerie, weird déjå-vu feeling when I looked at the now-rebuilt Nibelheim. Was the town still inhabited? Or was it deserted completely since its original population had been killed?

Well, it may have been night, but the grunts were still on full-strength. Unfortunately for them, the sleep Zack and I had gotten had restored our energy levels somewhat. We were stronger now, and ready to take them on.

I drew my sword and stood over Cloud, daring any of them to try to take him.

Suddenly, a hand shoved me in the back, knocking me to my knees.

I heard a garbled voice refer to me as "an especially dangerous sample" and warn the others to "watch out."

You'd better watch out, I thought, jumping back to my feet and spinning to face them. I extended my sword, the tip barely touching the chest of one grunt. "You want him, it'll be over my dead body."

Well, they didn't take the hint, so I had to...well, you know. Hey, I didn't like it either. But I didn't want to end up back in a mako tank for who knows how long. And I was convinced that I was willing to do almost anything to make sure Zack and Cloud were safe. That might sound weird, coming from me, but I loved them too much to say that I only cared about my own well-being. I didn't much care about my own well-being anyway, in case you're wondering. And when I said I loved Cloud, I mean like a little brother or something. I knew who loved him for real, and I was determined to get him back to her in one piece.

Zack walked over as the last of the grunts that had been attacking me fell at my feet. "This is pretty rough," he said, sheathing his sword.

"You're telling me," I replied, sheathing mine as well.

"You okay?" he asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I will be." I looked at him. "It doesn't matter much right now. We don't have time."

He nodded after a moment. "Right." He looked at Cloud. "Okay, we're getting out of here!"

I nodded as he lifted Cloud up from the ground. He looked at him and said, "Stay with us, Cloud."

**;;;;;**

It felt like we'd been walking for hours. And everything was starting to look the same. The same trail, the same trees, the same rocks, the same grass... It felt sort of like walking in circles, even though we'd been walking in a virtually straight line.

I could hear Zack breathing heavily next to me. "Damn it!" he muttered. "There's no end to this."

I looked up a little ways ahead, and pointed out a clearing that was off the main path.

We veered off the trail, walking into the clearning.

Zack set Cloud on the ground once more, leaning him against an old tree stump. "Let's take a look around," he said to me.

"Okay," I said, nodding. "Cloud'll be okay?"

"Yeah," he said. "Like you said, this is pretty well secluded from the path. They'd really have to look to find him."

I nodded, then glanced at Cloud one last time before following Zack down the trail once more.

We didn't run into too much trouble. Just a couple Shinra machines with their weapons set to "Kill anything that moves," but other than that...

The trail ended at a large body of water. I didn't know if it was an ocean or a lake, and I didn't feel like tasting the water to find out. (Yeah, I know there are other ways, but...)

I looked up at the full moon, looking at the moonbeams reflecting off the water. I sighed quietly.

"Where do we go from here?" Zack murmured, wondering aloud.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

_Zack_

I looked at Kiku, her un-scarred figure softly illuminated by the full moon. The look on her face as she looked out on the water could've been serene, if I hadn't been able to read the worry and fear in her eyes. Maybe the look was more wistful than anything else.

I followed her gaze, exhaling. We can't do much when we've got Cloud to worry about, I thought. I looked up at the sky. Angeal...what should I do?

I looked back at Kiku. I stepped closer and put my arm around her shoulders. "We'll be okay."

She nodded and gave me a small smile. "Yeah. Of course we will be."

The sound of footsteps reached our ears, and I felt Kiku's shoulders tense.

I smiled and gave Kiku a knowing look.

She looked a little confused, but didn't turn.

I let my hand fall from Kiku's shoulders. Without turning, I said, "Hey, Cissnei. Been a while."

I heard her start. "Zack? K...Kiku? The fugitive samples... Are they you?"

"It would appear so," I replied.

_Who's that?_ Kiku asked.

She's a Turk, I thought back.

I saw Kiku's eyes narrow as she inhaled. _That's going to be a bit problematic._

Maybe not...

Cissnei gasped a little. "What did they do to you in that place?"

I half-turned to look at her. "Well...this and that..."

Kiku turned to look at her. "So...Cissnei, is it? You're here to take us back, right?"

She catches on fast, I thought.

_Kiku_

Cissnei looked at us sadly, then hung her head.

"Please!"

Even I was startled by Zack's sudden plea.

"Just walk away!" Zack clenched his fist in frustration. "I thought we could outrun the army..." He glanced at me, then looked back at Cissnei. "...but the Turks are a different story."

"Zack..." Cissnei's voice was tight, and it sounded like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry." She raised her hand, her weapon gripped between her fingers. It was a large sort of metal star. "This is my job!" she cried. "If you want to escape, you'll have to-" She stopped short. I thought I saw her grip on the star loosening.

Suddenly, she snapped her head up and flung the star at Zack.

I ducked, and Zack quickly drew his sword to deflect the attack. He then pointed his sword at Cissnei.

Her weapon landed behind her, embedding itself in the sand.

She and Zack stared at each other for a few seconds, then she took a step forward.

"Step back," he said.

She stopped, looked at me, then looked back at him.

"Next time...I'll really have to..."

Cissnei remained silent, but I felt that she understood what he meant.

Zack kept his sword pointed at her, but took my hand in his. "Come on, Kiks," he said quietly. "Head back to the trail and start running. I'm right behind you."

I nodded, and went behind him, running back to the trail. His footsteps followed a few seconds later.

We reached the clearning, where Cloud was still waiting.

I sat down next to Cloud, pulling my knees closer to me as I looked at him.

Zack looked at Cloud, then looked around. He sighed. "So the Turks are here, too," he said. "It's too dangerous to move now."

I nodded.

Cloud didn't move.

"We'll rest here until morning." He smiled. "Then we'll leave at dawn." He smiled wider. "Eh, we'll be alright!"

His smile seemed every inch a true smile. He really believed we were going to be okay, and that we'd figure some way out of this.

It amazed me. Especially since there was a little voice at the back of my head that was telling me to just give up. I was getting tired already, and my hope was beginning to wear thin.

Well, I thought, if Zack can stay optimistic, then maybe I can, too.

Zack's smile fell when the sound of a twig snapping broke the silence.

I jumped to my feet, Zack and I both drawing our swords. We were shocked to see Cissnei walking through the bushes toward us.

I immediately stepped over so I was between her and Cloud, and Zack half-stepped so he was somewhat in front of me.

She saw Cloud, and her eyes widened. "Wait," she said. "He's... He's the other sample they collected at Nibelheim."

I hated those words so much, they made me sick. They reduced us to nothing more than samples in Petri dishes, to microbes floating through a slide in a microscope. We weren't humans anymore. We were merely samples.

"Why did you come here?" Zack demanded, nearly shouting. "I told you to go away."

"He doesn't look well," Cissnei said, still referring to Cloud. "Is he alright?"

"Mako addiction," Zack said. "Severe case."

I was surprised to see a sad -almost pitying- expression cross Cissnei's face. "The experiments, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Zack replied.

Cissnei sighed shortly. Then she pulled out her phone, pressed a button, and put it to her ear.

"Hey!" I almost-yelled.

"What are you-?"

Cissnei held up a hand, cutting of Zack's question. "Tseng," she said.

A shiver ran up my spine at the name.

"I've lost the targets."

Zack and I stared at her in shock, lowering our swords.

After a moment of silence, Cissnei hung up and put her phone away. She looked at me, then at Zack. "That's how it is. So get away safely." And with that, she turned and started to walk away.

To my surprise, I stepped after her. "Cissnei."

She stopped.

"...Thank you."

She turned back, smiling a little. She walked closer. "Here's a present." She lifted my hand and set something inside it.

I looked and saw that she'd put a set of keys in my palm.

"If you think you can trust me, then use it." She leaned in a little closer. "And take care of them, okay?" She smiled and walked away.

I smiled after her, then looked down at the keys. She's alright, I thought. I mean, for a Turk.

**;;;;;**

_Zack_

"Keys?" I asked. "What do they go to?"

Kiku shrugged. "I don't know. She said, 'If you think you can trust me, then use it.'"

"Hmm," I said, thinking. "I wonder if they go to..." I looked at her. "Keep an eye on Cloud. I'll be right back."

She nodded and went to sit on the tree stump Cloud was leaning against.

Cissnei wouldn't give us keys without a reason, I thought, staring to look through bushes and into other clearings. So that means they have to go to something around here-

Ah-ha! I thought, a wide smile spreaing across my face.

"Kiku!" I called.

Her footsteps quickly grew closer. "What?" she asked. Her eyes settled on what I'd found, and she smiled as well. "Alright! I'm driving!"

"Since when do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked.

She scrunched her mouth up to one side. "Fine. Here." She dropped the keys into my hand.

Yeah, Cissnei had given us the keys to a motorcycle. Crazy, right? It even had a sidecar.

I went back and got Cloud, putting him in the sidecar. I sat on the motorcycle, starting it. "Okay!" I said happily. "We're home free now!" I looked at Kiku. "Well, are you coming or not?"

"Truth be told, I've never been on a motorcycle before..." She bit her lip.

"It's perfectly safe," I said. "Come on."

She continued biting her lip as she sat behind me on the seat.

"All you have to do is hang on, okay?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around my middle.

"Yeah, I think you've got that part down." I laughed and patted her hand. "You'll be fine."

"If you say so," she said, speaking loud enough to make sure she could be heard over the engine.

We drove out of the clearing and back to the road.

Okay, I thought. Back to Midgar we go.


	50. Chapter 50

**IT. IS. ALLIIIIIIVVVVV-**

**Yes, I am alive, faithful, patient readers! And I finally got a burst of inspiration and drabbled out this little thing. OTL Forgive me! I was determined to get another chapter up before May 16, because May 16 is the one-year anniversary of "Ordinary Day"! (Such a momentous occasion, I know.) So, here it is, May 3, and I am FINALLY updating. Thank you all for your kind words and perusal and encouragement of my other stories while I worked through my Writer's Block on this one. I LOVE YOU ALL. SERIOUSLY. THE COOKIES AND MILK ARE ON ME.**

**Anywhoo... I'm going to try to update again before the one-year-iversary, but I can't make promises T.T Finals are just around the corner and... Well, you know how it is. I find it wonderfully coincidental that Chapter 50 would come so close to the one-year mark. So special, I think. I don't really think much of this chapter, but now I've got a bridge to the next leg of the journey, so YAY. I'm so sorry that I left you all hanging for so long! *cough* Fourmonths. *cough***

**To everyone who has been reviewing, thank you so much! Thank you to Blehlove, NiNjAgIrL113; my regulars, Sayonara, run4life, and ShatterTheHeavens; and new reviewer evilly-innocent! Some quick replies before we got on with this!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: O.O If there were to be a cake made of these characters, I think I would die. Seriously. XD That would just be too epic to handle! bahaha Two full days? Oh dear! XD Sorry about that! haha Thank you so much!**

**Sayonara: Seriously, right? Poor Kiku! And Zack! And Cloud! SHINRA SHALL DIE INDEED. Lemme at the power tools and automatic weapons... XD Thank you so much!**

**run4life: Megaaaaan! AHH I love you, seriously. XD An addiction? Whooops! hahaha Cloud's life is just... I mean, no wonder he turns out somewhat emo! :O heh You're right about Zack, I have to say. He's just this kinda happy-go-lucky, optimistic kinda guy, and then all this crap happens because people and organizations he believed in basically just turn their backs on him, and he has to pay the ultimate price. SO STOOPID. Ha, glad you trust me with the ending, eheh ^.^; bahaha The hyperventilation thing is something that's really happened to me! Apparently, it happened to my mom too when she ran track in high school/college. Yay for hereditary things that cause lack of proper breathing. -.-; haha Nibelheim is definitely one of the greater Shinra cover-ups, I'm sure. I mean, how on earth did they do that? I suppose that's Shinra for you... HA I haven't seen all of Last Order yet, but I know what you mean XD I shall read more fo your story VERY SOON! As soon as I get some projects/assignments out of the way ^.^ Thank you so much! :D**

**evilly-innocent: EEP! I'm so glad you like the story! Honestly, your review is part of what helped me get up and write this new chapter! XD You are a very special person indeed! Your review made me smile so big, and gave me new determination to see this thing through. So THANK YOU! And I'm sure the other readers will thank you as well for helping me drag myself over to the story file and WRITE hahaha I hope you continue to enjoy it! Thank you so much!**

**OOKAY. Here goes nothing! Sorry if it seems short T.T More to come soon (I hope)! Thank you all again so much! Love you all!**

**-Chapter 50-**

_Kiku_

The chill night air tugged a few tears from my eyes as we sped through the countryside. I watched hills roll by, looking like waves stuck in slow-motion. I saw a few chocobos snap their heads up when they heard the motorcycle's engine roaring. I might've stopped to think about how beautiful it all was if I hadn't been more worried about the person I was hanging onto, and the person riding in the sidecar next to me.

Cloud still hadn't moved. He sat still, almost slumped over, rocking and swaying with every turn and bump in the road.

I wondered where we were going, but I didn't want to shout to ask. My throat was too lazy, and I was too tired. Hope I don't nod off, I thought, looking out at the hills again. That would be disastrous.

I don't know how long we drove down that dusty road, headed toward Gaia knows where, but dawn was breaking when we had to stop. Our tentative plan was to travel at night, and rest during the day. (A plan similar to the one we'd had when escaping Nibelheim.) That way, even though we were traveling on a crazy-loud motorcycle, it would be harder to track us.

I pratically fell off the back of the bike, landing on my side in the grass that covered the floor of the small clearing. I took deep, grassy breaths as Zack tugged Cloud up and out of the sidecar. He carried him over to a nearby tree, and set him down, leaning his back up against it.

Zack exhaled and looked around. The only things I could hear were some birds calling, and maybe a few squirrels climbing around the trees. I was just hoping none of the birds or squirrels worked for Shinra.

I guessed that Zack didn't hear anything else, because he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He looked down at me, smiling tiredly. "You look beat."

"I feel beat," I replied, suppressing a yawn.

Zack chuckled softly and sat down in the grass next to me, Cloud still leaning up against the tree to his left. He leaned back against the tree behind him, sighing again. "You should get some rest. I'll take the first watch."

I blinked up at him. "No, I will. You've been driving for hours. You must be more tired than I-"

"Kiku," he interrupted. He smiled, mako-blue eyes gleaming in the early morning sun. "Go to sleep."

I blushed a little and sighed, pretending to be annoyed. "Fine," I mumbled. "But only for a few hours. Then wake me up so you can get some rest, too."

He nodded. "Okay, sure."

I pushed my upper body up off the ground and scooted myself closer to Zack. I curled up against him and rested my head on his chest.

Zack laughed softly and I smiled. "I suppose you might as well be comfortable..."

"Exactly," I replied. I closed my eyes, blocking out the sunlight streaming through the treetops. I yawned. "Remember," I said, "only for a little bit. Then wake me up."

"Right," he said, laughing a little. "Sure."

I didn't believe that he would really wake me up to take over the watch, just because it was Zack I was talking to, but I was determined not to let myself sleep for long. Certainly not until nightfall.

My head gently rose up and down with each breath Zack took, and I could faintly hear his hearbeat through his shirt. He raised his gloved hand and put it on my head, gently running it over my hair. I sighed contentedly, allowing sleep to overtake me.

But only for a little while, as I'd assured myself.

**;;;;;**

The next time I opened my eyes, the sun was still shining. Yes! I thought. I didn't sleep through the whole day!

I once again felt Zack's hand on my hair. "You awake?" he asked tiredly.

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. "I am, but it doesn't sound like you're going to be for much longer."

He sighed heavily. "You're right... I'm so tired!" His voice was edging on whiny.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you get for not sleeping first."

"I had to let you sleep," he insisted, rubbing his eye sleepily. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I selfishly slept first?"

I shook my head. "Whatever. Just go to sleep now. I'll wake you up when night falls."

He nodded. "Mm. Right." Then, before I could move or object, Zack laid down...with his head in my lap.

I stared down at him in flustered surprise. "I- What- You- Hey- I-" I couldn't even stutter out a sentence.

"Do you have an objection to something, Kiks?" Zack turned his head to look up at me, and he smirked. "You're bright red, y'know that?"

I clamped my mouth shut and gave him a look.

He laughed and turned on his back, his head still in my lap. He raised a hand up towards my face, running his fingers along my jawline. He smiled. "Now you're even more red."

I turned my head away, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw, come on. Are you really upset with me?"

I didn't look at him. I was too busy yelling at my blood for rushing to my face at a time like this.

Zack sat up and looked at me. "Look, I'm sorry I laughed at you." He smiled and moved his face closer to mine. "You know I can't help but laugh when you're all flustered and cute."

This, of course, only caused me to blush again and stare at him with wide eyes. Would you cut that out? I thought at him.

He chuckled. _Oh, relax. It's not like anyone can see us._

You don't know that! And Cloud's _right there._

_Like he cares._

I'm sure he does! Very much! We probably scarred him for life last time, geez...

Zack laughed and brushed some hair out of my face. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

I blushed and smiled a little, trying to suppress it to keep up the act that I was annoyed with him. "You...mighta mentioned it earlier..." I said quietly.

"Well, it bears repeating. I love you." He put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me.

I smiled at him as he pulled away. "Well...then I guess I can't stay mad at you..."

He smiled, victorious. "Yes!"

I rolled my eyes. "Now go to sleep, you puppy."

He laughed softly as he rested his head back in my lap.

I laughed as well and took his hand in mine. "I love you, too."

He smiled up at me. "Don't worry about anything, okay? I promise we'll make it out of this, even if it kills me."

I shook my head. "Well, let's just hope it doesn't come to that, shall we?"

He nodded, smiling. "Right. Remember, wake me up when night falls."

I nodded. "I got it. I can handle myself until then." I gently ran my fingers through his spiky black hair. "So get some sleep."

He smiled and closed his eyes, looking completely content.

When I was sure he was asleep, I leaned back and looked up at the clouds passing overhead. They crossed the sky lazily, at their own pace, not a care in the world. That's silly, I thought. Of course clouds don't have cares. They can't think or...

I stopped myself and looked at Cloud, still slumped over next to me. His eyes were closed now, and I guessed that he was sleeping too.

I fought back tears, hoping and praying once more that Cloud would be alright. I didn't much care about my own personal safety right then. I just wanted Cloud to live. He had to find Anna, if nothing else.

I looked up at the sky again. That huge expanse of blue that I had once desired to see more than anything else in the world was the only thing I could look at without tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I couldn't even look at Zack without feeling some twinge of sadness. Everything was so uncertain right then. We were wanted fugitives, escaped lab samples, rouge experiments -take your pick. We weren't sure how long we'd been in those tanks, but it could've been a long time. I wasn't sure where we were, or where exactly we were headed. I didn't know what we would find along the way, or who would try to come after us. I didn't know where Anna and Clay were or what they were doing. I didn't know if they were still looking for us, or if so much time had passed that they'd given up.

They wouldn't give up, I thought. There not that sort of people. But...then again, I wouldn't really blame them. As far as Shinra is concerned, we're dead anyway, right? At this point, it would be hard _not_ to believe the reports.

So I looked up at the sky and tried to push all these things from my mind. I looked at the brilliant blue sky, the puffy white clouds, and the green treetops forming a circle over our heads. I looked at the colors, thinking that it seemed like such a very long time since I'd seen anything but darkness.

Maybe there's still hope, I thought. It's like Zack said, we'll make it out of this. And we will. We're strong. We're capable. Well...most of us at the moment. But I've got to believe him. I have to.

Because giving up has never been my style.

**;;;;;**

As the blue of the sky turned pink, and the white of the clouds turned orange, I figured it was time to get up and get ready to leave. I looked down at Zack, running my fingers through his hair. "Zack," I said quietly. "Zack, come on. The sun's going down."

He stirred a little and turned, touching his forehead to my stomach. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

I sighed and looked at Cloud. "Think you could give me a hand here?"

Still no reply from him. But his eyes were open and he was off muttering nonsense once more.

I sighed again, hoping we'd find a way to wake him up soon. I looked back down at Zack. I shook him, threatening to roll him right off me. "Get up, Zack Fair. We've gotta mosey."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around me, pulling himself closer.

I blushed, but tried to fight it. "The heck are you doing, Zack?"

"Curling up with my pillow," he said, still smiling.

"Hey! I'm not your pillow!"

"Well, if I'm you're pillow, then it certainly makes senese that you're my pillow."

"You know what, I-!" I had no response to that logic. Anything I could've said would've sounded dumb.

He grinned. "Remember, I love you."

I shook my head and half-heartedly pushed him off me. "Yeah, yeah..."

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, smiling at me apologetically.

I smiled and looked away.

"How's Cloud doing?"

I looked at Cloud. "Well, he still hasn't woken up, per se. But his eyes are open again."

Zack grunted quietly as he pushed himself to his feet. "I guess that's the best we can hope for at this point." He looked around. "We'd better get out of here while there's still a little light left to see by."

I nodded and stood, tightening my sheath around my waist as Zack picked up his Buster Sword and sheathed it on his back. He lifted Cloud up off the ground and put him back in the sidecar, telling him that we had to cut the nap short if we didn't want to get discovered by the Turks.

Though it still made me want to cry, I loved that Zack was still talking to Cloud and asking him his opinion as if he could actually hear and respond. His hope that Cloud was still in that mako-poisoned mess gave me hope, too.

"Let's go," Zack said, getting on the bike.

"Right." I walked over and got on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist again. "I wanted to ask you before..."

"What is it?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Well, where are we going?"

Zack was quiet for a moment. "Well...our ultimate goal is to get back to Midgar."

I blinked at him. "But...can we risk going that close to Shinra Headquarters?"

"I don't give a damn about Shinra anymore." He rested a hand over mine. "Not after all they've done, all that I've been blind to. All I care about now is finding Anna and Clay, and making sure the two of you are safe." He swung one leg over the bike so he was sitting sideways in the seat. "I promise you that much. I can't promise it'll be a quick or easy trip, what with the Turks out after us and Gaia knows who else. But I swear we'll find some way out of this, and some way to fix up Cloud." He squeezed my hand tightly in his own, and he shook slightly.

I put a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. "It's okay, Zack," I said quietly. "Just remember you're not alone out here. You don't have to take full responsibilty for us, or totally disregard yourself either." I blinked away tears. "Because I care about your safety, too."

He chuckled once and put his arm around my shoulders. He gently kissed the top of my head and said, "Thanks, Kiku." He leaned back and smiled at me. "Shall we?"

I smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. Let's get outta here before Cissnei pops up and demands we return this bike."

Zack laughed and sat facing forward again. I grabbed onto him as he started the bike. He carefully turned it around, headed back toward the earthen road we'd been traveling on.

He'd given me another shot of hope with those promises. But...I still knew that I shouldn't get too excited or anything. We had a long way to go before we even reached Midgar. And who knows what (or who) we'd run into along the way?

I looked up as we sped along through the dusky air. I watched as the sky and the clouds grew darker with every turn of the tires.


	51. Chapter 51

**I'M BAAAAAAACCCKKK—**

**And I missed the one year anniversary. *uber sad face* Unfortunately, I had finals to study for, a dorm room to vacate, an bedroom back home to try to organize, and a job to start. NOW I am at work, and have found some time to re-edit and post a new chapter. YAY. Oh, and, SUMMER IS HERE. YAY.**

**Once again, thank you all for your continued patience and support. I am determined to see this story through, and I promise it will be finished. Soon, I hope. But not **_**too**_** soon.**

**Anywhoo, some quick replies, and then we'll get on with the story! :)**

**HeartlessVampireGirl: I knoooow! I wanna write the ending really bad, which is why I was so unmotivated for a while to write the inbetween stuff, heh. I'm not giving away the ending! So everyone will just have to wait and see ^.^ Thank you so much!**

**ShatterTheHeavens: YESH I AM BACK :D Oh, good, I'm glad ^.^ I know, right? I still haven't finished the game, but I have seen the final cutscene. I tear up **_**every time.**_** It's just so sad! Thank you so much! ^.^ Whoops, sorry it took me so long to get back to you on this :\ I'd love to help you out, if you still need it!**

**Sayonara: SERIOUSLY! Whyyy? And again, SERIOUSLY! Shinra—die! Yeah...probably... Poor Cloud T.T Heh, got that right. :) Thank you!**

**MEGAN: I am so glad that you got to come home from a downpour and found an update! xD Track meet in the rain—does **_**not **_**sound like fun to me! I freakin' hate squirrels! O.O They're all over my campus, and, I swear, they **_**are**_** watching me! Hahaha! Seriously, scare the poor kid even further! Omigosh, me too! Everyone always wants to use me as a pillow! And I'm just like, "I'm...very much not like a pillow." XD I WOULD TOOO (You've made me hyper xD) Oh, yes...girls can dream... What a fabulous dream that is xD IT WOULD! :O But I am not revealing anything about the ending *locks mouth* You'll just have to wait and see...! KYAH I gotta keep reading your story! *flails* I need internet in my room, not just at work xP (Your martian smiley killed me XDD) Sorry I haven't replied to the inbox! I get so lazy about that T.T ttfn! And THANK YOU!**

**evilly-innocent: Yes, thank you so much again ^.^ And thank you for your lovely review! They certainly do deserve some rest for a bit... Thank you!**

**RYNO: HA I loved your review xD It's seriously like that! My brother just finished a game the other day where the main character died (after TWO GAMES) after "saving the world" or whatever. I was like, "That's bunk!" Heh. I'm glad you like Kiku so much! ^.^ Thank you for your review!**

**Russcull: Omigoodness, in two days? :O You get a cookie! bahaha I'm so glad you like it though! :D Yes, now summer is here, and I can update more often, hopefully! Thank you, thank you!**

**Okay, here we go! Sorry it's kinda short T.T I'm already planning the next chapter. Thank you all so much. I cannot express how much you all encourage me to keep writing and to keep updating. THANK YOU! Virtual cookies on me!**

**Happy reading!**

**-Chapter 51-**

_Kiku_

The next couple of days passed in a sleepy blur. When I wasn't on the bike or sleeping, I was on watch where I _felt_ sleep-deprived. But I wasn't about to tell Zack that was how I felt. He needed more rest than I did, but he'd never admit to it. So it seemed we were both being stubborn...about sleep.

Cloud had not improved at all during those days. He was still comatose, opening his eyes every once in a while for a few hours before closing them again. He didn't ramble as much as he had that first day and night, which was a welcome since we were trying to be covert (on a motorcycle—clearly, we were nuts). But, after a few days, I started to miss it. At least, if Cloud was talking, I could still be sure he was there somewhere. Now, it felt like we were sick, deranged people dragging around a living, mako-poisoned doll. I hated that. I just wanted him to wake up and be better. I wanted to grab him and scream his name until I got through. Doubting that even that would work made me feel even more hopeless.

By the third or fourth day since we'd left Nibelheim, we finally moved off the dirt roads and reached some that were paved. This allowed us to go faster and farther during the night. I was surprised the bike was holding up so well, honestly. No offense to Cissnei or anything, but it just...seemed like an old motorcycle.

I leaned over slightly and shouted over the engine to Zack. "You're not worried about this thing breaking down or anything, right?"

He laughed. "No, of course not!" he shouted back. "Shinra may be bass-ackward on most everything else, but their tech has always been pretty damn good!" He even tapped his hand on the handlebar for good measure.

I sighed as we drove onto a large bridge. Well, I thought, if he's sure...

I rested my head against his back, looking at the lights of a small town in the distance. I wished we were back in Midgar already. I may have been uneasy at first since that was probably the place Shinra would've been looking for us the most, but...I wanted to feel safe again. I wanted to see Anna and Clay. I wanted to hear the bell ring over the door of 7th Heaven. I wanted to smell laundry detergent again and dance in the rain. I wanted to go back.

But the moment I looked up at some road signs hanging on metal posts overhead, I knew we could never go back, no matter how much I wished it.

I cried out in shock. "Zack!"

"I see them!" He made a soft grunt in frustration. "Not again!"

_Zack_

Damn it! I shouted in my head. These things never quit!

What Kiku had spotted were two winged Genesis copies perched on the metal posts holding the road signs. Yep, Genesis copies. As if we didn't have enough to worry about!

I skidded the bike to a stop and jumped off, drawing my sword. "Stay back, Kiku!"

"You know I won't!"

"Just protect Cloud, okay?"

She didn't argue, just nodded.

I turned my gaze back to see the two copies land in front of us. Well, this shouldn't be too hard, I thought. I mean, I've taken out these goons before, and I can do it—

I heard a blow landing, followed by a familiar cry of surprise and pain. My eyes widened as Kiku rolled into my vision, a look of pain on her face.

"Kiku!"

She grunted, pushing herself to her knees. "I'm alright." She glared over her shoulder. "Well, there's no question as to whether or not he's alive now, is there?"

I followed her gaze. Her attacker had been Genesis himself—the real deal—black wing, crimson clothes and all.

What the hell? I wondered. He _is_ alive!

Neither Kiku nor I had time to react before the two copies grabbed us, holding us down on our knees. I tried to fight the one holding me off, but it was a lot stronger than the previous ones I'd fought.

Kiku gritted her teeth and glared viciously at her copy. "Let me go!" she ordered, fighting against its grip.

The copy made no reply, but put its claws in her hair and started pulling on it.

"Ah! Ow! Stop it!"

I glared at her copy. "Hey! Get your claws off— Ow!" Now my copy was pulling on my hair, too! "Stop pulling!"

"'When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end'..."

Great, I thought, more _Loveless_! Just what we need!

"...'the goddess decends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.'" He raised his right hand. In it was a dumbapple. He gave a soft chuckle, looking at the apple.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw two copy hands extend toward Genesis—one each from the two copies. In these hands...were locks of hair.

"That's my hair!" I cried in shock.

"Geez! No wonder it hurt!" Kiku said.

Genesis held the dumbapple out towards me. "You were a test subject in Hojo's new experiment." He lowered his hand. "A modified version of Jenova's power runs through you."

"What?" I asked. "Seriously?" I wasn't sure whether to think it was cool or just plain crazy. Probably the latter, since it was _Jenova's_ power we were talking about.

Now he faced Kiku. "And you...last of the Ancients."

She looked ready to spit at him from the look of her face.

"They said you were too tolerant for Jenova's power." He shook his head. "I feel so sorry for you—that you cannot know her power. Though, from what I understand, you have incredibly unique abilities already. I'd be most curious to find out what they are." He reached for her face with his free hand.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted.

Genesis' hand stopped, and he looked at me. He smirked. "Ah, a bit protective, are you?"

I didn't say anything in reply. It was obvious he knew the answer.

Genesis chuckled, then made a sweeping motion with his hand. Kiku and I watched as the two copies raised their hands to their mouths and...swallowed our hair.

I stared at them in disgust. "No way," I said. "He... He just ate my hair."

"Ugh," Kiku groaned. "That can't taste good..." Considering how we'd been living for the past four days, she had to have been right.

Regardless of our comments and facial expressions, Genesis smiled triumphnatly. "Your cells will be my gift of the goddess... The degredation will cease!"

The copies let us go, and I pushed myself to my feet. "You...are twisted."

"That's an understatement," Kiku said, standing.

Genesis was unfazed. "The monster has been harvested, and can be discarded."

_That can't be good!_ Kiku thought at me.

Yeah, I thought back, it means we're of no value to them anymore. "_You're_ the monster!" I spat at Genesis.

Genesis raised his hand and looked at the dumbapple again. "'Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end.'" He turned and started walking away.

What the...? We started walking after him.

"'The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely.'" He pushed off the ground, flapping his wing. And, just as quickly as he'd come...he was gone.

We stared up after him, wondering looks on our faces.

"Well...that was infuriating, confusing, and random," Kiku said, raising an eyebrow.

"You said it," I said. "But what about the..."

We turned when we heard gagging and groaning. The two copies were on their knees, clutching their throats and clawing at the ground as if they couldn't breathe.

I felt Kiku's hand clamp onto mine. "I can hear them," she said quietly.

I stared at her. "You can?"

She squeezed my hand tightly and nodded. She looked afraid—not a look I often saw on her face. "They... Because of the cells in our hair, they're changing. They're in pain. They think they're going to die."

I looked at the copies again. After another moment of gagging and sputtering, they fell to the ground and lay still.

A long few moments of silence passed. I hoped that they were dead, and figured they were, since there was some strange sort of...goo oozing out of their bodies.

I heard Kiku's breath quicken, but she didn't let go of my hand to reach for her katana. She swallowed. "They're still here."

We jumped when the copies jerked back up and screamed. A bright light flashed from them, blinding us for a few moments. When the light faded, two hideous monsters were staring at us. They still had the copies' bodies, but stood on all-fours. Two long appendages stretched from their backs, jagged claws attached at each end. Two leathery wings were attached to their backs, and their feet had been replaced with claws.

"Get your sword," I said, trying to sound calm.

She swallowed and nodded. "Right." She hesitantly let go of my hand, as if she didn't want to make any sudden movements. She slowly drew her sword, and I did the same. "They want to kill us," she said.

Ordinarily, I probably would've said something like, "Yeah, I coulda told you that." But I knew she was really and truly afraid. No time for sarcasm. "Well, then we're going to have to disappoint them, aren't we?"

"I hope so," she said quietly.

Her copy lunged at her, and she jumped back, swinging her sword at it. She clipped one of its legs, and it screeched in pain.

That was when my copy jumped at me, claws ready to slice through my skin. I dodged the claws and took a slice at it myself. I managed to cut off one foot. More ooze poured out of the wound as it screamed. It lashed out at me, and I dodged again. One claw caught me in the arm, though. I ignored the pain and the blood and kept fighting.

I had gotten rid of the top two clawed feet when I heard Kiku's voice say, "Hey! Put me down!"

I jumped away from my copy and spun to look at her. My heart dropped into my stomach. Her copy had her by the back of her shirt, and was carrying her toward the edge of the bridge.

"I'm warning you," she threatened, trying her best to slow him down with her hands and feet. "When I get my sword back, I'm gonna turn you into mincemeat!" I saw sword laying some distance away on the ground.

"Kiku!"

"I'm handling this!" she said in a "Not now, Zack!" tone.

Newfound determination rushed into my veins, and I swung out at my copy. I sliced open its chest, and it wailed, pressing its stubby appendages to the wound. It tried to fight back and stop the oozing (I couldn't bring myself to call it bleeding), but it wasn't a good multitasker. It fell a few moments later, writhing on the ground.

"No! Stop! Turn around!" Kiku sounded like she was scolding a misbehaved dog, not pleading with a monster to spare her life.

Can I just take a moment to remind you of how much I love her?

"Hang on, Kiku!"

She looked down at the small river far below her, eyes wide with fear. "Yeah, now would be a good time."

The creature grinned evilly, moving her up a little higher. As if the drop wasn't far enough already.

"Hey, ugly!"

The monster looked at me.

"I thought I told you to get your claws off my girl!" I sliced off the appendage that wasn't holding Kiku, which caused it to scream.

And let go of Kiku. Luckily, her reflexes were fast. I didn't even have time to call out her name before she clamped her hands around one of the metal rails that made up the side of the bridge. "Just kill it, then worry about me!" she called.

"On it," I replied, even though I knew that would be very difficult to do.

This copy was a little more sturdy than the one I'd fought, but I still managed to take it down. The copy finally flailed, falling into a pool of ooze.

"Zack!" Kiku shouted from across the bridge. "My hands are slipping!"

I dropped my sword and ran across the bridge, leaning over the stone rail. I reached my hand out to her, leaning as far as I could without falling. "Here, take my hand."

She glanced down and shook her head furiously. "I'm scared!"

"Hey, hey, don't look down!" I said. "Look at me."

She didn't. I could see her hands slipping further, and I was starting to panic.

"Kiku, look at me!"

She took a shaky breath and looked up at me, her hair flipping about her face in the wind.

I smiled at her, trying not to look panicked for her sake. "Just look at me, okay? Now take my hand. I'm not gonna let you fall."

She took a couple more breaths, then slowly detached one of her hands from the metal rod. Her shaky hand reached slowly for mine. I grabbed onto it just as her other hand slipped off the rail.

"I've got you, it's okay," I assured, grabbing onto her hand tighter. I pulled her up higher, then wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up over the railing.

She put her arms around my middle and hugged me tightly, still shaking.

I put one arm around her back and the other over her hair. "It's okay," I whispered. "You're okay. I've got you."

She hugged me tigher. "Did I ever mention that I'm scared to death of heights?"

"You might have mentioned it," I said. "Is this the same Kiku that endured a helicopter crash and didn't even flinch?"

"If I'd acted the way I'd wanted to, you would've known it was me a lot sooner," she breathed. She exhaled. "Thank you."

"You're okay," I assured her again.

She nodded. "I'm okay."

I kept one arm around her and steered her past the copies and back towards the motorcycle. We looked at the copies as we passed. They were definitely dead, but some sort of green aura was spiraling up from their bodies.

"It makes me wonder if these things could possibly have souls."

I looked at Kiku.

"I know they're monsters created from the twisted experiments of insane scientists, but still..." She shrugged. "I'm gonna go check on Cloud."

I nodded, and she walked over to the sidecar and checked to make sure that Cloud hadn't been injured. I sheated my sword, then put my hands in my pockets, looking down at the monster at my feet. I sighed and looked up and the sky, a few stars peeking out from behind the clouds.

"Angeal," I whispered, "...what do I do?" I looked over at Kiku, then at Cloud. "Tell me..."

_Kiku_

Every day that passed, I was getting more and more confused, and this encounter with Genesis and two of his copies just made things worse. Genesis had basically made it seem like our cells were the answer to his problems. How was that even possible? Yeah, he'd said Zack had a modified version of Jenova's power inside him, but what good was that to Genesis? Did he need Jenova's power to stop degrading? Or did it have to do with the fact that the experiments didn't work on Genesis, but they _did_ work a little on Zack? And what about me? If I was an Ancient, why did he want _my_ cells?

It was all too confusing for my mind to try to figure out. I wasn't even sure where to start piecing things together, honestly. All I knew for sure was that Genesis needed something to stop degrading—something he thought we had inside us. But we clearly didn't have it, as shown by the Genesis copies' further degradation. He'd hoped that the copies would kill us, and that he'd have his solution, but neither of those things happened.

Did that mean he was going to come after us again, try his little "experiment" a second time? Gaia only knew. All I could hope and pray for was a quick and safe journey back to Midgar. ...I had doubts that that would happen, but I hoped for it nonetheless. That's just the kind of person I was—I had hope in the face of doubt.


End file.
